Waiting for life to start
by Dilligaf16
Summary: Piper Chapman is bored. Accepting Larry's proposal of marriage will, after all, please him and her parents, but an overheard conversation and a nagging voice in her head tells her she has made a mistake. Has she? Rating now changed to 'M' as from chapter 15. AU.
1. Chapter 1

She was bored. It had been her idea to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate, yet she was bored. Larry seemed to have been talking non stop since they had sat down and she didn't have the first clue what he was saying. She glanced at her watch.

"They are late!" She huffed.

"Piper, its Polly, of course she is late. Let me get you another drink and you can text her to see where she is."

Nodding Piper pulled out her phone. Damn Polly and her persistent tardiness. Larry was right, she shouldn't be surprised, but if she didn't hurry up Piper knew she would be too drunk to care before she even got there.

A blast of cold air, calls of "We're here!" had Piper smiling despite herself.

"Where have you been!" She laughed as she kissed her best friend and smiled at Pete, pointing to the bar where Larry was still waiting to get served.

"Sorry!" Polly grinned, "we got distracted." Her exaggerated wink and laugh told Piper more than she needed to know and she shook her head laughing.

"Larry wants to 'make a night of it'" Piper rolled her eyes, "you would think he had landed a full time job for The New York Times, not a one of article for Newsday!"

"Oh come on Piper, its his first article, it is pretty big. Why are you so pissed?"

"I'm bored Polly. Bored waiting for my life to start. Bored watching life happen for others and the thought of 'making a night of it' would be OK if we were talking drinking and a club, but he wants to have a meal then all go back to ours for drinks! I feel 40 and part of an old married couple no 26 and dating."

Polly sniggered. "Yes we are very grown up. Look Piper you are 'bored' because you are sulking. You should be happy for Larry he has worked hard for this. Your turn will come. Our turn. And when it does we will go to any club you want!"

"We're going to a club?" Pete's excited voice questioned as he placed the girls drinks on the table.

"No," Piper smiled, "tonight we eat, talk and celebrate Larry's success."

"That's boring!" Pete exclaimed earning a smirk from Piper and a frown from Polly. "Come on man. Lets take our girls clubbing!"

"Firstly," Polly said indignantly "we are women not 'your girls' and secondly maybe you should ask rather than decide for us."

Larry looked at Piper, "I thought you wanted to go to dinner, it was your idea! You said you were happy."

"I am!" Piper laughed, "it was Pete's suggestion."

"But Polly was saying you could go to any club you wanted when it was your turn… what did she mean?"

Piper glared at Polly. "I was just saying I felt frustrated at the lack of progress with PoPi's."

"Oh Piper," Larry pulled her into a hug. "You have that meeting at Barney's that's huge!"

Nodding while rolling her eyes at a grinning Polly behind Larry's back, she pulled away and said "OK lets eat I'm starving."

"Lets go to that new place," Pete suggested. Looking round he added, "its too quiet in here, the bar down the street has live music and serves food."

Larry shrugged, "Sure."

The bar was noisy and busy. Finding a table the group ordered drinks and food.

"This place is cool." Polly grinned as she sat next to Piper. Soon the two friends were drinking and laughing as they watched groups of men try to hit on women at the bar, then watched in open amusement as a table of women played what was obviously a very loud, rude drinking game.

"I miss those days." Piper smiled, a melancholy expression on her face.

Polly nodded "Sure we had fun at college, but this isn't so bad is it. No bad chat up lines and a guaranteed fuck when you get home."

Piper rolled her eyes. How could she explain to her friend that as much as she loved Larry it was the very security her friend spoke fondly of that piper hated most. She had loved the thrill of nights out drinking dancing and getting hit on in bars.

Soon Piper began to relax as she soaked up the relaxed atmosphere and light-hearted mood of the people around her.

"When PoPi's is established that's what I want us to do." Piper nodded towards a group of women out having fun. They were obviously work colleagues unwinding after a hard weeks work and Piper envied the relationships between them as they laughed and teased and enjoyed free time together.

"Oh yes!" Polly grinned. "This could be our Friday night bar! Just us girls!"

Piper, still watching the women had her envious thought interrupted by Larry's voice.

"Come dance with me." Larry grinned holding his hand out to Piper as she sat giggling next to Polly.

Grinning as her friend pushed her up, Piper held Larry's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor where the music had slowed and the previous revellers, dancing to the rock music this bar favoured, had been replaced by swaying couples.

"I'm glad we did this." Larry smiled as they moved slowly together, "we should do it more often."

Piper nodded. She wasn't sure 'couples club nights' were her thing but even she couldn't deny she had had fun.

As the tempo of the music changed they were suddenly surrounded once more and laughing Piper began to move faster pulling Larry with her. Spinning in front of him she laughed as she saw both Pete and Polly recording his discomfort on their phones.

"Piper"… he half moaned half laughed.

She slithered up and down his body winking as she spun just out of his reach when he tried to hold her close. She missed dancing. Larry hated it and Piper knew it was only the beer and slow song that had made him brave tonight. Since Polly had hooked up with Pete their dancing days had stopped. Larry was right they should do it more often. Grinning as she saw Polly dragging Pete to join them she nodded at her friend as they began to circle the two men enjoying their unease as they made them the centre of attention. Another change of song had Piper 'whooping' and her and Polly falling into old familiar dance moves. Pete and Larry, sensing their chance, made a quick escape to the bar where they watched from a safe distance.

The music now had a retro feel. Larry grinned from the safety of a bar stool as he watched Piper, surrounded by equally drunk women, shout out the lyrics to a familiar female anthem.

"They look hot!" Pete grinned. "Much hotter than you did out there!"

Larry grinned, "don't think I didn't see you recording on your phone, if that appears online I will make sure Polly gets copied in to all those porn emails you send me."

"Who do you think I get them from!" Pete sniggered, "don't know about your girl man but mine loves it dirty!"

Larry shook his head. Then grinned when he saw Piper walking towards them. She grabbed his beer taking a mouthful then kissed him and said "Come dance with me again. Please."

Unable to resist her big blue eyes and pretty smile Larry let himself be dragged on to the dance floor once more. When he saw her like this, having fun, laughing and looking so happy Larry felt the overwhelming urge to just hug her. Relieved when the music slowed once more he pulled her close swaying gently his whispered "I love you Piper Chapman!"

She pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him. "I know you do" she grinned, "you wouldn't be here dancing with me otherwise."

Suddenly serious Larry pulled back and stared at his girlfriend. "I mean it Piper, I really love you." Then without warning he dropped to one knee and said "marry me Piper."

Mouth open as she stared first down at the kneeling Larry then across to the bar to see if Polly was witnessing this she remained silent.

"Piper?" Larry looked a little uncomfortable and more than a little self conscious.

"Answer him blondie!" shouted a voice from a nearby table followed by laughs and more shouts of encouragement.

"Piper?" Larry asked again.

Nodding Piper began to smile. "yes!"

Larry stood and swung her round kissing her. As he put her down they were surrounded by their friends holding champagne. Excellent Pete grinned another reason to drink. Returning to the table they had earlier left Piper quickly finished the champagne and reached for the bottle to refill her glass.

"Steady on," Larry admonished lightly, "I don't want to have to carry you home."

Piper heard someone snigger as they walked past commenting, "See the moaning has started already and she only said yes 10 minutes ago."

Piper spun to see who had made the comment but other than the backs of two women from the group she had been watching earlier she could not see anyone close enough. Putting her glass down reluctantly, knowing Larry was right and she had had far more to drink than she ever normally would, she excused herself and made her way towards the bathroom.

On entering she saw 2 of the 3 cubicles were occupied. Entering the third she went in, locked the door and sat on the closed toilet seat. Taking a deep breath she let the relative peace of the bathroom wash over her for a second before her eyes pooped open at the conversation now taking place at the wash basins.

"I mean did you see him. So needy. Why would you commit to that?" Commented the first slightly slurred voice.

"Yeah," a deeper voice, yet decidedly more sober voice agreed. "I was watching her all evening, I mean she was hot right, but she looked trapped. She looked like she wanted to escape. Yet she said yes. The kid may have been cute, but she must have shit for brains!"

She heard them sniggering as they exited. Almost glues to her seat in shock at the words she had overheard Piper was only pulled out of her trance by Polly's voice.

"Piper? You in here?"

Exiting piper looked at her friend. "Have I made a mistake Polly? Was saying yes a mistake?"

"Do you love him?" Polly asked seeing just how serious her friend was.

"Yes." Piper nodded. She knew it was not an all consuming passion, but she did love Larry.

"Then no, you haven't made a mistake." Polly smiled. "Come on lets get you home. Remember what I said, us girls are onto a sure thing tonight!"

Piper woke with a start. Glancing across at Larry she was relieved to see she hadn't woken him. Getting carefully out of bed she made her way to the kitchen. She needed water.

Sat now in the peace and quiet of the darken kitchen Piper reflected on the previous evening. They had got home and Larry had been more affectionate than normal. Piper knew she was drunk but the words of the women kept going round in her head. She was not 'a kid' she was 26 for Christ's sake, and did not have shit for brains! Larry was lovely, he loved and cared for her so how did that make it a mistake. But as he had kissed her and his hands moved to caress her breast she pulled away. "Larry I cant. My head… I feel sick…" dashing to the bathroom Piper rested her pounding head against the cool bathroom tiles. What had she done?

The dream that had awoken her hadn't helped. She had dreamt she was out with friends laughing, joking and watching the proposal scene unfold before her. She knew she would have agreed with those women, in fact she could hear herself saying the same words herself not so very long ago. Finishing her water she made her way back to the bedroom.

It was the alcohol hazing her judgement. She was sure tomorrow she would feel better. Being able to finally please her mother and announce her engagement, being able to look for wedding dresses and plan the reception, it was what she had always dreamed about after all.

The doubt nagged at her brain as she drifted back to sleep. If it was what she had always wanted why did it feel so very wrong.

 **A/N: OK, this is chapter 1 of a story that is non prison but will feature the characters in various roles. It will start as rated 'T' but I have every intention of it becoming 'M'! I look forward to hearing what you think ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me again what they said." Larry watched as Piper paced the kitchen. She had arrived home from Barney's an hour ago and he hadn't got a clear recount of the meeting yet as she was to hyped up to make any sense.

"They like us. At least the junior sales rep they shoved on us did. But it was a waste of time." Piper began pacing again. "They want _huge_ amounts of stock. We could not even meet the first order it would cost too much. All that work… what a fucking waste!"

"Piper calm down." Larry sighed, knowing she was not even listening to him as she began slamming about in the cupboards "What are you looking for?"

"Vodka! I need a drink."

"Its 11am!" Larry frowned.

"You are not my mother! I need a fucking drink Larry."

"Look," Larry softened his tone as he tried to both distract and soothe her. "Why don't you go to the bank. Ask them to invest in you and Polly. You would have to do it at some point, so why not now. Then when you have backing go back. But make sure you see someone senior. Go in with a proper plan."

Piper looked at Larry. This is exactly what Polly had said. Polly who had been so calm and accepting of the news. Why couldn't they see it would mean waiting months to get to the point they would see their stock on shelves. More months of her life wasting.

"Polly we are meant to be in this together." Piper frowned as she heard the excuse of her friend the following week. "How is this a joint venture if I am the only one perusing it?"

"Because Piper," Polly groaned "me going with you then up chucking all over the bank manager would, I think, give a negative impression! Look you can do this. We have been over and over the projections. You know the product inside out. We have the initial proposal from Barney's. You can do this. Just ring me when you are done OK. It will be fine."

Piper knew she had no choice. She had pushed Polly to take the earliest appointment the bank would give them and she certainly didn't want to cancel. Now she just need to find something suitable to wear.

An hour later she left the apartment. Her hair, slightly curled, fell in gentle waves to her shoulders. She had teamed a dark navy business suit, with heels and smart blouse. She desperately needed to be taken seriously today, so a couple of inches extra height, curtsey of the heels, and a no nonsense appearance seemed the way forward.

On entering the bank Piper booked in at reception and took her seat. She was not waiting more than 5 minutes before a very young looking woman approached.

"Ms Chapman? Mr Healy will see you now."

Standing, straightening her skirt, Piper followed the girl to the office of the new businesses manager. She was relieved to see Sam Healy was older than 20, his welcoming smiled calmed her nerves a little more as she shook his hand and took a seat.

"So Miss Chapman, I was expecting 2 of you this morning."

"Yes I am so sorry about that," Piper smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way not the kill batman smile it felt like. "My partner, Polly, has unfortunately come down with a sickness bug, but we are so keen to proceed and I am more than capable of presenting out proposal…"

"Oh I'm sure you are." Sam Healy smiled at the young blonde woman before him. When he had read 2 single women were coming in to discuss making soap he had expected elderly or at least middle aged women. The petite blonde before him was a most welcome surprise. "Now tell me what exactly is PoPi."

So Piper spent the next 30 minutes outlining the aims of the company and the offer made to them by Barney's.

"You say," Healy asked, reading the notes he had taken and needing clarification, "that you were seen by a Miss Valduto?"

"Yes. She said we were her first client." Piper frowned "I got the impression she was going by the rule book to the letter."

Healy nodded. "I have contacts in the store. At first glance your figures look promising." Healy smiled in a leering fashion at Piper, who chose to ignore the look in favour of the positive words, "let me go over them and I will get back to you. Maybe I can help, set up a meeting maybe with someone more senior in their team."

"That would be excellent!" Piper knew she was grinning and standing quickly to offer her hand before he had a chance to change his mind Piper thanked him once more and left.

"Polly, I think we did it! Look he needs to go over the figures but he said he can set us up with someone more senior at Barney's, so maybe it will be OK after all."

"I told you!" Polly smiled.

"You look crap!" Piper looked at her friend properly for the first time.

"Yeah I feel it. Look Piper I don't want to kick you out when you have done so well for us today, but why don't you go celebrate today with Larry, I know he is anxious he has called here 3 times already. Then when we hear back from the bank we will go celebrate properly."

"Just the 2 of us?" Piper asked hopefully.

"If you want, sure." Polly frowned a little in concern but didn't question it.

"Deal." Piper grinned. "Feel better." She waved as she skipped out of the room.

Larry rolled off Piper panting. "God you are so sexy!" he groaned.

Piper smiled automatically and got out of bed, "I am going to take a shower then call Polly to see how she is."

Making her escape to the bathroom Piper sighed. Larry had been so happy for her, so excited. He had cooked, bought some very expensive wine, then led her to bed. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, she was. She couldn't actually explain what was wrong, only that lately whenever they had sex it felt like a chore. He tried so very hard.

Tonight she had ended up faking an orgasm just to get him to hurry up. Now as she stepped under the steaming hot water she felt both frustrated and sad. What was wrong with her? She needed to get over herself quick. They had arranged to see her parents this weekend and she knew her mothers eagle eye would spot even the slightest blip.

"So it was not a planned proposal?" Carol Chapman frowned as she looked from her daughter to her future son-in-law, a frown on her face.

"No." Larry grinned. "I was swept away in the moment and could not resist."

"You were drunk!" Carol sighed. "Where you drinking?"

"Well we were in a bar yes," Larry hesitated. "But that's not why I proposed. I love your daughter. I want to marry her have kids with her, grow old with her…."

"Mum," Piper cut Larry off, "I thought you would be happy for us. You are always asking when Larry was going to make an honest woman of me and now he is!"

"Yes that may well be but I had hoped he wouldn't need to be drunk to do it!"

"For gods sake..." Piper muttered. Turning to her father she said. "Daddy?"

"I am happy for you honey!" Kissing his daughter then shaking Larry by the hand he said "in fact it calls for a toast."

By the time she walked back to the car with Larry 4 hours later piper felt exhausted.

"Why is everything I do a disappointment?" She asked genuinely confused as to how both her engagement and subsequent announcement her business was getting financial backing had both been met by her mother with nothing but scorn.

"They just want the best for you." Larry smiled.

"Your mom and dad were happy." Piper whined. "In fact your dad offered free legal advise for the business. My dad just asked why I couldn't work and save rather than get a loan."

"You will prove them wrong Piper." Larry quipped dismissively. He had been rather relieved carol hadn't launched into full on wedding planning mode. "Look why don't we go home and grab a take away, a bottle of wine and have an early night."

Piper tried to smile. "Oh, I arranged to meet Polly." She shrugged. "Maybe next weekend?"

"I thought you had arranged to see Polly next weekend."

"Yes well that's only if Barney's agree our proposal." Piper tried to make it sound unlikely. "What about if we ask Pete to join us too for a drink next Saturday."

"Sure," Larry shrugged. "You want me to drop you at Polly's?"

"Yes please Hun."

Piper quickly shot a text to Polly warning her of her imminent arrival. Then giving Larry a quick kiss on the cheek as he stopped outside Polly's apartment she jumped out shouting "don't wait up!"

"So now we celebrate!" Polly grinned as she hugged Piper. Both dressed to impress the bank they had contained their excitement at hearing Healy's positive verdict and confirmation he would arrange a new meeting at Barney's for them until leaving. Now, hugging, laughing and jumping up and down they couldn't contain themselves.

"Where shall we go?" Piper grinned. "There is a bar just across the road?"

"OK, well that's as good a place to start as any." Polly grinned.

A few drinks later both the women were more than ready to move onto somewhere more lively.

"Lets go to the bar from the other night." Polly grinned. "You can relive your engagement."

"Hardly!" Piper sniggered, "I would need Larry there for a start and I have had enough of his vision of my life for one day. You know he practically has the names of our kids picked out and the schools they will go too!"

Polly laughed. "He is excited Piper, its cute."

"He is worse than a girl! I don't even want to think about it tonight. Lets go drink, dance and pretend we are single!"

"Not all of us want to be single." Polly muttered as she followed Piper into the bar.

Once inside Piper grinned. It was as busy as it had been on their previous visit. The music was loud, the dance floor crowded and pushing her way to the bar she was gratified to see various pairs of admiring eyes follow her.

"We are hardly dressed for this place." Polly muttered.

"Polly half the people here have come from the office, the other half look like they have just got off their Harley's! It doesn't matter what we look like. We are two girls out for some fun."

"That's good to hear." A male voice sounded behind Piper. "Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Piper looked at the moustachio'd man leering a them and shook her head. Linking her arm through Polly's she grinned. "No thanks I am here with my girlfriend."

"For gods sake Piper!" Polly groaned, disentangling herself. "What is wrong with you?"

Piper laughed as she watched Polly pull away. "Am I that repulsive?" she grinned.

"Just stop OK. I don't know what is wrong with you lately. Larry is so nice to you, he is gorgeous, he has a promising career ahead of him, yet if what he is telling Pete is true you treat him like shit and only have sex once a week if he begs!"

"Jesus, he told Pete that?"

"Yes. He said he was getting blue balls and that even when you do it it is over in minutes."

Piper sniggered. "That's hardly my fault!" Then added more seriously, "I don't know what's wrong OK. It is like he gets one article published and it means he is ready to settle down for life. We used to talk about travelling and holidays, now he talks about house prices and mortgages."

"He loves you and wants to spend his life with you. You should be flattered."

"Why? Why should I give up my hopes and dreams because he is ready. Look I am not saying it wont happen, I just feel we are rushing. I want to have fun, I want my business to work. I want to enjoy that before I think about changing diapers and which schools are best." Looking round Piper continued. "Look at them," she nodded towards a group of women dancing. "They were here last time we came. They are just out having fun. What's wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with it Piper; but there is nothing wrong with what Larry wants either. You need to talk to him."

"If I told him what I told you he would say I was overreacting. That I needed to grow up."

"Maybe he has a point."

"So do they need to grow up?" Piper was still watching the women.

"Why are you so obsessed with them?"

"I'm not obsessed; I just feel I am missing out. Look ignore me OK. Lets drink, dance then I will go home and play the dutiful wife-to -be."

A few hours late Piper felt calmer. She had had fun. Getting her thoughts off her chest had helped, but so had the wine and dancing. Now as she returned to the table they had started at she smiled. "One more drink then home?" she asked Polly.

As her friend nodded Piper turned and made her way to the bar. She had just placed the order when the person next to her spoke. "You look happier tonight."

"Excuse me?" Piper looked at the tall, dark haired woman beside her.

"You were here a few weeks ago. You looked miserable. Tonight you look like you and your friend had fun. It was nice to see."

Piper stared in shocked silence for a few seconds not replying. Then the woman shrugged before turning and walking away. Taking the drinks back to Polly, Piper said "some woman just said I looked happier tonight."

"What woman?" Polly frowned.

Piper looked around. "I don't know. I cant see her. She said she saw us last time we were here and I looked miserable. Her voice was familiar..." Piper said slowly. "She was in the bathroom that night!"

Poly giggled "The one who said you had 'shit for brains'?"

Piper nodded, now looking round more frantically so she could confront the woman.

"She was tall." she muttered. "Black hair, green eyes and a voice that was…" she stopped talking suddenly and shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. Ignoring the drinks she had just bought she looked at Polly, "Come on lets go home."

Maybe it was the drink that was disturbing her sleep, or loud music before bed.

Piper had once again woken with a start. Tonight though the dream had been much more specific and very vivid. She had been dancing with a very tall, dark haired woman. Her eyes, so green and sparkling, laughing at her as her deep sexy voice had said, "See, you don't need a man and marriage to have fun!"

Waking with a jolt Piper knew here racing heart and flushed cheeks were due to the dream. What disturbed her was how the sound of that voice and those eyes had been so vivid. Next time she went out, Piper resolved, she would not drink so much.

 **A/N What can I say other than "Thank you!" for all the lovely comments, messages, reviews, follows and alerts. I am truly grateful if very shocked. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

 **A x**


	3. Chapter 3

"Piper, I thought you wanted me to take this marriage seriously?" Carol Chapman frowned at her daughter who had spent the past 20 minutes on her phone.

"I do mom, but this is business."

"Well put the phone down young lady and listen to me." Piper sighed but did as her mother demanded. "I have made a few phone calls and we have a viewing at The Plaza at 4."

"The Plaza? That is way out of any price range we would consider." Piper frowned. " _Small_ mom, I definitely said _small_."

"Your father and I have discussed it," Mrs Chapman continued as if her daughter hadn't spoken, "we will pay for the reception and the dress. That should ease the financial burden on Larry and still give you the day of your dreams."

"The day of my dreams is small." Piper muttered before adding in a cheerier tone, "how about we look at The Plaza but also some smaller, more intimate venues. After all we are always being told size doesn't matter right?" Piper grinned winking at her mother who scowled and ignored her comment.

"Look I know you will want Polly as your maid of honour but I was thinking…"

"Mom, listen, please. I don't want a maid of honour or bridesmaids or a big expensive reception. I thought today was about finding a dress."

"Seriously Piper? You don't care? What happened to my little girl who spent her weekends making scrapbooks of dresses and cakes and colour schemes. The Plaza was your dream then."

"I am not a little girl any more mom. I am a grown woman trying to start a business and be taken seriously."

Carol rolled her eyes before sipping her iced water and staring at Piper as if she had just landed from another planet. Finally she said "Larry agrees with this? He doesn't want a big wedding? And his parents?"

"Well Amy was hoping for a big wedding." Piper admitted reluctantly knowing there was no point her denying it as her mother would be on the phone to the Bloom's to check anyway. "But as I explained big is expensive and I just don't have time right now."

Shaking her head Carol looked at her watch. "Well I have made the appointment now so we are going, you can at least look. Then, if you still insist on being stubborn, we will rethink. But you have to remember Piper, small weddings still take planning, more if anything. I mean who do we not invite!"

As she pondered this new horrific thought carol remained silent, allowing Piper to check her phone once more. She had left Polly to come meet her mother and they had been expecting a call from Sam Healy at the bank to confirm the appointment with Barney's. Polly had promised she would message Piper as soon as she heard. Frowning at the lack of messages Piper put her phone down and looked at her mother. She had been dreading today, knowing it would be a battle, she hoped that looking for a dress would at least appease her slightly.

"So I have some ideas for my dress." Piper said smiling in what she hoped was a conciliatory tone. Pulling a clipping from her bag Piper held the picture out to her mother.

"Oh Piper that is beautiful!" Carol beamed. "With your hair back, some properly applied make-up and shoes... think of the shoes!"

Rolling her eyes Piper knew it was going to be a long day

o0o

"Mom I really need to take this call." Piper could feel the glare of her mother as they entered the foyer of The Plaza, but if Polly was calling instead of sending a simple text it could only mean bad news. Walking back outside Piper answered the call.

"Polly what's wrong? What happened?"

"Calm down Piper," Polly laughed, "I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you had killed Carol yet!"

"What? You haven't called with news from Healy?"

"No. I called the bank, they said Healy was still trying to set up the meeting, evidently the person he knows is away so…"

"Damn." Piper groaned.

"Its OK," Polly soothed "they assured me we would have a meeting time by the end of the day. The person we will be meeting is out at some fancy networking thing so when they return we will get our time."

"OK," Piper relaxed a little. "I had better go before mom sends out a search party. I am currently at The Plaza!"

"Wow! I thought you were going small?"

"We are. I just haven't managed to get mom to listen to me yet." Saying goodbye Piper reluctantly returned to find her mother gushing over invite samples and table settings.

"Piper look. The colour scheme would go perfectly with your dress!"

"Mom the dress is white, everything goes with white. I thought we were going to have a quick look at the room and then maybe some smaller venues." Piper tried to keep her voice calm but the crazed look in her mothers eyes was making her nervous.

As they walked towards the sweeping staircase the wedding planner, who her mother had introduced to her as Lorna, turned and smiled at Piper.

"Miss Chapman, while small is _sometimes_ beautiful I think you will find nothing, and I do mean nothing, will make your very special day any more special than what we, here at The Plaza, can offer." This obvious practised line was emphasised by the sweep of the hand to take in the grand setting and the bright smile on her scarlet lips.

Entering a banqueting suite of pure opulence Piper's frown grew larger. She listened as the two women in front of her spoke of table plans, menus and colour schemes and knew the only way to get her mother out of here and back to reality was to play her at her own game.

"You know mom," Piper made an exaggerated show of standing in the doorway and gazing round the room as if awe struck. "You are right. This room! It is going to make my wedding the envy of all our friends and all my dreams come true. I will feel like a princess."

Piper, busy gauging the reaction of her mother to this performance, did not see the door behind her open as a business meeting finished. She did not see the tall woman stop, eyes wide, as she stared in disbelief at Piper's words. What Piper _did_ hear however, as the woman walked away, was her comment.

"I was right with my first impression. Shit for brains!"

Piper spun round. Who had said that? All she could see were suited business men leaving a meeting. But she had heard her voice. The voice from the bathroom and the bar!

"Piper! Piper are you listening. Lorna here was just saying they have a cancellation for the fall! Just think of the colours!"

"OK mom, well take a note of the date and I will check with Larry."

Seeing this at least appeased her mother for a while Piper slowly edged her out of the extravagant room back down the stairs to the foyer. Smiling and thanking Lorna she assured her she would be in touch and then all but pushed her fawning mother out onto the street.

"Its so perfect." Carol smiled.

"Its so expensive." Piper grumbled.

o0o

"Friday morning 10 am." Polly smiled as a frazzled looking Piper practically inhaled the coffee she had been given and collapsed on the sofa. "Our meeting is with an Alexandra Vause. She is evidently head of international business, but as Healy's contact was unavailable he went higher. You must have made some impression on him Piper!"

Piper shrugged. "As long as this woman is willing to listen and is realistic. You don't think we will be too small a concern for her if she deals in international business?"

Polly shrugged. "We will just have to impress her, maybe convince her we can go worldwide!"

Piper laughed, "Lets not run before we can walk! OK, so how about Friday night we celebrate then."

"Let me guess, just us?" Polly smiled.

"Well I was going to suggest the 4 of us. It gives me a few days to work out how to break the news to Larry our small wedding has got a little out of control and to suggest eloping."

Polly sat grinning as Piper went into detail about Carol's plans for the wedding. Soon wine had replaced the coffee and when Pete came home Piper took great delight in informing him he would in all likelihood have to wear full morning dress and usher 100's of people they didn't know to seats they couldn't afford before eating a meal so posh they couldn't pronounce it.

At the look of horror on his face Piper finally felt justified, his face showed the disgust she had to keep hidden. Standing and hugging her friends she said "OK, I am going home then going for a run. Maybe it will clear my head and help me devise a plan to convince my father, if not my mother, that she is clearly insane. If that doesn't work I will run until I am too tired to even think or care about dresses, invites and seating plans."

o0o

"I look OK? You are sure?" Piper turned slowly in front of Larry waiting for his verdict.

"Very professional." he grinned.

Hearing Polly banging on the door Piper grabbed the briefcase and greeted her friend.

"You ready?" Polly grinned. Nodding Piper followed her to the waiting cab.

Walking into the business offices on fifth avenue Piper couldn't deny how nervous she was. Last time they had been super confident and left feeling defeated, this time she just felt sick.

"We have an appointment with an Alexandra Vause." Polly smiled at the general receptionist who, nodding, made a call.

"OK, if you take the elevator to the top floor Ms. Vause will see you straight away."

Neither Piper nor Polly spoke as the rode the elevator. When the doors opened into a plush office Piper felt her mouth drop open.

"Fuck!"

Alex Vause, although equally as surprised to see Piper as she was to see her, chuckled.

"Not the normal greeting for a business meeting! Hi I'm Alex Vause." She shook Polly's hand before looking once more at Piper, "please sit down." Piper had clamped her mouth tightly shut and tried to compose herself.

"I take it this is a business meeting not just a chance for the princess to make her friends envious by getting her wedding list authorised on an international level!"

"I knew you were there!" Piper hissed. She could feel her cheeks flush scarlet as Alex threw her own words back at her, and tried to think of a quick retaliation to wipe the smug smirk off the face of the immaculate woman before her, but a very confused Polly interrupted.

"Have I missed something? We are here to discuss plans for PoPi, Mr Sam Healy at the First National Bank arranged the meeting."

Tearing her gaze from Piper's, satisfied she had her rattled at least for the moment, Alex turned her attention to Polly. "Yes I have your proposal here. Mr Healy seems to think our initial proposal was unrealistic, yet it seems to me it was a fair offer. Can you explain the problem."

Polly, seeing Piper was still in some kind of trance, explained the nature of the business as it stood currently and the proposed expansion plans. "...So with a smaller product placement to start we will be able to build on this as demand grows."

"You seem very certain demand will grow. What are you basing this assumption on?"

"Well the product is good." Polly shrugged.

"I am guessing you base this verdict on friends and family?"

Polly nodded reluctantly.

"So a few biased reviews and you think you are ready for a store like this, that you can meet the quality and demands of this store? Maybe you should start smaller. A local store, a few products..."

Polly looked at Piper, desperate for her to jump in and defend PoPi's, but seeing she was going to be of no use Polly said defensively "look, I know you are the international manager or something, so yes we appear small to you, but that doesn't mean our product isn't good. Maybe whatever it is that has happened here," she threw a look once more at her friend, "it is clouding your judgement. Maybe you should test the product yourself then we can talk again."

Alex's eyes widened at Polly's brave challenge. She was used to people cowering before her, accepting her word as law. Piper, still sat silently, may look the part Alex thought but she certainly hadn't done her own cause any good.

"I tell you what, Miss Harper, if your ' _business partner_ ' here eventually joins the land of the living and agrees, she can bring me some of this amazing product and I will try it. _You_ have shown _your_ commitment to your company but as it is a joint business venture, and you claim you are both involved, I need to see her commitment too."

Polly looked from Alex to Piper. She was missing something. But what? Feeling they had been dismissed Polly stood. Piper followed automatically.

As they got to the door Alex leant close and said quietly "Nice to see you again Piper."

Blushing again Piper nodded and left.

o0o

"What the fuck was that!" Polly screeched as the hit the side-walk and tried to hail a cab.

Piper just shook her head.

Sensing she was going to need to ply her with alcohol to get any sort of response out of her friend Polly gave the driver the address of the bar that was fast becoming their regular and sat back. Piper had been so up for this meeting, so keen. But one look at that woman and she had freaked. She obviously knew her. How?

Once inside and a large wine in her hand Polly tried again. "I take it you two had met before."

Piper nodded.

"When?"

"Here." piper said slowly closing her eyes "and at The Plaza, kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'."

"Well I didn't see her, but I thought I heard her. Then what she said, when we arrived today… well it confirmed it."

"OK Piper you need to explain because what I saw was us going to a very important meeting and you loosing your shit."

"She is the woman from the bathroom. The one who said I 'had shit for brains'. She must have been at that meeting in The Plaza. I was showing off to mom, saying how I would be the envy of my friends, I would be a princess… dammit Polly I was not serious! I wanted to shut my mother up and get her out of there, it seemed the only way. But then I heard her voice. Saying she was right and I had shit for brains." More indignantly now Piper said "I am not stupid!"

Polly looked dumbfounded. "The thing is Piper today you made yourself look stupid. PoPi's too. You need to go back, explain and grovel… otherwise we are finished as far as Barney's is concerned."

o0o

It wasn't a dream that woke her that night. She couldn't dream as she had been unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her face. It was worse now as she had a name to go with the face. A name and the sound of her laugh. Sure it had been directed at her, but Piper groaned as she thought of it. What was happening to her? Polly was right, if she wanted their business to succeed she needed to go back. She had bailed on celebrating tonight, they had nothing to celebrate after all. But she knew the real reason was fear. Fear of seeing Alex again, fear of making herself look even more stupid. Deciding she needed to plan the next meeting better Piper got up, crept out of the bedroom and opening her laptop began to research Alexandra Vause. Next time she would be prepared!

o0o

 **A/N: So thrilled so many people have read this story so far, and so many have been kind enough to contact me. I am sorry I cannot reply to 'guest' reviews but I read them all.**

 **I noticed that my story breaks, which show up clearly as I write, are not translating to the site so have tried something different this time.**

 **I hope this chapter is OK, would love to hear what you think! A x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Piper this is silly. All you need to do is go in, hand her a basket of product and apologise!"

"No. This is personal. She hates me and I want her to see I am not a bad person."

"She doesn't know you Piper! You are _so_ overreacting. Look I appreciate you want her to not think you have shit for brains," Polly grinned, "but cyber stalking someone is going too far."

Polly had arrived as Larry was leaving for work. He looked miserable and when Polly asked why, he explained Piper had spent the entire weekend focused on work. "She didn't even come to bed. Its ridiculous." he muttered slamming the door behind him.

"So," Polly helped herself to coffee fetching one for Piper too. "What have you found out?

Piper grinned. "She is 35, 5 ft 10" tall and has worked for Barney's for 10 years. She is the youngest department head and only female international manager. She is an only child raised by a single parent mother."

"Piper how have you got this information? It is a bit personal."

"Not at all. Most of it is on her company profile. In fact I cant find the personal information I was after. I may have to do some research in person."

"What? You cant stalk this woman Piper."

"No!" Piper looked at Polly in disgust. "No, I am going to go shopping, at Barney's. Ask a few questions of the staff. Discretely!"

"Piper, please, just go apologise."

"No. I'm going to make her eat her words."

o0o

 **Alex pov**.

She had expected to hear from her by now. She had actually expected to hear from her first thing Monday morning. The fact it was Thursday just made her frustrated. She had just put down the phone to Sam Healy, who had been chasing news of the proposed business arrangement, and sighed. She was not sure why she was allowing this woman to occupy so much of her time and thoughts.

Sure she was pretty, in an obvious kind of way. But her preppy, princess attitude was not in the slightest bit attractive, and Alex just wanted her to turn up, fail, and go so she could get her mind back in the game.

She had avoided drinks Friday which she never did, all because she did not want bump into Piper in a social setting until this business nonsense was sorted. Part of the reason Alex had got to where she was today was being part of a team, OK maybe the lead part but a part all the same. As head of this highly successful team she saw it as her job to make sure everyone worked hard, but played hard too.

Their Friday trips to the bar were a highlight of the week for Alex, she had hated not hearing how the week had gone for the women she knew worked their butts off for her. She hated not having the chance to check up on Daya's baby news or on Nicky's love life sagas.

But her biggest issue with this whole Piper nonsense was giving Nicky the slightest chance to sense weakness in her. She knew if she even gave her the slightest hint she found this woman attractive Nicky would make it her life's mission to do something about it. She was just grateful her friend had been on a course and had not been witness to her last few encounters with Piper.

The woman was obviously straight, she was getting married for gods sake, yet here she, Alex, was daydreaming about their next meeting.

As if on cue her intercom buzzed and Nicky's voice blasted through. "Hey boss. I have just had a call from a Piper Chapman, she said you were expecting to hear from her."

"Yes, I am, put her through Nicky."

"I cant boss. She said to give you a message. She said she had arranged a product testing for this afternoon at 4. This is the address..."

Thanking Nicky, Alex sat back in her chair. That was her own home address… what was Piper doing?

Alex was very protective of her personal life. Nicky was the only person at work she let close enough to see past the professional front, and even then it was a very limited view. She was the only member who knew Alex was gay, the only person she would even consider discussing her love life with. But other than an occasional comment on how her weekend had gone, or Friday drinks and the occasional work celebration, she made sure her private life was just that, private. Which led her to the question how the hell had Piper Chapman got her home address?

Looking at her watch she saw the time was fast approaching mid day. Checking her desk diary she saw the afternoon was clear. She had intended making a start on the monthly sales figures, but now she knew she would need to free up some time. Buzzing through to Nicky she said, "Sorry Nicky, I need to go out. If you could email me the sales returns I will do them at home, but I wont be back this afternoon."

"Everything OK boss?" Nicky sounded surprised at Alex's sudden change of plan.

"Yes everything is fine. Oh, and Nicky, don't forget to book that table for tomorrow night. If these returns are as good as I think they are, dinner for everyone is on me tomorrow."

Gathering the papers off her desk Alex shrugged on her suit jacket, picked up her briefcase and left. She had no idea what Piper Chapman was up too, but she did not intend to take any nonsense from her.

o0o

 **Piper.**

"So explain again what you are going to do?" Polly was sure she had misheard as surely even Piper wasn't that stupid.

"I am going to her house, letting her try the products in whatever form she prefers, shower or bath, then I will give her a neck massage with our new oil."

"Piper that's insane."

"No it isn't. She said I had to show her the product was good. She was scornful of the opinions of our family and friends, who by the way number far more than the handful you led her to believe. I have chosen various scents for her to select as well as a male/female gift basket to leave so she can enjoy them with her husband or partner. By the time she is relaxed and willing to listen I will explain about the charade with my mother and apologise for my behaviour at the meeting."

"Do you not think it is inappropriate?" Polly looked shock Piper was even suggesting this.

"You wanted me to apologise, you said I needed to make up for the fuck up at the meeting. That's what I am going to do. Now what I need you to do is tell me what to wear."

"You are really serious aren't you. Wow! OK then something smart but casual."

Soon a fashion parade ensued, Piper's clothes scattered around the room and Polly laughing at her practising to be nice.

"It really should not be this hard Piper!"

"I will make her give us this deal if it kills me." Piper muttered her tone determined.

o0o

As 3 o'clock crept round Piper gathered her notes. She had made a comprehensive list of people who had reviewed their products, alongside cost breakdowns and projected sales forecasts. This was what she had intended to present before. She refused to let this woman distract her this time though.

Grabbing the luxury gift basket, alongside the products they would use today Piper left. She knew it was a risk going to Alex's house but she could hardly test the products in the office and to invite her to her own home, where pictures of Larry were everywhere, would just draw her focus back to her opinion that Pipers accepting his proposal was insane and her mind would therefore be prejudiced.

Satisfied with her own reasoning, but glad she didn't have to justify it to anyone else, Piper drove across town to the address she had conned out of Larry's father. Telling him she was entering a business arrangement with Alex, which was the truth after all, and she needed to deliver some documents for personal signing, which she had to admit was a lie. But now, parking her car Piper felt her nerves come back.

Steeling herself she got out of the car, gathered her belongings and crossed the street. The house was nice. Smart, tidily kept and, Piper was sure, very expensive. The neighbourhood seemed quiet and as she glanced around Piper wondered if her casual/smart outfit was inappropriate. Making herself walk towards the front door Piper rang the door bell and waited.

Nothing.

She checked her watch. She was dead on time. Ringing the bell again Piper pulled out her cell phone ready to ring the Barney's office to check her message had been passed on, but hearing a rustling noise the other side of the door she paused.

Suddenly Alex was there before her. The frown on her face however, not at all welcoming, made Piper hesitate.

"This had better be good kid." Alex snapped, "I am knee deep in sales figures in here so I don't have time to humour whatever princess fantasy you are living today."

Blinking in shock at the harsh words Piper took a deep breath before saying. "Just hear me out. This is purely a business meeting. You asked me to show my commitment, so here I am. You wanted to test our product so here it is." Piper thrust the gift basket into Alex's arms. "Now if you would just give me a little of your time I can explain why I came here, not to your office."

Looking Piper up and down slowly, as if trying to assess the validity of her words, Alex finally nodded then stepped aside to let Piper Chapman into her home.

Once through the door Piper paused. Momentarily taken aback at the beautiful spacial room she turned to look also at Alex. Whenever she had seen her before, whether in the bar or her office, Alex had looked the consummate professional. Always immaculate in a smart dark business suit. Hair always pulled back off her face which was always professionally made up. Now though Alex looked different. It took Piper a second to realise the difference was her clothes. Looking her up and down, as Alex had done to her on the doorstep, she took in the long slim legs now encased in skin tight black jeans. Her arms bare due to the black t shirt and her hair flowing in long black waves over her shoulders.

"You finished?" The husky voice interrupted her gazing and Piper blushed as she tore her eyes from Alex's body and saw the amused expression on her face. "You were going to explain why you are here invading my private life!" Alex prompted seeing as Piper made no move to explain.

"Oh.. yes…" trying to compose herself Piper looked around for a table to place her brief case. Finally settling on the floor, as Alex had monopolised every surface it seemed with work documents, Piper pulled another bag of products.

"The basket I gave you was a gift," Piper began nervously. "The reason I am here is I want you to try these. Not all of them obviously, but I was unable to discover your favoured scent so I -"

"Wait, what? … you tried to find out what perfume I use?"

"No, no. I mean... sort of." Deciding to start again Piper turned slightly so she was not directly facing Alex, who had now taken a seat and was staring with her large green eyes intensely at Piper, distracting her far more than Piper cared to admit. "I wanted to make sure the product I brought here suited your tastes, but as I have no idea what they are I have a selection for you to choose from. Both bath and shower range."

"Are they not in the gift basket?" Alex frowned confused still as to why Piper had two lots of product.

"Yes but they are for you to use or share at your leisure."

Alex eyes widened. "Are you suggesting I use these now!"

Piper nodded enthusiastically "Then I will give you a massage."

Alex was silent, staring in disbelief at Piper. She wasn't sure how to respond. The level headed business woman in Alex wanted to forcibly remove Piper immediately from her house right this instant. But another part, the part that seemed to be shouting the loudest in her head right now, wanted very much to see how far Miss Piper Chapman was willing to go to secure this deal.

"Let me get this straight." she said slowly "You want me to shower, then you are going to give me a massage? Here in my own home?"

Piper nodded, although she sensed Alex was not exactly thrilled she knew if she could persuade her to at least try the product she would be impressed.

"You have never sold to anyone before have you?" Alex asked changing the subject slightly.

"No." Piper admitted reluctantly.

"Then let me give you a little advise. Firstly, business meetings are held in an office. If that location is not suitable a meeting room is booked somewhere. Not in someone's home, it is unprofessional."

"But_"

"Wait. I haven't finished!" Alex snapped. "If, and it is a big if, you can convince the person you are meeting that a home location is more suitable there is _**no**_ circumstance where it is appropriate for you to suggest the person you wish to enter a business arrangement with should get naked so you can rub oil all over them! "

" _ **No**_! No, no, no!" Piper was scarlet as she realised how her announcement had sounded. Hearing Alex throw the suggestion back at her she realised this is also why Polly had been so horrified.

"No, look, oh god I'm sorry. I don't want to rub oil all over your naked body." She blushed further at Alex raised eyebrow, "I mean I …" pausing to calm down Piper tried again. "We have an oil that is perfect for head and shoulder massage. If you go take a shower then I can demonstrate how our product are both soothing and revitalising. Please, I didn't mean to imply -"

Finally taking pity on the blustering woman before her Alex stood and looked at the bottles Piper had removed from her bag. Checking the labels she selected 2 then left a stunned Piper staring after her

o0o

 **Alex.**

What the hell was she doing. She should have just chucked Piper back onto the street the minute the word 'massage' passed her lips. Yet here she was upstairs standing under the shower doing exactly what she knew she shouldn't do.

What Alex couldn't deny was that part of the reason she had left Piper downstairs was to buy herself some breathing space. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but just being in such close proximity to the blonde had her mind racing in directions which were certainly not business related, and if Piper knew would certainly accomplish the task of her fleeing the house.

As amused as she had been to see Piper checking her out when she had arrived, to find herself doing the same was disconcerting.

When Alex had opened the door and seen Piper standing there her stomach had flipped. She looked beautiful, angelic even, her blonde hair loose, a slightly nervous smile on her pale pink lips and an innocent eagerness about her expression that took Alex's breathe away. The pale blue silk blouse she was wearing had made Pipers eyes pop, their colour bright and shining. The short, but not too short, skirt had highlighted her slim long legs and the sandals showed pink polished toes that, quite frankly, Alex just wanted to suck!

Dear god she needed to get a grip!

Grabbing at one of the bottles she had blindly chosen, she opened it and sniffed. The aroma was pleasant. Not some overpowering flowery perfume, more like subtle citrus flavours and something else Alex couldn't identify. Curious she opened the other bottle and the scent which hit Alex nose made her smile.

Surely not…

Sniffing again this time she chuckled, it was definitely coffee with a hint of chocolate. Pouring a little of the creamy liquid into her palm Alex rubbed her arms and was surprised how smooth and luxurious the soap was.

As the steam from the shower mixed with the scent from the soap, Alex felt like she was transported to some Parisian street café. Closing her eyes Alex let her hands glide over her body, stroking her breasts then letting her hands drift across her flat belly, lower. Her touch soothing, the smell sending her mind to another place and she really did begin to relax.

Damn. Piper had been right. Making herself stop touching her body, ending the little thrills of pleasure that were beginning to build, Alex tried to bring her conscious mind back to the reason she was in the shower in the first place. Not so she could get herself off thinking about a pretty blonde, but so she could make a professional decision on a business proposition. More than a little disgruntled at how good this product felt Alex abruptly ended her shower. Climbing out and drying off briskly, she grabbed some clean underwear and pulled her jeans and t shirt back on.

She walked back downstairs to find Piper sat on the chair she had vacated not 15 minutes before. As Alex entered the room Piper jumped up.

"Well?"

Her eager expression made Alex bite her lip to hold back a smile. Seeing Piper like this, so young looking, innocent eager and hopeful, made her want to grab her hand and take her back upstairs to try the other shower gel. Mentally pulling herself out of her fantasy though she nodded and said "It was nice."

Piper grinned. "You used the coffee one didn't you?" At Alex's confirming nod she said "I knew you would. It is our newest fragrance but its my favourite." Piper chatted on excitedly, "whenever I use it I can imagine sitting outside a French café eating croissant sipping coffee and people watching."

Alex didn't answer, a little shocked that Piper was echoing the precise thoughts she herself had experienced not some 5 minutes before. Changing the subject she said. "How many fragrances do you produce?"

More comfortable now Alex wasn't glaring at her, Piper grabbed her stack of papers and handed over the list. "That's our product range including prices, also some reviews from those who have tried them. Yes," she jumped in quickly, "I know they are friends and family but you have to believe me when I tell you there is no way on this earth my mother would say something positive if she didn't mean it."

At the mention of Pipers mother Alex recalled the well presented woman she had seen at the plaza. The woman who had been gazing in total happiness at her daughter as she spoke.

"Oh I am sure that is not true." Alex sniggered. "You are her daughter after all."

Piper shrugged, not wanting to even think about her mother right now she changed the subject asking enthusiastically. "Can I give you the head massage now?"

Alex looked at Piper. She so desperately wanted to say yes. But her sensible side winning over, not trusting herself if she let the younger woman touch her, she smiled professionally and said, "that wont be necessary."

"Oh but-"

"It's OK Piper. I am convinced your product is good. I am willing to agree the terms you have proposed and I will inform Sam Healy and the head of marketing tomorrow. All you need to do is stick to the schedule you have put forward and I am sure they will be happy."

"Are you not head of marketing?"

"Yes, _international_ marketing. Once I have signed this off you wont have to deal with me any more."

"Oh." Piper felt a disappointment she wasn't sure she could explain, but trying to cover up she said "I am sorry. For how I behaved the other day I mean. It was a shock seeing you there."

Alex smirked, "Yeah it was a shock for me too." Then in a more businesslike tone she said, "OK well I will get Nicky to call you tomorrow to confirm the details and we will have contracts too you before the end of next week." Standing waiting for Piper who began to hastily gather her belongings she nodded to the bottles Piper had lined up for her to choose from. "Don't forget those."

"Oh keep them." Piper smiled. "They are all good I promise. And maybe your boyfriend will enjoy the oil."

Muttering "That's unlikely!" Alex herded Piper to the door before shutting it and leaning against the wall eyes closed in relief.

Slowly returning to the living room Alex picked up the remaining bath product. Picking up a pink coloured bottle she opened it and sniffed.

It smelt of Piper!

Unable to resist Alex held the bottle tight and went back upstairs to finish what she had abandoned earlier.

o0o

 **A/N: Again words fail me as to how amazed I am so many people are reading this and have been so generous in their messages. It has been lovely talking to so many friendly writers and receiving so many lovely comments and such encouragment. I am not sure if I will get a chance to post for a few days, but rest assured the next chapter is already in the pipe line. Have a lovely Easter everyone! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"So she was really impressed?" Polly was shocked that the call from Piper was coming from her car and not actually from a police cell asking her to come bail her out. Hearing her friend excitedly explain that Alex had accepted their proposal and they would have a contract as soon as next week, Polly said "We really should celebrate tonight. This is huge Piper!"

"I know! How about we treat the boys and go to Gramecy Tavern. It is meant to be really good and it will give us a chance to dress up fancy."

Laughing Polly agreed, "I am not sure Pete will be thrilled but its our night so lets go wild!"

"OK, I will call Larry and book a table. See you at 7?"

"Yeah, that's great, you can give us all the details then."

o0o

"She was so hostile," Piper grinned "but she agreed to go shower and as soon as she came back I knew she was relaxed."

Pete, bored listening to the women's business talk, smirked and winking across the table at Larry grinned, "yeah I am usually more relaxed after a 'hot shower' too."

"Pete!" Polly punched the man beside her before asking eagerly. "Was it the citrus one?"

"Nope!" Piper grinned "You owe me $100 it was the coffee!"

"Damn." Polly laughed "I should have guessed, she looked too hard for the softness of that lemon one."

Piper grinned "As soon as I saw her tattoos I knew I had won!"

"She has tattoos?" Polly's eyes widened. "She didn't look the type. She was all pinned up and professional."

"Not today." Piper smiled. "She looked hot!"

"Excuse me?" Larry frowned suddenly tuning into the conversation. "I thought it was a woman you were meeting."

"Calm down big boy!" Polly laughed. "It was a woman. And she was as tall as you, with a voice as deep!"

Larry relaxed and returned to his conversation with Pete, missing Piper's frown at Polly's description.

Some 45 minutes later, still no food in sight, Pete began to get restless. "Explain again why we came here."

"Because it has excellent reviews and is a top restaurant." Piper said defensively.

"Maybe if you are on a diet!" Pete shot back.

However the loud grumble from Piper's stomach had her grinning seconds later.

"This is stupid." Polly was forced to agree. "Lets go grab a steak and a bottle of red across the road.

Not even bothering to explain to the staff, the group stood and exited the restaurant and made their way across the road to the steak house. Not a chain restaurant by any stretch of the imagination, serving expensive cuts of meat and high quality wine, it was still very busy and Piper was relieved when they were finally shown to a table, even if it was by the fire exit.

Pete and Larry exclaimed in delight when they saw a large TV in a side room showing the football, and offering to go buy drinks the men made their excuses and disappeared. When they hadn't returned 10 minutes later Piper laughingly said "Why did we bring them again?"

Polly shrugged, "They cant complain we didn't offer. Let me go see if they are staying there, if they are they can order their own food and we can talk business!"

When she returned a few minutes later clutching 2 glasses and a bottle of red she grinned, "We can go sit at that table over there, its out of the way of the noise from the TV and you can tell me again what we need to do next."

So drinking wine and eagerly planning the next stage for their business the women missed the comings and goings around them. It was only when Pete and Larry, football game over, rejoined them that they took in their surrounding.

"What did you eat?" Pete asked

"Oh, we haven't," Polly grinned, "we got distracted."

Beckoning a waitress Pete quickly ordered food and more wine for them before saying "So have you finally stopped talking soap? I don't care if it smells of lemon, coffee or even beer, it is boring."

"We have stopped talking business," Piper said smiling innocently, "you timed your return perfectly we are just talking weddings now!"

Pete groaned "Piper seriously! You cannot let your mother rule your life. Stand up to her."

Piper grinned, "Yeah that's like trying to hold back the tide. Believe me the best we can hope for right now is me convincing daddy that a cheaper smaller venue makes sense."

Pete frowned and looked at Larry. "I thought you were the man. Put your foot down!"

Larry shrugged. "I don't care where we get married, just that we do."

"Ahhh. That's so sweet!" Polly cooed. Piper grinned as Pete rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you two would make the perfect couple." Pete sniggered and trying to hide her laughter Piper excused herself to use the bathroom.

She was actually glad Pete was as scornful of the wedding plans as she was, Polly's enthusiasm and Larry's lack of criticism made Piper feel outnumbered, but Pete was making tonight a little easier at least. Entering the bathroom Piper heard women talking through the walls of the stall and stopped as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Knock it off Nicky. I have not been eaves dropping, I have not been making doe eyes and you made the reservations tonight so it is a pure coincidence they are here the same time as us."

"So you are telling me the fact you spent several Fridays following a certain blonde with your eyes all night, that she is here tonight and then I find out she is the reason for your sudden afternoon out of the office is all a coincidence?"

Piper froze. They were talking about her. What was this Nicky suggesting? Hearing movement she hid in the vacant stall so they did not know she was there as they continued the conversation at the wash basins.

"It was business. Nothing more. I owed Sam Healy at First National a favour, he called it in. Deals done, the paperwork is in your in tray if you had bothered to check, and once signed business and favour done."

"So you didn't hit on her?"

"You were there Nicky, remember the big proposal. You cant have forgotten, you nearly wet yourself laughing. Piper Chapman is straight. Straight, engaged and her only interest in me was business so drop it."

Their voices faded as, Piper guesses, they made their way back into the restaurant.

Alex was gay.

Piper felt her cheeks flush as she processed the words spoken by the Nicky person. She had definitely implied Alex's interest in Piper was more than professional. Making her way back to the table Piper tried not to look around to find where Alex was sitting. Grabbing her glass and swallowing the remaining wine she reached to refill her glass earning a questioning stare from Polly.

"You OK?"

Nodding trying to smile Piper said "Yes fine, except we need more wine." Standing and going to the bar she was soon aware of a pair of eyes on her, turning she saw a wild haired woman next to her grinning. Smiling awkwardly Piper turned back to look for someone to get her wine.

"Its Piper right?"

"Er… yes… sorry do I know you?"

"I work at Barney's. Nicky!" Nicky held out her hand.

Cautiously Piper accepted and shook the proffered hand wary as she suspected she knew exactly who this woman was.

"So you out with friends?"

"Yes, my business partner Polly."

"Oh, you two should come join us. We are having a celebratory sales party." Nicky nodded her head in the vague direction of the opposite end of the bar.

"Err, thanks but we are not alone so…"

"OK, no problem. Maybe see you in the office." With a wave the woman was gone. It took Piper a second to realise she had left without drinks so was there purely to talk to her.

Had Alex sent her?

Piper turned in the direction Nicky had headed and saw, and heard, a large group of women laughing and talking. How had she missed them before? She couldn't see Alex but she knew she was there somewhere. She should she go say hello?

"What's taking you so long?" Polly's voice beside her, makes her jump.

"Cant get served." Piper said before adding. "Alex is here."

"She is where?" Polly looked round.

"Over there." Piper waved a hand towards the table Nicky had returned too.

"Shall we go say hi? I could thank her in person then. Did she mention the contract, have they sent it?" Polly's excitement made Piper smile.

"I didn't see her." Piper frowned. "A woman named Nicky came over, asked us to join them. Office party it seems."

"So why don't we?" Polly frowned. Then seeing Piper's very reluctant expression asked "What did you do Piper? You said things with Alex were OK"

"They are, they were. It just felt weird. I don't know this Nicky woman, she just appeared."

"I spoke to her on the phone. She is Alex's personal assistant. In fact it would have been her you spoke to when you called this morning."

"Well it doesn't feel right to crash their party, and I can just imagine what Pete would say!" Hoping the mention of her boyfriend would distract Polly, Piper was surprised when Polly snorted,

"He wouldn't care what I do."

"Trouble in paradise?" Piper was shocked.

Polly shrugged. "Its just since Larry proposed I realised that's what I wanted too. A future, not just business. I want kids Piper. I want a husband and a home and even a dog!"

Shaking her head Piper said "Maybe Pete was right, you are much better suited to Larry!"

Finally served they took their bottle back to the table to find both men looking towards the table Piper was trying to avoid.

"What are you two up too?" Polly asked suspiciously.

"Pete was just scoring them out of ten." Larry chuckled throwing his friend under the bus, only to immediately regret it when Pete fired back, "At least I am secure enough in my manhood to not be put off because a woman is as tall as me! Your man here rated the sexy one a 4/10 because she is too tall."

Polly muttered "The sexy one?"

"Oh come on we are only messing." Pete whined.

But Piper could see how hurt her friend was and said without thinking. "She wouldn't be interested in you anyway Pete. Your not her type."

"What prefer short men like Larry here does she."

"No she prefers women, like Polly and I."

Half amused at the stunned look on the guys faces she instantly regretted her words when she saw Polly looking at her.

"She does?" Eyebrows raised in silent question Piper shrugged and changed the subject.

The rest of the evening felt awkward. Piper spent it trying to both avoid Polly's curious gaze and resist looking in the direction of Alex. By the time they left she felt exhausted. Promising to call Polly should she hear anything, Piper and Larry waved good bye to their friends and jumped into a cab.

Just as they pulled away Piper looked up and saw Alex standing with Nicky in the doorway. Neither women smiled at each other, although Nicky had the hugest grin on her face, yet Piper felt Alex gaze as if it scorched her skin.

O0o

Alex was glad to get back to the office on Monday. She loved the challenge of a new month; targets to beat, fresh challenges. Nicky was outside at her desk but Alex had been avoiding talking to her since she had dragged her outside the bar just as Piper was leaving. She knew Nicky was just trying to get a reaction out of her but her own feeling towards Piper were too unnerving to play Nicky at whatever game she had in mind. She knew Nicky was aware of this by the coffee and pastry she had found on her desk first thing, a sign Nicky was trying to apologise.

Going through her diary for the week she was pleased to see the first meeting of the day was with the returning sales department head. Getting out the projections from Piper, plus her own notes, she also grabbed the bag of product Piper had given her. Having decided to distribute amongst her team she pulled out a few items to hand over to Suzanne as she would be taking over the account, the rest she would give to Daya to distribute and get each girl to write a review that could go alongside the product.

Welcoming Suzanne, her counterpart for national sales and marketing, Alex quickly brought her up to date on Pipers contract, and suggested the possibility of using Daya to repackage the product.

"Why?" Suzanne frowned. "I like the little flowers. PoPi/Poppy, its cute."

"Its sickly!" Alex stated bluntly. "We can sell this as a high end product, it needs to look professional. I have the contract drawn up here, go over it, I'll get Daya to come up with some concepts and hand them over."

Sensing Alex had no interest in her own ideas Suzanne grabbed the bottle and left. Stopping to sit on the corner of Nicky's desk she whispered "What's wrong with her. She takes everything so seriously. Girl needs to get herself some, loosen up a bit!"

Nicky sniggered but knew better than to agree. She watched Suzanne walk back to the elevator before entering Alex's office. "So did she agree to Daya doing concept drawings?"

Alex nodded, not bothering to explain she hadn't given her a choice. Handing the rest of the product to Nicky she said "choose a bottle, try it then give me a review, get the others to do the same, you can use the showers in the executive suite, just give the girls the key. I need reviews by 1 so I can hand them to Daya. I need her drawings by 4."

"but boss…"

"4 Nicky. We need that contract in the post by close of business."

Nicky sighed. Suzanne was right, the boss needed to get herself some!

o0o

"you didn't say they were going to change the packaging."

"I didn't know."

"Did you know about the short contract too? 3 months is stupid Piper… hardly worth bothering."

Piper frowned. "I am sure she said a year, with a 6 month get out for both sides. Maybe I misheard. I was excited."

"Or maybe," Polly grinned, "she was excited when you offered her a free massage but when she realised you weren't interested, because you turned her down in the restaurant, she made the contract short."

"Don't be stupid. Number 1, I didn't turn her down, I turned her assistant down. And number 2, after the lecture she gave me on the professional way to conduct business she would not be so unprofessional."

"So what do we do?"

Piper frowned she knew the answer she just didn't want to do it. "We call I guess." She admitted reluctantly.

Polly picked up the phone and dialled the number on the letter in front of her.

"Yes hello, please can I speak to Suzanne Warren. Yes, hi. My name is Polly Harper. I received a contract this morning for my company PoPi. I wondered if you could explain the reason for the change in product packaging and the short contract length."

Piper watched as Polly listened tot the reply before thanking the person she was speaking too and disconnecting.

"Well?" Piper frowned.

"It seems the packaging idea was Alex's she said our product was 'high end' and needed to reflect this in the packaging. The contract length she thinks is an error. She is getting someone to call us back."

Sighing Piper said "I liked our packaging."

"But high end is good Piper. It means they are willing to take it seriously."

Shrugging Piper sipped her coffee, "what did the new woman sound like?

"Hard to tell. She sounded scared of Alex. Said it had been decided before being passed to her and the new designs had been drawn up in Alex's department."

"I thought she was handing us over, not staying involved."

"I told you.. she liked you!" Polly winked.

"Stop it." Piper laughed at her friends teasing. There was no way she would admit to Polly how her words thrilled her though, her feelings were confusing enough to herself without have to try to justify them to her friend.

30 minutes later Pipers cell phone rang. Not recognising the number she answered with an abrupt. "Yes? What?"

"OK, so not only do you need lessons in how to conduct a business meeting but we need to add product design and answering the phone to the list."

"Alex!" Piper gasped, thrilled at the sound of the husky voice in her ear. "Hi."

"Hey kid. Look Suzanne just called. I hear she screwed up on the contract. I will get Nicky to redo it and bike it over to you this afternoon. Will you be home?"

"I'm at Polly's."

"Great. Stay there, you can both sign it and send it back. That way we wont have to wait on the post."

"Sure OK. Thanks."

"No problem kid. Bye."

Piper held the phone away looking at it in her hand. One minute there then gone. Shaking herself she looked at Polly who was watching her closely.

"Well?"

"Nicky is redoing the contract now. They are biking it over."

"So while we wait we can discuss the topic you have skilfully avoided for days, and you can explain exactly how you found out Alex was gay, and why you blushed scarlet when you heard her voice."

Piper, cursing silently, had managed to avoid this topic until now but falling into Polly trap sighed.

"I was in the rest room at the restaurant. She was in there talking to Nicky. They didn't know I was there. Nicky mentioned her being gay."

"That's it?" Polly was disappointed.

"Yes." Piper lied. "And I was red because hearing her voice reminded me of our meeting and how unprofessional my idea sounded. She just reminded me of it and said I also needed lessons on how to answer a phone!"

Polly sniggered. "She doesn't mess about I'll give her that."

Relieved Polly had bought her excuse, Piper made more coffee and they sat down to wait for the contract.

"That was quick!" Polly grinned when only an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Come in." Polly was grinning when she returned to piper leading a leather clad Nicky into the kitchen. "Love the leathers." She laughed. "Coffee?"

"Great thanks." She smiled at Piper. "Hello! We meet again. But today I am here in my professional capacity." She handed Piper the large manilla envelope. "I have post-its where I need you both to sign." she grinned.

Piper smiled, however abrupt Nicky was she couldn't help like the woman. "I assumed you would be sending someone else with these."

"Yes well it is not often I am entrusted with the bosses beloved bike. So at the first opportunity I grabbed it."

"That's Alex bike?" Polly eyes widened. "She doesn't look the type."

"And what type is that?" Nicky asked grinning.

"Oh she just looks so professional. I mean I know Piper said she was different when she went to her house but -"

"You went to her house? That address you gave me was her home address?" Nicky cackled. "Oh that's ballsy! No wonder you have her in a tizz. Yes the bike is hers, she says it cuts through he traffic, saves her time but she loves it. I mean seriously loves it. When I get back she will be waiting to go over every inch for scratches!" Turning to Piper she asked "So how was she different?"

"Oh I don't know." Piper suddenly felt awkward, like she was betraying a confidence.

"Well whatever happened between you two sure has her flustered."

"Nothing happened!" Piper all but shouted, earning another cackle from Nicky and a more than curious look from Polly.

"Well now I have done my bit and got this signed," Nicky waved the contract "all that's left is for me to invite the pair of you for a celebratory drink tonight. You know the bar," she winked at Piper, "has fond memories for you I'm sure. 7 o'clock, be there."

She left the two women staring after her and they heard the engine roar to life before either of them moved.

"We cant go." Piper said firmly.

"Piper we cant _not_ go. But tonight it will but just us two. There is no way you are taking Larry as a buffer. I am not sure what is going on with you and Alex but you will not have him to hide behind tonight."

O0o

"Over here Blondie!" Nicky's loud voice travelled across the packed bar to Piper and Polly as they stood looking round nervously. Smiling and pulling Piper along behind her, Polly made her way to the table. "Hi" she grinned at the group of woman all looking towards them

"Hey!" Came the responding chorus. Sitting down they soon had beer pushed into their hands and a flurry of questions firing at them.

"That coffee scent. Its so authentic, is it real coffee?"

"The oil, its so smooth, I nearly fell asleep."

"Do you make them yourselves?"

Piper laughed, relaxing as she realised all the women gathered were part of Alex's team and had tried their product and had enjoyed the experience as much as she had promised Alex they would. Glancing round she also noticed Alex was missing. Not wanting to ask where she was, sensing Nicky watching her and guessing who she was looking for, she focused in on Daya. "So you are drawing the new packaging design."

Daya grinned "Did you like it?"

"I haven't seen it." Piper admitted. "We were told by Suzanne Warren it was changing but not shown any designs."

"That woman is useless!" came the husky voice suddenly from behind Piper causing her to spin and nearly fall off her chair.

Dressed once more in a business suit, glasses this time perched on top of her head, she grinned as she placed two more large jugs of beer on the table to resounding cheers. Pulling a stool from the table behind to the space next to Piper she smiled "Hey kid."

"hi." Piper smiled back.

Tearing her eyes away from Pipers, Alex forced herself to look at Nicky who she knew would be taking mental notes of her interaction with Piper to torment her with later. "First thing tomorrow get the designs sent across. Then set up a meeting with Warren."

"Yes boss!" Nicky grinned. Turning to Polly she said "Suzanne is lovely, she just gets a little distracted sometimes. Today's distraction it seems was some lemon scented shower and massage oil!"

"She liked it?" Polly asked eagerly.

"She loved it. However, she then decided that she needed more lemons in her life! So went on a shopping spree and was out all afternoon."

"She is a liability." Alex muttered darkly causing the rest of the team to laugh before jumping in to defend Suzanne.

"You don't suffer fools do you?" Polly asked looking seriously at Alex.

"No time." Alex answered curtly. "But don't worry she will sell your product just fine."

"Especially the lemon scent." Piper grinned.

"Maybe we should have a new bet," Polly grinned at Piper, "which sells more coffee or lemon."

This lead to a heated debate around the table as to the favourite of the products the women had tried. Piper grinned as she saw real passion in the arguments and knew they had a winner on their hands.

"What was the old bet?" Alex asked softly, her voice so close to Pipers ear it made her shiver.

"Which _**you**_ would prefer." She admitted.

"And who won?"

"I did!" Piper grinned.

"What was your prize?"

"$100!"

"The next round is on you then kid." Alex laughed. Secretly thrilled Piper had guessed her choice. Leaning across Piper she grinned at Polly "I would give you the 100 bucks back, but she earned that win. The coffee was what I needed for me to recover from the shock of the proposition I had just had." Polly's hysterical laughter and Pipers blush had Nicky on the edge of her seat to discover the joke; so Polly spent the next 10 minutes filling in the team on her business partners rather unethical business proposition.

"Stop!" Piper laughed eventually. "I won the bet OK, but I feel the biggest looser right now, so as your boss says, next round on me."

Standing to go to the bar she was surprised to see Nicky stand too. "I'll help you." she smiled.

Once at the bar and out of earshot of the other women Nicky pulled Piper into a hug. "Thank you." Nicky grinned at a confused looking Piper.

"What for? More beer?"

"No, for making Alex laugh. For knocking her off her professional perch. For making her show she has a human side!"

Piper frowned, "you make her sound like a robot."

"Yeah well that's how she wants people to see her."

Piper thought about Nicky's words not sure how she had done anything as Alex seemed exactly the same to her, and was not paying attention when Nicky ordered.

"You ready blondie," Nicky nudged her forcing her attention back to the present.

"Tequila?" Piper questioned. "A bottle of tequila?" Her grin growing.

"Beers for wimps. This will get the party started." Nicky winked and grabbed the bottle leaving Piper to settle the bill and grab the glasses.

"- So Carole has decided small is not best and has not only booked The Plaza, but found 10 distant relatives to be bridesmaids."

"You really weren't kidding when you said your mom would not be nice as a favour!" Alex was astounded at the story Polly had regaled, the other women laughing along while Alex tried to remember the scene she had witnessed in the doorway to the banqueting suite.

"You were trying to get her out weren't you. When you said you loved it and felt like a princess."

Piper nodded, "At the time it seemed the only way. Others have pointed out to me I should have just put my foot down, said no. But hey, I have shit for brains right!"

It was Alex who looked shocked this time.

"You heard me."

"Yep. Twice! I was in the bathroom here when you and Nicky were laughing about me and Larry."

"Oh god I'm sorry kid. I am just not into those big romantic gestures. They seem so…"

"corny?" Piper asked.

Nodding unable to lie, Alex placed her hand on Pipers which was resting on her knee. "I know you have not got shit for brains."

"Even if I cant conduct a business meeting."

Alex grinned, "yeah, or answer the phone, you really need to work on that kid!"

A sudden outrageous gasp made the two women jump, breaking their gaze and focus once more on those around them.

"Is that true?" Daya asked looking at Piper.

"Is what true? she asked nervously, unsure which of her secrets Polly had felt free to divulge.

"That your fiancé told your mother he was happy for you to 'play with soap' until you were married and he got you pregnant."

"Well, yes but-"

"OK kid," Alex snapped "I take it back. You marry that jerk, you really do have shit for brains!"

"He wasn't serious! He was trying to impress her."

Shaking her head Alex poured another round of drinks handing Piper hers she said "You better have that. You evidently need all the help you can get."

Soon conversation turned to the relationships of the other women round the table. Piper, staying quiet, listened to Daya talking about her daughter and felt not the slightest maternal twinge. She noticed Alex laughed along as Nicky regaled them with tales of her online dating but offered no stories of her own. Relieved however the spotlight was off her, she was amazed at how quickly she felt part of this group, how with a little alcohol and some gentle probing she was willing to admit she had accepted Larry's proposal because she was bored.

"You agreed to get married out of boredom? You do know this relationship is doomed to failure."

Nicky couldn't help voice her opinion and seeing Piper shrug she carried on "You don't care?"

"Hey my parents got married because it suited them. Not for love or even unplanned pregnancy, but because it 'made sense'. They have been married 35 years. Larry's a great guy. He will have his career I will have mine. We will be fine."

"And you will be bored rigid in 6 months." Alex stated harshly. "You want to have fun, you should ditch the dude, concentrate on business and travel. Get that product you are so passionate about across America. Europe even. Go research what's already out there, in England, Italy, Asia. What's the alternative. Sit at home, changing diapers having his dinner on the table…"

Alex was looking at Piper, a challenge in her eyes, the other women began to debate the desire for career over a family, soon engrossed enough to miss Alex staring at Piper and saying quietly "You could have it all kid. All your dreams could come true."

o0o

Piper was restless. Alex words repeating in her head. What did she want more, to please her parents and Larry or to follow the dreams Alex had read so clearly in her eyes?

Waking up the following morning she knew she only had one option.

o0o

 **A/N: So happy you guys saw the humour in the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. So sorry I cannot reply to guest reviews personally, but thank you for taking the time to leave a message.**

 **I am very relieved the 'slow' start to Piper and Alex relationship hasn't put people off. They will get there though don't worry ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 days later.**

"Piper open the door!"

The constant banging and the sound of her friends voice getting progressively louder forced Piper to go open the door. The last thing she needed right now was the neighbours on her back. Opening the door and walking away, knowing Polly would follow her, Piper returned to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Polly stopped in the doorway surveying the chaos before her.

"Just get it over with Polly," Piper muttered. "You have come here to shout, tell me I have made the biggest mistake of my life right."

"Actually no! I have come here as your friend to check you are OK. Larry only told us last night what happened. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Piper shrugged.

"So… what happened?"

"I guess all that talk in the bar got me thinking. I don't want a house with a picket fence or kids Polly, at least not yet. I don't want to sit at home waiting for Larry to come home from work. I want to make this work with PoPi, you heard the girls the other night, they didn't even know us and they loved our stuff, we can do this Polly. I want to see how far we can take it. And the girls were right, Larry really has just been humouring me. As for my mother, well lets face it I am never going to make her happy, so I may as well give her something to be genuinely disapproving of!"

"You have told her?" Polly knew that wouldn't have been easy.

"Yes I told them after I spoke with Larry. Mom cried, then shouted and is currently giving me the silent treatment."

"And your dad?"

"He seemed more concerned about mom, how it affected her, but I guess he does have to live with the fall out. He did say it was better to end it now than after the wedding, but that was just his wallet talking."

Polly moved to sit next to Piper, "You never mentioned you were thinking of ending it."

"No. Well maybe until the other night I hadn't thought of it, like I said I knew it wasn't a fairy tale, but my parents made it work, even knowing about dad's affair mom made it work. Then Alex said I could have my own dreams and I kept thinking about it and realised maybe she was right."

"What is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Piper wasn't sure what Polly had heard or seen so was reluctant to say much.

"The other night she sat so close to you, seemed to be whispering in your ear, watching you. You said she was gay… is there something I am missing?"

"No." Piper shook her head. "I guess she sat near me because there was a stool there. She wasn't whispering, there are no secrets. You heard her, she thinks I have shit for brains and shouldn't marry Larry."

"Yes I heard her, and look. Now you are not! So is it because of her?"

Piper shrugged. "Not because of her as a person but maybe what she said. Maybe I want to try, try to make my dreams come true, not try to fulfil someone else's."

"So is that what this is all about?" Polly looked at the chaos Piper had created in the kitchen.

Piper grinned. "Yes! I have been trying new scents."

"Piper we don't need new, we need to make the order we have agreed."

"I know, I know, but I had this idea and I wanted to try. Look." She held a bottle to Polly's nose. "What does it smell of?"

Polly frowned. "I'm not sure. It seems familiar. Warm…"

"Yeah I cant quite get it right. I was going for the beach, desert island smell. Sunshine and surf."

"That's what I can smell, sea!" Polly grinned.

Piper nodded. "Its so near."

"Well as good as it is I suggest we clear this chaos and start on the order we have got! The other reason I came round is Nicky called. She said they will be sending label samples over which need our approval. Also they want a small sample by next week."

Piper grinned. "This is really happening!"

o0o

Alex sat in her office staring at the computer screen. She had not even begun the weekly figures yet and she had a pile of messages to answer. She just couldn't focus. Knowing of only one way to clear her head she stood up grabbed her jacket and headed out of the door.

"I'm going out." She called to Nicky, not giving her a chance to reply. Shrugging on the leather jacket she went down to the basement where her bike was parked. Grabbing the helmet she pulled it on, zipped up the jacket and slung her leg over the seat. The throb of the engine reverberated through her body offering a comfort in its strength and familiarity. She drove towards the exit, out onto the street turning towards the highway. Soon, clear of traffic she shifted her body lower over the handlebars and accelerated.

The freedom of the road, the sun on her back, a feeling of freedom she was not sure anyone understood. Driving for an hour, then pulling over on a quite country road, Alex got off the bike and went to sit on the grass verge. She was loosing control. She could feel it slipping away and she was not sure what to do.

There were only two times she had ever felt this level of panic well up inside her. The first was when she had heard the news of her mothers death. She had been in Europe, her first international trip. Her mom had been so very proud. Her death however had left a bitter taste in her mouth and every subsequent trip was tinged with nostalgia and fear.

The other time she had felt out of control was when Sylvia had left. They had been together 3 years, maybe not the longest relationship in the history of the world, but certainly Alex's only serious one. Before and after Sylvia it had been one night stands. A few repeat performances, but mainly one night stands with women who she had no real interest in, other to meet her sexual needs of the night.

Sylvia had left without a backward glance as if their time together had meant nothing. At the time, to Alex, it had meant the world. She did not ever want to let someone have that hold over her again.

Sitting here now Alex realised how isolated she had become. Since her mothers death she had lost contact with old friends. Work had become her life and other than her weekly trips to the bar she had cut herself off to the point of now not knowing how to handle the feeling she was experiencing.

If her mother was here she could imagine the advise she would give her. 'Get out there and take the risk!' she would say. She would have loved Nicky! Alex knew that was why she had given the slightly wild woman the job as her assistant. Nicky was free. Her spirit totally unconstrained.

Pulling her cell out of her jacket pocket Alex dialled the office.

"Nicky, hey its me. Look I need a break. I am going to take off for a few days. If there is an emergency call me but you should be able to handle stuff."

"Alex, is everything OK?" Nicky was worried. Alex never left the office unless for a business meeting and certainly not with a tray full of work.

"Yeah I'm fine Nick. Just feeling the need to ride." Alex dismissed casually. She knew Nicky was worried, she had called her Alex not boss for one thing. But she couldn't explain, didn't want to even try. How could she put into words that she had feelings for a woman she didn't really know. That she was imagining a life she had never wanted in the past with someone who was about to start a life with someone else. She needed to face reality and she needed, as always, to do it on her own. Saying a quick goodbye Alex cut off the call and got back on her bike. She hadn't lied. She needed to ride.

o0o

 **2 days later.**

"Hi Nicky." Polly was surprised by the unannounced visit but opening the door invited the woman in. "Is everything OK with the contract?"

"Yeah," Nicky grinned, "all OK and legal have approved so now you just need to make soap!"

"Great." Polly let out the breath she had been holding. "What can I do for you then?"

"I just wanted to check you liked the label designs and that you could meet the production schedule we sent over." Nicky answered honestly, omitting the fact she wanted to see if Alex had made contact at all.

Polly, a little surprised these questions warranted a visit rather than a phone call smiled. "Sure we can meet them. We had some stock anyway so that helped, my biggest problem is keeping Piper focused."

"She doesn't pull her weight?" Nicky was surprised, after hearing of Pipers whacky sales pitch she assumed she would be up for getting this contract filled.

"No she does, but she wants to make a new scent, she is currently out buying seaweed and sunscreen lotion."

Nicky shook her head. "I am not going to even ask why! The labels, you liked them?"

Polly grinned "I did! Subtle, not so cheesy. Piper is still offended her carefully drawn poppy was rejected but she'll get over it when she sees the sales figures. Right now she is just trying to keep busy."

"I'd have thought with her wedding plans and that crazy sounding mother of hers she'd have enough to occupy her."

"She called the wedding off." Polly sighed.

Nicky frowned. "Why?"

Polly shrugged "She was a bit vague. Something Alex said to her. Something about living her dream not someone else's. Personally I am hoping she got cold feet. She loves Larry, things will work out. I was worried at first, thought there was more too it. What with Alex and everything."

"What do you mean?" Nicky frowned.

"Well Piper told me Alex was gay. So I jumped to the conclusion she had a crush and was overreacting…"

"Alex told Piper she was gay? When was this?" Nicky was shocked, maybe there was more to Alex needing a break than she had thought if she was opening up like this to Piper, especially if Piper had then rejected her.

"Oh no." Polly grinned. "Piper overheard you in the bathroom. You made some comment about it and Piper overheard."

Nicky stared at Polly. "When was this?"

"At the steak house, you spoke to Piper later at the bar."

"Oh god! Does Alex know Piper heard?"

"I doubt it, as far as I know they haven't spoken. Why? does it matter? Is it a big secret?"

Nicky shrugged. "Alex does not spread her private life around, but she isn't ashamed if that's what you mean. The girls know she is gay, even though Alex has never formally come out at work, she just keeps her private life private. But what we said, in that bathroom…" Nicky shook her head thinking of how Alex would feel knowing they had been overheard.

"Why what did you say?" Polly was beginning to think maybe Piper was keeping something from her after all.

"I was teasing Alex. About having a crush on Piper, that she was watching her and stuff. It was a joke."

Polly muttered "Well that explains why Piper was so reluctant to talk about it. And why she would get flustered." Looking at Nicky she asked "Does Alex like her?"

Nicky shrugged. "Hey blondie is cute. Smoking bod, great pair of tits!" She laughed at Polly's shocked expression. "Look Alex would not tell me OK. I am her assistant, we work together that's all. Your girl, well maybe she is just wising up to the fact she can be her own woman. Good for her I say. But do me a favour, don't tell Piper I know about her overhearing us OK. I need to work out how I break the news to the boss first. She is fragile enough right now."

"Alex fragile!" Polly snorted. "She is the least fragile person I have ever met."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving."

o0o

 **2 weeks later.**

"That's it? We have really done it?" Polly looked up from the last box as Piper checked of the last item on her list.

Piper nodded grinning. "And the complete order too, not just the up front! I think that calls for a drink to celebrate."

"Shall we ring Suzanne? Tell her it is ready."

"Tomorrow," Piper smiled, right now "I need a shower then some margaritas!"

"OK!" Polly grinned relieved to see Piper willing to go out having been hiding for what seemed like weeks where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere nice, but somewhere I am not going to bump into Larry. He has been calling incessantly and I need a break."

"Why has he been calling?" Polly frowned, Larry had been staying with her and Pete and hadn't once mentioned Piper.

"He wants to talk about this place. He wants to either sell it or move back in!"

"He does? What are you going to do?"

Piper shrugged. "He can move back if he gives me half the value. He chose it, it was his dream house not mine, and quite frankly moving out will mean I can leave it in the past. Also it will stop my mom continually suggesting we are just 'finding ourselves' and that Larry will forgive me and take me back when I 'come to me senses'"

Polly rolled her eyes. "She really doesn't get it does she. OK, well lets move these boxes to the hall, I will call Suzanne and tell her we are done and they can collect tomorrow. Then I will be back at 7 and we can begin planning our next range." Rewarded by the biggest smile she had received from Piper in a while Polly gave her friend a hug and began moving the boxes.

o0o

"We cannot just limit ourselves to one theme." Polly was getting louder as she argued with Piper. The more cocktails they drank the louder the conversation became.

"You are missing the point," Piper insisted. "The range we will already have on the shelves will still be there. Now we can have fun Polly, seasonal scents, smaller output and shorter shelf life, while the regular product remains consistent."

Polly sighed, "perhaps we need a concept meeting with Suzanne."

Piper snorted. "Sure you can take that one. The last time I went to the office she was meditating, at least that's what she called it, sat on the floor refusing to talk!"

Polly sniggered, "she is different I'll give you that. But her enthusiasm is contagious! If we make up a bunch of samples, take them over and let her try them..."

"Just her? Are you crazy?" Piper frowned. "Why don't we ask Nicky if the girls will try them, like before."

Polly shrugged "Sure, not sure if they will, not their project now is it."

"We could ask though."

Polly nodded, pulling out her phone she sent Nicky a text. The immediate response made her laugh. "She said if its free she will try it! She did say don't make any new products green as Suzanne is currently on an anti green mission."

Piper laughed. "She will love the seaweed facial then!"

Nicky continued to text on and off during the evening and just as they were ready to leave Polly groaned, "Nicky is outside! She says she needs to see how green the face mask is and check out the other new stuff."

Piper looked at her watch. "Its midnight!"

Polly shrugged.

Stepping out side Piper couldn't help but laugh as she had a seconds warning then with the shriek of " _ **B**_ _ **londie**_!" Echoing in her ears she was enveloped in a tight hug before being discarded so she could witness Polly receiving the same treatment. "OK ladies take me to your Aladdin's cave. I have a bet to win here."

"Nicky it is all boxed up ready to deliver tomorrow," Piper muttered evasively, but she could see her reasoning was falling on deaf ears though as she was pushed towards a waiting cab and Nicky gave Pipers address.

Once inside her home Nicky surveyed the boxes. "Hey, you weren't kidding! But that's the old stuff right? Its the new stuff I want to see."

"Of course not" Piper scowled. "Look the new stuff is in here." She led Nicky into the kitchen and pulled out the box of new products they had made.

"OK, so I need a list of names of these." Nicky grinned

"Why?" Piper and Polly asked together.

"Because it is possible we have a little wager in the office as to the next scent you will come up with. I intend to win the stakes are high."

"What's the prize?" Polly asked curious and flattered the international team still spoke about the PoPi range.

"A meal for 2 and an all included night in a spa hotel."

"Wow!" Piper muttered. "That's nice!"

"Exactly, the powers that be are into this incentive scheme thing! And as I have a new woman in my life I intend to win so I can romance the crap out of her!"

Laughing Polly went to grab some wine she knew Piper had in the fridge, grabbing 3 glasses she poured them all some and putting the product box on the floor she said "maybe we want in on this prize."

"Don't mess with me Harper," Nicky laughed, "I have to deal with Suzanne meditating and Alex's hissy fits, I deserve this!"

"But surely Daya deserves it too, she designed the labels after all, or Alex, she took the decision to go with us. Even Suzanne she is enthusiastic like no-one I have ever seen. And we made this stuff so we should be in with a chance too!"

"Who risked their neck on the bike for you?" Nicky challenged, "or got you a free cab home in this drunken state you are in."

"We are not drunk." Piper laughed. "In fact we are so sober I suggest we open another bottle and you can tell us about your new woman and we will decide if she deserves a weekend in some hotel as you corrupt her."

"Oh she does!" Nicky leered. Soon she had the women laughing as she explained how her online dating site had matched her with various inappropriate matches until finally finding Lorna. "She works at The Plaza, she is classy!"

"Bright red lips and matching nails?" Piper asked grinning. At Nicky's nod she said "I met her! When I was looking for a wedding venue. She seemed nice, pushy but nice."

"She is!" Nicky grinned, "we should go out, all of us. It can be our bon voyage party."

"We are not helping you!" Piper grinned. "And even if we were I am not sure I believe you. Why would the bosses have a bet on our product when the first lot isn't on sale yet?"

"Crap you are really not drunk are you." Nicky laughed knowing they had seen through her rouse. "OK, so we have an office bet on your next product hit. The hotel prize thing is on the best sales team, we know Suzanne will win because of your range, which is totally unfair may I add, so we have a side bet going. If we can guess your next scent we win the cash in the pot. But we are hoping to convince everyone it was us that discovered you, not Suzanne, I want in on the main prize."

"And there was us thinking Barney's was a staid, professional, high end store to sell our wares." Polly laughed "when really you are just using us to your own end!"

"Hey, what can I say. The most excitement we have had lately is setting the boss lady up on a blind date. We are on a roll, we need entertaining."

"You set Alex up?" Polly gasped "I bet that went down well."

"She doesn't know yet." Nicky sniggered. "You wanna see the fireworks, come to the bar Friday! Lorna's coming. You can have a reunion." she winked at Piper.

"Oh we will be there." Polly laughed before Piper had a chance to think of an excuse.

o0o

"Quit whining boss. You came back from your mystery trip and said you wanted to make some changes in your life right. Well now's your chance. And who knows you play your cards right you may get yourself some tonight!"

"Nicky," Alex hissed through gritted teeth "I meant friendships, you know, lunch or coffee with you or Daya. Not a blind date in front of my workforce."

"Relax. We will be there as your support. That's what friends are for right. And lets be honest our trip to the movies was a bust, you hated each of my suggestions and moaned all the way through the film you eventually agreed to see, then on top of that you made me eat salted instead of sweetened popcorn! When we took you to dinner you complained of being a third wheel and when we came to the bar you said it was no different to work drinks. So now we can get you a lady! You get laid and loose the snipey attitude, if she is nice, or at least not a troll, we can go on double dates and who knows if it works out Lorna and I can be your bridesmaids!"

"Well seeing as my love life is such a huge concern of yours," Alex muttered "I am trusting you know them at least a little."

"Sure I do boss." Nicky lied, "perfect match I swear."

"So if you know them and you think we are a match why don't we do something less conspicuous, like dinner, rather than this public forum you seem to have arranged."

"Because since you have become more approachable everyone wants to share in your happiness!

What exactly happened on those 3 days you vanished? Was it some hippy dippy commune for you to get in touch with your emotions?"

"No" Alex gave Nicky an innocent smile "it was peace and quiet, no business calls and no sarcastic, nosey, interfering assistant!"

Laughing Nicky pushed Alex ahead of her into the bar.

"What are they doing here?" Alex almost shouted at Nicky, coming to a dead halt as she spotted Piper and Polly sat at their normal table.

"Err.. I may have mentioned we would be here, they like you, you helped them," Nicky added desperately, "they wanted to show their support."

Grabbing Nicky by the arm and leading her to a corner of the bar out of view of what seemed to be a cross between a cheer squad and firing squad Alex said "I am not here for your entertainment. I like you Nick but I will not let you make a fool of me. Especially in front of clients."

"Alex, honestly it is not like that. Look Piper and Polly are here because I invited them when I was drunk. I called round, told them about the injustice of the sales competition, we got talking. You know how it is." Nicky shrugged.

Alex shook her head. "This woman you have coming here tonight, who is she?"

"Her name is Maureen. She is sweet."

"Sweet? Really Nick? You think I need sweet?"

"Piper is sweet and you like her."

"Piper is ballsy, but also not the point. Straight remember. Look introduce us, I will buy her a drink then you can take her home while I get drunk!"

Shrugging, a little shocked Alex was even willing to meet Maureen, Nicky walked back into the main bar. "She said she would be wearing a green jumper."

"Oh Jeez! You haven't even met her have you." Alex groaned. "Why did I ever think this would work."

"That must be her!" Relieved the woman with mousey blonde hair standing at the bar was human looking Nicky went over. "Maureen? Hi I'm Nicky, we spoke online. And this is Alex."

Alex half smiled, trying to ignore the table in the corner all straining to watch and listen to the spectacle before them.

Maureen grinned. "Hi!" She smiled enthusiastically. "I ordered you a drink. And here, this is for you."

Thrusting a piece of paper into Alex's hand she sat back on her stool and waited expectantly while Alex opened it cautiously.

"A poem?" She looked at Maureen who was smiling excitedly.

"Yes. I communicate better through verse."

"OK, I'll leave you kids too it." Nicky practically ran from Alex who she knew from her parting glare would be devising ways to get her revenge.

"I think I made a mistake." Nicky chuckled reaching for a beer as she joined the rest of the group, "I am not sure Alex is ready to be woo'd with poetry! She is more of a leather, whips and chains girl!"

Piper, sat across from Nicky, spat out her beer in shock at Nicky's words. "Hey steady on blondie!" Nicky wiped her sleeve that had just been showered.

"Really?" Pipers eyes were wide "leather and whips?"

Nicky shrugged. "Well in my imagination anyway." She winked.

Shaking her head Piper looked across at Alex. "If it wasn't so pitiful it would be funny. We should rescue her!" Piper said but was quickly shot down but the gathered women all looking at their watches. "You have a bet going don't you?" Piper frowned. "What is it, how long before Alex walks?"

At their nods Piper returned her gaze to the car crash occurring at the bar. Maureen it seemed was now reading another poem to Alex who, it seemed, was trying not to laugh.

Standing Piper walked to the bar and stood behind Alex. "And you questioned my choice in partner!"

Spinning round Alex grinned. "Hey I was set up, you chose yours!"

Pushing a row of whisky shots in front of Alex, Piper laughed, "here you look like you will be needing these!"

"Damn and there was I thinking you had come to rescue me." Alex laughed downing the first shot without pause.

"And spoil the fun? I don't think so! You stick this out another 20 minutes and I may win the little wager we have going on over there." With a wink at Alex, Piper returned to the table and looked at Nicky, "you will be lucky if she doesn't fire you for this!"

Nicky grinned, "she is still there isn't she! She is obviously more frustrated than even I guessed!"

After another 10 minutes of listening to Maureen read verse to her Alex invited her to the table.

"Everyone this is Maureen!"

Awkward waves followed as Alex sat down and said "So Nicky, Maureen tells me, through a wonderful poem I might add, that you and she have been having quite the conversation online. I thought now you had met Lorna here your dating website days were over."

Seeing the glint in her bosses eye Nicky knew the game had only just started. "I wanted to find you someone perfect boss, you know, add some poetry to your life."

"Well Maureen would certainly do that. But I have also discovered I am not her type. You see Maureen here likes reading, acting and the works of Freud. She does not like motorbikes, leather or speed. She likes sunflowers and lemonade while I like hot coffee and tattoos. Now it seems we do know someone that would be perfect for Maureen here."

"We do?" Nicky sounded nervous now, unsure where her boss was going with this.

"Of course we do. Suzanne! Suzanne loves lemons, Maureen loves lemonade. Suzanne is always quoting poetry, Maureen can write it for her."

Looking at Maureen who seemed not in the least bit upset at Alex palming her off on someone else Nicky smiled. "I'll call her now! But Maureen, you need to ditch the top, Suzanne doesn't do green!"

The rest of the evening was full of laughter as on arriving, Suzanne, amazed at the reception she received, began to quiz Maureen on her taste in poetry then in lemon based products.

Seeing her idea had worked Alex drained her beer. "Well my work here is done, having had to rescue myself," she threw a glance at Piper, "I will now say goodnight. Oh and Nicky, I wont forget this!" Pointing at her laughing assistant Alex left.

"You had a lucky escape I reckon." Polly grinned.

"Oh she will get me back." Nicky smiled before asking Piper "did she ask you to rescue her?"

Piper laughed "No. I just pointed out her choice was no better than me and Larry, then I bought her some whisky shots as she looked like she needed it."

"Did she drink them?" Nicky looked curious and a little excited.

"She had the first shot yeah, not sure about the others."

"Woo hoo!" Nicky whooped.

"What?"

"If the boss is drinking then the night is not over."

Pulling out her phone she shot off a text. Her grin at the prompt reply had Piper asking "what is it?"

"Ladies we are going clubbing!"

"Why?" Polly asked. Sure they were missing something.

"I'll tell you on the way."

o0o

The group diminished once in the cool night air. Daya deciding she wanted to return home to her husband and daughter, Suzanne deciding she would walk Maureen home as it was only polite on a first date, Lorna after a long drawn out kiss with Nicky deciding her big weekend wedding didn't allow for a late night and hangover.

"So you coming?" Nicky looked at Polly and Piper as they joined her on the side-walk.

"Oh I don't know." Piper began feeling a little uncomfortable about following Alex.

"Look blondie it'll be fun. Alex doesn't do this often, in fact in the 10 years I have known her this is only the third time. But when she is ready to have fun believe me you don't want to miss it."

Looking at Polly who shrugged Piper said reluctantly "OK, but not too late, we have an order to deliver tomorrow."

o0o

 **A/N: Blown away by the amount of people reading this story and the lovely reviews and messages I have received. Sorry I cannot reply to guest reviews personally, but I really am grateful. I am currently writing 2 chapters ahead so have posted this a day early as you have all been so kind! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Polly, this is a gay club." Piper hissed an hour later as they found themselves alone at the bar while Nicky went off in search of Alex.

Polly grinned. "Well at least we can be safe in the knowledge Pete and Larry wont find out! Relax have a drink."

Piper stared around nervously. It wouldn't have been so bad if they had come straight from the bar, but Nicky had made them go home first to change, declaring their clothes 'too straight'.

"I don't see how jeans are more appropriate than the dress I was wearing before." Piper moaned, pulling at the clingy t shirt Nicky had insisted on.

"Look around Piper. No-one is in a dress. At least we don't stand out!"

"And," Piper continue as if Polly hadn't spoken, "Alex isn't even here."

"No, well Nicky said she would have gone to change too. I cant wait to see her out of her business suit!"

At Pipers raised eyebrows Polly laughed, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it." she grinned.

Deciding, as they were there, they may as well enjoy themselves Polly got them both a drink and they went in search of Nicky.

"I cant believe she brought us here then abandoned us!" Piper said as the made there first circuit of the club but saw no sign of either Alex or Nicky.

"I can!" Polly laughed before adding, "OK we will have one more drink, do one more circuit and if we cant see them we will leave." Piper agreed. As good as the music was, as nice as her drink was, she had to admit she felt awkward here.

"Hey blondie!" A shout came from behind and spinning round Piper laughed when she saw Nicky up on a podium dancing.

"Get down here!" She called and watched, amused, as Nicky, hair bouncing, jumped of the podium landing close to a group of girls who immediately danced round her, blocking her exit.

"This place is wild" Piper muttered, not entirely sure if she was enjoying it or not.

"Blondie, did you find her?"

"Alex? No, we thought you were looking for her."

"I was, she is dancing. Look!" Pointing to a smaller dance-floor Piper had not noticed off to one side, "See. There she is."

Piper squinted. She could see dancers by none who were obviously Alex.

"Holy shit!" Polly gasped nudging Piper and pointing.

Piper grinned. Alex was there all right. From this distance it was hard to tell if she was wearing tight jeans or leathers, but the form hugging black pants did nothing to disguise the length of her long slim legs. She had a sleeveless shirt tied high around her waist showing of a toned stomach and her hair loose, flying as she spun and flirted at the woman she was near.

"See!" Nicky grinned. "I told you she was fun. Come on lets go join her." Grabbing Polly, who were still staring open mouthed, she pushed her way through the crowded dance floor until she was behind her ebony haired boss; then slithering into the gap began to rub herself up and down Alex's back. Alex, Piper was amused to see, spun round eyes wide at the forward behaviour, then laughing when she saw Nicky played up to her antics, the pair of them gyrating in smaller circles until Nicky was positively rubbing against Alex grinning.

Polly had backed off the dance floor and was once again stood next to Piper. "OK, I think I am out of my depth here." she admitted looking at her friend who was laughing at the scene before her. "Should we leave?"

Piper nodded. "Yes, but we need to let Nicky know first."

"Oh look at her Piper, she wont even know we have gone."

Piper shrugged. Still laughing at Nicky, who was now trying to pull Alex up on to a podium, she was forced to admit Polly was right. But just as she turned to leave she heard Nicky's voice. "Blondie! Don't you be leaving yet. Get your sexy ass up here, I want a dance!"

"Oh god!" Piper groaned.

"See we should have escaped when I said." Polly half laughing half anxious replied, "now she will never let us go. In fact her joking that she was going to turn us gay suddenly seems more a threat than a joke!"

Piper laughed at her friends reaction, "Polly relax, she is messing with you! Look."

Sure enough when Polly turned back she saw Nicky's attention was now focused on someone else.

"She seemed so into Lorna too." Polly mused, fascinated with the flighty woman's attention span now she was not the target.

"Oh she is." came Alex's voice behind them causing them to spin in surprise, "by the end of the night it is guaranteed she will be crying into her beer trying to get each and every one of us to get a cab to Lorna's. In fact," Alex laughed "Lorna herself gave me her key saying it was easier for Nicky to just let herself in than wake up half the neighbourhood later."

"She got the measure of her quick."

"Yes well Nicky is something of a regular here. I am not sure how she gets into work some days. So Lorna has had a lot of practice in a short space of time." Looking at the two women before her Alex grinned. "She made you change didn't she."

Polly nodded, "but in fairness we would have stood out, and you changed too."

Alex shrugged, "I am guessing my reason for being here is different to yours though so I had a reason."

Polly grinned "You found anyone to hit on yet?"

"Well seeing as I am stood here talking to the two straightest girls in the club I'd say no!" Alex laughed. "Not only straight but taken. Damn I must be loosing my touch!"

"Well we were just leaving so we will stop cramping your style." Piper said suddenly feeling more than a little awkward, and certainly not wanting here to be the place she chose to inform Alex of her changed relationship status."

"Oh no. You both owe me a dance." Grabbing their hands before they had a chance to realise what she was doing, Alex pulled the protesting women onto the dance floor. Hearing a whoop and knowing Nicky had spotted them, Piper couldn't help but laugh as herself and Polly self consciously swayed while Alex and Nicky danced around them.

Watching Alex move, so close to her now, Piper was fascinated by the change in the woman she had thought she was getting to know. This Alex, dressed so sexily, red lipstick, thick eye-liner and her tattoos on display, was an enigma. The little glimpses she saw of her like this the more drawn to her Piper felt. Realising she was staring Piper turned, facing Polly who she saw was beginning to relax. Leaning closer to her friend she shouted, "I'm going to get a drink." And moving off the dance floor Piper moved to the quieter end of the bar and ordered herself a vodka.

"Do I get one of those too?" Alex voice in her ear made Piper jump.

"Sure." She smiled, signalled for another drink then turned reluctantly to face the woman she had tried to escape.

"So Piper Chapman, what brings a nice girl like you to a den of iniquity like this."

Piper laughed at the description, "oh its not so bad here, the music is great."

"So that's why you were dancing like you had a poker stuck up your butt?"

"I don't dance. At least not sober."

Alex grinned and tipped Pipers glass towards her lips, "Then drink up!"

Piper sipped her drink but frowned, "I thought you were here to, to use Nicky's phrase, 'get yourself some'."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe I just needed a release. You ever feel like that Piper? That you want to scream, or run, or hide?"

"Only every time I speak to my mother."

"She still giving you a hard time about the wedding?"

"No." Piper answered simply but did not elaborate. She knew Nicky was aware the wedding was off, so she had assumed Alex knew too, but she obviously didn't; and talking about Larry and the break up was the last thing she wanted to do. Finishing her drink she turned to get another.

"Hey kid," Alex frowned as she noted the change in Pipers mood. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah." Piper smiled "suddenly the idea of getting drunk and dancing just seems a really good one."

They were joined minutes later by an out of breath Polly and a grinning Nicky, both desperate for a drink and laughing. "Hey why are you two hiding back here?" Nicky grinned. "Come dance."

Looking at Piper who shrugged and downed the rest of her drink, Alex nodded. Pulling Nicky back a little she whispered "Was Piper OK earlier, at the bar?"

"Sure boss. Why?"

"She seems upset that's all." Alex shrugged.

"Oh that's probably because she has split up from the man of her dreams." Nicky threw in casually missing the shocked look on Alex face. Following Piper, Alex began to dance.

Piper was single! Did this change anything? She was here after all. The sane side of her brain was telling Alex that Piper was sad and drunk and upset about her break up; but this did not stop the fluttering Alex felt in her belly at the idea that Piper Chapman was available.

"Piper it is nearly 3 am we should go." Polly said trying to hide her yawn.

"Oh come on grandma!" Nicky laughed, "the night is young."

"We have an order to deliver tomorrow remember." Polly looked at Piper waiting for her reasoning to hit home.

"Oh we will send a van," Nicky dismissed, "I've seen the stuff Pol, its boxed ready to go. Come on have another drink." Pushing a glass to Alex, then one each to Piper and Polly, Nicky slurred "To PoPi's!"

Laughing and drinking Piper reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle grinning drunkenly at the waitress who, seeing Alex hastily wave some money behind Pipers back to show they would pay, just shrugged and left her too it. Pouring them each another shot Piper raised her glass "Too vodka and dancing!"

"Yeah I think we may have had a bit too much of one of those." Alex grinned prising the bottle from Pipers grasp and placing it, along with the cash, the other side of the bar, earning herself a wink from the bar tender.

"Hey Alex, she winked, she likes you!" Piper giggled.

"OK blondie I think you and your friend here have had enough." Nicky laughed. Looking at Polly who now had her head n Nicky's shoulder and was nearly asleep. "What say we get these ladies in a cab boss, then get back to the serious business of getting you laid!"

Alex grinned, "I think I'm good for tonight Nick. But thanks for the offer!"

Shrugging Nicky pouted "You are not leaving though? Its early."

"We cant leave these two to get home alone and yes it is early! 3 am early."

"Lightweight! Tomorrow night, you and me." Nicky pointed at Alex who laughingly agreed as they steered Piper and Polly to the exit.

Settling the two women into the back of the cab Alex looked at Nicky, "You are coming too, I promised Lorna. Get in!"

"Oh you look like you have this boss." Giving the driver Polly's address then Pipers.

"Get in here you loon." Alex laughed "Or I will call Lorna and tell her you hooked up with Miss Harper here."

Sniggering Nicky said "That's lame even for you!" But climbing into the cab she said "It wasn't so bad tonight was it?"

Alex stole a glance at Piper. "No it wasn't so bad."

o0o

Her head hurt. Opening one eye, slowly, Piper groaned. What had she drank last night? Knowing the answer full well Piper tried to focus on the clock by her bed 11 am. "Oh god!" She moaned as she tried to sit up. Nicky had said they would send a van. What if she had missed it. As Piper sat, then let the spinning room settle, she saw a glass of water, some aspirin and a note propped against the glass. Picking it up she saw her name in bold print. Unfolding the paper she read.

 _ **We need to add handling alcohol to your growing list of lessons to learn! Hope the head is not too bad, drink the water, take the pills and call Nicky when you are feeling human. A V.**_

Swinging her legs of the bed Piper suddenly became very aware of the fact she was not dressed in the clothes she wore last night, but instead wore just a t shirt over her panties. Had Alex undressed her and put her to bed? Feeling her cheeks flush at the thought, Piper wondered if she had made a fool of herself. Reaching for the phone she called Polly.

"'lo." Came a hoarse mumble telling Piper her friend was in no better state than she was.

"Polly, its me. You OK?"

"Not sure." Polly groaned. "Piper?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened last night?"

Piper smiled relieved she was not the only one feeling the effects, but a bit disappointed Polly would not be able to fill in the gaps for her. "I think we got drunk! Like seriously drunk. Do you remember getting home?"

"Not really." Piper could here Polly shifting. "Hang on." she mumbled. More rustling then Polly's voice came back. "I have a note, by the bed. It seems Alex put me to bed. Oh god. How embarrassing."

"Same here." Piper muttered, not sure if she felt relief or disappointment knowing her friend had received the same treatment. "What did the note say?"

"Just to call Nicky once I felt up to it, and to drink the water she had left. Piper I need to go get out of these clothes and shower. I will call you back."

As her friend hung up her words hit Piper. Polly had on her clothes from last night. What did that mean? She could hardly phone Alex and ask is she had undressed her, but the thought would not leave her as she made her way to the bathroom.

An hour later, showered and having eaten some toast, Piper picked up the phone and called Nicky.

Her voice as loud and bouncy as ever had Piper shaking her head in disbelief. "So are you not suffering at all today?" She asked without preamble.

"Blondie! Hey Boss, blondie lives!" Nicky called before adding "you are a lightweight Chapman, last night was nothing. Is Polly suffering too?"

"Yes, in fact the reason I am calling is to thank you for the water and pills; without them I am not sure either of us would have survived."

"Oh that's the boss. She is used to having to put me to bed, she has the routine down pat. Now are you calling to arrange this pick up?"

So having arranged a time with Nicky, Piper, now dressed in running clothes sat down to wait. Once the boxes were gone she would go for a run, maybe to Polly's to check on her. Making herself some coffee Piper looked around the room. She really needed to talk to Larry too. This place was full of memories that she was quite happy to leave behind. Maybe she would leave a message for him with Polly and they could get this sorted.

So boxes gone, Piper put on her sneakers and grabbing a bottle of water headed out of the door. She ran for half an hour before turning and heading in the direction of Polly's. By the time she arrived Piper felt she had finally shaken the affects of last nights vodka.

"Please tell me you haven't been running." Polly groaned staring in disbelief at her friend when she opened the door.

"It clears the head you should try it."

"No thanks." Polly muttered. "You call Nicky?"

"Yep, boxes gone!" Piper grinned. "Oh and Nicky said to pass on you are a lightweight. It seems she was in work as normal and she sounded fine. Is Larry home?"

"No. He has gone into the office. Why?"

"I need to talk to him, sort out the house. If he wants to keep it, or if we should put it on the market."

"He wont like it Piper, he thinks you two will get back together."

"Then the sooner I talk to him the better. Look can you get him to call me."

"Sure." Polly smiled. "Shall I call you a cab home." Groaning at the thought of running.

"No!" Piper laughed. "I am going home via the realtor. Its time to look for a new place." With a wave Piper ran down the path and onto the street. Shaking her head Polly went inside. At least Piper looked happy now.

o0o

"Larry it isn't difficult, either you want to keep the house or you don't." Piper sighed. Larry had called soon after she had got back from her run. Now, sat facing him across the table in a restaurant she had suggested just to ensure things stayed civil, she sighed. "OK see if this makes it easier for you. I am moving out. Now that means you either take over and move back, or we put it on the market."

"What's the rush?"

"Its not a rush Larry, we separated weeks ago, nothing has changed."

"Yes it has. Everything has changed. Even Pete noticed it. Do you know last night Polly got so drunk some stranger had to bring her home and put her to bed."

Piper sniggered "Yeah I did know."

"I'm serious Piper. Some biker looking chick practically carried her to her room. It woke me up. I went out to see what was going on and I got a mouthful of abuse."

"From Polly?" Piper was surprised, she knew Polly had had a lot to drink but from what she remembered she was more tired than drunk.

"No not from Polly, from the other woman. She pointed and laughed at me and said no wonder she was drinking if she had to live with that. She thought I lived with Polly I guess, but it was still rude."

Piper covered her mouth to hide her grin, just picturing Alex staring at Larry in his boxers, she could almost hear her sneering tone. The fact she thought he was the reason Polly was drunk was not accurate but amused Piper said "oh I'm sure it was no reflection on you. Look, our night life aside we need to decide this. Do you want the house or not?"

Larry reluctantly nodded.

"Great. I have a price from a realtor -"

"You had the place valued?" Larry was shocked.

"Well I was passing, wanting to look at apartments, they offered, it is a fair price Larry."

Sighing, knowing there was no way of changing her mind when she was in this mood Larry said "I will get dad to draw up the papers. You have found somewhere else already?"

"No. I have a few to look at, but nothing definite. You must be glad to get out from sleeping on Pete's sofa."

"Yeah." Larry conceded. "What with them either arguing or making up it is not exactly conducive to writing. At least I can have my office back."

Nodding, satisfied, Piper said "As soon as I have found somewhere I'll let you know."

o0o

"Its not very big Piper."

Piper shrugged. "Its not so bad."

"But what about the soap. We cant make soap here."

"No well I have been thinking about that." Piper looked at Polly as she looked critically at the first apartment Piper was considering, "now we have an advance on our first order I thought maybe we should invest it. Maybe hire a small unit. Then we can make and store the product there and save messing up either of our homes."

Polly looked at Piper, her eager expression hopeful.

"Maybe," Polly conceded, "but it wont be the same."

"Of course it wont. It will be a business. A proper business not just a hobby we got lucky at. It makes sense Pol."

Nodding Polly said "Let me guess you have the ideal place in mind."

"Well actually yes" Piper laughed. "This place is nice, not great but nice. The unit I found is perfect though, and just round the corner there are some great apartments."

"For sale?"

"Well no, but I have asked around and if any come up..."

"So what about until then? You gonna share with Larry?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not! Look just come see the unit."

So a short drive later Piper watched Polly's face as she looked around. "Well?"

"Its perfect." Polly was forced to concede, "And I know what you are thinking. You cant live here Piper."

"Short term Polly. There is electricity, a kitchen..."

"But no bathroom, no shower."

"There is a toilet." Piper was defensive, she knew Polly would object. "Look if I can find an apartment fair enough, but this unit is a possibility yes?"

Agreeing but only to the business idea Polly followed Piper back outside. "You cant live here long term Piper."

"I know" Piper smiled. "Last resort only, short term." she agreed.

o0o

A week later Polly stacked the last box on the shelves in their new unit. "Have you heard anything on the house?" She asked Piper who was busy carrying rubbish outside to the trash.

"Yes, we signed the contracts this morning. He will move back next week so you will have your place back to yourselves soon."

"Oh he was no trouble," Polly shrugged, "in fact he was tidier than Pete; maybe I should keep Larry and chuck Pete out."

"No," Piper grinned, "from what Larry tells me of your sex life with Pete, Larry would be a huge disappointment!"

Sniggering Polly said "Poor Larry."

"Not poor Larry, poor me!"

"Any news on the new apartment?"

"No, well not the one I want." Piper frowned. "But I have a few more to view so maybe. Oh I meant to tell you I had to call Suzanne, I gave my address as yours for the time being, it was easier than explaining the situation to her about my move, this place and everything. But she said we go on sale tomorrow! How do you feel about a trip to Barney's!"

"Yes!" Pulling out her phone Polly grinned. "I am going to tell everyone in my phone book!"

Piper laughed, "Just not carol! The last thing I want is my mom there spoiling the day."

o0o

"So, what do you think?" Turning and seeing Nicky stood behind them Piper and Polly grinned.

"Its amazing!" Piper smiled, her first glimpse had actually brought tears to her eyes, she just hoped Nicky didn't notice.

"Ah blondie!" Nicky laughed pulling her into a hug. "Come on, the girls are waiting."

"What girls, waiting for what?"

"The girls, you know. And waiting for you. We had a bet you would be first through the doors-"

"What a surprise!" Polly laughed, earning herself a glare.

"-so we have champagne waiting to celebrate."

Grinning Piper and Polly followed Nicky to the office. Soon corks were popping and drinks passed round.

"I swore I'd never drink with you again." Polly laughed as Nicky handed her a drink.

"Nah kid, you need to do it more! You need the practice, blondie too. You should have come out with Alex and me the other night. 7Am we got home!"

Shaking her head Polly said "I don't know how you do it."

Nicky grinned "Years of practise! Hey blondie," she shouted across to Piper who was thanking Daya for the designs once again, still moved by seeing their soaps on display, "you need fixing up now you are single, give me a shout."

"Leave her alone Nicky!" Daya laughed, before asking Piper what had gone wrong.

"Don't look so sad" Nicky grinned, "from what Alex told me he had a little dick anyway, you can do better!"

Piper sniggered remembering Larry's shock at seeing Alex and her evidently derisive comments. "Yeah I think she both scared and scarred him that night."

"Oh he'll survive." Came Alex's voice as she exited her office. Taking the glass Nicky handed her she raised it. "To PoPi's!"

"To PoPi's!" came the response. Moving nearer to Piper Alex said "So you survived then?"

Piper grinned. "Thanks for taking care of us."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Alex winked causing Piper to blush and Alex to chuckle.

"I hear you have been out again. You get lucky this time?"

Alex pushed her glasses on top of her head and quirked her eyebrow staring Piper straight in the eye she leant close and asked "Why, you jealous?"

Flustered Piper said "err, what, no I mean ,I was…"

"I'm kidding kid," Alex stepped back. "Yeah I got lucky, together Nick and I are an unbeatable team."

"Doesn't Lorna mind?" Piper was shocked.

"Why should she? It was me who got lucky not Nicky." Then as if suddenly bored with the conversation Alex said, "OK I have to get back to work, enjoy." She saluted with her glass then went back into her office.

Suddenly feeling flat Piper moved to Polly, "we should go, let these ladies work. Thanks for this," she grinned at Nicky, "it was lovely."

"Not my idea Blondie, thank the boss."

o0o

Why wasn't she happier? Piper ran towards the park willing the exercise to take away the nagging thoughts that had been in her head all day. Alex had bought them champagne, had laid on the celebration. It was a kind gesture and one she didn't have to do. But as much as she was touched, the only thought in her head since leaving the office was that of Alex and another woman.

Why did it bother her?

Not wanting to face the feelings fighting for attention in her head Piper ran faster. Maybe if she was too exhausted to think she would not wake up again tonight with thoughts of Alex Vause racing through her head.

o0o

 **A/N: Thanks once again for all your lovely messages and reviews! Having so much fun writing this, and hearing you are enjoying it seems to make me want to write both more and faster! The lack of sexy dancing may disappoint this time but it is in their future so fear not!**

 **Ali x**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex knew Polly and Piper had gone because the noise outside her office had died down. She was pleased the whole team had got behind PoPi's and seemed to genuinely like Polly and Piper, it was always a good sign business wise.

Personally however she felt she herself was walking on a tight rope. She had known they would be in the store this morning, it made sense they would be excited. Alex felt genuinely pleased for them and that was why she had got Nicky to buy the champagne, gather a few of the team they had met to acknowledge the achievement.

But seeing Piper always left her feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. Whenever Piper was in any room Alex was in she felt compelled to seek her out. At the club she had suddenly lost all interest in every other woman in the place. She hadn't lied to Nicky when she had said it had been a good night, it was one of the best Alex could remember having in ages.

But having found out Piper was newly single somehow made things more confusing. It shouldn't; being single did not mean Piper had suddenly sworn off all men, but it did mean Alex had no inner conscience plaguing her.

This morning when Piper had mentioned Alex hooking up with someone Alex was sure she detected a note of curiosity in her voice that changed to something else. What that something else was though, Alex wasn't sure. When she had suggested Piper was jealous she had been teasing, but the flush she had seen in Pipers cheeks, her blustering response, had merely confused Alex even more.

She had been relieved she had been able to return to her office and wait for the call she had been expecting, without feeling she was running away and hiding. The call however had been a confirmation of a business trip and now, the thought of leaving town, the country even, even if only for a few days made her feel nauseous.

She had had fun with Nicky the other evening. They had danced, drank and laughed. Alex had taken a woman home who had been hanging about near them all evening, she was obviously interested in Alex, but when it had come down to it Alex had simply no desire to be with her. Making a feeble excuse she had got rid of the woman and she had no thought of repeating the performance, however convincing Nicky tried to be. In fact, Alex realised now, she did not even know the women's name.

Nicky assumed Alex had slept with the red head, Alex had seen no point in setting her straight as it stopped a lecture and an attempted repeat performance, but Alex knew now she wanted something else. Something more than the casual one night stands of her past and this realisation unsettled her.

Sighing and opening the email confirming her flight details, Alex copied them to Nicky then began constructing her itinerary. She would not be away long so the more she could pack into the trip the better. Just as she was finishing the list of traders she wanted to talk to Nicky burst through the door.

"London! You are going to London tomorrow! Jeez boss, if you didn't like the woman just don't call her back there is no reason to flee the country."

Alex sniggered. "She was soooo keen!" she winked.

"Yeah well I am guessing after so many months without any you were more than a little eager!"

Alex shook her head wincing at Nicky's inaccurate description of her night of non existent passion and not wanting to encourage her friend any more she grinned, "No, if I was keen I'd be taking her with me!" Seeing Nicky's momentarily shocked expression Alex chuckled, "OK enough. I am sending you the list of traders I want to see if you can set that up for me, then maybe some hotels too. I'll stay central as normal, but make sure there is nothing major going on in the hotel you book me in. I haven't forgotten the time you booked me into the Barcelona hotel in the middle of that fiesta!"

Nicky grinned, "Sure thing boss, no carnivals, fiesta or any form of fun, just work work work."

"Hey, I need to get away just to recover from the fun you have me involved in!"

"You enjoyed it."

Alex shrugged, "maybe."

"So I see Suzanne and Maureen are still an item!" Nicky grinned changing the subject when Alex was not more forthcoming with details of her own love life, "how good a match maker am I!"

"Er, Nick, Maureen was meant for me remember." Alex laughed.

"Yes granted that little red head you went home with the other night was cuter. So," Nicky tried again with a wink, "was she good?"

"Oh no, I am _not_ discussing that with you. Lets just say I wont be seeing her again and leave it at that."

"Damn!" Nicky frowned.

Alex was saved from further comment by her phone ringing, so Nicky retreated to her desk and began making plans for Alex trip.

o0o

"Piper, come in." Pete smiled half heartedly as he let Piper into the house. "Polly is upstairs, I'm off to visit my heart broken friend."

Shaking her head, not feeling the least bit guilty Piper went searching for Polly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Polly asked surprised Piper was here as they had arranged to met at the unit in an hour.

"Oh I wondered if I could grab a shower." Piper smiled.

"Piper this is silly." Polly frowned "There was nothing wrong with that last apartment."

"No, only the fact it was so far out of town it would take me til lunch time to get here. And this is a one off request. I have another viewing this afternoon and if it is OK I am going to take it. My dream building looks like it is the dream of every current resident too so unless the plague sweeps through the building I need to forget it."

Leaving her friend to shower Polly went to make coffee. She knew Piper wanted to make this fresh start perfect, but a part of her wondered if this desire for a perfect life was not a little unrealistic.

When Piper returned Polly suggesting going to grab something to eat before heading into work. Seated in a small café Piper said, "He was joking wasn't he, Pete I mean. Larry isn't heart broken?"

Polly smiled, "Yes he was joking. I think Pete is more upset then Larry that Larry has moved out! Today he plans on helping Larry unpack then they are going to watch the game in the sports bar near Larry's office."

"Great" Piper grinned "then we should go out too."

"Just not clubbing." Polly winced. "In fact I never want to drink that much alcohol again."

"So as long as we steer clear of Nicky's haunts we should be fine." Piper laughed.

Once at work the two girls set about taking an inventory of the supplies they had, what they would need to buy for the order for Barneys, and what they wanted to try for their next range. Piper, now sat at the computer happily placing the order, while Polly was trying to compose a description of each new product to send to Suzanne.

"You know," she mused, "I get why we have to do this, but just taking a basket of product to her would be so much easier."

Piper nodded, "Normally I would agree, but if she sees it she is swayed by the look, are you forgetting her reaction to the face mask! When you wrote that description for her though she was at least willing to let us try it on Maureen."

Polly sniggered. "Poor Maureen."

"Yes well if she had mentioned she was allergic to avocados I would not have slathered it all over her face!" Piper muttered defensively.

"And the fact it was green didn't help its case." Polly was laughing loudly now as she remembered Suzanne reaction. "Thank goodness Daya arrived when she did!"

"Yes junior antihistamine for Maureen and 10 minutes deep breathing for Suzanne before Daya was even able to get her latest drawing signed off."

"Why don't we ask Daya if her and John want to join us for dinner tonight?" Piper suggested, "that way we wont be too late if they have to get back for a baby sitte3r and we wont drink too much because they are adults!"

Agreeing Polly picked up her phone to call but when she finished she muttered "That may have been a mistake."

Piper looked up from her figures. "Why?"

"Because Daya was already going out, with Nicky."

"Tell me you didn't agree to anything." Piper laughed.

"All I would commit to is a few drinks in the bar of they normally go too. I made an excuse about having to meet Pete so hopefully we can leave early."

o0o

"So no Lorna tonight?" Piper asked looking at Nicky who was rather quiet.

"No, she is working. She is always working."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"No. Just not enough paradise! All last weekend she was working and the weekend before. During the week she wont go out late if she has a meeting the next day. I have been at my desk by 8 every day this week! I will get a reputation soon for being reliable!" Nicky huffed, clearly not liking this idea at all.

"I bet your boss isn't complaining." Polly pointed out sensibly.

"Oh she isn't even there to notice." Nicky's frown deepened. "I am not even getting credit where it is due."

"Where is she?" Piper couldn't help but ask "She's not ill?"

"Oh no. She is fine. She's in London. Living it up no doubt."

Daya sniggered, "You know that's not true! And I have seen your in tray and the amount of orders she has secured proves it."

"OK, so she is working too, I still say she could have taken me with her."

"Then you wouldn't have seen Lorna at all." Polly pointed out rationally.

"Who's side are you on?" Nicky laughed, "Look I promised I would go home early tonight, have dinner ready for her, if that's not making an effort I don't know what is. All I ask is she comes out sometimes."

"Maybe," Piper smiled "she wants you all to herself."

Nicky nodded with a cocky grin, "well you cant blame her right! Anyway Alex is back in a few days so then my normally partying can resume and life as we know it go back to normal."

"That's a pretty cool job," Polly smiled, "getting to jet off to foreign countries, see the world."

"She doesn't see the world though." Nicky sighed. "She books these short trips, packs in so much business she barely has time to sleep, then comes home in a foul mood because of jet lag and the pressure she puts on herself. I had hoped I was getting through to her, making her see there was more to life than work but no, off she goes again. I feel like something has happened but I don't know what."

"Maybe she just loves her job!" Piper pointed out reasonably.

"Yeah," Nicky shrugged, "I just wish she would loosen up a little."

"There is nothing wrong with loving your job." Piper found herself defending Alex. It was exactly how she felt about PoPi's right now.

Daya smiled, "I am guessing you are loving your job right now, it must be exciting."

Piper nodded excitedly. "If you had told me I would be doing this a year ago I would not have believed you. If you had said Larry and I would split I wouldn't have believed you. But right now I am single and living my dream."

"What about you?" Nicky asked Polly, "you living your dream too?"

Polly nodded, although not quite so certainly as Piper, "Yes I guess, but I suppose I am just greedy. I want it all. I want marriage and kids too."

Nicky smiled. No it's not greedy, you want a life not just a business! That's what I keep telling Alex, she can have it all it doesn't have to be a choice." Looking at Piper she said "you are the same, there is more to life than soap!"

Piper grinned, "You haven't smelt my latest concoction. I made it specially for you!"

Nicky hesitated looking at Polly who laughed and nodded. "OK, I give, what is it?"

"Uh uh. Not telling you will have to come to the unit to see for yourself."

Nicky shrugged, "Tomorrow, it will be early though so be warned, I have to take Lorna to work."

"Ah," Daya sniggered "domestic bliss."

o0o

"Hey this place is cool." Nicky stood staring at the packed shelves in the neatly organised unit the following morning. "Very professional!"

"Yeah its a step up from the kitchen!" Piper grinned. Nicky had arrived early as promised and now, nursing the coffee Piper handed her, demanded. "So show me! It had better be good blondie!"

"It is." Piper grinned, moving to a box on the shelf nearest her desk she opens it and pulls out a single bar.

"You only made 1?"

"We have only made 1 that smells right."

Reaching for the bar, a soft pink coloured Nicky said "The colour is a bit 'girly'."

"Yeah, Polly agrees with you but just smell it!"

Holding it too her nose Nicky inhaled then looked at Piper eyes wide, sniffing again she grinned! "That is genius! Its tequila!"

Laughing at the grin on Nicky's face Piper said "The colour may change, maybe. Polly wants it more orange but whenever we try we loose the smell."

Still sniffing Nicky said "I can live with the colour, don't loose the smell. Will you call it 'Nicky'?"

Piper laughed at Nicky's eager expression, "oh I don't know nick, we were thinking something more descriptive, like, 'Trouble Ahead'!"

Nicky laughed. "Well I like 'Nicky', and I will be getting my suggestion into Suzanne early." Replacing the soap into the box once more Nicky asked "Have you any other new creations?"

"Yeah a few." Piper shrugged. "Nothing ready for you yet so until we have 3 or 4 more we are happy with…"

Nicky looked at Piper, "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Yes." Piper sat down on the sofa by the small kitchen area. "I feel it is the first thing I have done on my own. I'm not talking about Polly here I am talking about the lack of my mothers influence. This has been my dream, me that put the idea to Polly, us that got the deal at Barneys. No Chapman influence, no parental pulling of strings."

"Are your parents proud?"

"Who knows. Mom is still ignoring me because of Larry, dad just agrees with mom for a quiet life. My brothers, well we don't see much of each other so …"

"They know you are in store though?"

"I haven't told them." Piper admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them judging, spoiling this moment. Right now, being here, this unit, everything. It is mine and they have no influence. It feels good."

"So," Nicky looked at Piper seriously, "how long do you intend living in this unit?"

"What?" Piper was shocked Nicky had guessed.

"You cant kid a kidder blondie, when Suzanne told me you had given her Polly address for post I was confused, but seeing you here, it made sense suddenly. You cant live here."

"No I know." Piper shoulders slumped. "Look, I am not sure I am so low I can move back in with Larry, and going back to my parents is just not an option. I just need to find an apartment I can afford on my own. I have two more places to look at later today…"

Nicky nodded. "Aside from anything else blondie, the perfect life you are searching for wont be so perfect if you are living and working from here. Maybe you need to lower your expectations, at least on your home for now. PoPi's will do well, Barney's will make sure of that, you will get your perfect house one day. And just imagine if your mother saw you living here!" with a wink knowing this would strike home, Nicky pulled Piper into a hug. "Go get an apartment blondie or I will tell the boss. And believe me you don't want her on your back."

o0o

Nicky's enthusiastic chatter was giving her a headache. Alex had arrived back in the office right on schedule that morning but with only 4 hours sleep she was struggling.

"So I suggested they call it 'Nicky.'" Grinned her assistant looking expectantly at her boss waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming Nicky sighed, "boss you need to go home and sleep. You look like shit!"

"Gee thanks!" Alex smiled. But not sure she had the strength to argue she asked "Is there anything that needs my urgent attention."

"Only your bed boss." Nicky smiled. "In fact I will drop you home. I need to go see Polly so I will drop you on the way."

Once in the car Alex asked "Why are you visiting Polly?"

"I just need some info," Nicky answered vaguely then changing the subject she grinned "the only reason I am taking you home is for my gift, you know that right!"

"Gift?" Alex chuckled. "You are like a little kid Nicky!"

"Yeah yeah quit bluffing, you always bring me a gift. Why should this trip be any different."

Alex laughed. "I did get you a gift, actually it is a grown up joint gift for you and Lorna. I haven't unpacked yet though so you will have to wait."

"Well it had better not be some house warming type rubbish!" Nicky nudged her boss as she parked outside her house. "You go get some sleep, then I will see you tomorrow gift in hand!"

Smiling, waving goodbye Alex went inside grateful that Nicky was so obviously on top of everything.

Arriving a few minutes later at Polly's Nicky was greeted with surprise.

"Hey Nicky. I wasn't expecting you was I. Piper said everything was OK at the unit."

"No, I was just passing and I had a question, I figured you were likely to tell me the truth. Has Piper found a place yet?"

Polly frowned. "She told you about the unit?"

"No I guessed. I am worried about her actually. She gave that great little speech about her dream coming true etc. but she is living in her workplace, with minimal facilities and from what I can make out it is because she is too proud to tell her parents she needs help."

Polly sighed. "Its a bit more complicated than that really. Pipers mom, well lets just say her expectations are high and more than a little unrealistic. I get why Piper doesn't want to involve her. If Piper went to them they would somehow have her married off to someone they perceive as socially acceptable before she had a chance to escape. The fact she left Larry, was brave enough to leave Larry, was a shock to be honest; but she is happier without him and I think she just wants to keep it that way. I have said she can stay here, its not ideal but…"

"Why doesn't she look at some cheaper apartments?"

"I think she will now." Polly conceded. "Especially now you know. I guess she didn't want to admit defeat."

"Well I threatened to tell Alex." Nicky admitted. "It was an idle threat but if she were to find out, anyone at Barneys for that matter, it wouldn't go down well. Image and all that." Nick shrugged. "Just talk to her for me Polly. Alex is back but I cant keep it from her for long."

"Surely it is Suzanne who would be concerned."

"Yeah she is, but Alex is my boss, so I report to her. It is better her than Suzanne anyway. Alex could talk to Piper about it Suzanne would have to report to the board. It could be serious Polly. Talk to her OK."

Nodding Polly waved Nicky off, then grabbing her coat made her way to the unit.

O0o

"Its none of their business!" Piper snapped.

"Look I thought that too," Polly admitted "but on my way here I stopped at the management office for this place, I had the idea that if they rented private places too maybe you could get a deal. However not only do they not do domestic rents, they said it was illegal to dwell in any of their properties. Hey were strictly for commercial use. Piper this is serious, a lot more serious than just Barneys not approving because of image."

"OK OK." Piper sighed. "I will call Larry, I am sure he wont mind me moving in for a while."

"Good." Polly grinned. "Now that's sorted I had an idea…."

So Polly quickly outlining her ideas for new products had both women soon back into work mode and it was only when Polly began to gather her stuff to go home that she said "Will you call Larry tonight?

"Yes," Piper nodded, unable to hide the defeat in her voice. Nodding Polly left and then alone, Piper picked up her phone.

O0o

"Is Piper not here?" Alex tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but she did a bad job of it.

"Sorry no, you are stuck with me."

"Sorry," Alex smiled "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh its OK." Polly smiled, "and she will be upset she missed you, but she had some stuff to move and she didn't know you were coming so…."

"She has moved?" Nicky asked, taking her head out of the box of 'Nicky' soap and focusing on the conversation.

"Yes, back in with Larry."

"What?!" Alex's shocked outburst earning her curious glances before she added in calmer tones. "I thought they were finished, over."

"Yes they are. But Piper was having trouble finding a new place to live, Larry had a spare room at their old house, it just made sense."

"Ludicrous!" Alex muttered under her breath before focusing on the reason for this visit and grabbing the box Nicky was still clutching protectively.

"Gentle!" Nicky grinned. Earning a glare which she shrugged off she watched Alex inhale and her eyes widen.

"Its good isn't it!" Nicky grinned.

"Its very you!" Alex was forced to admit with a smile. "In fact," she added, unable to resist, "you should wear this shade of pink more!"

Nicky flipped her finger at her boss before asking Polly eagerly "Have you made anything else?"

Polly grinned, "well, we had the idea of maybe getting a scent for each of you."

Nicky whooped! "Alex's can be motor bike fumes!"

Polly laughed, "We have a few ideas, nothing concrete. But we were hoping to have samples in the next week or so then thought maybe we could present them. The girls seemed to enjoy testing them before so …"

Alex nodded, "As long as Suzanne is not green! And NOT lemon scented, she needs a new obsession."

"OK deal." Polly grinned. "We will call when we have some samples, oh and Nicky, Piper said you can have that bar."

"Go blondie!" Nicky whooped.

Shaking her head Alex made her way to the door." If you and Piper are free Friday we will be at the bar." she mentioned in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Sure, I'll ask Piper when she is back." Polly grinned. She just hoped Piper moving back in with Larry worked.

When Piper returned a few hours later she looked happy enough Polly was relieved to see. "All OK?" She asked casually.

"Yes fine. What happened here?" Piper surveyed the mess Polly was making.

"I have been experimenting. We had a visit when you were out. Alex and Nicky came by. I told them of our idea and they seemed OK with it. But I had the idea of making Daya's scent like baby lotion."

Piper frowned. "Why would anyone buy soap like baby lotion when they could just buy baby lotion?"

"Yeah I know, so having realised that myself I got the idea of a couples lotion. Something both Daya and John could use."

"OK," Piper nodded seeing how this could work.

"But I cant get it right, its either too manly or way too flowery. So then I started on something for Alex. I was thinking leather and whisky, deep scents."

"I think we should go for the Nicky scent. We already have then daffodils and dandelions for Suzanne, the yellow would satisfy her colour tastes and the fact she redecorated her office yellow because of the lemons means it wont need doing again!

I think we leave Alex. Go with you couples scent for Daya. That's 3 new ideas plus the range we already have."

"We can ask Daya on Friday for ideas." Polly grinned.

"Friday?"

"Oh yes, Alex invited us to join them."

"OK, it means not having to spend the evening making small talk with Larry so I'm good with that." Piper agreed.

But by the time Friday came round Piper was resistant.

"Piper you agreed. I told Nicky we would be there."

"You go, I don't feel well anyway." Piper admitted.

Looking at her friend Polly saw she was pale and reaching to feel her forehead was shocked when she felt her burning up.

"Piper! You should be home in bed. I can manage here. Go home and rest up for the weekend. Get some soup and drugs on your way home then sleep!"

Waving her friend off Polly went back to work. It was 5 o'clock when her phone went and answering the call she heard Nicky's voice shouting and someone grappling for the phone.

"Hello?" Polly grinned. "Nicky?"

"Yeah, hi, sorry," Nicky sounded out of breath, "look we are at the bar, where are you?"

"Sorry I was busy, hadn't realised the time. Piper isn't well so its just me. But I am leaving now so I will see you soon."

"What's wrong with blondie?"

"Flu I think, fever, shivering… I sent her home to rest."

"OK, well get your butt over here, you will be drinking for two then as we have your drinks lined up waiting."

Laughing Polly said goodbye, shot Piper a text wishing her better and checking to see if she needed anything, then locking up Polly headed to the bar.

Touched that the women seemed so genuinely pleased to see her, eager to hear about the new concepts having heard from Nicky about hers, Polly forgot to check her phone for a response from Piper. When, an hour after she had sat down, Alex joined them and asked after Piper, Polly checked her phone.

"She must be sleeping." Polly smiled. "She looked rough, shivering and running a fever. I sent her home to rest."

"Will Larry take care of her?" Alex asked. "He wont leave her if she is ill."

"Err, yeah I'm sure he will." Polly frowned, "but she wasn't so bad she needed nursing."

Alex just nodded before leaning over and talking quietly to Nicky. Ten minutes later Alex made her excuses and left.

"Was it something I said?" Polly frowned a little surprised Alex had gone.

Nicky smiled, "Yeah in a way. Look its nothing bad, just her mom died after contracting flu and not getting treatment. It lead to complications, the fever caused pressure of the brain…. Alex was not there to help, care for her. She just gets a bit overprotective if people are sick."

Shocked at this side to the no nonsense talking business woman Polly said "I wouldn't have mentioned it if id known."

"Its OK, she said she would call in, check with Larry Piper was OK then she would go home, don't worry about it."

Polly feeling a little guilty was empted to text Piper and warn her but figuring she was still asleep and Larry could deal with it she decided against it.

o0o

"What do you mean she doesn't live her?" Alex frowned at Larry who was looking at her with equal distaste.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are or how you got my address but I am telling you Piper doesn't live here."

"Polly said she had moved back. Polly, you know pipers friend, your friend!"

"Well Polly is wrong. Piper mentioned maybe staying in the spare room but then she told me she had found an apartment."

"Where? Where is she staying?" Alex was shouting now, frustrated at Larry's obvious lack of concern and worry that if Piper had lied then something could be seriously wrong.

"How the hell should I know!" Larry shouted back. "We split up, she left me and what she does is her own business." Larry stepped back slamming the door leaving Alex staring at nothing but wood.

Having the door slammed in her face made Alex more mad. Running back to her car she went back to the bar. Storming over to Polly she said. "Where is she?"

"Who Piper?"

"Yes Piper! Larry said she never moved in. That she found somewhere else. So where is she Polly?"

"I don't know." Polly admitted.

"How can you not know? She is your friend isn't she. Your business partner."

"Yes, but she told me she was staying at Larry's." Polly repeated.

"Maybe we should try the unit." Nicky suggested.

"If she is ill she wont be at work nick."

"No," Nicky sighed, "she was living there for a while."

"She wont still be there," Polly began,

Nicky, who looked at Alex and saw she was clearly in no mood for long discussions said "she told me she would find somewhere boss…"

Alex having demanded "Keys!" from Polly, not waiting for any further justification, was gone and the group of women left in her wake looked stunned.

"You think she is still at the unit?"

Polly shrugged, "she must be. Where else would she go."

O0o

Letting herself in without knocking on the shuttered door Alex flicked on the light. A quick glance of the work area showed it to be empty. Moving to the darker kitchen area and Alex frowned.

Surely not.

Moving quickly to the sofa she saw a pile of blankets. Gently peeling them back she saw Piper curled in a ball, still sleeping. Touching her head Alex knew immediately her temperature was too high. Without hesitating Alex pulled Piper into her arms and not bothering to turn off the lights or lock the door she moved to her car, very relieved she wasn't on her bike. Once satisfied Piper was comfortable Alex pulled out her phone called Nicky, barked orders at her, then drove home.

30 minutes later a very worried Nicky appeared with Polly close on her heels.

"She was there?" Polly asked still shocked Piper had lied to her.

"Yes. In the dark on that sorry excuse for a sofa. Did you get the drugs?" Alex demanded clearly not impressed with Polly. Accepting the bag Nicky handed over Alex disappeared.

"I didn't know." Polly muttered.

"I know kid, look Alex is worried about Piper, let her get her settled, she will calm down."

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain why Piper lied."

"No, but maybe we get her well first before we start the inquisition." Nicky smiled. "Come on, lets go tell the others Alex has found her."

O0o

Where was she? Piper groaned as the light hit her eyes. It was daylight, that meant Polly would be here soon to start work, she needed to get out. Trying to get up, knowing she needed to leave to keep up the pretence of not living in the unit, Piper struggled.

"What are you doing?" A calm voice question.

Piper blinked. "Alex?" She croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know what day it is?" Alex asked, a smile in her voice that was filled with relief "Where you are?"

Piper looked around her properly actually taking in her surroundings this time.

"What's going on?"

"I was gonna ask you that kid. But first take these."

Handing Piper some pills and water Alex stood over her checking the medication was taken. "OK," she sat on the chair next to the bed which, Piper noted, had a duvet slung over it as if someone had been sleeping there. "You are in my spare room," Alex smiled. "It seems you failed to mention to anyone who cares for you that you were not only ill but homeless. Your best friend has been worried sick. Nicky, who never shows emotion, has been calling hourly, and I have a room downstairs that looks like a florists. All because you were too proud."

"I didn't mean to put you out," Piper once again made to get up but this time Alex place a hand on her shoulder and physically pushed her back.

"It is Tuesday morning. You have been here since Friday night Piper. 3 whole days where I have forced antibiotics down your throat without you even noticing. You are going nowhere. I am going to the office. I will be gone 2 hours. When I get back I had better find you in exactly this spot."

As she turned to leave piper called her. "Alex?"

Alex turned.

"Thank you."

Nodding, not wanting the blonde woman to see jut how relieved she actually was Alex went downstairs. Once on her own Alex slumped into a chair. Then taking a deep breath, swiping at the tears of relief that she suddenly felt on her cheeks Alex Vause stood up, grabbed her briefcase and went to work.

O0o

 **A/N: So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I have to confess being compared to Donald Trump is a first for me! I am taking a strange pride in what I am sure was an insult ;-) I like to think my hair is better though if nothing else :-D**

 **All the other reviews… WOW! thank you! I will confess to not being 100% happy with this or the next chapter, but need to post them to get where I am going. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, enjoy ;-) Ali x**


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the office shortly after leaving Piper, Alex was a little surprised to see Nicky already at her desk.

"How is she?" Nicky looked carefully at her boss who she had not seen since Friday night.

"Awake." Alex said shortly before entering her office and slamming the door on Nicky.

"Shit!" Nicky had hoped once Piper was better she would at least admit that she hadn't told anyone of her living arrangements or how ill she felt. She sent Polly a text to say Alex was in so Piper must be on the mend. Fixing Alex some coffee and grabbing the Danish she knew her boss favoured Nicky dared to knock and enter Alex office.

"Here." She put the treats on the desk and looked at Alex who was busy answering the emails that had piled up in her absence. "We didn't know boss. I mean as soon as I knew I told her it had to stop and we thought it had, she told everyone she was at Larry."

Alex ignored Nicky.

"She only told Polly she felt ill when Polly told her of the invite to the bar. Polly wasn't to know …"

Alex looked at Nicky this time. "OK, so maybe Piper did not admit how ill she felt, but think about it Nick, Polly didn't check. She didn't call Larry to check. You didn't check. And it makes me feel sick to think what could have happened if I hadn't checked OK.

I have had to force medicine down her throat every 4 hours for three days and she didn't have a fucking clue. She was so out of it she did not know where she was or what day it was.

This morning she panicked. She woke and thought she was at the unit, then panicked trying to get out before Polly got there. Its fucked up and I'm angry and I really really don't want to talk about it any more. I am going to finish these emails then go back and check on her. But you can tell Polly from me while I know it was not deliberate she needs to step up if she wants to call Piper a friend."

Sensing now was not a time to argue with Alex Nicky retreated. By the time Alex had finished her emails and cleared the urgent matters for the day Nicky had made a few calls of her own. As she left the office Nicky was waiting for her.

"Here," she handed Alex a case. "It seems some of this stuff was at the unit some at Larry's in storage." she explained. "But Piper will want clean clothes I am guessing and her toiletries. Also, Nicky pointed to a large Thermos bag, "some food. I called that place who caters dinner meetings here. Thought if you were busy playing nurse then cooking wouldn't be high on your list of priorities. I mean," Nicky grinned "we cant risk your patient getting food poisoning."

"I can cook." Alex muttered defensively but she was smiling now.

"Yeah I have seen! I remember the smoke filled room when you attempted to bake a cake, and if memory serves when you invited us for dinner Lorna and I ended up getting take away on the way home because the chicken was still raw on the inside, while amazingly burnt on the outside and all we could eat was the store bought salad!"

"OK, so maybe Piper will thank you." Alex grinned. "And I am sorry for earlier," Alex shrugged. "I don't do illness well and I'll be honest nick, I was scared for her."

"She is OK now, she will be OK?" Nicky was pleased Alex was talking properly, sharing what had happened.

"Yes, I had a doctor check her yesterday because I began to panic, but he said she was going to be fine, no deep infection on her chest, the antibiotics were working. She just need to recuperate now."

"That's good boss." Nicky smiled. "I will call Polly tell her the news and to not expect to see her partner this week."

Nodding Alex picked up the bags Nicky had got for her. "Thanks Nicky!" she smiled.

"No problem boss." Nicky winked. "But when Piper is better I am taking you both out to celebrate and for payback for ending Friday drinks early."

Laughing Alex left.

o0o

"I told you not to move." Alex looked at Piper who had not only got up but had obviously showered as was evidenced by her wet hair and towel wrapped body. "You could have passed out you should have waited."

Piper looked at Alex stood in the bedrooms doorway. "So what? You would have helped me shower? I'm not a child Alex. I can wash my hair myself."

Alex looked at Piper, her sudden fighting attitude was certainly an indication she was feeling better, but the image she had created of helping her in the shower was not helping Alex's imagination and control any.

"Listen kid," she tried to sound authoritative, "coming home and finding you unconscious would not have helped my day any. I could have just been here in case you needed help. But seeing as you have managed perfectly well without me what say you get some clothes on to stop my imagination going wild and I will go get us some food."

As she left Alex was rewarded by seeing Piper blush at her words. Teasing Piper was fun, she was just relieved Piper did not know just how true her words actually were. Quickly depositing Pipers case in her room then returning to the kitchen Alex began to search through the food Nicky had organised. Grinning she saw enough to keep her and Piper fed for a good few days. Deciding that heating up a lasagne was both quick and easy Alex began to set the table and organise Pipers next set of medication. They needed to talk. Alex needed to know how serious Pipers situation was and what had led her to needing to resort to sleeping in the cold damp unit.

When Piper arrived in the kitchen Alex couldn't help but smile. She looked very young; dressed in jeans and a t shirt, no make up, her hair in a loose knot on top of her head, she could have passed for 18.

"I have a hair dryer you can use," Alex smiled, "but come eat first."

The smell drawing her to the table, mouth watering and suddenly starving Piper gazed at the food Alex set before her. "You made all this?"

Alex chuckled. "I wish I could lie and tell you yes, but Nicky would rat me out if I tried. No I didn't make it. Nicky kindly ordered it for you knowing if you were left to eat my cooking I would finish the job the flu had started. I don't cook!"

Piper grinned. "Well I will make sure to thank Nicky later, for now I just need to eat. I am starving."

Alex was pleased to see Piper attack her food. Picking at her own she pushed it around on her plate as she tried to work out how to bring up the reason for Pipers lies.

Finally full Piper looked at Alex's half eaten food and asked "you not hungry?"

"No, Nicky bought me a pastry this morning trying to butter me up, I guess it was filling."

"Why was she buttering you up? What has she done?"

"She knew I was angry. Angry at her, and Polly. Piper they should not have left you to get in that state."

Piper took a few seconds to answer choosing her words carefully.

"I lied to them Alex. I lied to avoid their concern which was not fair of me. I did not tell Polly I was ill not to hide it from her, but because I thought it was a cold nothing more. After she left and I went back to the unit the fever got worse. I could have told her, she texted me after all. I could have even called Larry as that's where everyone thought I was. But at the end of the day I am an adult. A grown up who is responsible for her own decisions. This one was a bad one."

"You could have died Piper."

"Alex it was flu. I'm fine."

Alex hesitated then stood and went to the fridge pouring herself a large wine even though it was only barely midday, then fetching Piper some water Alex she took a large mouthful of her drink before sitting back down. "My mum caught flu. She thought it was a bad cold. It was just before my first European trip. While I was away I called, she said she had a fever and would go to the Dr. she didn't go. The fever took hold and with no medication she had convulsions and a major seizure. It affected her brain, permanently it turned out. She was dead before I got home. So you see Piper it wasn't 'just flu'. Now the doctor confirmed you are over the worse but he also said you need to rest. So I don't care what orders you have," she saw Piper about to protest, "Nicky has already told Polly you wont be in. you will stay here this week no arguments. Then we will talk about your living arrangements."

Piper looked at Alex. How could she argue with her when Alex had just shared a story so close to her heart. But the thought of Alex treating her like a child was not acceptable. Deciding to play it safe for now Piper just said "I am really sorry about your mom, Alex."

Nodding Alex stood once more and began to gather their plates.

"Let me help." Piper jumped up.

"No, you need to rest." Alex stated firmly. "Look if you don't want to go back to bed you can go sit in the other room, there is a TV, music system, whatever you want."

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked curiously, she could not imagine Alex Vause watching day time television.

"Work. I can work from home though so if you need anything just shout, I'll be in my office."

Piper felt like she had been dismissed. Why was Alex so hard to read, one moment teasing her about her state of undress, then opening up about her mother but the next moment returning to the cold hard professional business woman. Deciding she would give Alex space Piper returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed, maybe Alex was right, resting wouldn't hurt, the quicker she was better the quicker she would be out of Alex's hair.

o0o

"Alex? Everything OK?" Nicky was surprised when at 8 o'clock that evening she opened the door to see Alex stood before her.

"Yes fine, look do you fancy going for a drink?"

"Hey you know me boss!" Nicky grinned, just wait one second. Leaving Alex on the doorstep Nicky went into the apartment to find Lorna. Explaining Alex's unexpected arrival and figuring she wanted to talk Nicky kissed her girlfriend goodbye and headed out the door. "So where do you want to go? Bar? Club?"

"Somewhere quiet" Alex said before pausing as if she realised what she was asking adding, "you know what nick, forget it. You had an evening with Lorna planned. Go enjoy it."

"No way boss. Look we go have a drink you tell me what has you so worked up you have sought me out then I can tell you how to sort your shit out and get back to my girl. Look the bar down the road is good, we can walk, its quiet…"

Nodding Alex fell into step next to Nicky. "Lorna didn't mind, me turning up unannounced like that?"

"No she is cool." Nicky grinned.

Nodding Alex continued in silence. On entering the bar Nicky pointed to a quiet corner, "You go sit I'll get the drinks." Obeying without comment, which made Nicky even more worried, Alex sat down when Nicky placed a large scotch in front of her she grinned. "I cant drink that! I drove to yours."

"So you get a cab home. Come on. Something has you in knots, you need to loosen up, that will help. Then you can tell me what she has done."

Alex looked up at Nicky's comment. Was she so transparent. Knocking the drink back in one, feeling it burn she grinned and watched Nicky signal for more before adding "Well?"

"She hasn't done anything Nick. She is just there."

Nicky hadn't expected that. She had expected Piper to refuse Alex's offer of help, or demand to leave. Looking at Alex she asked stunned "You like her? Like ' _ **like**_ ' like her?"

Alex shrugged, then thinking about what Nicky was asking tried to deny her feelings. "No, at least … no… look its stupid. I haven't slept in days as I have been checking on her. She is better and I guess tiredness is catching up with me."

"OK." Nicky waited knowing the fact Alex was here outweighed her feeble protestations. "Where is Piper now?"

"At home. My home." Alex sighed.

"Why is this such a problem?" Nicky was not sure why Alex was struggling so much with this.

"She's straight Nick. She has no idea how I am feeling. She is currently sat in my lounge in her tiny short pj's looking about 16, with no make-up, her hair in a pony tail, I felt like some sort of pervert!"

Nicky sniggered.

"It is not funny!" Alex hissed.

"Oh boss, I am going to have to disagree. The mighty Alex Vause floored by a pretty blonde straight girl. What are you going to do?"

"Well I had thought talking to my friend would help, obviously I was wrong." Alex muttered sulking.

"Look," Nicky tried to keep her face straight. "Piper is hot, its a fact of life! But you are doing a good thing here, being a friend, you are giving her a place to stay while she rests up. I am sure Polly could do the same. We can call her now if you want."

"No." Alex shook her head. "I am being stupid. I shouldn't have even bothered you with this."

"Why not Alex?" Nicky was deadly serious now. "Why cant you tell your friend you like someone. Why, for that matter, is it wrong for you to like her. OK so she is straight. But it doesn't mean you have to deny you like her. At least now I know your type I will make sure when we go out I get the right target."

Alex was forced to laugh at Nicky's ever optimistic attitude. "Did Polly say where Piper had been looking for apartments?"

"Yeah. It seems like your girl has expensive taste. Leave it with me I will see if I can find any possibilities before the end of the week then, when she is better, she can go have a look at a few. Failing that I have another idea but I don't want to mention it yet."

Nodding, glad Nicky was being so practical, Alex finished her second drink. "Come on lets get you back home before Lorna thinks I have abducted you, I'll order a cab to meet me at yours."

o0o

"Polly! God it is good to see you. Have you go my phone?"

Polly grinned. Handing over the devise she said "Its good to see you too, I'd have come sooner but your bouncer has kept me away."

"Alex? You sure.?"

"Yes I am sure. I have called every day. She said you were not strong enough."

"I'm fine." Piper shrugged, not mentioning she had been taking naps both morning and afternoon and without Alex constantly checking she probably wouldn't have eaten more than cereal or toast. "In fact I am going crazy here. This place may look gorgeous but other than watching TV, which I am sure Alex never does, or listen to some very heavy rock music she seems to favour my only option has been reading. She has been very attentive making sure I have food and drink and medications but every time I walk into a room she seems to leave! I think my being here in her home is driving her crazy."

Polly frowned. "It was her idea to have you there. Are you sure you are not reading more into this."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe, oh I don't know. She works long hours, I get that. I suppose she is used to her own space. Sometimes I catch her looking at me, as if she is going to say something, then she changes her mind and leaves the room."

"Perhaps she has a crush on you." Polly laughed.

Piper looked at her friend seriously. "It is much more likely she regrets the invite because she feels she cant bring anyone home. Last night she went out. I heard her come home about midnight. This morning I told her to ignore the fact I'm there, that I didn't want to cramp her style. She glared at me and stormed out of the room. I don't want to upset or annoy her Polly, she has been so good to me and she didn't have too."

"Well," Polly mused, "the fact she has granted me access to you today is a good sign. She had Nicky call me first thing. So why don't I spring you and we go get lunch."

"Yes!" Piper grinned. "I haven't left the house all week. I mean I know I sound ungrateful," Piper admitted, "I get why she was so worried what with her mom and all but I am better Polly. I need to get back to work."

"Well I am going to call Nicky, tell her I am springing you for an hour or two then we can eat and chat and I can tell you how much progress I have made even with Suzanne s interference."

o0o

The two hour lunch turned into a 4 hour gossip fest. Polly had Piper giggling at the latest crazy ideas Suzanne was trying to push on them and Piper admitting she had never felt as comfortable living with Larry as she did with Alex. "I mean I know she doesn't feel the same, Piper laughed at her own admission, "but she just makes me feel comfortable, like she accepts me as I am no judgement."

When Piper got back to Alex's house she was surprised to see it still in darkness. Finding the key in her purse that Alex had left for her, Piper let herself in. A quick check downstairs told her Alex was not there. Not wanting to invade Alex's space she knocked on the closed bedroom door but received no answer. Shrugging Piper went to the spare room and gathered her toiletries. A long hot shower making her feel refreshed piper grabbed her phone and called Nicky.

"Hey Nicky, is your boss with you?"

"Hey blondie, no I left her at the office she was not in the most sociable of moods and I couldn't take her snapping at me."

"OK," Piper frowned, "I think it is my fault. I think she is frustrated I am still here, has she said anything?"

Nicky paused, she wanted to tell Piper exactly what Alex had said but knew she couldn't betray Alex when she had finally started confiding in her. "No, I am sure it is not you blondie. She has a lot on at work, she brought in so much new business, it is bad timing I guess."

"OK," Piper sighed, "look I want to cook for her, a small thank you for putting up with me, have you any suggestions?"

So noting down the many ideas Nicky came up with, then listening to Nicky's idea to solve her housing issue Piper, feeling excited, began to riffle through the cupboards seeing what ingredients Alex had before she hit the store.

"You looking for something particular?" Alex's husky voice had Piper cursing and nearly falling off the chair she was stood on to reach the top shelves.

"Jeez Alex! you scared the shit out of me!" Piper gasped.

Alex held out her hand for Piper to step down, "Well? What you looking for?"

"Food!" Piper shook her head "How do you survive? You have nothing in these cupboards, your fridge has only beer milk and eggs. What do you live on?"

"Coming from the woman who was sleeping in a soap factory?" Alex smirked.

Piper laughed, "OK fair point." Then added "I was going to cook for you. Nicky said you would eat anything but your favourite was coq au vin. She also said you would do nearly anything for chocolate cake!" Pipers amused expression grew at the slightly embarrassed look on Alex face.

"Nicky talks to much!" she muttered before adding, "you don't need to cook for me."

"I know I don't need to I want to though. Please, as a way of saying thank you."

"OK." Alex nodded, "but if you really want to thank me just promise me you wont include me in this soap making theme you have the girls all whipped up about. I have no desire to be commemorated in soap."

Piper laughed. "Deal. OK, I am going to the store. You go put you feet up, dinner will be ready about 7."

Leaving a bemused looking Alex behind, Piper grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

o0o

"Piper it smells amazing!" Alex peered into the oven to see what Piper had prepared, "there is enough her to feed an army though."

"Yes I realised I had made too much so, and I hope you don't mind, but I invited Nicky and Lorna too."

"Oh no that's fine." Alex nodded. There was no way she was going to admit she had hoped for an evening of just the two of them, how could she when she had carefully kept Piper at arms length all week. "You do know Nicky will be late though, and all this hard work will be ruined"

"Its OK, Lorna called they are on there way. Nicky thinks she is going clubbing."

"Oh god." Alex muttered. "She will not be happy. You do know she will moan all night."

"Yes I have factored that in so I bought some tequila too. But I needed to thank her. She has solved my housing issue."

"She has?" Alex looked shocked. "How?

But just as Alex asked the question there was a banging on the door and a disgruntled Nicky could be heard on the doorstep. Grinning Piper went to let her in.

"Don't be giving me that cute smile Chapman," Nicky hissed before turning to Alex, "did you know about this?"

"No!" Alex laughed, "I was as ambushed as you were."

"Yeah don't give me that, you have some domestic goddess cook for you, play house for you and you decided to inflict your pain on me."

"Hey!" Both Lorna and Piper shouted.

"Pain! Really?" Piper laughed looking form Alex to Nicky. "So the two of you would rather go out, get blind drunk, pull some stranger for meaningless sex than have a nice meal with friends?"

"I didn't say that!" Alex laughed.

"You said you were ambushed."

"Yes, with Nicky!"

"So you wanted a romantic meal for two!" Nicky grinned, "come on Lorna lets go!"

"Sit down all of you!" Piper barked. "You two," she waggled her finger at Alex and Nicky, "behave." Now she turned to Nicky "I was just about to explain to Alex how you have saved my butt."

Nicky shifted uncomfortably under Alex glare. Not opening her mouth she shrugged.

"So what exactly has she done?"

Lorna grinned, "Nicky is officially moving in with me!" Alex choked on her beer as the words registered. "You are?"

Nicky shrugged again, "I haven't been home other than to get new clothes, my place is empty."

"So let me guess you are letting Piper have it." Alex turned to pier. "Have you seen her place?"

"Well no but…"

"Then don't be fooled. Tell her Lorna, how house proud is our Miss Nichols here, how tidy."

Lorna chuckled. "Don't worry Piper, while Alex does have a point we will make sure it is liveable before we hand over the keys, but you might want to redecorate."

"Might?" Alex sniggered, "unless she wants to sleep in a bedroom fit for a 14 year old boy she most definite will."

"So what's this, 'pick on Nicky night'?" Nicky huffed.

"No Nick," Piper grinned. "Its thank Nicky night. What ever these two say I am truly grateful. And I wont change anything without checking first."

Nicky sighed, "Oh you can do what you like blondie, they may have a point really." she conceded with a smile.

"OK then, so now that's sorted, lets eat." Piper moved to get the food and was surprised when Alex followed and began helping.

"What?" Alex asked when Piper looked at her questioningly. "Its my kitchen!" She muttered defensively.

Nicky watched amused as the two woman worked together plating up the food and gathering the drinks. Alex seemed relaxed and happy having Piper there and her earlier worries of the week seemed to have disappeared. When Nicky began suggesting they end the evening in the club she had been promised however, Lorna saw this as her cue to get Nicky home. As Alex showed them to the door while Piper made coffee Nicky hugged her friend.

"You look good together boss! Maybe I should withdraw my offer of a home so you can continue to live the dream!" She winked, "You are quite the domestic picture."

"Shut up Nick!" Alex pushed her to the door, making sure Lorna had Nick under control Alex closed the door and returned to the kitchen.

"Here." Piper handed Alex a mug of steaming coffee. "Can I ask you a question?" She looked seriously at Alex who nodded unsure what was about to follow.

"What do you do to relax? I have been here a week, you don't watch the expensive TV, in fact I haven't seen you enter the lounge. Your books look well read but there are no dvd's, no CDs…"

Alex shrugged. "I work. Most nights I end up grabbing a sandwich and coffee, working until dark then go to bed before starting again."

Piper nodded, her suspicions confirmed. "Don't you get lonely? I mean this house is beautiful, but it is a huge place to live in alone."

Alex was quiet for a while before answering. "This house was my dream. We didn't have much money when I was growing up. I always promised I would buy a house like this for mom whenever we drove past. Then she died. When I could afford it I thought why not."

"She would have been proud." Piper smiled. "But I bet she would want you to be happy too."

Alex frowned "Who says I am not happy?"

Piper shrugged. "No one."

"Just because I am single doesn't mean I am unhappy Piper, maybe I prefer it. Has it occurred to you I choose to live alone. Not all of us crave wedded bliss."

"Oh you don't need to convince me of that!" Piper nodded, "OK, I'm sorry. I will stop with the questions. But how about we round of the evening with a film and some chocolate cake?"

"You made chocolate cake? I thought that we had dessert."

"No we had the healthy fruit salad version, the real dessert I saved just for you!" With a wink Piper push Alex towards the lounge, "you go choose a dvd or film I will bring more coffee and cake."

By the time she returned to the lounge Alex was knelt in front of the TV.

"You choose one yet?"

Alex shook her head, "no nothing worth watching here," she shut the drawer quickly before Piper could look inside and grabbing the remote she said "There will be something on we can agree on I'm sure."

Turning she saw the huge portion of rich chocolate cake on the plate and grinned! Throwing the remote at Piper she grabbed the plate, "you choose," she laughed, "anything, I don't care. I have cake to eat!"

Piper watched amused for several seconds as Alex first sniffed then placed a small portion of cake on her tongue moaning in delight and closing her eyes. Piper couldn't take her eyes of Alex's face. She felt her own tummy flutter just watching.

"Oh I am glad you kept this from Nicky she doesn't deserve it!"

"Maybe I will keep her a piece." Piper teased, glad Alex was now sat eyes open eating in a more sedate fashion. "she is lending me her apartment after all."

Alex did not take her gaze from the cake as she muttered "perhaps you should see it before you make that call."

Leaving Alex to enjoy the cake Piper began flipping through the channels, finally settling on a film she had seen before but knowing it was light-hearted and funny she settled down, curling her legs under her into the corner of the luxurious sofa. Letting her mind wander she reflected on the day. She had seen Polly, been shopping, cooked dinner and had a lovely evening. Now Nicky had offered her a place to stay she could finally stop stressing and refocus on work.

She looked at Alex. Grinning she saw the tall woman was asleep. The plate empty and balancing on her long slim legs that were curled next to her, she had her head resting on the cushions she had piled beside her.

Reaching over Piper took her glasses off and placed them on the side. Alex looked a lot younger asleep, Piper thought. She had a smear of chocolate on her lips and her face now clean of make-up looked relaxed. How often did she do this Piper wondered. Feeling guilty she had added to Alex's stress this week Piper decided once settled she would invite Alex over more. The least she could do was feed her chocolate addiction after all.

Watching the rest of the movie Piper began searching for something else. Going to the recorded menu, seeing if Alex had any films there Pipers eyes widened as the list of films before her came up.

Grinning Piper hit play for the first film and sure enough her suspicions confirmed. It wasn't porn exactly, there was a story line, some decent acting and no cheesy music; but the sexual tension between the women on screen was electric. Soon piper was gripped.

"What are you doing?" Alex's shocked voice interrupted and grinning at the sleepy looking woman rubbing her eyes next to her, Piper said "just seeing what the fuss is about. Actually though this film is good."

Shaking her head Alex reached for the remote turning the film off.

"What? Why did you do that?" Piper asked.

"Its late." Alex stated firmly. "Time for bed."

Piper shrugged. "OK. But I am guessing you dvd collection is similar yes?"

Alex nodded.

"So why hide it from me? I am not a kid, whatever you choose to call me, nor am I so close minded I would be shocked at two women kissing. Maybe," Piper looked at Alex seriously "the problem is you Alex."

o0o

"So then what did she do?" Polly asked surprised when Piper had told her about the meal she had cooked then movies and cake. She omitted details of Nicky and Lorna joining them for fear it sounded like a date, which to Piper it kind of did in the end, or the choice of dvd's it seemed Alex favoured

"She went to bed. This morning she was gone before I got up, so had the cake! It is like she fights though Polly. It is like she is frightened to relax, be herself. She keeps herself together, so closed off."

"She wasn't together that night at the club." Polly pointed out "or, evidently, when she hooked up with someone the following week. Maybe she has been judged before and thought you, as a straight woman would judge her too."

"Judge her? I envy her Polly." Piper admitted honestly. "She has worked hard for every penny she has, she has a beautiful home and friends who obviously care a great deal about her. But there is something else about her, another side, that seems sad, or scared. I am not sure which."

"Well seeing as we are finished here lets go see if Nicky can get an hour off and you can get into this new place. Then maybe Alex will not feel so pressured, if that's what it is."

"What else could it be?" Piper looked at her friend.

"Maybe, and I could be wrong, but maybe she really is attracted to you. Think about it Piper you have been in her house, she has cared for you; it is not unheard of for people to find you attractive you know!" Polly laughed. "But she knows you are not into women so maybe she feels awkward."

Piper didn't answer. Polly had expected denial or ridicule but Pipers silence she had not expected. Shrugging Polly called Nicky and having arranged a time began to tidy the unit ready to leave.

Nicky was stood on the street when they arrived at the address she had given them. Piper hadn't realised it was only a block form Alex's house. The building was new looking and smart. Definitely better than anything else she had viewed so far.

"Here you go." Nicky handed Piper a set of keys. Unlocking the door Piper took a deep breath.

"Hey! Don't look so panicked." Nicky huffed. "It is not that bad, regardless of what Lorna and Alex would have you believe. Sure it is not a show home but…"

Stepping inside Piper felt relief wash over her. She had been expecting much worse.

"Where is the furniture?" Polly asked staring at the empty room the only evidence anyone had lived here being a small 2 seater sofa and a TV.

"There was only me, what did I need furniture for. I had my bed, the TV and a cooker. What else is there?"

Piper grinned. "Are you OK if I bring some of my stuff here?"

"Hey do what you like blondie, this situation of yours got me into my girls bed permanently! I should be thanking you! I would offer to return the dinner invite but I am not sure Alex could do two nights of domesticity in a row."

"You had a double date?" Polly chuckled. "You told me you watched movies and ate chocolate cake."

"There was chocolate cake? We weren't offered that!" Nicky glared "where's mine?"

Piper laughed "Alex said you didn't deserve it, she ate your piece for breakfast!"

"So that's why she didn't want the pastry I bought her! She is sulking because I am moving you out of her house. And what movies? Alex doesn't do movies unless they are of a very certain persuasion."

Piper grinned, "So I discovered!"

"Oh my god Piper! you watch gay porn with Alex? no wonder she was uncomfortable." Polly laughed.

"No!" Piper shook her head "we did not watch gay porn. I watched a rom com, Alex ate chocolate cake, then fell asleep. I was searching for something else to watch and discovered a film she had on record. She woke up, turned it off and we went to bed. Alone!" She shouted at Nicky as she saw the look of devilment in er eye.

"Well she has enough of them." Nicky grinned. "She hides it well but she is a closet romantic at heart. Me I prefer less story more action!"

Moving to the bedroom, as much as to escape the rehash of the previous night Piper stopped then laughed out loud. "Really Nicky? Posters? What are you 10?" The room before her was neon colours and covered in posters of various scantily clad women.

"OK, well you seem to be fine, you don't need me."Nicky began to retreat before the teasing escalated "Just make sure I get the chocolate cake I am owed blondie. I will go talk to Bob."

"So?" Polly looked at Piper grinning. "You said cake and a movie. Not cake made specially for seduction and a gay movie. What gives piper? Do you fancy this girl?"

Piper snorted, her back to Polly, "you are being stupid." she muttered.

"Really? Then if you don't have feelings for her other than friendship and you say she doesn't have feelings for you, it wont matter if we ask if she want to help decorate this place with you."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"Because I am going away with Pete for the weekend," Polly stated firmly, "Larry has agreed to get the furniture here Sunday afternoon so you have Friday night and Saturday to get the rest done."

Nicky who had left briefly to inform Bob, the building manager, of Pipers moving in returned and heard part of the conversation. "That may not be a good idea." she directed at Polly.

"See I told you!" Piper added smugly.

"No, I just mean as cute as it is that blondie here has a crush in the boss." She held up her hand to stop Piper interrupting. "Alex isn't a toy nor an experiment for you to test your sexuality out on. So sure, ask her if you need help, but don't mess her about OK. I'm serious Piper. She is a good person. Treat her right."

Polly and Piper stared at Nicky shocked. "So she does like Piper?" Polly asked.

"I didn't say that." Nicky shrugged "I just don't want her hurt OK. Now lets move butt, I need to get back to work."

o0o

 **A/N: Quick update this time as a reward for all the lovely messages and reviews. Next update may be a few days but this was longer than normal so I hope you enjoy. Ali x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me get this straight," Alex stared at Nicky in disbelief, "you offer Piper your place to stay in because you want to move in with Lorna, then when Piper suggests redecorating not only do you agree but you volunteer me to help her?"

"Well yes, but not just you." Nicky added hastily, "Lorna and I will be there too. She promised chocolate cake. I am guessing from the fact you scoffed the lot last time, and I saw none, that she makes good cake. So it seemed fair to offer."

"Yes fair for you to offer, why do I have to help?"

"OK please yourself," Nicky grinned. "With you not there not only will I get more cake but Piper can fill me in on the porn you two watched the other night. She seemed quite impressed."

Alex looked closely at Nicky. "I know Piper did not tell you that. I know because we did not watch porn."

"So no lesbian activity at all on screen, all night?" Nicky asked far too innocently for Alex's liking.

"Piper may have put a film on without knowing what it was…"

"Well how she told it was you fell asleep with chocolate all round your mouth, then woke from your orgasmic chocolate induced coma to find her watching your dirty films. She seemed interested by the way."

Alex hated Nicky in this mood; she threw in just enough truth to have Alex question the validity of the story, while in reality she just wanted to mess with her mind.

"Just go eat cake, paint walls and leave me out of it." she muttered. "But before you do any of that please go do your job so I can do mine!"

Once Nicky had left the room and returned to her desk Alex replayed her friends words in her head. Yes she had woken to find Piper watching a film which Alex knew featured all aspects of a lesbian relationship, but it was certainly not porn; and from the little she had seen Piper would have witnessed kissing, nothing more. The crack about her waking from and orgasmic coma covered in chocolate made Alex uncomfortable on several levels. Firstly when she had entered her bathroom that night she had indeed got chocolate still on her lips. Would Piper have told Nicky that? She didn't think so. No, what made Alex feel so uncomfortable about Nicky's description was how closely it mirrored the dream that had followed that night. A dream of her and Piper together, kissing and her holding Piper close, feeling her tremble after Alex had introduced her to the ways of Sapphic love. Alex had woken the next morning distinctly aroused and in need of a long cold shower to calm her down. It had been years since she had dreamt like that, so vivid that it could have been real. It had convinced her Piper leaving was a good thing, she certainly did not want her to feel awkward knowing how Alex was attracted to her. What she didn't need was Nicky teasing Piper in the same way.

When Suzanne had called later that afternoon however to say she had paid another visit to the unit and Piper and Polly were ready to hand over some samples for testing Alex had found herself volunteering to go collect them.

"Where you off too?" Nicky frowned, she had checked Alex's diary herself that morning and knew she did not have any meetings booked in.

"Out. I should not be long. Just try not to cause too much trouble!"

"Spoil sport!" Nicky called after a retreating Alex. Expecting Alex to return with another fist full of orders she was more than a little surprised when an hour later Alex deposited a basket of toiletries on her desk.

"You went to see Piper?" Nicky grinned. "Why didn't you tell me? I'd have come too."

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Alex grinned, "Suzanne wants these distributed as we did the first time but don't let her see anything green. Polly has only sent her written descriptions, I want to check all reviews before Suzanne so nothing is vetoed simply on colour."

Laughing Nicky rummaged through the basket. "Hey, 'Nicky' isn't in here! Why?"

"While I would love to tell you they had abandoned, the idea sadly it has already received approval. Maureen it seems is a huge fan of both pink and tequila. Just save yourself the trauma I went through and don't ask if Suzanne tried it. Just take it from me the joint shower they evidently took was a huge success and leave it at that." Alex shuddered at the memory.

Nick looked horrified. "She gave you details."

"Oh god yes! Anyway, get these out today and hopefully by Monday Daya can start on the packaging."

"How was Piper?" Nicky grinned.

"She wasn't there, it was Polly I met. Piper is decorating remember."

"Oh." Nicky looked disappointed. Then asked hopefully "Is she going to the bar tonight?"

"I doubt it, at least Polly didn't say, Polly is away this weekend and I assumed Piper was decorating."

"Hmm." Watching Alex return to her office Nicky sent Piper a text. There was no way she was going to let Alex get out of decorating so easy.

As Piper did not respond by 5 when Nicky was leaving she decided to call in on her way to the bar. The sight that greeted her made her smile.

"Oh blondie, looking good!"

Piper grinned. She knew she must look a sight but she was on a tight schedule so had not got time to worry about what she looked like. "Hey Nicky, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You didn't get my text?" Nicky frowned.

"Err, I may have done, to be honest my phone is probably under the dust sheets somewhere, I haven't checked it today."

"Oh, I was asking if you were coming to the bar, I thought you might need a break from this."

"You think I look like I am dressed for the bar?" Piper laughed.

Nicky grinned Piper was in some sort of working man dungarees, vest top underneath and her blonde hair partially hidden under a cap.

"I think, Nicky grinned "you look incredibly sexy! Just don't tell Lorna I said that. With a wink she looked round the room. It is very… white!"

"Nicky there were so many colours in this room I am surprised you didn't have a permanent headache." Piper laughed. "But rather than criticise why don't you grab a brush and help me."

"Because its Friday. We go to the bar on a Friday, remember."

"Where's your sense of adventure," Piper challenged, "one Friday without tequila wont kill you, then you can bathe in the smell of both success and tequila with your new soap when you go home. Lorna will be proud."

"Lorna will be waiting at the bar!" Nicky whined. "Come on blondie, I said I would help tomorrow."

Piper smiled, "Go on go, before I change my mind and try blackmailing you with the fried chicken I made earlier or the strawberry pie."

"You made pie?" Nicky hesitated.

Piper laughed, "I have beer too," she added with a wink.

"Give me that!" Nicky grabbed the cap off pipers head shoving her hair into it.

"Hey that's mine."

"Oh blondie you have more paint on you than that wall. Get over it, now give me the brush while you crack open the beer."

o0o

"She definitely said she was coming straight here?" Lorna asked Alex, surprised to see her enter alone.

"Yes she left over an hour ago. Have you called her, knowing nick she got distracted!"

"No, I just assumed you were busy so would arrive together." Lorna grabbed her phone and sent a text while Alex fetching more drinks sat listening to the conversation around her. Quickly realising the topic of conversation was a planned staff night out Alex tuned out sipping her beer and letting the noise wash over her. Hearing sudden laughter brought her back to the present and seeing Lorna grin and hold her pone Alex took it and read the text.

 _ **I have been kidnapped! Being held hostage by a blonde paintbrush wielding fiend! Send help, and tequila!**_

"Serves her right!" Alex laughed, "wait one moment." Jumping up from her stool, Alex went to the bar ordered a round of shots. Bringing them back to the table she lined them up and using Lorna's phone took a picture with the message,

 _ **L**_ _ **ook what you are missing!**_

Her smile was short lived when Lorna sheepishly handed the phone back.

 _ **I know its you Vause, I may be missing tequila but yo**_ _ **u**_ _ **are missing this**_.

The accompanying picture made Alex groan, she didn't need that image in her head disturbing another nights sleep! Nicky had captured Piper, covered in paint, dungarees slipping off one shoulder walking towards the camera holding pie.

Downing 2 of the shots before her, to the surprise of everyone round the table, Alex deleted the picture before handing it back to Lorna.

"Did you reply?" She asked not sure what Nicky had done but knowing she had scored some sort of victory.

"No." Alex muttered, "just tell her she won that round." Alex was quiet for quite a while after seeing Nicky's picture, drinking far more than she normally would she decided she had better leave her car and walk home.

"Come on boss, we will give you a ride." Daya grinned as she walked to the car waiting for her driven by John.

"No its OK," Alex smiled, "the walk may just clear my head, help me sleep. You go have a good weekend."

o0o

"OK I don't understand you." Piper said 2 hours later.

Nicky had to her credit worked hard and the living room was almost finished. She had been complimentary about the chicken, eaten 3 helpings of pie and surprisingly stayed off the beer after her first one, what she had done, all evening, was quiz Piper about Alex.

"What's not to understand? What you see is what you get with me blondie."

"OK, so how is it you spent a great deal of time and energy warning me off Alex, yet tonight you have done nothing but talk about her and quiz me on my feelings? And don't think I didn't see you take that picture then send it. It doesn't take Einstein to work out who too."

Nicky laughed, "She was winding me up, sending me pictures of the bar, shots, what I was missing; so I sent one pic of what she was missing and she shut up! Victory!"

Piper shook her head. "You are like kids! The pair of you."

"Oh to be fair its not really Alex. I have been tormenting her all day."

"But why, that's what I don't get. You warn me off then act as if you are encouraging something."

"Well I thought about what we had spoken about the other night, I told Lorna I was worried you would hurt Alex. But as Lorna pointed out, you are both adults. She reminded me that when we had met she had only been in relationships with men and it hadn't stopped us or made our feelings any less real. And to be honest Alex is a different person since you and Polly walked into the bar that night."

"What night?" Piper asked confused, trying to remember a significant incident.

"The night of the big proposal." Nicky grinned. "Alex had spotted you as soon as you walked in. She positioned herself at the table so she could watch you, then when you were dancing her eyes never left you. When that lame brain ex of yours proposed I thought she was going to launch herself across the dance floor and drag you away. She was so angry when you said yes. I was laughing because I had never seen her so mad before, she thought I was laughing at the proposal. I'm telling you blondie, from day 1 you have got under her skin like no-one else. That being the case I say if you want to give it a go, go for it."

Piper was shocked. She had not expected Nicky to suddenly be encouraging this, whatever this was, with Alex. "I am not sure I even know how to 'give it a go'" Piper admitted finally. As she saw Nicky smirk she frowned added, "not the sex nick! I mean, a relationship."

"What are you talking about. You were engaged of course you do."

"Exactly, I was engaged. I had been with Larry for years. But I look back now and think it wasn't a relationship it was a convenience. For me at least. He kept my mother form being on my back, he was, oh I don't know, he was just there."

"Wow! Fireworks." Nicky smirked.

"Exactly! And that's my point, it wasn't fireworks, it wasn't romance, it was a convenience. If that's a relationship then maybe Alex has the right idea after all."

"Listen blondie, you only had to look at Larry to know thee would not be fireworks, can you honesty say that about Alex?"

Piper hesitated then shook her head.

"Exactly. Look I am not saying you are going to live happily ever after, or have some harlequin romance of the century, but who knows you might have fun, and right now I would say you both deserve a bit of that."

Piper didn't reply. She let Nicky's words register deciding she needed to really think about what she felt. Looking at the time she grinned, "Look at that, nearly 11pm and you survived!"

"Only for you blondie," Nicky laughed. "But I have earned a late start tomorrow! So don't be expecting any of this crack of dawn arrivals."

"Fair enough." Piper agreed. "Thanks Nicky. Id never have got this much done on my own."

"Well how about you bag up the rest of that chicken and pie as my reward."

Laughing Piper did ask she was asked and waved Nicky off.

Later, lying staring at the ceiling Piper thought about Nicky and he relationship her and Alex had. They were quite clearly friends as well as boss/employee. Nicky obviously cared a great deal for her friend and Piper knew one of the reason Nicky had stayed tonight was to test how serious Piper was. If he was honest with herself she knew she had felt an attraction to Alex straight away. Maybe affinity was a better description. She was drawn to her, even when Alex thought she had shit for brains it had mattered, her opinion, this total stranger, it had mattered. She had told Polly she was envious of Alex's life, but Piper knew she was envious of her confidence. The confidence to voice her opinion even if she knew it was not popular, her confidence to live her life as she chose, to chase her goals, fulfil her dreams. As for the rest, well all Piper knew was when she saw Alex she felt happy. Happy, excited, hopeful. She hadn't felt that way in as long as she could remember, so maybe Nicky was right, maybe she deserved it.

o0o

"Alex!" Piper stood staring at the woman at her door.

"Hi." Alex shifted uncomfortably the look of shock on Piper's face telling her all she needed to know, "Damn it, she didn't tell you did she. Nicky called, she said to tell you she would try to get here later but she conned me into coming to help."

"She did huh! And how exactly did she do that?" Piper grinned. She knew as soon as she saw Alex that Nicky was up to something, what however, was still a mystery.

"Well first of all she said you were expecting her at 8, but judging by the fact you are not dressed this was lie number 1. She also said Larry was arriving at lunchtime with furniture so you needed this place ready."

"He is," Piper smiled, "lunchtime tomorrow! Look come in, let me grab a quick shower and get dressed then I will buy you breakfast before you go kill Nicky."

Leaving Alex, Piper rushed to the bathroom. God she looked a mess. She had paint in her hair no amount of shampoo was shifting, so deciding she would just tie her hair back and use the cap Nicky had used yesterday, Piper pulled on some jeans, grabbed a sweater and went back into the lounge to find Alex perched nervously on the old sofa Nicky had left behind.

"OK, lets go." Piper grinned.

Alex followed without comment. She knew Nicky had tricked her into this but now she was here with Piper, leaving didn't seem such an attractive option. "I don't mind helping." she finally spoke as she watch Piper concentrate as she surveyed the menu of the little café round the corner from the apartment.

Piper grinned, "you really don't have too. I wasn't expecting Nicky till late afternoon, we got so much done yesterday, so-" Piper let the statement trail off. She did not want to send Alex away but having Nicky force her to go round was hardly conducive to a friendly atmosphere.

Alex listened to Piper then grinned, "I think then miss Nichols needs an early morning call. I mean it would be rude for her to miss this beautiful morning right."

Piper shook her head, "Leave them. Lorna doesn't need any more punishment than living with Nicky already brings and Nicky really did do me a favour last night."

"So what do you have left to do?"

"Well we got the lounge finished so just the bedroom, its much smaller so I should be able to manage and not have to ruin your entire Saturday."

"Or," Alex said slowly, "we order breakfast, both paint the bedroom then we can invite ourselves to Nicky for dinner. She will owe us."

"What is it with you two?" Piper laughed.

"She pushes me." Alex muttered.

"OK, well you can negotiate dinner. I will get our food and maybe some coffee to take back with us, I only have instant."

When she returned with a stack of pancakes, fruit bacon and syrup, Piper was rewarded with a huge grin from Alex.

"Wow! I normally have coffee, maybe if I remember to go to the store a bagel. You cant eat like this every day though, look at the size of you."

Piper laughed. "For breakfast yes. But more often than not I forget lunch and if we have been working on production I will only have something light before bed. So breakfast, my time to stock up. Piper grinned as she watched Alex attack her food. So you like pancakes huh. Pancakes and chocolate, healthy!"

"I like them," Alex admitted with a mouthful of food, "I don't eat them often though."

"So what would you have done this morning if Nicky had not sent you to rescue me again."

"You don't need rescuing Piper, at least not this time. But I would have done some work I guess, maybe gone for a ride on the bike." Alex shrugged, "no major plans."

"Well at least the weather is nice." Piper smiled "Maybe if we finish early enough you can take me for a ride on this bike you love so much."

Alex blinked, "er, I don't think so."

"Why not? You let Nicky ride it."

"Because Piper Chapman you are not a biker girl. A limo maybe, or flashy sports car but bike. No!"

"Well now who's judging!" Piper grinned. "OK, I will wait til you lend it to Nicky she will give me a ride."

Alex laughed that Piper was using Nicky against her, but was confident even Nicky was not that stupid carried on eating. Once her plate was clean she said "OK, now I have stocked up as you call it I am ready to show off my handy man skills. Lead me to your paint brush!"

Piper grinning went to collect the coffee and pastries she had ordered and joined Alex outside. The walk back to the apartment was far less awkward and letting them in Piper deposited the snacks in the kitchen and grabbed a cap to give to Alex, "Here, my hair is beyond saving but you may as well protect yourself. Have you got something else you can wear?" Piper frowned realising the jeans Alex was wearing, while casual compared to her business suits, were probably designer and did not deserve white paint all over them.

"I'm putting paint on the walls Piper, not me." Alex grinned.

"Suit yourself." Piper shrugged then excused herself to change back into her dungarees.

"Nice!" Alex whistled when she return.

"Don't give me that," Piper laughed "I know Nicky was send you pictures last night, she wasn't exactly subtle."

"And look, one picture and here I am so I could see you in the flesh." Alex grinned winking.

Flustered at Alex's gentle teasing, Piper busied herself getting the paint ready.

"Should we not move the bed first?" Alex frowned.

"No, Larry is delivering my bed tomorrow."

"What will you sleep on tonight if this ends up with paint all over it?"

"Polly's!" Piper grinned. "She chose this weekend to go away to avoid helping so I snagged her keys and intend to avail myself of her nice fume free home and spare room."

Satisfied Alex grabbed the brush and set to work. She laughed a few minutes later when music began to blare out and Piper began to throw paint at the wall as she dance to the music.

"No wonder you made such a mess next door." Alex smirked. "I can just see you and Nick in here, bet the neighbours thought there was a party going on. How drunk was she?"

"Nicky? She wasn't, she had 1 beer and more chicken than I have ever seen one person eat, then enough pie to feed a family of 6!but yes I think the neighbours panicked, I met a few of them last night as result." Piper laughed, "I think they had heard the noise and assumed the rumour Nicky had moved out was a lie."

"I bet they were relieved to see you!" Alex grinned.

"Maybe. I had a few strange comments which made me think different women in this apartment was not an unknown occurrence."

Alex grinned. "No before meeting Lorna Nicky was wild."

"And your neighbours? I know they aren't plagued by loud music but strange women?" Piper asked curiously.

"Not strange," Alex winked "perfectly lovely women!"

Piper snorted. "I bet before Lorna was around you and Nicky were wild."

"Nicky still is!" Alex pointed out, "but no. no strings of women."

"So the other week was an exception?" Piper couldn't help ask but knew she may have crossed a boundary when she saw Alex tense.

"Yeah she was an exception." Alex said softly. "In more ways than one." She added under her breath. "What about you?" she decided turn about was fair play, "since you set yourself free from Larry you had many wild nights?"

Piper grinned, "I went clubbing! That was pretty wild, as was the hang over." She grinned as Alex laughed. "Other than that no. the only woman to take me home is you!" Piper winked, then remembering g that night she asked more shyly, "did you undress me that night?"

"What?" Alex spun round in shock, splattering the bed, her leg and Piper in paint. "What did you say?"

Piper cringed. "The next morning I woke up, I wasn't wearing what I had on the night before I wondered if..."

"You wondered if I took you home and took advantage?" Alex couldn't believe Piper thought that of her.

"No, no!" Piper cringed. "Look Polly said she had the clothes on from the night before when she woke up, I didn't…"

"OK," Alex put down her brush. "You want to know what happened?"

Piper nodded.

"You sure?"

Another nod.

"OK." Alex shrugged, this story was one that while fuelling her wild dreams of late she had definitely intended keeping to herself but - "you were drunk, very drunk. I took you inside and upstairs. I went down to get you water and look for some aspirin as I could not find any in your bathroom cabinet. When I returned you were sprawled across you bed in just your panties." Alex saw Piper gasp and go red, but she continued "I looked for your nightclothes but couldn't find any. I shook you to try to wake you and you," Alex was grinning now, amused by how red piper was and how cute she looked squirming as the story unfolded. "you told me you were lonely and asked me to get into bed with you!"

"I did not!"

"No? you have no recollection of saying you had been dreaming of me for weeks? That men were crap at sex and you wanted me to show you how much better it would be with a woman."

"Oh my god!" Piper slumped on the bed looking at Alex in horror.

"Now as nice as your tits are Piper, I felt I would be overstepping the mark so I grabbed the first t shirt I could find bundled you into bed and ran!"

"Does Nicky know?" Piper whispered trying not to cringe at the image of Alec running to get away from her.

"What do you think? No Piper, Nicky doesn't know. Believe me you would have heard this story weeks ago if she did. I figured you would suffer enough the next morning without me rubbing your nose in it to embarrass you."

"And yet you still took care of me. After I accosted you you still looked after me."

"What can I say kid, you have great tits!" Alex turned back to face the wall hiding her grin, and resumed painting in silence.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered. "I should not have made it sound like I was accusing you."

"No, well for future reference I usually don't need to get a woman so drunk she can barely speak to sleep with me. I prefer my women sober. Now I suggest you make it up to me by going to fetch that coffee you ordered and I will pretend I am insulted just long enough to eat the pastries I saw you buy too."

Relieved Alex was smiling and didn't seem as offended as Piper thought she probably should be she retreated to the kitchen. When she came out of the kitchen with the food and coffee she found Alex sat on the sofa in the lounge.

"I opened the windows wider to get rid of some of the smell." she explained. Nodding Piper handed her a mug and plate and went to sit on the floor.

"OK, so now you are too scared to sit next to me?" Alex smirked pushing her hair out of her face and using her glasses on top of her head to keep it there.

"No, just embarrassed." Piper admitted.

"Well I'd get over it kid because Nicky just text to say her and Lorna are on their way over and believe me if she senses embarrassment she will not give in til she knows why. So just forget it OK."

"I'll try," Piper smiled, "but I cant believe I flashed you."

"And begged me to show you how a woman does it!" Alex reminded her laughing.

Piper was still feeling flushed when Nicky arrived letting herself in.

"Keys!" Alex held out her hand.

"I was going to give them to her that's why I brought them." Nicky laughed. "Jeez boss what are you the fun police?"

Alex looked at Piper saw her blush brighter and laughing as she winked said "yeah I think I am."

"What did I miss?" Nicky asked looking between Piper and Alex.

"Coffee," Alex snapped back quickly, "and pastries, and pancakes and bacon and fruit."

"She made you all that?" Nicky looked at Piper in awe.

"No I took her for breakfast to repay her for your stunt." Piper admitted.

"And the painting? You have finished?"

"More or less." Piper nodded.

"See!" Nicky grinned looking at Lorna, "I told you if we waited they wouldn't need us!"

Lorna smiled apologetically before saying "maybe we can make you both dinner tonight? It is the least we can do." She threw Nicky a glance.

Before Piper could reply however, Alex stepped in, "That's kind Lorna, thank you. But I promised Piper a ride on the bike this afternoon and I know she has an early start tomorrow. Why don't you take this lunatic you live with now and make her spend some of the overtime she has earned lately." Alex grinned at Nicky "I know she has been dying to treat you."

Suddenly alone again Piper looked at Alex. "What was that about? It was you that suggested dinner with them and I thought I was not allowed near your precious bike."

"Your not." Alex confirmed firmly "but believe me if you blush that red every time Nicky mentions anything even slightly suggestive your secret will be out in no time. Now I may not be able to cook but I can order a mean pizza and I have all the making for margaritas which if memory serves is your signature drink."

Piper smiled. "Was. I think it has got me into enough trouble to risk that again."

"OK. well you go clean up and change, I will wash these brushes then we can leave these fumes behind."

Once in the bathroom Piper groaned. Oh god! She could not believe she had told Alex she had been dreaming of her, slightly relieved Alex hadn't made so much of this, Piper scrubbed at her paint covered hands. Brushed her hair and added some lipstick. Returning to see Alex ready and by the door she smiled. "So you came on your bike?" She asked excitedly.

Alex laughed, "no Piper I walked. Come on the fresh air will do you good." And before Piper could register the action Alex grabbed her hand and slamming the door behind them led her outside.

o0o

Laying in Polly's spare room later that night Piper started at the ceiling. So much had happened today. She had had a lovely evening eating pizza and watching an action movie she now knew Alex must have bought specially. She had driven Piper to Polly's but in her car not her bike despite Pipers protests.

Piper however kept thinking of the look of amusement in Alex's eye when she had teased her about getting naked; then the feel of her hand as they had walked home. Piper could still feel the knot of excitement as Alex's fingers wrapped round her own and the disappointment when she had had to let go. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow she would see Larry and Piper knew even when they first met she had never felt the rush of excitement Alex had caused today.

Just as she was drifting off her phone buzzed. Picking it up she saw she had a new message.

 **Sweet dreams Pipes. ;-) AV**

Grinning at the new nickname, much preferring it to 'kid', Piper read and reread the message over and over; she got very little sleep that night.

o0o

 **A/N: Once again so happy to hear how you are enjoying the story. Both women, with Nicky pushing them of course ;-) are getting braver. Looking forward to hearing what you thing .**

 **Ali x**


	11. Chapter 11

"You look like you haven't slept." Nicky frowned Sunday morning as she watched Alex slump onto her sofa.

"I haven't." Alex groaned.

"You ill?" Nicky took a step back as if Alex was suddenly contagious.

"No I'm not ill! Alex snapped. "I should be sectioned for listening to you, but I am not ill."

"What have I done!" Nicky was indignant.

"You sent me round to Pipers. You told me to be myself."

"And?" Nicky wondered what on earth had gone wrong to get Alex this distraught.

"And I held her hand." Alex muttered in disgust. "I am not a hand holding person Nick, yet I held her hand as we walked to my place. Then I sent her a good night text. Oh Jesus." Alex shook her head.

Nicky was biting her lip trying not to laugh. Finally composing herself Nicky ventured "It is hardly a marriage proposal boss, I am sure she wont be expecting candlelit dinners and flowers. I take it you had a nice evening."

"Yes." Alex muttered with a shrug. "We ordered pizza, watched a dvd, then I took her back to Polly's."

"Why didn't she stay at yours?" Nicky was curious why, when presented with the perfect opportunity, Alex hadn't capitalised on it.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know it didn't feel right."

"But you regret it don't you." Nicky grinned it was a statement not a question, not needing to see Alex's reaction to know she was right. "Look you two have been dancing around each other for weeks now. I am guessing she did not object to you holding her hand?"

Alex shook her head no.

"And the text? Did she reply?"

"Not last night." Alex admitted failing to also admit she had sat staring at her phone for over an hour willing piper to respond. "She did this morning; thanking me for the pizza and for helping."

Nicky shook her head. "It is like watching a couple of teenagers!" she muttered. "OK, how about we go over to help her today, Lorna is working, again! But we can go shift furniture then meet Lorna for lunch, just casual."

"I don't know." Alex hesitated.

"OK well the other option is we take her out again get her drunk, or better yet get you drunk, and you can make your move then."

Alex glared.

"I am not sure why you are making this so hard on yourself. She likes you OK, she wouldn't be willing to make you cake or buy you breakfast if she didn't. She is single, but remember," Nicky grinned, "the ex will be there today, maybe she will think you are not interested and go back to him if he is willing."

Alex knew Nicky was deliberately being provocative, drawing the reaction from her on purpose but the thought of Piper spending any more time with the weak willed, curly haired waste of space was enough to get her nodding.

"Excellent!" Nicky whooped, "OK, so I will text Lorna, she gets off at 3, so go home get out of that depressing black ensemble you have on, wear something fancy and we will knock the socks off Miss Piper Chapman at The Plaza."

"No fancy, no Plaza. We collect Lorna and I will book a restaurant."

"OK your call. Lets go."

O0o

"What's she doing here!" Larry snarled as, having lugged all the furniture into the house, he followed Piper inside and on entering the living area he saw Alex leaning casually against the bedroom door.

"Larry." Piper warned.

"I mean it Piper what's going on. First she is carrying Polly home in not fit state, insulting me and being quite frankly plain rude! Then she is banging on my door demanding to know where you are. Now she is here, who is she?

"Alex." Alex stood straight and moved toward Larry hand outstretched, "Alex Vause."

Looking at Piper she grinned and looped her arm around the blonde woman's waist. "I am sorry I was rude the first time we met, I should not have cast aspersions when I had not had the pleasure of being formally introduced." She looked pointedly at Larry's jeans reminding him with that one glance of how she had insinuated he would be unable to satisfy a woman.

"What are you doing here?" Larry tried to stand taller intimidated by Alex's height and not sure if she was messing with him or was serious.

"I'm here for Piper of course. Look Pipes, Alex turned her back on Larry as if he no longer existed, and grinned at the blonde who was slightly stunned by Alex's performance, not sure if to laugh or shoo her out of the room, "I will go help Nicky sort the bedroom out for you. Don't be long." With a wink only Piper could see then a dismissive wave to Larry Alex walked towards the bedroom letting herself in and shutting the door behind her before turning and receiving a high five from Nicky who had clearly been listening at the door

"Piper?" Larry relaxed a little now they were alone but was still not exactly sure what he had just witnessed.

"What Larry? You have dropped the furniture off there is nothing else to be said."

"What's going on?"

"I am renting this place moving on with my life and I am starting by going out to lunch with Alex, Nicky and Lorna."

"Who are Nicky and Lorna?"

"Nicky works with Alex. Lorna is Nicky's girlfriend."

"You are going on a double date with that… that woman? What you are suddenly a lesbian now?" Larry was shouting.

"I am not sure what the problem is. I am single. We are no longer together and Alex cares about me."

"I'll just bet she does. And what's with this _ **'Pipes**_ ' your name is Piper or does she not remember that." Larry hissed.

"Well let me put it this way; you were not concerned when she told you I was ill were you," Piper hit back. She came to you thinking you would be worried, show a little concern, Alex was though. Alex found me when you couldn't give a shit and she nursed me back to health. So I am sorry if it offends you but she has been encouraging towards my business, not just humouring me, she has given up her time to help me settle here and you; well frankly Larry all you are concerned about is her dig at your manhood. Well maybe you _should_ be concerned because quite frankly I would rather go to bed with a woman any day of the week than get back with you and be disappointed all over again. Now get out and leave me to be happy!"

o0o

The slamming of the door was the only signal Nicky needed. Her whooping and laughing replaced the silence surrounding piper and turning she was just in time to brace herself as Nicky jumped on her.

"Go blondie! Oh I wish I could have seen his face. Tell me what did he look like when you told him you would rather sleep with the boss here."

Piper laughed, "That's not exactly what I said," Piper flushed as she looked at Alex's amused expression, "but lets just say I think I have seen he last of him."

"Good riddance!" Alex muttered, "I seriously cannot see what you saw in him Piper."

"Shit for brains right?" Piper grinned.

"In his case, yes" Alex nodded laughing.

"OK blondie well you are set up in the bedroom we even made the bed for you. You can unpack the rest of your shit later we need to go out and celebrate!" Walking ahead of Alex and Piper, Nicky continued "I cant wait to tell Lorna, she will be so mad she missed it."

Letting Nicky walk ahead, Alex waited while Piper locked the door. As she finished Alex lent down and said softly so Nicky wouldn't hear, "So Pipes, will you come to lunch as my date? I promise you wont be disappointed."

Looking at Alex's green eyes twinkling with laugher Piper grinned.

"I would be honoured."

o0o

" _ **Piper Chapman**_!"

Piper felt the voice cut through her like ice, shivering at the knowledge of what was to come her head slumped forward and she whispered "oh god, no not here." She could feel the faces of Nicky Lorna and Alex all looking at her. Looking up she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Nicky asked confused.

"You'll see." Piper muttered. Before standing and walking toward the tall blonde woman striding towards her, hoping she could intercept her and keep her as far away from the table as she could.

"Mom." Piper said softly.

"Please tell me it isn't true."

Piper looked at her mother trying to decide the answer which would cause the least dramatic scene.

"You really want to do this here?" Piper asked hoping first and foremost her mothers sense of decorum would at least force her to take this outside.

"It doesn't matter any more does it. Any reputation this family may have had you have shot down. As you rightly point out this is a nice restaurant but you choose to flaunt whatever it is you are doing here in broad daylight for all our friends to see."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look young lady," Carol Chapman glared at her daughter. "I had to hear from poor Larry about this latest fiasco, the poor man is distraught."

"Really mom, really? I find that hard to believe, hurt pride maybe but…"

"What would you know, you have showed him no respect. Your father and I have never been shown any respect."

"OK enough." Piper said grabbing her mothers arm she pushed her towards the door. Once outside she said "I owe Larry nothing! In fact if anything I did him a favour. We would not have had a happy marriage so he can now go be with someone who will make him happy. Someone who wants to sit at home and raise his kids and cook his meals. It may have made you happy mom but I want more. And lets be really honest here, were you happy? Happy knowing dad was seeing other women? Trapped at home with kids and no job to escape too? I want more mom, I thought you would understand. Now I am having lunch with friends. Lunch. Nothing more, no flaunting of anything, no debauchery; whatever lies Larry has told you. So I am going back to my friends. But I tell you what mom, if you really care what I have been doing, how I have been go to Barneys, go look on the shelves."

Turning and leaving mother staring after her piper, went back inside. Alex was watching for her and stood to meet her.

"You OK?" She asked seeing how white piper suddenly looked and guessing from the little Lorna had gathered from her meeting with Mrs Chapman that whatever the conversation had been it was not an easy one.

"Yeah fine." Piper shrugged. "I need a drink though."

Nodding Alex took Pipers hand and led her back to the table.

Nicky had already summoned the waiter and before Piper had a chance to register she had a drink in her hand and the three women round the table carried on talking as if the little scene they had just witnessed had not happened.

Piper sat quietly listening to Nicky tease Alex, she smiled at their jokes and nodded when asked if she wanted another drink, she nodded when they asked if she wanted Alex to order food for her, barely registering the actual question, just trusting these people to do what was best for her right then right now.

But she remained silent.

Silent as she processed that Larry had gone to her mother, gone to her mother knowing full well the implications. Had he followed them too? Is that how Carole had known where to find them? Looking round suddenly, as if expecting to see Larry at a table close by, she realised that everyone else was eating and talking as normal.

"Pipes you need to relax." Alex said quietly, patting her knee under the table.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered, "I should go, I have ruined your day enough with my drama."

"Oh quit being a baby Chapman!" Nicky laughed. "You don't exactly have the monopoly on pushy rich bitch mothers, in fact mine could 'out scene' yours any day of the week. Look our food is here so just shut up and eat."

Piper looked from Nicky to Lorna who was smiling at her not from sympathy but a genuine smile of friendship. Looking next at Alex she saw concern.

"Stay." She said quietly, "please."

Nodding, offering Alex a shy smile, Piper was rewarded with an Alex Vause smirk as she said "So it must be hereditary, it seems your mother has shit for brains too…"

Piper laughed, "lets hope it is not a permanent condition."

"No kid, it's not. You made the right choice, you dumped sweater boy, you are here with us!" winking she turned her gaze to her food.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, and Piper was amused to see jut how different Nicky was when Lorna was with her.

"So Lorna," Piper smiled feeling relaxed enough finally to enjoy the company of these women who were showing her true friendship, "how on earth did you meet Nicky? I cant exactly imagine her hanging at The Plaza!"

"Well that's just where you are wrong Chapman," Nicky grinned. "That is exactly where we met."

"It is?"

"Actually," Lorna smiled, "it was the day I met you too. Nicky here came by to pick up some papers Alex had not collected after a meeting, we got talking she asked me out. Well she actually asked if I wanted to rent a room and find out why I should forget about men completely as women were far better lovers! But I ignored her brash, coarse, chat up lines and she came back an hour later with flowers, an apology and offered to buy me a drink."

"Piper was at the meeting?" Nicky looked confused as Lorna had never mentioned this fact to her before.

"No!" Lorna looked at Nicky as if sending her a silent message, "I had been showing Piper and her mom the banqueting suite." Lorna was glaring at Nicky still, trying to get her to shut up rather than start the whole wedding conversation again but Nicky was grinning,

"That big fancy suite opposite the meeting room?" At Lorna's nod she turned to grin at Alex.

"So, something you forgot to tell me?"

Alex muttered "Drop it Nick!"

"What?" Lorna and Piper frowned.

"Oh its just that Miss Efficiency here never forgets anything. Yet I am guessing the reason she failed to go pick up the transcript from that meeting, had me go pick them up when she realised, is Lorna was not the only one to see Piper there that day."

Piper was grinning now. "Serves you right!" she laughed seeing Alex squirm, "you are right," she confirmed to Nicky "She saw me. Said I had shit for brains and left!"

"Hey how was I to know the whole little performance I witnessed was an act." Alex tried to defend herself "you were all gushy and twirly and saying you felt like a princess."

Lorna laughed, "Oh I remember that. Yes, you were good!" She grinned at Piper, "it certainly worked on your mom that's for sure."

"Yeah" Piper smiled, "she likes _gushy_ and _twirly_. "Piper shrugged. "Its the truth she has a problem dealing with."

"Well hey," Nicky shrugged, "lets look at this as a positive thing. If your mom wasn't so pushy you would not have been in the banqueting hall, the boss here wouldn't have lost her cool and I would not have met the lovely Lorna, so I say we raise our glasses to pushy parents!"

By the time they left the restaurant Piper had relaxed. She had really enjoyed getting to talk to Lorna in a setting other than the bar were the noise and work chatter meant you could not talk. She had picked up on Lorna's comment about meeting Nicky were she had implied this could be her first relationship with a woman. As they walked slowly down the street Nicky trying to persuade Alex they she get a cab not walk Piper smiled at Lorna, "how do you not get tired of the constant chatter!"

Lorna grinned, "she is not so bad. On her own in fact she is very sweet."

"Yeah I noticed that when we were painting." Piper admitted. "In fact now the furniture has arrived you should come round to the apartment for dinner."

"Really?" Lorna grinned "that would be cool. I loved it last time. Normally Nicky goes to a club or the bar, but dinner is nice. Grown up!"

"OK, well get my number off Nick and let me know a day you are not working. Maybe we can do coffee if you are free in the day too."

"I'd like that." Lorna smiled.

"What are you two plotting?" Nicky questioned sensing something was up.

"Nothing!" Lorna smiled and linked her arm through Nicky's, "we were just getting to know each other that's all. And Piper invited us to dinner."

"Cool. Chicken?" Nicky grinned.

Lorna laughed, "she has been raving about this chicken, you will have to give me the recipe."

"Chicken and chocolate cake!" Nicky smirked. "Alex _loved_ Pipers chocolate cake!"

"Stop!" Piper grinned "or it will just be Lorna I invite."

Nicky clutched her chest as if wounded. Then falling to her knees she grabbed Piper. "No please, feed me too."

"OK." Alex shook her head, "Lorna I suggest you take this crazy woman home, or too a shelter, it makes more sense! I will walk Piper home and make sure no crazy ex lovers or parents are ready to abuse her. And you," she pointed at Nicky, "you can take the meeting tomorrow with Suzanne as punishment for this public act of insanity."

Watching as Lorna hailed a cab, bustled a protesting Nicky inside then calm her with a kiss Piper smiled.

"So?" Alex was stood watching Piper.

"So?" Piper was not sure what Alex was asking.

"Is it OK If I walk you home?"

Piper grinned. "Yes it is more than OK."

Nodding then reaching down and taking Pipers hand Alex began to walk. They had gone a couple of blocks before Alex spoke. "I don't do this."

"Do what?"

"This." Alex held up their linked fingers. "I am not a hand holding person. Yet, here we are. I bundled Nicky into a cab to get rid of her so I could do this."

"You couldn't do it in front of her?" Piper frowned.

"No." Alex shook her head.

"Oh." Piper wasn't sure what else to say. After a few moments Alex spoke again.

"I don't send soppy texts either."

Piper smiled this time, "It wasn't soppy, it was sweet."

"See! Sweet; I am not a sweet person Pipes."

"Well I think you are." Piper disagreed firmly. "I think you are very sweet."

When they reached Pipers apartment block Alex stopped. She turned and faced Piper, "thank you for being my lunch date."

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Piper suddenly felt nervous, like she was 16 all over again and unsure of the cool way to act.

Alex smiled, "No. you go get settled. We can do coffee another day."

"Oh. OK." Piper smiled uncertainly.

"See you Pipes." Alex leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on pipers cheek before turning and striding away.

Once inside Piper sat on her sofa. Should she have said something else? Done something else?

Wishing she had someone to talk too, knowing Polly would be no help even though she liked Alex, Piper decided to make that coffee date with Lorna.

O0o

"She came to the restaurant?" Polly gasped shocked that so much had happened while she had gone away for the weekend. "And Larry told her where to find you?"

"He must have done, he certainly told her about Alex. He must have followed us then called my mother. I know he is Pete's friend Polly, but I swear if I see him again after this I wont be held responsible for my actions."

Polly nodded synthetically. "He must have been upset."

"Upset? No he wasn't upset his pride was hurt. Seeing Alex injured his pride. He wasn't worried about me or even missing me he was just upset when he thought I had moved on."

"And have you?" Polly asked perceptively.

"Well I told him I had," Piper chuckled. "I told him I would rather sleep with a woman than him as he was a disappointment."

"Piper!" Polly gasped, "no wonder he called Carol! Look of course he feels threatened, Alex is intimidating at the best of times, to see her at mine, then at his then at your home too."

"He has nothing to feel threatened about; we are not together, we are over. I need to forget Larry bloom and move on."

"With Alex?" Polly asked curiously. "You cant deny the chemistry Piper."

"No, maybe I cant." Piper admitted. "I like her. But I don't want to react just to prove a point to Larry or my mother. With Alex, its different Pol."

Polly smiled. "Just be careful OK."

o0o

The following week Piper fell into a new routine. The new apartment made work easy to get too. The café she had visited with Alex made the best coffee and pastries so stopping on her way she picked up an order to keep her and Polly fuelled for the morning. Susanne had finally approved all the new product ideas so production was now in full swing. It was Wednesday morning Piper received a text from a number she didn't recognise.

 **Hey Piper, its Lorna. Nicky's Lorna. I have the afternoon free and wondered if I could visit this amazing unit I have heard so much about. Text me back. L x**

Smiling Piper sent and immediate _**Ye**_ _ **s!**_ Plus the address; then telling Polly she wouldn't be long returned to the café for more coffee, sandwiches and cake. On her return she explained to Polly Lorna was visiting and wanted a tour.

"OK," Polly frowned, "and the coffee and lunch? That's more than a casual tour?"

"She is nice Polly, I enjoyed chatting to her at lunch."

"And you want me out of the way so you can do so again?" Polly guessed perspectively.

"No, you dot have to go." Piper smiled.

"Its OK Piper, I think I can guess what's going on, I get it. I need to go to the suppliers anyway. Then I will give myself the afternoon off!"

O0o

"Hey this place is really cool. I thought Nicky was messing but she really wasn't. So that soap you made her, you really did that yourself."

Piper smiled. "Yes. I hadn't expected her to be as excited about it as she was to be honest, but I am glad she liked it."

Lorna looked around, "so you really slept here, this is where Alex found you?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, not my finest hour. But thanks to Nicky that's behind me know. How have you found life since she moved in?"

Lorna grinned. "Great! Sure she is crazy, but we all need a little crazy right? Before Nicky I was with my guy, Christopher. In some ways I think he and your Larry have a lot in common. Christopher didn't want to marry me, not really. He wasn't interested in my dreams or plans. From the day I met Nicky I knew she was different. I was shocked how forward she was, but I cant deny I was immediately tempted. Then when she came back with the flowers, apologising well I got to thinking. Christopher never bought me flowers. He never apologised and he would certainly not have gone out of his way to welcome me into his group of friends."

Piper smiled. "She is crazy about you."

"I know." Lorna nodded. "And I am crazy about her." Smiling Lorna said "And you? Is that how you feel about Alex?"

Piper shrugged. "It is different. Alex is not Nicky."

"No thank goodness! There is only one Nicky." Lorna acknowledged.

"I like her." Piper smiled, "I think she likes me, but I don't know what to do. The other day I asked her to come in for coffee. She said no. But she had just told me she did not hold hands, she was holding mine. She said she did not send texts, she had wished me good night. I don't know what I should do. She confuses me."

Lorna was silent for a while thinking about what Piper had told her. "I haven't known Alex long Lorna admitted. In fact I have only got to know her these passed few days. She has been to our house a few times."

"She has?" Piper frowned.

"Yes. It seems she is in quite a spin because of you." Lorna grinned.

"I just don't understand her." Piper admitted. "When I first saw her, heard her talking even before I knew her, and after, she was … I don't know.. feisty. Full of opinion confident, exciting. Now I am not saying she isn't, god no. but that confidence is gone."

Lorna smiled. "Yes. Because Piper, like you she is as nervous of this."

"Why?" Piper squeak, "She has don't this before."

"Not with you she hasn't." Lorna pointed out gently. "Think about it. Before Larry I bet you had flings, nights out where you hooked up or just had fun. Well why is Alex any different because she hooked up with a woman. But when you met someone you like, really like, well it throws you a little I guess."

Piper nodded.

"Look," Lorna grinned, "I have this weekend off. Lets go back to that club Nicky is so fond of, you can bring Polly if you like we can ask the girls from Barneys, or it can just be the 4 of us. You decide. Maybe in a relaxed atmosphere you will feel more comfortable."

"You mean in a gay club."

Lorna shrugged. "Yes. A gay club where you wont feel your actions are judged.

Look, its up to you. I will tell Nicky we are going. Talk to Alex, Piper. Then if we see you there… she let the sentence trail off."

Piper knew she was right really she needed to talk to Alex.

O0o

Piper debated what to do. Should she phone, text, email or visit? After Lorna had left, promising to call Friday to make plans if necessary, Piper had paced. Eventually tidying away their lunch, as well as storing away today's products she locked up the unit and went to her car. She drove for a while, not heading home just driving. Eventually she parked outside Alex's house. Smiling as she remembered the first time she had visited and the near disastrous outcome. Piper climbed out of the car. Knocking, she waited. When there was no answer Piper looked around, there was Alex car but no bike. She glanced at her watch. 6pm. Guessing Alex was still at work piper walked back to her car. Getting in she was just about to drive away when the low throbbing sound of the motorbike engine filled the air. Watching, Piper knew Alex hadn't seen her. Waiting until she was off the bike and at her front door Piper crossed over the road.

"Hey!"

"Jeez!" Alex spun round in shock as Piper touched her shoulder. "Piper! What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry" Piper grinned nervously, "no that was not my intention."

"Is everything OK? "Alex gaze swept her as if expecting to see something wrong.

"Yes, everything is fine. I called round because. Er, I hadn't expected to do this on the doorstep but, well, I met Lorna yesterday, we got talking."

"OK." Alex still hadn't moved, unsure what was happening.

"Alex, can we go inside?" Piper muttered feeling very much on display.

"OK." Alex nodded slowly then opening the door precede Piper inside.

"OK." Piper took a deep breath. "I am not very good at this." she muttered.

"At what?" Alex still had absolutely no idea why Piper had suddenly appeared on her doorstep.

"At asking someone out." Piper muttered.

Alex expression briefly displayed shock before being replaced by a grin. Her whole body relaxing, she leant against the wall and tilted her head. "You came to ask me out?" She quirked her eyebrow pushing her glasses up on top of her head, then taking hold of Pipers hand led her from the hall to the living room. She turned to face Piper.

"Do I need to be sitting down for this proposal?" she asked, eyes sparkly as she saw Piper grow more flustered.

"Its not a proposal." Piper hissed then seeing Alex laughing she grinned. "OK, so maybe I should of thought this through. I just enjoyed lunch the other day, so I wondered if you wanted to go out to a club with me. Nothing fancy, Nicky and Lorna will be there."

Alex looked at the serious expression on Pipers face, she knew it had taken a lot for her to come here and ask this.

"Yes Pipes," she smiled. "I would love to go to a club with you." She pulled Piper who had been awkwardly standing in front of her down, so she fell onto the cushion beside Alex.

"You would?" Piper was shocked.

"Why are yo so surprised? I am guessing Lorna told you it was a good idea."

"Well yes but I didn't expect it to be so easy."

"Easy? You nearly give me a heart attack, then act like you have a crime to confess before blurting out your proposal without asking…"

"OK, OK" Piper grimaced, "so I am not practised at this."

"You have never had to ask a girl out before," Alex smiled, "I forgive the lack of finesse."

"I've never asked anyone out before!" Piper stated firmly.

"Oh," Alex grinned "I am honoured. It gets easier." she laughed.

"Oh no!" Piper shuddered "once is my limit."

"So this is a one time only date?" Alex queried amused Piper was still so stressed.

"Lets just get this one over with first." Piper muttered.

"So charming! So flattering! How can I resist?" Alex grinned. "Well Miss Chapman, I accept your offer of a date. Should I expect you to collect me to escort me to the venue of your choosing?"

"OK enough!" Piper shuddered. "I cant do this Alex." She looked at the woman next to her and saw amusement all over her face. Moving as if to stand she was stopped by Alex hand on her knee.

"Pipes," Alex said gently. "I'm teasing. I'm sorry."

She shifted so she was facing Piper and using the hand that was not on Pipers leg gently stroked Pipers cheek tilting her head to look at her. "I'm sorry!" she whispered more seriously.

Leaning forward still staring into Pipers blue eyes, searching for a sign Piper didn't want this, Alex close the gap until her lips gently brushed Pipers.

As she felt Piper gasp slightly then lean in towards her, saw her close her eyes, Alex let the hand on Pipers knee slide slowly up to her hip shifting her slightly so her body wasn't twisted, the hand at her chin moved to hold Pipers head.

They stayed like this for several long seconds, neither moving to deepen the kiss, just savouring the closeness and tender touch. Alex reluctantly pulled away first, watching Piper closely for a reaction. As Pipers eyes opened and focused once more on Alex she smiled, the first genuine smile she had offered since arriving.

"OK?" Alex asked gently.

Piper nodded.

"So Friday?" Alex prompted gently, "how about I come to yours, we get a cab together?"

Again Piper nodded.

"Pipes, are you going to speak at all?"

Piper drew a deep breath. "I will see you Friday." she whispered, slowly pulling herself away from Alex and standing up. Standing and following her to the door Alex reached to open it.

"Piper," Alex said quietly waiting for the blonde woman to turn and look at her.

"Yes?" Piper watched Alex's face.

"Thanks for stopping by."

Piper smiled. She smiled all the way to her car, all the way home and she was sure probably in her sleep too.

Alex Vause had kissed her, and they were going on a date!

o0o

 **A/N: Firstly THANK YOU! so many lovely messages. So many review follows and favourites. I have been away so have not been able to reply personally to each one but I have read them all. I know this is a little later than normal but I hope I am moving in the right direction ;-)**

 **Ali x**


	12. Chapter 12

By ten o'clock Thursday morning Polly was ready to explode.

"For goodness sake Piper what on earth is the matter? You have been up and down from the computer, you have paced, you have sighed and you are quite honestly just getting in the way!"

"Sorry." Piper muttered sitting back at the computer and trying once more to focus.

"So?" Polly prompted again. "What's wrong?"

"I asked Alex out."

"Woah!" Polly hadn't expected that. Putting down her pen she looked at Piper closely. "Tonight? You are going out tonight?"

"No tomorrow. Nicky and Lorna will be there, we are going back to that club."

Polly's eyes widened. "OK. So I am guessing today's unrest is because what? You have suddenly realised your wardrobe doesn't cater to lesbian nightclubs?"

Pipers head sunk onto the desk. "Partly." she mumbled into the wood, "Polly I am so out of my depth here."

"So why did you ask her?"

Piper thought before answering. "Because I like her. I like how she makes me feel. Because I cant stop thinking about her." Piper admitted honestly.

"So," Polly grinned, "what are you going to wear?"

"Oh god I don't know, not a dress that for sure," she smiled remembering there previous visit and Nicky's firm insistence that they go home and change. "The thing is my clothes, all of my clothes, are things my mother would approve of, or Larry. They fit work or drinks at a function. My casual clothes would not look out of place in any social club my mother would attend. I have jeans, but … oh I don't know."

"OK." Polly looked at Piper seriously "from what little I remember before the evils of drink took over my brain, the dress code was pretty casual. And regardless of Nicky's opinion there were girls there in dresses. OK maybe not the dresses you have in your wardrobe but certainly dresses. Why don't we get this order finished and if we focus," she gave Piper a stern look, "really focus, we could spend tomorrow shopping and getting you ready!"

"What do you mean getting me ready, what else should I do?"

Polly grinned, "if you were going to a club with a guy on a first date what would you do?"

Piper frowned, "oh I guess hair, mani, pedi, waxing…" her eyes grew wide as she went through her ritual, the unspoken reasons behind each one and what Polly was getting at. "Polly this is a casual date, I'm not.. we're not…" Piper blustered.

"No, maybe that's what you are thinking now but how many dates did we do in college that were casual dates which ended differently." Polly grinned. "Come on, forget that now lets get this order filled."

00o

"Is it true?" Nicky demanded the next morning having barged into Alex's office.

"Is what true? Alex sighed wondering what drama Nicky was on the edge of creating.

"Lorna tells me we are going clubbing tomorrow, she said you and Piper might be coming. Is it true or is she messing with me and I am going to end up at some boring dinner party with her stuffy friends?"

"No its true." Alex nodded.

"Seriously? You got blondie to agree to go back after last time?"

"Yes Nick seriously. Look its no big deal." Alex muttered not looking at her friend or wanting to go into the details of the evening and what led up to it, meaning Piper actually asking her and the kiss, "what is a big deal is this meeting I have in half an hour! Is everything ready?"

"Yes boss," Nicky grinned. "Although I am not sure why you are taking this meeting, shouldn't Suzanne be doing it?"

"Well yes she should; but it seems Maureen and her had an argument. Suzanne's secretary called me at home last night to say Suzanne was, _'in a bad place'_ I think was the phrase she used. The brands we are promoting today, well we need this chain to take them. Is she goes in, then looses, it could cost."

"She shouldn't have the job." Nicky muttered.

Alex smiled. "Hey last month she brought in more business than any other national store. She was happy and in love, this month we need to cover for her."

"Look at you, all sympathetic cos you have a date." Nicky smirked.

"No I am sympathetic because we pick up sales off the back of her success. Also," Alex frowned, "I heard a rumour they are thinking of combining the two department."

"What! That's ludicrous." Nicky gasped.

"Yes, well lets just get today over with before we worry about that. And lets make it good Nick, we want them to see we can do national and international."

Nodding Nicky left to go double check everything was ready. If Alex was worried they all needed to be worried.

o0o

"We should go celebrate!" Nicky grinned. They meeting had gone well. Alex had not only persuaded the hotel chain to take the Barney products Suzanne had listed, she had somehow managed to send them off with a box full of PoPi produce; telling them they were the first to sample the exclusive brand. "If they go for even one of the PoPi range this will be huge for Piper and Polly. Have you told them?"

"No." Alex smiled at Nicky's excitement. "It may not work, I didn't want to get their hopes up. What we need is to get Suzanne back on track though, these guys are her contacts. They were not happy she wasn't there. See if you can find out what the situation is."

Watching Nicky leave, relieved she had diverted her from the need to go celebrate, Alex went back to the figures she had been looking at. Nicky was right the meeting had been good. Alex felt more relief than happiness though, she did not want to have to deal with Suzanne mess, she did not want to have to combine the two departments, she needed to stay on top of things.

Nicky found Alex, still typing, two hours later. "Boss, its gone 7, you not going home?"

Alex looked up surprised to hear the time but not ready to leave her desk. "Not yet Nick, you go. Thanks for today." She smiled at Nicky.

"OK." Nicky hesitated. "Should I order you food? Will you be long?"

"No. Go home, see Lorna. I'll grab something on my way home."

Nodding Nicky left. As she drove home she realised how, lately, Alex had loosened up on her working habits. Nicky had been pleased, glad to see the woman she now considered a good friend finally getting some work life balance. However seeing Alex so focused again made Nicky realise Alex needed work to in a way she never would.

When Nicky arrived early to work the following morning she was not surprised to see Alex's bike already in the parking garage. Crossing the street to grab them coffee and pastries, knowing full well Alex would not have eaten, she made her way back to find her boss in pretty much the same position she had been when she left last night. Depositing the coffee in front of her she was rewarded with a smile and Alex gratefully grabbed at the sweet treats. "You are an angel." She grinned.

"Yes, yes I am." Nicky nodded, "I am also one for self preservation and you are mean when your sugar levels drop." She grinned. "So hows the report going?"

Alex nodded slowly, her mouth still chewing.

"You finished?" Nicky was surprised. "Just how late did you stay last night?"

"Well," Alex shrugged, "I guess it was about 11."

"11! Did you eat? Did you get any sleep? What time were you here his morning?"

"Jeez mom, lay off." Alex grinned. "Actually I grabbed a sandwich from the machine down the hall, I had about 5 hours sleep thank you, and I was here just after 6 this morning. But yes it is finished, but I would like you to look over it."

"Me?"

"Yes, look you were in the meeting, check I caught everything we discussed. If we can get Suzanne back up to speed on this it would be good for everyone."

"Oh I have good news on that front. It seems the argument was over a game! Evidently Maureen is quite competitive, Suzanne may have taken issue with loosing and accused Maureen of cheating. But, thankfully, Maureen also does not hold a grudge. Having stormed out leaving Suzanne distraught, hence the phone call, she then returned later last night with flowers, a bottle of wine and," Nicky was grinning, "some of PoPi's lemon scented bath oil."

"OK enough!" Alex cut her off. "I think I know how this story ends thank you."

Nicky nodded, "anyway give me the report I will go over it and get copies sent to Suzanne. Then when I come back you can tell me what you are wearing tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on boss, big date remember. You need to make a good impression."

As she watched Nicky leave Alex frowned. She had intended wearing what she would normally wear on a Friday night at the club. Should she change that? Would Piper expect something different? Sighing Alex mentally catalogued her clothes. Nothing she owned was as fancy as Pipers designer labels, it just wasn't her style. But Piper knew that. Sure her business suits may be expensive, but there was no way she wanted to spend Friday night feeling confined. No, Piper asked her to the club so Alex was going to dress how she normally would.

o0o

"Polly I'm not sure." Piper frowned. Polly had dragged her to a store Piper had never dreamt of entering before. "I'm too old to be wearing this stuff."

"Don't be silly Piper," Polly was busy pulling clothes of the rails and was now hustling Piper towards the changing rooms. "Just try them please."

Looking at the things Polly had chosen Piper grinned. "What are you doing trying to make me look like Alex? I am not wearing leather pants! Nor this shirt. You can not wear a band shirt if you have never even heard of them!"

Polly shrugged. "OK what about these? Holding up a pair of pale blue jeans she rummaged through the various tops and teamed it with a cotton shirt.

"That's not so bad." Piper agreed, "but the shirt has no buttons!"

Polly laughed, "you are such a grandma sometimes Piper. It is not meant to have buttons. You tie it."

"No!" Piper shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not going to a gay club with a top I cant wear underwear with, and only a knot to protect my dignity."

Shaking her head Polly sighed "OK this one?"

The next top was not dissimilar to the t shirt Nicky had her wear. This one was electric blue in colour though and when she put it on even Piper had to admit it looked good.

"Yes!" Polly grinned, "your eyes look so blue with that colour. In fact you could get away with boots flat sneakers or heels. So if you want to stay casual…."

Polly knew Piper was nervous, she had refused to go to get her nails or make-up done saying she could do them herself. She wouldn't entertain the conversation about waxing, and now showing even an inch of flesh seemed to freak her out.

Piper looked at the clothes she was wearing in the mirror. Jeans and a t shirt. Simple, and Polly was right, she could wait to see how Alex was dressed and choose her shoes accordingly. Satisfied Piper nodded. "OK, these." she agreed.

"Just buy this one too Piper, please." Polly grinned holding up the button less shirt, "if not for tonight then the next date."

"Oh no," Piper shook her head, "I have already told Alex I am not going through this again."

"What? Going on a date."

Piper nodded. "I cant believe I asked her once, I was a mess. A gibbering wreck who simply made a fool of herself. I know she only agreed because she felt sorry for me. I know she only kissed me to stop me talking."

"She kissed you?!" Polly's eyes widened at this news. "Piper Chapman how have you not told me this! When? How? What was it like?"

Piper groaned. She had not meant to tell Polly this. She knew she would ask questions and Piper had been doing her best to forget how it felt.

"At her house. I was babbling, she was laughing at me because I could not even do a simple thing like ask her to a club, I went to leave, she stopped me and kissed me."

"Like a proper kiss?"

"What do you mean? Piper frowned.

"Don't play dumb Piper, you know what I mean."

Piper sighed. "Yes a proper kiss. On the lips. It was…. Nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"OK, more than nice. Soft. Gentle… oh I don't know. Any way I left pretty much straight away."

Polly, sensing she was not going to get any more information out of Piper, looked at her watch. "Lets go pay for these then grab some lunch. Then you need to go home a sleep."

"Now whose a grandma!" Piper laughed.

"No I'm serious. Its not just you and Alex going remember. Nicky will be there. You need to conserve energy, you will need it!"

Seeing some logic in Polly's argument she nodded. She even let Polly add the button-less shirt to her pile of clothes, she didn't ever have to wear it after all.

Having eaten and returned home Piper hung up her clothes, sorted several pairs of shoe options, just in case, then went to rest.

o0o

Alex had let Nicky hustle her out of the office early, well 5 o'clock which was early for Alex. She had promised to eat, had promised to rest and had agreed to meet Nicky and Lorna in the club by the back bar as soon as she and Piper got there. Alex grinned. Nicky was acting like a mother hen. She knew Alex liked Piper, it seemed Lorna had had quite the conversation with Piper too, although Nicky was not for telling Alex anything other than she was on to a winner!

Now, having fixed herself soup, a sandwich and some tea Alex decided she would lay down for half an hour. She knew if Nicky was on a mission she would need all her wits and energy tonight. So setting the alarm on her cell phone Alex lay down and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off as it seemed like only seconds later she was jolted awake by the ringing of the alarm. Switching it off she stretched out, feeling the ache in her limbs and wishing she could just stay were she was. Knowing there was absolutely no way Nicky would allow that to happen Alex reluctantly got off the bed and moved into the bathroom. A shower would help revive her and smiling she opened the pink strawberry scented gel Piper had left the first time she had visited Alex's home. The smell filling Alex's bathroom was all Piper.

Feeling calmer somehow Alex wrapped a towel around her hair, another round her body and walked back into the bedroom. Nicky seemed to be expecting her to make some kind of statement tonight. The only statement Alex intended making was who she was. If Piper was even remotely serious about getting into some kind of relationship with her, Alex wanted her to know who she was. Grabbing so faded back jeans, her favourite guns n roses shirt she moved to her underwear drawer. Grabbing some shorts and a bra Alex began to dress. She could already guess Nicky's opinion of her outfit but she really didn't care. She needed to be comfortable tonight as the very fact she was going with Piper was unsettling her enough as it was. Deciding she would make more of an effort with her make up though Alex sat down in front of the mirror by the window. She used to drive her mom mad with her heavy black eye liner and bright red lipstick. Now, not being able to wear it for work, made dressing up like tonight feel more special. This was the part of herself she hid. Tonight she was going as Alex Vause. Piper would see her as she wanted to be seen, all of her not just a part.

Finally placing her glasses on and putting on some black bike boots and grabbing her jacket Alex checked she had her wallet and keys. She would walk to Pipers then get a cab to collect them from there. She was not sure Piper would be ready to leave at the time they had agreed so taking her cell phone too Alex headed out the door.

O0o

Piper was not ready when Alex knocked on the door. Hearing Piper call out "Shit! Hang on!" Alex grinned. The other side of the door Piper was wearing the new jeans but had only got her bra on on top as she applied her make up, grabbing the t shirt from the hanger she pulled it over her half curled hair and dashed for the door.

"Hey," she grinned sorry, "I was in the bedroom, as you can see I am running a little late."

"That's OK." Alex smiled. "I thought you may not be ready so I haven't ordered a cab yet."

"You guessed I'd be late?" Piper frowned.

Alex shrugged, "I know some girls take longer to get ready than others."

Piper snorted, "no you thought I was a preening princess didn't you?"

Alex grinned at the challenge on Pipers face. "Your words Pipes not mine!" she laughed. "So should I make myself comfortable while you finish getting ready? because as good as you look, and I am loving the shirt, I think having half a wet head is not going to work."

"Yes yes." Piper grinned, "look make yourself at home, there is coffee made in the kitchen, there may even be some cake in the tin if you are hungry, I really won't be long."

True to her word Piper was ready 15 minutes later. Having seen, much to her relief, Alex was wearing clothes similar to their last night out, Piper opted for flat shoes and comfort, rather than the heels Polly had been pushing her to wear. When she returned she smiled at the sight of Alex sat on the sofa nursing a mug of coffee with a plate of crumbs being all that was left of the cake she had indeed found.

"You know what, if PoPi's bombed you could go into baking." Alex grinned nodding at the empty plate before her. "Even though it wasn't chocolate it sure was good."

"You think PoPi's will bomb?" Piper asked horrified.

"No!" Alex laughed "in fact I think the opposite and know you will succeed more than succeed, but that's business, we are meant to be going on a date remember."

"Oh come on Alex, you cant say something like that then stop."

"Well Polly isn't here, its hardly fair." Alex pointed out logically.

"OK, so if its good news lets call her."

Alex shrugged. "OK, how about I tell you you can then decide if you want to call Polly tonight but then we drop it OK, no more business."

"Fair enough but you brought it up." Piper pointed out defensively.

"Yes OK. Well we had a meeting with a large international hotel chain this week. We wanted them to take some of our products nationally. I gave them a sample basket of PoPi products. Well we heard back today, they loved them. But, and its a big but Piper, nothing is signed, they don't want to use them in the states. They want to take the lemon scented range and use it in Europe. In the first instance the UK, then France, Germany then Italy."

"Oh my god!" Piper stared at Alex in disbelief. "How likely is this to happen? Alex its huge. But say we cant meet the demand?"

"That's why we need to go over details Piper. It _is_ huge, really huge." Alex grinned, "you are going to get to travel kid. Your dream."

Alex watched Pipers face as fear, excitement and nerves washed over her. "You going to call Polly?" She prompted.

Piper shook her head. "No, you were right there is too many details to iron out to get excited yet. But, oh god Alex, I may get to see Europe, travel, oh god!"

Alex nodded grinning. "You deserve it kid, you both do. I know you sacrificed a lot for this."

"Oh we need to go celebrate!" Piper grinned. "I know its not a done deal but we can celebrate the possibility right?"

"You bet! In fact the first round of shots are on me, we will save the champagne until when the deal is signed. Now, no more business. We need to leave before Nicky comes hunt us down."

Nodding Piper grabbed her bag.

"You need a bag?" Alex frowned.

"Well yes, I have keys, phone, money…"

"Give!" Alex held out her hand and Piper handed her bag over. Alex emptied the contents onto the table. "God Pipes, you are such a girl!" She laughed, "you do not need a comb, lipstick, and perfume. Here." She unhooked Pipers front door key and put it on her own fob then grabbing Pipers wallet and putting the cash alongside her own she said "I know the jeans are tight, not that I'm complaining," she winked letting her gaze wander over Pipers legs, "but you have the phone I'll look after the rest, then you can leave the rest of this crap behind."

"Its not crap!" Piper muttered but following Alex out of the door she couldn't help smile. Teasing Alex she said "I bet Nicky lets Lorna take a purse."

"Yes I'm sure she does, and I bet we hear her moan about it all evening too!"

Laughing Piper climbed into the cab. She watched the city pass by, thinking how little she remembered of her last trip there. Once they were inside Alex held her hand and said "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Piper asked not sure what Alex was referring too.

Seconds later though she heard "Blondie! You are here, about time. From across the bar."

"That!" Alex muttered squeezing her hand. "OK lets go kid."

Soon Piper was laughing and drinking and feeling far more comfortable than she had expected. When Nicky insisted they all go dance Piper hesitated, "I am not sure I am drunk enough yet." she laughed, "you go." She grinned at Alex. Lorna she was relieved to see was as reluctant to hit the dance floor as her.

"I hate dancing." Lorna admitted as she watched Nicky spin and shake and grinding against Alex who gave as good as she got. "Look at her though she is crazy and I love seeing her enjoy herself like this."

Piper was watching Alex as she listened to Lorna talk. She couldn't take her eyes of the tall dark beauty of her. As she laughed and whipped her hair round Piper grinned. "They both know how to have fun." She agreed. "Alex looks so different out there."

"You pleased you asked her?" Lorna asked smiling as she saw Pipers gazed never wavering from Alex.

"Yes" Piper smiled. "Although as much as the music here is amazing, and as much as I actually quite like dancing, I am not sure I will ever be able to take Nicky's place on the dance floor there is not enough vodka in the world to get me dancing like that!"

"Well I'd drink up if I was you they seem to be heading this way!" Lorna grinned handing Piper a shot glass and grabbing one herself.

"Come on blondie, you have had my girl to yourself long enough, swap!" Nicky grinned. And not giving Lorna a chance to argue dragged her away from the bar.

"Well?" Alex quirked an eyebrow "you coming to dance?"

Piper cringed, "I cant dance like Nicky." she squirmed.

Alex smiled, "Good. I don't want you too." She took the glass Piper was holding and placed it on the bar. "Come on." she grinned. Piper was surprised though when Alex didn't pull her in the direction of the main dance floor, but to a quieter section where, Piper noticed, not the frantic dancing she had watched Nicky excel at but rather couples dancing together.

Pulling Piper close Alex pushed Pipers hair back gently over one shoulder and lent down to whisper in her ear. "Less likely to be disturbed here, plus I get to hold you like this." She pulled Piper closer wrapping her long arms loosely round Pipers waist. "Just move with me Pipes, no-one is watching."

Piper closed her eyes. The feel of Alex's arms around her actually comforting, the sound of her husky voice in her ear giving her goosebumps on her bare arms. Looking up at Alex's smiling eyes Piper grinned, "You used my gel! I can smell strawberries."

Alex dipped her head in confirmation. "It smells of you Pipes. Definitely my favourite."

"And there was me thinking you were a coffee girl." Piper grinned.

"Oh I am," Alex smirked "but I used this one tonight hoping I could hold you like this and then you would be able to smell how good you smell!"

Piper laughed, "oh smooth Alex, smooth!"

Alex grinned, "I thought so." She tugged Piper closer, "now see how nice this feels."

Piper blushed.

"Why have you gone all shy?" Alex smiled, she loved the pink in Pipers cheeks, it thrilled her that she could put the colour there so easily, but she wasn't sure what was causing it.

"It just feels, I don't know weird."

Alex laughed, "you calling me weird Piper?"

"No" Piper smiled back. "But being here with you like this is weird."

"In public you mean?"

"No, yes, no.." Piper stumbled over her words again "Shit! no. not really. Look at me!" she was whispering as if people may hear some big secret. "I cant even talk when I am this close to you!"

Alex hugged Piper tight. "God Pipes, right now, in this moment I wish we weren't here. But I am also very glad we are."

"You do?" Piper frowned "why?"

"I wish we were alone so I could kiss you. Properly kiss you not like the other day. But I am glad we are here because I think part of me knows if I did kiss you I would scare you off."

Piper didn't answer. She buried her head into Alex neck and thought about what Alex was telling her. She wanted her. Really wanted her. But she also knew Alex was right, she was scared.

"Pipes," Alex whispered. "Look at me, please."

Piper lifted her head.

"I promise you Piper this is your call OK. Nothing we do or don't do unless you want it."

Piper nodded and rested her head back on Alex shoulder. Piper was aware of other couples around them, aware they were in fact barely moving just swaying gently in each others arms, but she didn't care.

"You fit perfectly." Alex whispered a moment later. This time Piper felt herself shiver as the words touched her ear then the rest of her body. "You feel it don't you?"

Piper nodded.

Feeling Piper tremble in her arms had Alex swearing. "Shit! come on." Suddenly Alex pulled away grabbing Pipers hand she led her back to the bar.

The relief Alex felt on seeing Nicky was immense. "Nicky line them up!" she called cheerfully. Piper following behind felt dazed. What had just happened?

Handing Piper a glass then swallowing her own Alex quickly ordered more.

"You OK?" Lorna asked Piper quietly, looking from Alex who seemed strangely hyper to Piper who seemed dazed.

Piper shrugged then nodded.

"Blondie we need to dance!"

"Oh I don't know," Piper looked at Alex to rescue her but Alex was already ordering more drinks and before she could call on Lorna's help Piper was pulled half way to the dance floor. As Nicky threw her arms in the air whooping and grinning Piper looked around wondering if she could escape to the bathroom. "Loosen up Piper!" Nicky called, grabbing at Pipers arms and making her mimic her own actions. Deciding it was easier and safer to go along with Nicky, Piper tried to forget where she was and just go with the flow of people around her.

At the bar Alex was struggling also.

"What happened?" Lorna asked once Piper and Nicky were out of earshot.

"Nothing," Alex shrugged, "just needed a drink."

"Sure I get that," Lorna nodded, "except you have just knocked back 3! come on, what happened?"

Alex looked at Lorna. "We danced. Piper got all flustered, admitted I make her nervous. I promised I wouldn't do a thing unless she wanted me too. But holding her close, feeling her breath on my neck, god I wanted to take her Lorna, right there on the dance floor! Shit! I felt her trembling and my mind exploded, I just needed to get some space between us. For her sake as much as mine!" Alex rubbed a hand down her face. "She is worth more than a one night stand, is so much better than just sex yet, god Lorna, I want her. So I ran, well dragged her here to the safety of you and Nick and alcohol."

Lorna smiled. "She might want the same as you Alex."

Alex nodded, "yeah I know but I really don't think she is ready. God that sounds stupid. But I am not sure she has thought this through. I'm gay Lorna. Sure Piper knows that but I am not sure she has thought about the implications."

"What implications?" Lorna frowned. "Damn it Alex, she isn't a kid. Talk to her. Not here, its not the place, but if you have concerns you need to voice them. She does too."

"Did you? Have concerns I mean."

"Sure a few. I mean its Nicky right, I should be concerned!" Lorna winked. "But my concerns are not Pipers. Look." Lorna pointed to Piper who was being twirled by an over excited Nicky "Go rescue her before Nicky injures her! I'm sure she will thank you!"

As Alex let herself be pushed towards the dance-floor she was relieved when the tempo of the music slowed once more.

"Hop it Nichols, this dance is mine." She was watching Pipers face, ignoring the over dramatic protestations of Nicky, who thankfully quickly became distracted by Lorna's appearance. Alex was pleased to see relief on Pipers face and holding out her hand was glad Piper quickly took it and stepped forward looping her arms around Alex neck.

"You could have rescued me sooner." she grinned.

"I could," Alex admitted "but then you may not have been so grateful to see me." she winked "This way your gratitude lets me do this." Alex pulled Piper flush against her and arms low on Pipers hips she swayed them together as she whispered "Also, I was confessing to Lorna how much I wanted you. She basically told me to stop being a pussy and to come get you."

"I love Lorna!" Piper grinned.

"Yes well enough about Lorna," Alex growled "how about we leave here early, grab a cab back to yours and you feed me what's left of that cake."

Piper sniggered, "Now the truth comes out. It is my cake you are after."

"Oh yes, believe me if it had been chocolate we would not have made it here at all!"

"Well at least I know how to keep your attention."

"Pipes, you just have to look at me with those big blue eyes and you have my attention." Alex admitted. "And when you blush like that," Alex stroked Pipers flushed cheek. "Well lets just say its a good job we are still in public."

"And if we were at home?" Piper felt a thrill go through her.

Alex stared into Pipers eyes before throwing a question back at her. "You want to go find out?"

Nodding it was Piper who pulled back from Alex's arms this time, Piper who took Alex hand and Piper who led the way of the dance floor.

"We should tell Nick we are going." Alex said as she let herself be led off the floor.

"OK," Piper nodded looking round to see if she could spot the other couple. "I cant see them."

Alex began looking too, also having no luck.

"I'll send her a text." Alex finally decided and slinging her arm round Pipers shoulder made towards the door.

"And where do you think you two are sneaking off too?" Came an amused voice behind them as they reached the door.

"Nick, hey we were looking for you. We're off. In fact," she raised an eyebrow at the coat Nicky was carefully placing round Lorna's shoulders "I am guessing you were actually the ones sneaking off here!"

"Caught in the act!" Lorna grinned. "You want to share a cab?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged, and together the two couples walked outside.

"You want to come back to ours?" Nicky asked "I bought some fine scotch whisky. Just perfect for sharing."

"Not tonight Nick," Alex said calmly, "another time maybe."

"OK," Nicky shrugged, "where shall we drop you?"

"Pipers is fine, I can walk from there." Alex tried to sound casual, like she was just ensuring Piper got home safe. She didn't miss the small smile Lorna shot Piper, or the kick she gave Nicky when the woman was about to challenge Alex's decision.

As they waved the cab off Alex grinned. "Remind me to buy Lorna some flowers, did you see the well aimed kick she delivered back there."

Piper grinned "Poor Nicky."

"Poor Nicky nothing, its about time someone taught her when to keep her mouth shut."

Alex fished Pipers key from her pocket and opened the door. As Piper went into the kitchen Alex sorted out Pipers money and keys placing them back on the table. Turning she grinned as Piper entered holding a plate with a large wedge of cake,.

"Coffee will be a few minutes." she smiled, "I may not have fine whisky like Nicky," she admitted "but I have some raspberry vodka if you are feeling brave."

"Raspberry? Seriously?" Alex asked sounded more disgusted than intrigued.

Piper grinned "its nice!" Fetching some shot glasses from the cupboard and the bottle she sat next to Alex on the sofa. "You brave enough?"

"Go on then." Alex laughed. Sipping a little gingerly before swallowing the shot Alex nodded, "not bad." She grinned. Piper poured her another then reached for a fork.

"Hey I thought this was my cake." Alex moved the plate away out of Pipers reach.

"So its all cake you don't share, not just chocolate!" Piper laughed.

"Listen," Alex put on her serious face, "I will share most things, drink, time, even my body," she winked breaking the serious face she had been holding "but cake? I don't know Piper."

"OK." Piper nodded just as seriously "I guess I was coming at this from a different perspective; you see I was thinking _I_ was sharing _my_ drink and cake with you, not the other way round. Technically that is my cake."

Alex smiled, "maybe we could barter. One mouthful of cake for one kiss?"

Pipers eyes squinted as she tried to look serious. "You will pay me one kiss if I let you have one bite of cake?"

Alex nodded.

"I thought you liked cake, is it not worth more?"

Alex grinned, "fair point, well made."

"How about," Piper smiled "we forget the coffee, have one more shot each, I bag up the cake so you can take it home and we just kiss!"

Alex eyes widened at Pipers bold suggestion.

"Really? You sure Pipes? I mean really sure."

"Yes Alex, it is why we left after all isn't it?"

Alex nodded. "I need to say something first though." She took a deep breath. "I meant it when I said we would only do what you wanted, I really meant it Pipes. But you need to know something.

I am gay."

Piper frowned. "Yeah I kind of knew that!" She nodded, knowing Alex obviously wanted her to take this seriously, but not sure what point she was trying to make.

Alex closed her eyes nodding. "I know you do, but I am not sure if you have thought about this, about us, if there becomes an us."

"You are asking if I want a relationship? Or if I know what one is?" Piper could see where Alex was going with this.

"Both I guess." Alex nodded.

"OK, well I like you," Piper smiled. "A lot. If I didn't you wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have asked you out tonight. Do I want a relationship, I honestly don't know Alex, I feel I failed at the last one big time, I guess I cant say yes to that right now. Do I know what a gay relationship is? Well unless there is a secret code involved, or some other mystery you gorgeous gay women are keeping to yourselves, I assume it is the same as any relationship. Two people who care for each other, wanting to spend time together and share their lives. Am I missing something?"

Alex smiled. "No Pipes you are not missing something, I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were doing."

"No probably not." Piper grinned, "but I can always blame the alcohol right." She laughed at Alex indignant expression.

"Oh believe me kid, you wont be looking to blame anything."

Piper flushed at the promise in Alex's words and the sight of Pipers pink cheeks immediately had Alex shift closer.

"You know, when you blush you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen." Alex whispered. "Come here." Alex held out her hand inviting Piper closer, she was thrilled when Piper put down the glass she had been fiddling with and shifted so they were sitting close enough that their knees touched.

"Can I kiss you know Piper?" Alex asked seriously.

"Yes." Piper smiled and leaned forward, not taking her eyes of Alex. Alex closed the gap resting her hands on Pipers knees groaning as their lips touched, the feeling so much better than she remembered. Pulling back she saw Piper frown.

"Why did you stop?" Piper whispered.

"Because," Alex took a breath, "because god Piper, I want more."

"So do I." Piper smiled. "Just kiss me Alex, please."

Alex didn't hesitate this time, she was not soft, gentle or restrained. Burying her fingers in Pipers hair she pulled the blonde woman towards her. As their lips touched Alex shifted slightly taking Pipers lower lip between hers and sucking, then biting gently. Hearing Piper groan Alex stroked her tongue over the area she had just bitten and was rewarded by Piper shifting closer, practically on Alex's lap now, her own hands gripping Alex shoulders as if she was scared she was about to fall. As Alex gently stroked Pipers lower lip, Piper gave in, allowing Alex access and immediately moaning as feelings of total desire washed over her. Almost unconsciously she pulled back gasping.

Looking at the dazed woman still holding onto her, Alex smiled, "I need to go Pipes." she said gently.

"You do? What? Why?" Piper looked suddenly scared as if she had done something wrong.

Alex smiled and stroked her face gently. "Because I have had a lovely night. And as much as I don't want it to end I think this is a perfect ending." Alex smiled. "Now come on woman," she grinned "go get me cake and walk me to the door."

Alex pulled Piper up cursing quietly her own restraint. What she wanted to do was take Piper into the bedroom shut the door and not leave all weekend. But she was not going to rush this, she needed to make sure Piper was ready for each and every step of what may lay ahead. As she waited for Piper to return with the cake boxed up Alex knew she would have trouble sleeping tonight.

"There you go." Piper held the cake towards Alex who, instead of taking the box, grabbed Pipers wrist catching her off guard and pulling her laughing back into her arms. As Piper looked up at her laughter shining in her eyes Alex lowered her head and kissed her once more. Bodies pressed together Alex leaning against the wall for support as she let her free hand stroke Pipers back she was soon lost in the feeling of Pipers soft body pressed against her, Pipers tongue stroking her own and, she groaned, Pipers hands wrapping around her clinging to her head as if scared to let her go.

"Pipes," she moaned.

Piper pulled back her blue eyes, Alex noticed, darkened with desire. "Pipes I need to go."

Piper stepped back. She watched Alex open the door, and walk down the stairs. Returning to the sofa Piper sat down. She had been wrong. She had told Alex she thought she knew what she was getting into but she had been wrong.

Kissing Alex Vause was nothing like kissing Larry. Nothing like any kiss she had had with any man.

Piper knew she was in trouble.

o0o

 **A/N: Oh boy, hope this is OK. Will be watching my messages from behind my fingers, scared I haven't done them justice. Nervously awaiting your verdict ;-) Ax**


	13. Chapter 13

Running was the only thing she could think of doing this morning to clear her mind. She had sat for ages after Alex had left her apartment last night, sat almost in shock. Not because of anything that had happened but shock at how she felt. Piper knew that kiss, or kisses, had touched something in her she had not even realised was there. She felt so close to Alex in those moments and she knew if Alex had not pulled back, had not left, she Piper would have agreed to anything Alex had suggested.

Hitting the park Piper tucked her water bottle into her back pouch, did her final stretches and began to run. Running cleared her head, it allowed her to _not_ think. She was aware of the trees and birds, aware of the dogs running on the grass and other joggers and couples out walking. She registered the children playing; but if you had asked her later what she had seen all Piper would know is there had been others there. Right now, as she ran, she felt the millions of questions that had plagued her over night slip away. The doubt, the longing and the fear slowly ebbing away as she let the rhythm of her feet on the path be her only focus.

Having run a couple of circuits of the park Piper slowed, stretching she began to walk a cool down lap, letting her mind adjust back to the reality. Her first thought, Alex. She sighed. Today was Saturday so her daydreaming didn't matter, but Piper was aware she needed to get a grip. She needed to be able rationalise what was happening. Maybe, she thought, she would go see Alex herself, maybe if they could talk things would be clearer.

Happy with her plan of action Piper drank her water, zipped up her jacket and headed for the exit.

"Hey Blondie!" the voice calling her made Piper smile, turning round she saw Nicky and Lorna strolling towards her, arms linked.

"Hey!" She grinned, "what are you two up too?"

"Well," Lorna smiled, "it is a nice day so a walk seemed a good idea."

The snort from Nicky made Piper grin, "I take it this was not your idea."

"No blondie it wasn't. My idea was to stay in bed and fool around, but no, here I am 'enjoying some fresh air'." Piper laughed at Nicky's air quotes. Lorna was grinning too.

"Ignore her." she laughed, "she will be better when she has some coffee and food inside her. You run?" She looked at Pipers slightly red cheeks and empty water bottle. "I have always wanted to run."

"Oh please," Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Yes I run." Piper grinned ignoring Nicky, "it clears my head."

"So does coffee!" Nicky whined.

"You want to join us?" Lorna asked.

"No you go. I was going to pop in and see Alex any way."

The cackle from Nicky this time had Piper frowning. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, its just Alex doesn't have someone nagging her to 'enjoy the sunshine' so I can pretty much guarantee she will be in bed. She may be like a lark during the week but she makes up for it at the weekend, you can go try blondie but she wont answer, and if she does you better have something with sugar in to throw at her."

Piper sighed, maybe she would not disturb her if that was the case, she knew Alex worked hard, they were late last night…

"oh please," Nicky sighed, "look at her face!" she grinned at Lorna, "come on blondie, come have coffee with us, then if you really want to impress the boss call or message her later."

Piper smiled. "OK, I will leave her alone, but I will take a rain check on the coffee, thanks. I have chores I was just putting off anyway." she lied.

As they watched her go Lorna smiled, "I would say things went well last night."

Nicky shrugged. "Maybe."

"Did you not see how keen she was to see Alex."

"Sure, but if things had gone really well Alex would be at home in blondies bed right now! Look," she dodged the punch Lorna aimed at her. "I know the boss is keen, but the very fact she went home last night tells me something. I just think she may let past experience cloud her judgement on this one. And as much as I like blondie I am not sure her being straight is going to work in her favour."

"Well I think you are wrong." Lorna insisted.

Piper, on leaving the park, went home to shower and change. Deciding to take Nicky's advise and leave Alex in peace she figured a trip to the store was in order. Maybe after she got some shopping in for the week she would go see Polly and fill her in on the possible deal Alex had mentioned last night. Grabbing her keys she headed out. She was still adjusting to only cooking for one person, and seemed to had wasted more food last week than she ate. As she pushed the cart around the store now though Piper resolved to get better organised. She should have made a list. She worked better with lists. Trying to work out in her head what meals she wanted Piper moved to the fresh meat counter. If she cooked today she could buy freezer boxes and store some meals and then not have to cook in the week. Having loaded chicken, steak and some fish into the cart she turned and made her way to the home section, she had left most of the kitchen appliances at the house with Larry, so loading up new freezer containers plus a few bowls Piper went towards the fruit and veg.

Ideas building in her head now she bundled more into the cart before finally adding fresh coffee, milk, eggs and bread. She bagged up her purchases and felt more focused as she returned to the car. At least now she could keep herself busy today.

o0o

"I'm telling you baby she is not in." Nicky insisted. "Even Alex couldn't sleep through that knocking." She had watched first in amusement then with fear as Lorna hammered on Alex door. "Lets just go home, we have tried."

"OK," Lorna sighed, "but text her. She should know Piper wanted to see her. It will make her happy."

Nodding, having humoured her girlfriends romantic side but just wanting to escape in case Alex was inside and came out to see what the fuss was about. "Can we go home and make out now?" She grinned, pulling Lorna into her side and planting a kiss on her head.

"OK," Lorna grinned.

O0o

"Alex!" Piper was shocked when she opened the door of her car and saw Alex leaning against the wall of the building typing on her phone.

"Hey," she straightened up grinning. "I was just messaging you. I thought you may still be asleep." She moved to grab the bags Piper was pulling out of the car. "But I see now you were just shopping."

"yeah," piper smiled, "I was going to call round to yours actually, but Nicky told me not too."

"She did?" Alex frowned "why?"

"Well granted it was a few hours ago I bumped into them, I had just finished my run, I mentioned I may call into yours and Nicky said you would still be sleeping, in fact she made the idea of possibly waking you sound like a danger sport."

"Nicky is an ass!" Alex laughed. As she uttered the words she looked at her phone, "Talk of the devil. It seems she cant take her own advise! She has just been to my house and wanted to tell me she had seen you!"

Shaking her head Alex put the phone in her pocket without responding.

"You aren't going to reply?"

"No, it just encourages her. So you run?"

Piper nodded, "Yes, when I get he chance. So mainly only weekends, it clears my head."

Alex nodded, "that's why I ride the bike."

"So you been for a ride this morning?" Piper noticed the bike parked on the street.

"Actually," Alex grinned "I came to see if you fancied a ride?"

"Really!" Piper laughed, "I thought I was never allowed on your precious machine."

"Yes well I figured if I rode you could sit behind me looking pretty." Alex winked.

"Oh." Piper laughed, "so you just want me to increase your street cred!"

By now they had carried the shopping into the apartment and Piper was sorting the food into the cupboards, fridge and freezer.

"Er pipes? Are you planning on entertaining?" Alex gazed at the amount of food in awe.

"No. I just had no plans so thought I would cook for the week, saves time later right."

"If you say so." Alex shrugged.

Piper shook her head. "What do you actually eat? Have you eaten today?"

Alex grinned as she shook her head. "No. That's why I'm here!" She winked causing Piper to laugh.

"So good to know I have my uses! Here," she handed Alex a bag of groceries, "put those in that cupboard then you can tell me the real reason you are here and maybe, I will make you some lunch."

Alex smiled. "I came by to see you were OK. I don't know about you Pipes but I found last night pretty intense. I did not want you sitting here alone worrying about it."

Piper smiled. "I did have trouble sleeping," she admitted, "and it was the reason I was up early running. But not because I wasn't OK, or because I was worried."

"Why then?" Alex abandoned the food she was putting away and focused her attention on Piper.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking of you. Of how it turns out kissing a girl is very different to kissing a boy. How I liked it." Piper ended shyly.

"I liked it too." Alex smiled, "in fact," she grinned "all the way home I regretted leaving. But I am glad I did."

"You are?" Piper asked suddenly confused again.

"Sure. I think we both needed that space Pipes. I hadn't intended coming here today. I got on the bike intending to ride because sleep was just not happening. Then suddenly I was here. You draw me too you."

Piper nodded. "That's why I wanted to come see you today too. I felt I needed to talk about it."

"You have questions?" Alex asked.

"Not really questions," Piper frowned, "its just, I don't know. It was as you say so intense. I wasn't sure if it was the build up, because I had been drinking, the, and please don't be offended, but the novelty of it."

Alex smiled. "I'm not offended piper, I am glad you want to talk about it."

"OK." Piper said relieved, "then how about I make us some food and coffee then we can talk."

"You want me to help?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"You want too? I thought you didn't cook?"

"Oh I cant but maybe you can teach me."

"Alex I was going to make sandwiches, even you should be able to manage that, look why don't you go sit in the other room. maybe later if you are still so keen I'll teach you how to make the fried chicken you missed out on the other week."

Alex grinned, "deal."

As she watched Alex move into the other room Piper took a deep breath. She had been shocked to see Alex when she had arrived home, shocked but happy. To hear Alex say she felt the draw between them made her relax a little more.

Carrying sandwiches, a bowl of chips and some coffee in on a tray she smiled as Alex stood to take it from her. Sitting down Alex was silent for ten minutes or so as she began to eat. Piper watched in amused wonder as Alex finished off her food and finally focused. "Better?" Piper grinned.

"Yes!" Alex sat back. "Nicky could have a point, I am better once I've eaten."

"I will have to teach her how to make chocolate cake." Piper laughed,

"Oh no. Yours is the only chocolate cake I want." Alex grinned. Then focusing she smiled, "so you enjoyed last night?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad, does that me we can do it again?" Alex prodded.

"Maybe," Piper nodded, "although I am not sure me doing the asking is a good idea."

"OK, then I will ask. Piper Chapman will you go on another date with me?"

Piper grinned "I'd love too!"

"Good." Alex nodded satisfied. "Now that is out of the way you can tell me why you felt last night was only good because you were drunk?"

"I didn't say that!" Piper laughed, "but, when you had gone and I went to bed I realised we had had a lot to drink. I also thought about the night, how nervous I had been getting ready, choosing what to wear, going to a club where everyone was gay and knew what they were doing."

At this Alex sniggered. "You are so cute Pipes! It is not like its a secret club with a special code," She laughed. "OK. When we kissed the other day, at my house, how did you feel?"

Piper remembered exactly how she had felt, how she had tried to deny how she had felt to herself and Polly.

"Curious," she smiled. "Curious and wanting more and denying both." she admitted.

Alex nodded. "You were sober then, so no excuses right." Piper nodded. "When you were getting ready how did you feel?"

"Nervous, scared I would stand out. Worried you would not like what I wore."

Alex grinned at this. "OK. Well when I got ready last night I wanted you to see me, not work me, the real me. Then I arrived here and none of it mattered, Piper you looked lovely last night, but you could have worn anything and I would have thought that. I want you to know that what you wear, it doesn't matter. I am guessing Polly took you shopping right?"

Piper grinned, "yes, and thankfully I left most of her suggestions in the store! She wanted me to wear leather pants and heels, to get my nails and toes done then waxed!" Piper blushed as she said this but knew Polly was as likely to rat her out to Nicky anyway so she may as well be honest. "I wanted to be comfortable. But I also realised my entire wardrobe is how my mother wanted me to dress, or Larry. You say you wanted me to see the real Alex, well I discovered I don't know who the real Piper is."

Alex was a little shocked at Pipers admission, she knew Piper and her mother had a strained relationship but Piper was telling her now just how in control of her life her mother was.

"Piper, I know she saw us together the other day, I know Larry tried to stir shit, but this, whatever it is between us, I don't want it to come between you and your family."

Piper snorted. "There is nothing to come between Alex, honestly. Maybe I need to find out who I am. I mean what 26 year old doesn't have there own identity. Now, finally, and mainly thanks to you, I have a business, a home and I am realising I can do what I want because I want."

Alex nodded, "I guess I always knew who I was. My mom, well she was supportive, she didn't judge. We didn't have much money so clothes were never a priority, then once I began earning money I never felt the need to change the image I was comfortable with. You will find your style Piper," Alex smiled and leant closer to brush a lock of hair back behind Pipers ears, "as long as you leave your hair like this, it so pretty."

Piper grinned. "Well maybe before our next date you can help me choose something to wear."

"Oh no!" Alex shuddered. "I don't do shopping! And don't give me those sad eyes Piper, take Lorna or Polly, even Nicky! Just count me out."

Piper laughed "can you imagine Nicky choosing my clothes! I mean seriously."

"Oh I don't know." Alex smirked, "she loves a skirt, does Nicky, and you have the legs for a good skirt Pipes."

Slapping Alex's hand off her legs Piper said, "OK, no chicken for you."

"Oh come on," Alex chuckled. "Your legs are hot Pipes, a little skirt would show them off."

"Yes that and the top Polly tried to have me wear and the image would be complete. Maybe my mother dressing me was not so bad after all!"

"What top?" Alex focused in on Pipers words? "Where is it?"

"Oh no!" Piper shook her head.

"You actually bought this mystery top?"

Piper nodded. "To shut Polly up I did, but it will not see the light of day."

"Why?"

"Because it had no buttons!" Piper shuddered.

"Oh this I need to see!"Alex grinned, "go get it!"

"No!" Piper laughed. "As much as I want to find a style of my own I can guarantee you it will feature buttons!"

"Spoil sport!" Alex grinned. "OK, having established drink was not the reason for the intensity of last night, nor your choice of clothes, what conclusion have you drawn?"

Piper shrugged. "That I like you!" She said simply. "That I enjoyed kissing you. That I like how you make me feel."

Alex smiled. "I like you too Piper, I loved kissing you, in fact I think we should do it again. Now."

Piper did not hesitate to move closer, she did admit "I'm nervous!"

Alex grinned, "Me too! I suddenly feel like I have a lot to live up too!" But not hesitating, or giving Piper a chance too either, Alex closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against Pipers.

At the first touch of Alex's lips Piper heard herself groan, she felt herself move closer as if unable to resist the pull of Alex's body and she placed her hands, that had been by her sides, first to Alex's shoulders then under her hair to hold her close as if scared she would stop.

It was this movement, the feel of Pipers hands moving to touch her, that spurred Alex on. The gentle brush of her lips, pulling back to check Piper was OK then again, each time holding the kiss a little longer until Pipers hands tightened stopping her from puling back. Letting her lips pull on Pipers lower lip, feeling the slight gasp in Pipers breath let Alex know Piper enjoyed it, repeating the action, soothing with her tongue then biting again until Piper captured Alex tongue with her own, drawing her closer her hands now tangled in Alex's long hair.

It was only lack of oxygen that had Alex pull away. Looking at Pipers, whose eyes were still closed as she gasped for air Alex groaned. "Jesus Pipes!" She pulled the woman's head into her neck, feeling her tremble, knowing she had to take control of the situation.

"Come on," she said gently, "come show me how to fry chicken."

"What?" Piper looked confused.

"Piper come on." Alex stood dragging Piper with her. "You have all this food, you were going to cook, so show me."

Piper nodded, as if in a trance she began gathering ingredients. She was not sure what was happening, how Alex could go from passionately kissing her one minute to stopping completely and wanting to make food the next.

Alex watched.

Not what Piper was doing, she really didn't care, what she watched was Pipers reaction. She saw the haze of passion slowly lift as she concentrated on the task at hand and by the time the chicken was ready to be fried Alex saw Piper was back to her normal self.

"You OK?" She asked gently now.

Piper nodded.

"You know why I stopped don't you Pipes?" Alex asked concerned.

"Not really." Piper admitted.

Alex closed her eyes at the confusion in Pipers voice.

"I don't want to mess with you Piper, I'm not playing mind games, but Jesus kid, you kiss good!" Alex was relieved to see a small smile. "2 minutes on the sofa and I could drag you to bed. We cant do that Piper."

"Why not?" Piper couldn't help ask the question that had been spinning round her head since the second Alex had pulled away.

"Its too soon." Alex smiled. "I know Nicky makes out like I am used to having a stream of women through my bed but I am not looking for a one night stand Piper, I don't think you are either. You need to be really sure you want this. All of this."

"I do." Piper admitted softly.

Alex frowned. She had sworn that she would never fall in love with a straight girl again. It was her number one rule. Yet Piper seemed to be breaking down every one of her barriers. Looking at Piper, covered in flour, watching her chicken yet eyes full of doubt and hurt, Alex could not stop herself pulling the younger woman into her arms.

"I want it too Pipes," she stroked Pipers back. Then placing a kiss on her head she said "lets get the rest of this stuff cooked then I will take you for a ride, I am not sure I am up to running so hopefully a bike ride will work for you too."

Piper knew Alex was trying to distract her, she suspected she was probably right, that it was the best thing to do. But now, as she grabbed the steak and began to cube it before searing it she wished more than anything she was back on the sofa feeling the way only Alex had ever made her feel before.

They stayed in the kitchen for an hour. Alex helped by peeling and chopping vegetables, she chatted cheerfully and Piper listened, but she did not really take in what Alex was saying. When the final batch of chicken was cooked, when the fish had been steamed and the stew was placed in containers, Piper finally looked at Alex. She grabbed the boxes she had bought earlier, splitting the food evenly into two batches. Pushing a pile towards Alex she said "here, take these, at least you will be able to eat this week."

Alex frowned. Pipers voice seemed distant.

"Thanks." she answered. "You want to clean up and come for a ride?"

"No, you go." Piper turned back to the sink and began to clean.

"Piper." Alex moved in close behind her. "Look at me Pipes, talk to me."

"Why?" Piper shrugged. "What's the point. I have told you I like you, I want you, but you act like I don't know what I want."

"I'm sorry." Alex turned Piper to look at her. "I do believe you Piper, I just don't want you to rush into something you will regret."

"So it is you that gets to decide that for me? I told you Alex I have had enough of people deciding what I should or shouldn't do. My mother told me all my life how I should look or speak or feel. Larry humoured me, but he knew what he wanted and saw how I would fit into his life. Well no more. I like you and I am being honest." Piper was getting angry now, pulling away from Alex she moved to gather the dirty utensils throwing them into the sink. "I may not have a fucking clue what I am doing but I do know how I feel. So maybe you are right. Maybe this is a mistake. Go ride your bike, clear your head and put this past few days down to educating the straight girl. I mean that's the problem right, that I'm straight?"

Alex stared at Piper for several seconds before moving.

Piper thought she had pushed her too far when she saw Alex move towards the door, but once her hand touched the handle she turned and started at Piper.

"Come on." She looked angry and Piper was not sure what she had in mind but she also knew that Alex had stood and listened to her so she owed her the same courtesy. As she wiped her hands on her jeans and followed Alex nodded, opened the door and walked outside. Reaching her bike she grabbed the handlebars slung her leg over the seat and turned.

"Climb on." She said as Piper stood not sure what to do.

"How?" Piper suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of a bike ride.

Holding her hand out Alex held Pipers arm as she gingerly climbed on behind her.

"OK hold on." She started the engine and couldn't help but smile as she heard Piper squeak in fear she tried to hide and grab Alex's shoulders.

"No, like this." Alex's reached Pipers arms and pulled them round her waist.

"OK Pipes. You trust me?"

"Err. Sure." Piper replied suddenly more than a little nervous.

"Cool! hang on then kid." Suddenly the machine moved and Alex steered into the road. She felt Piper behind her shift closer, her grip tightening on Alex's hips and her head pressed against Alex's back.

Relaxing forward into the bike Alex let the throttle out, felt the hum of the engine and as they surged forward she relaxed. She took it easy through the residential streets, letting Piper get used to the feel of the machine, how to shift with the bike and Alex revelled in the fact of each little squeeze she received as she increased the speed. Deciding she needed more, needed to show Piper how good the bike could make you feel Alex turned towards the highway. Taking a route she knew would not be jammed she eased out into the traffic and let the bike do its thing. Pipers arms were no longer holding her hips but wrapped tightly round her middle she could feel her heart beating fast against her back. As the traffic thinned and Alex was able to use more of the road she felt Piper laughing, satisfied she had achieved her goal she knew she could think about heading back.

o0o

Once she had parked back outside Pipers apartment building Alex climbed off then helped Piper. She grinned when she saw Piper frantically trying to tame her hair.

"Leave it," she smiled, "it looks good!"

Piper rolled her eyes but she stopped fiddling with her hair and let them inside.

"I'm sorry Pipes." Alex said simply as soon as they were in the apartment. She needed Piper to know she had understood and had listened earlier. "You were right, I have let the fact you are straight affect my judgement on how we do this."

Piper just shook her head, "no, it was my fault. You were right about not rushing. I guess I just feel like any second now you will wake up and realise this was all a mistake."

Alex sighed, "Piper, since the second you walked into the bar with Polly, since I saw you dance and laugh and yes even when I watched you accept Larry's proposal you have had me captivated. When I feel your mouth on mine I feel every single defence I have so carefully built begin to fall. I want to hold you and kiss you and wake up next to you. But I am scared too Piper, scared you will wake up the next morning and realise you have made a terrible mistake."

Piper could see her own fears mirrored in Alex's eyes. Alex, the strong confident business woman, suddenly stood before her showing just how human she was. Taking her hand Piper whispered. "Stay with me tonight. I just want to be close to you Alex, nothing more; just don't leave."

Alex nodded. Piper letting out the breath she had been holding smiled and said "I will get us a drink."

"No, no drink." Alex shook her head, the one thing she did know was even with the agreement of nothing happening she did not want alcohol clouding their judgement. "Come here." She pulled Piper down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly Alex just buried her head into pipers hair and breathed in her scent. "Just stay here a while." she whispered.

Content to let Alex hold her letting her fingers stroke Alex hair Piper thought about all that had happened. It was getting dark out now and the room, with no lights, felt suddenly cold.

"Come to bed with me." Piper whispered. Pulling as if to stand.

Alex hesitated, still not sure if Piper was rushing things.

"Just to sleep." Piper smiled.

Seeing Alex nod and her arms release her, Piper stood. She walked to the bedroom knowing Alex would follow. She found a large t-shirt that she suspected had once been her brothers or her dads and held it out. "Here, you can wear this, it shouldn't be too short."

Alex watched Pipers face, saw how calm she was and knew, for tonight at least, they needed to be close to each other.

When Alex was in the bathroom Piper quickly stripped off her clothes and put on a t shirt herself, she pulled back the duvet, then went to the kitchen to fetch some water. On her return Alex was just entering the bedroom. Piper stopped, staring at the sight before her, she couldn't help but grin.

Alex had indeed got the t shirt on, her long slender legs clearly on display as the hem barely covered her bottom.

"Seen enough?" Alex voice drew Pipers eyes back to her face and seeing and amused expression Piper felt herself relax. It would be OK. Going to brush her teeth Piper smiled when she returned and saw Alex already in bed covers pulled up to her chin, eyes closed.

"Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?" She teased climbing in beside Alex.

"No. Go to sleep." Alex muttered.

"Oh. OK." Piper wasn't sure if Alex was cross or just tired.

"I'm serious Pipes. I will stay, but no kissing. No tonight."

"Cuddle?" Piper asked edging closer. When Alex didn't move away she let one arm rest across the taller woman's stomach. She felt satisfied Alex hadn't pulled away at her touch but then froze as her bare legs touched the bare skin of Alex's.

"See!" Alex muttered when she felt Piper freeze and knew their skin to skin contact was the reason, she sunk her head deep into the pillow as if by hiding her face she could hide from the feelings.

Piper edged back slowly and carefully. "I just wanted to hold you." she tried to explain, "like on the bike."

"You liked that huh?" Alex was pleased.

"Yeah," Piper nodded. Now lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I liked it too. I could feel your heart beating as we got faster. I heard and felt you laughing. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I can see why you use it to escape."Piper said softly. "Its not the same as running but I get it."

"No it doesn't tire you out." Alex chuckled. Her laugh, so husky, made Piper edge a little closer. She realised Alex voice, especially her laugh, drew her like no-one else.

"So now I have been on the bike, will you come running with me tomorrow?" Piper asked. Alex sat up so suddenly looking down on Piper who, not expecting the sudden movement, rolled into the dip Alex had made.

"Hey!" she muttered trying to straighten herself not sure what was going on.

"OK Pipes, you obviously have some misconceived ideas. The main thing you need to know about me is I don't run! _Ever_!"

Piper laughed at the vehemence in Alex tone. "OK, calm down!" she giggled.

Alex settled back down, eyeing Piper nervously.

"OK," Piper grinned. "No running I get it. Relax!"

"OK, can I sleep now?" Alex asked. "I hardly slept last night, your fault. I was up too early this morning, again your fault. Now I need to sleep, and you rubbing yourself all over me is not going to achieve that!"

Piper smiled, glad Alex was here. " I wasn't exactly rubbing myself all over you but OK sleep. I will leave you alone." Settling down next to Alex but making sure there was enough distance between them Piper lay down listening to the quiet rhythm of Alex breathing. She could tell the exact moment Alex fell asleep, smiling Piper closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her too.

o0o

Piper opened her eyes but made sure not to make any sudden movements. The sun was beginning to come in through the window as she had forgotten to draw the blinds the night before. Maybe this was what had woken her, but it was the feel of Alex wrapped around her body that had her frozen to the spot now.

She lay feeling the gentle breath on her neck as Alex face was in her hair, she could feel once more the soft skin of Alex legs, this time touching from calf to thigh. Bottom even, Piper realised, as it appeared in her sleep her t shirt had rucked up around her waist and her butt was cradled into Alex's waist.

But it was Alex hands that had her captivated. One was under Pipers face, as if caressing her cheek but the other, the other was cupping her breast and Piper knew from the tautness of her nipples her body was not objecting at all.

Closing her eyes and just letting the feeling wash over her Piper knew this is where she wanted to be.

She could not remember the last time she had felt like this with Larry. But with Alex, just laying next to her was enough to make her body react. But she couldn't. She had promised Alex just sleep, she wanted her to know she meant it; so now she just needed to work out how to get up without waking the sleeping woman next to her.

Turning slowly, sensing no change in Alex breathing, Piper now faced her. So close. She wanted to kiss her awake. See if she could make Alex feel how she felt now. Closing her eyes and she moved a fraction. It was like torture. Her own small movement, while not waking the sleeping Alex, did cause the hand on her breast to tense for a second as if wanting to stop Piper leaving, nearly breaking Pipers resolve. Biting her lip not to moan at the sensation she moved a little more until she was finally able to wriggle free. Once out of bed she closed the blind to ensure the rising sun did not also wake Alex, then grabbing fresh running clothes she made her way to the bathroom to dress.

Pipers run that morning was long. Not because she was stressed but because her body was fighting a desire stronger than she could ever remember feeling. She did 5 laps of the park, another walking cool down lap then checking the time was not too early still she returned to the apartment. Letting herself in quietly she was amazed that it was still in darkness. She knew Alex was still there, her bike was outside after all. Not wanting to enter the bedroom and wake her Piper took a cold shower, both to freshen and calm her still raging hormones then set about making breakfast. It was 10,30 after all, Alex had had over 12 hours sleep!

It was the smell of coffee and bacon that finally got Alex stirring. As she entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes, her hair wild Piper grinned.

"Morning sleepy!"

"Morning." Alex yawned. "It smells good in here!"

Piper chuckled. "Come on sit down its ready." Pushing coffee and a plate piled with eggs, bacon and toast towards her, Piper watched as Alex began to eat. It was only as she finished her second coffee did she register Piper watching her, grinning.

"What?" she asked, a little defensive.

"Nothing." Piper grinned. She pushed some pancakes in front of Alex who grinned and pulled some onto her plate, covering them in syrup she was quiet again.

"Your focus is amazing!" Piper grinned.

Alex shrugged. "I don't eat like this at home, I need to make the most of it!"

"You should be OK this week, we have the food we made yesterday." Piper smiled.

"Yeah," Alex grinned. "Now if you could make breakfasts like this for me too I'll be sorted."

"You eat like that everyday and you will have to start running!" Piper smirked.

Alex shrugged. Looking at Piper properly for the first time since sitting down she frowned. "Why are you in dressed only in a dressing gown? When did you get up?"

"2 hours ago." Piper laughed. "I went for a run, came back and showered, but I didn't want to wake you getting clothes."

"Dressed like that you could have woken me." Alex grinned.

Piper smiled not sure if she should mention how she had woken up. Her quiet lack of response made Alex frown. "What?" She probed. Knowing something was wrong

"Nothing" Piper smiled. "Look, let me get dressed then you can use the shower or whatever." Exiting the room Piper knew she had handled that badly, but she didn't know if mentioning how she had found them was wise.

By the time she returned, now dressed in jeans and a t shirt Alex was wiping down the kitchen surface having washed up not only the breakfast things but the mess they had abandoned yesterday.

"You didn't have to do that," she smiled "but thank you. The bathrooms free."

Alex turned nodding but instead of moving to get washed and dressed she sat on the stool by the kitchen counter and pulled Piper towards her. "Come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Piper grinned.

"So why the lack of response when I said I liked you dressed like you were before?"

"Because I wasn't sure how things like that were now, after yesterday. You stopped it so I didn't know how you wanted to play it."

Alex accepted the words, understanding the logic, but knew there was more. "And?"

Piper knew her cheeks were pink but she also wanted to tell Alex the truth. "When I woke this morning," she began softly, "you were wrapped around me."

Alex eyes widened, she hadn't expected that! "I was?"

"Yep." Piper grinned. "It took me a while to prise myself from your grasp."

"Oh god Pipes, I'm sorry!" Alex looked mortified.

"Oh don't apologise," Piper grinned a little surprised Alex looked so embarrassed.

"No? you weren't shocked?"

"Oh yeah I was shocked, but I'm not complaining."

"Your not?" Alex began to relax. "What exactly did I do?"

"Well like I say you were wrapped round me. One hand holding my head, you were pressed down the entire length of my back your other hand," Piper knew she was blushing now, "held my breast."

"Fuck!" Alex exclaimed shocking Piper slightly, causing her to look at the tall woman who had dropped her hands.

"What?" Piper asked, "Its OK Alex, you were asleep, its not like you groped me against my will."

"No but I missed it!" Alex looked at Piper, now grinning. Causing Piper to laugh in relief and shrug.

"Yeah you did. Shame. It was fun!"

"It was?" Alex smirked. "You enjoyed it?"

"Not bad!" Piper winked.

"Would have been better if we were both awake." Alex snarled. "OK, now I need a cold shower." As she reached the door she stopped as if realising something. "Is that why you went running?" she asked suddenly putting two and two together.

"I was going running anyway." Piper said but even she heard the denial in her voice.

"But?" Alex probed grinning.

"But I needed to do 3 extra laps and still have a cold shower when I got back!" Piper admitted grinning.

"Yes!" Alex fist pumped the air as she entered the bathroom. Pipers laughter ringing in her ears.

o0o

 **A/N: Wow! So thrilled by the response to the last chapter, sorry it took so long to reply to the messages and reviews, fan fiction was tormenting me with notifications saying I had reviews then not letting me read or reply to them… for a few days there I was very nervous!**

 **I hope as Piper and Alex now get closer you continue to enjoy the journey.**

 **Ali.**


	14. Chapter 14

Standing under the warm spray of the water Alex groaned. Piper had just informed her she had not only got to second base but that she, Piper, had enjoyed it. How the hell had she slept through that!

Turning the water to cold to calm herself at just the thought, Alex wondered if Piper had plans for today. She herself had a little work to do, but nothing major having put in some hard work the previous week. With the sun shining she fancied riding out on the bike and hoped she could persuade Piper to go with her. Maybe in the relative safety of a public space they could kiss a little without the danger of getting too carried away. When she climbed out of the shower and had dressed however she found Piper on the phone frowning.

"No, I have plans. I cant."

Alex moved into the kitchen to make more coffee giving Piper some privacy. So much for a bike ride, she sighed to herself. She could hear Piper in the other room her voice sounding agitated, then silence. Deciding to see if she was OK Alex stuck her head round the door. Piper was sat on the sofa phone next to her her head in her hands.

"Pipes, what's wrong? Who was it?"

"My mom." Piper sighed.

"She wants to see you?"

"No, she _demanded_ I attend a family gathering."

"You don't want to go?"

"No, but as usual I am not being given the choice."

"Of course you have a choice Piper," Alex frowned at how one call from her mother had Piper doubting her own independence. "You are here now right, a strong successful businesswoman. It is the weekend, you can do what you want with your free time."

"She will just come over. Its not worth the scene."

"So let her come over." Alex shrugged. "Either she can see you are here with me, or we can go out and she can deduce you were telling the truth and had plans. Unless of course you do have other plans?"

Piper shook her head, "No, no other plans. Go where?" She asked tentatively.

"Well," Alex grinned, "I was thinking while I was in the shower, we could make a picnic, go out on the bike, find somewhere quiet and make out!"

Pipers eyes widened. "OK." She nodded then grinned, "can we wait til my mom gets here first then, I want to see her face when I tell her why I cant visit!"

Alex laughed. "Sure we can, but I have a feeling that will open a whole can of worms that maybe we can postpone, for today at least."

Piper nodded, "Yes, true. But I can dream right!" She winked at Alex.

"So picnic? Yes?" Alex clarified.

"Yes!" Piper nodded enthusiastically. "In fact, I have some fruit and chips we can take; but there is a gorgeous little deli I found that does great subs, we can stop on the way. Where are we going by the way?"

"Who cares." Alex grinned. "Its an adventure." She smiled at Pipers sudden hesitation. "Come on Pipes. How often do you get up and just head off, no clue where you will end up?"

"Never!" Piper shrugged. "I mean literally never. I plan, my family are all planners, I love lists."

"Well stick with me kid!" Alex winked, "no more lists just fun today."

With a nervous smile Piper nodded and began digging out beakers and containers to carry the fruit, chips and sparkling water. Packing it carefully into a rucksack she turned to ask Alex, "Should we take a rug? Something to sit on?"

Alex shrugged, "Sure if you want. Or," she grinned cheekily eyebrow quirked, "you could wear your new top without the buttons, we could sit on that, it should be easy to take off!"

Piper swiped at the laughing Alex with a tea towel, then suddenly glancing down she said, "Do yo think I should change? Is this not appropriate?"

"No, its not appropriate." Alex looked serious. "Go change. That has too many buttons!"

As Piper lunged towards her laughing Alex, instead of ducking out of her way, grabbed Piper round the waist and swung her round. "You look perfect." she whispered as she lowered her to the ground. "Just grab some flat shoes and we are good to go."

But as Piper gazed at Alex, her arms still around Pipers waist they were interrupted by the intercom buzzer.

"Shit!" Piper pulled away guiltily, making Alex frown.

"Your mom?"

"Maybe." Piper sighed. Moving to the intercom she answered "Yes? Who is it?"

"You know who it is Piper! I told you we were coming." Piper closed her eyes at the sound of her mothers voice. Turning to look at Alex her eyes widened. Alex had picked up a jacket for Piper along with her own, she held the rucksack in one hand and keys in the other.

"Shoes." She nodded at Pipers feet. Seeing the pair of flats she had worn to the club Piper slipped them on.

"Come on." Alex grabbed her hand and hustled her out of the door. As they reached the entrance Piper saw her mother still buzzing and shouting into the intercom.

"Mom." Piper said quietly as they opened the door.

"Piper what is going on? Why are you dressed like that? Who is this? We need to leave now."

"I told you I have plans. This is Alex, Alex Vause. We are going out for the day, I did try to explain."

"Well you can cancel any plans. I am sure Alex will understand, family comes first."

Feeling Alex move to stand a little closer behind her Piper shook her head. "I am not cancelling my plans mom. Maybe next time you can give me more notice." She said calmly and she thought not unreasonably.

Moving past her mother she felt Alex touch her back gently steering her towards the bike. "That's my girl Pipes, keep walking." she said softly.

Taking the rucksack off Alex, Piper slung it on her back, she waited for Alex to climb onto the bike then quickly got on behind her.

"Piper Chapman!" Came the outraged cry.

"Quick go!" Piper squeezed Alex's waist and was rewarded by her gunning the engine and shooting away from the curb leaving Carole Chapman staring after them in disbelief. Alex drove for a few minutes then pulled over. Stopping she turned to look at Piper. "You OK?"

Piper nodded a small smile forming. "Yeah, I'm good! It is a shame we couldn't video that! I bet her face was a picture."

Alex grinned. "So deli?" She queried and Piper giving her direction snuggled back down cuddling into Alex's back loving the feeling of being rescued and not caring right then where they went as long as it took her away from her mom.

O0o

"This place is beautiful." Piper grinned as she looked at the trees and stream. "Have you been here before?"

Alex nodded, "I have never stopped though, but I like the drive up here, its quiet, the scenery is spectacular, you feel like you are looking down on the city."

Piper nodded. She took off the rucksack and then removed her jacket. Sitting down on it she sighed, "I didn't even know this place was here." Alex dropped down next to her grinning.

"That's why it is so perfect, not many people do. What would your mom say if she saw you now?"

Piper chucked. "She'd have a coronary! Sitting on my jacket, on the floor of all places." She grinned "if she saw store bought subs and potato chips I think she would put me up for adoption."

"Has she always been like that?" Alex asked curiously.

Piper shrugged, "Not when I was little. She seemed more relaxed, but when she knew for certain about dads affair, or more precisely knew I knew about it, things changed. It was as if she tried to become this perfect house wife, perfect mother. I never understood why, instead of trying to change herself, she didn't just confront him. Scared I guess."

Alex nodded, "yeah maybe. What's your dad like?"

Piper smiled. "Happy. But then why shouldn't he be, he has a wife who keeps a perfect house, lets him change his mistress every few years for a newer model without complaint and a family who have all just accepted it. He knows he is lucky so if ever we, should I say _I_ challenge mom about why she puts up with it, he sides with her."

Alex pulled Piper close so her head rested on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry Pipes, it cant have been easy seeing that growing up. Knowing your mom was unhappy."

"No it wasn't, but I guess I lost sympathy when she took it out on us. But enough about her." Piper lifted her head and looked at Alex, "tell me about your mom. You miss her?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled sadly. "We were close. I mean really close. It was just me and her when I was growing up. But the older I got the better friends we became. That's why I find it hard to understand the relationship you and our mom have I guess. I was lucky I know that. And yeah I miss her. So much."

Piper heard the catch in Alex voice and straightening turned and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Alex." Piper stroked her hair. "Sorry she died, but also sorry she didn't get to see how great her daughter turned out."

Alex swiped at a tear on her cheek and sniffed smiling at Piper. "She would have loved you. She used to tell me one day I would meet someone the exact opposite of me and it would be like meeting my other half. I look at you Piper and its like she knew we would meet."

Piper stared at Alex, her words so personal, so intimate, Piper knew she had tears in her own eyes. "I wish I had met her." she smiled.

Alex leant to pull the bag closer and grabbed some beakers and the sparkling water Piper had packed. "OK enough sappy nonsense" she grinned, "this is meant to be a fun outing. If you had wanted to be depressed you could have gone to your family gathering right!"

"Very true, I seem to remember a promise of making out!"

Alex laughed, "I am not sure what happened when I was asleep this morning, but I think I may have created a monster!"

Piper chuckled. "I was so tempted to wake you!"

"You should have done." Alex nodded seriously. "There is no better way to wake up than that."

"Really?" Piper asked, "you wouldn't have minded?"

"Why would I mind waking up in bed with a beautiful woman who wanted me?"

"Because," Piper admitted "you didn't want me the night before."

"Oh Pipes. Of course I wanted you." Alex sighed. "We had had a long day, we were both running on less sleep than normal and well, maybe I am being silly, but I want our first time together to be special, do it right, not some half hearted affair."

"And it would have been special this morning? If I'd woken you?"

Alex grinned, "if you had wanted me then yes, it would have been perfect. A little soon maybe, but perfect."

"Why do you keep saying its too soon?" Piper was sure this had never been a concern for Alex in the past.

"Because I have kissed you and it is electric. I know everything else will be too. But intense. And I need to make sure you are ready for that."

"I'm not a virgin!" Piper muttered, suddenly feeling like Alex was treating her as if she had never been intimate with another person before.

"Its different Pipes, just trust me OK."

Piper looked at Alex curiously, "have you always known you were gay?"

Alex smiled, "Yeah. From my first crush on my high school math teacher. But I also knew I couldn't tell anyone; so I dated boys, not many, just enough to keep the rumours at bay and the bullies at a distance."

"You didn't tell your mom?"

"No. She knew though. I remember the first time I went out with a boy, she sat me down and told me I didn't have to go." Alex grinned at the memory. "I thought she was just being overprotective, but she knew. Each and every time after she would do the same, tell me I did not have to bow down to peer pressure, but she was also always there when I got home, asking if I had a nice time and stuff. The first time I slept with a guy, and there were only two guys, but the first time I came home and just cried. Mom just held me. I tried to convince myself it would be better next time, I would get to like it, I mean everyone else did right. I had just started working at Barney's, I was just an assistant but I loved it. There was a girl there, her name was Mercy, she was so openly gay, so unashamed. I used to watch her, so envious as she was so honest about who she was and I was living this lie. One day she invited me, along with some other girls who worked in sales, to a club. I wanted to go so bad but I refused. I knew if I had gone I would not be able to deny who I was any more. I wasn't ready. So instead I went to a ball game with some people I knew from school. We watched the game had some beers and I hooked up with guy number 2. I was trying to prove to myself I was straight by this time, I know that. But the whole time he was touching me, kissing me I was thinking about mercy, how I should have gone with her. That night I went home and told mom I thought I was gay. She smiled hugged me and told me she knew. She said she was glad I was ready to share this with her and that as long as I was happy she did not care who I brought home."

"So was Mercy your first?" Piper asked curiously.

"No" Alex laughed. "No that dubious honour went to a woman I met in a club. She was older than me and I think she sensed fresh blood," Alex grinned, "but boy did she prove I had made the right choice."

Piper grinned. "What happened to mercy?"

Alex shrugged, "She moved on, we stayed in touch for a while, but she wasn't interested in having a career, she was after adventure. I am sure she found it too. Me, I discovered I wanted a better life than being a sales girl in a store. Then," Alex grinned "Nicky arrived, loud, mouthy and totally unashamedly gay. We did a few courses together, I realised she was actually excellent at her job once you got past the bluster. She realised I liked woman and privacy. The women, she has tried to help me increase my numbers, the privacy, she has made it her life's mission to ensure I don't get at all!"

Piper laughed knowing Alex was only half serious. "She cares for you."

"Yeah I know. In fact recently I have realised how much. She pushed me to you, you know that?"

"I guessed." Piper smiled. "She did the same to me, while warning me off at the same time. What would she say if she saw us here now?"

Alex laughed, "she would asked what the hell we were doing outside when we could be home in bed!"

"Well at least I can blame you for that," Piper grinned, "all your idea."

"Yeah, safety in open spaces." Alex nodded.

"So what is it you think will happen if we had sex?" Piper asked seeing no reason not to just ask outright now they had shared so much.

Alex frowned, shrugged and didn't answer.

"Come on Alex, you said what we had is electric, I feel it too. Are you scared I will like it too much? Or that you will drive me back to Larry, because that wont happen. I don't want him you need to know that."

Alex nodded "I do." She said quietly.

"So?" Piper prodded. Waiting for the real reason.

"Piper when I kiss you its different."

"I know I feel it too." Piper smiled.

"OK, but I mean different to other women even. It just feels…." Alex shrugged.

"It feels right." Piper finished for her.

"Yes." Alex nodded.

"So what's the problem? You scared I will want to go explore this new lesbian world?" Piper laughed. Alex didn't reply and Piper stopped laughing and looked at her. "That's it? You think I will leave?"

Alex said "maybe."

"OK look, I don't know what I will feel, but I do know one thing, this isn't a game for me either Alex. All I know is I like you, not all women, not just tall women, or even women with gorgeous long legs and shiny black hair. Just you. When we were at the club that first time, I'm not sure who was more nervous me or Polly, but when I saw you, in your tight leather pants dancing, god you looked so hot I couldn't stop staring at you."

"Is that why you got so drunk?" Alex grinned.

"Yeah one of the reasons. But when I woke the next day, found myself undressed, I kept thinking of you taking my clothes off, cursing my drunken inability to remember."

"If you remember Pipes, you took your clothes off not me!"

"Yes, well maybe I was letting the drink talk for me, say the words I was to scared to say sober. Not for Nicky, or Lorna, or any other woman there that night. Only you. You tell me it is different with women than men, OK. I bow to your wider knowledge." Piper smiled, "but I need you to know I don't care about 'women'. Only you."

Alex looked at Piper, her face so serious her blue eyes staring at Alex, and Alex knew she was telling the truth. "Come her." She smiled pulling Piper closer she leant over to kiss Piper gently and figured, for today at least, she would just see how things went.

A few slow gentle kisses later Piper pulled back. "Not wanting to kill the mood," she grinned, "but I'm starving. I seem to remember someone ate all the pancakes this morning!"

Alex grinned and grabbed the bag near her feet. "So there was me thinking you were growling with desire but it was your belly wanting chips." she teased.

Sat on the grass, the only sound the birds in the trees Piper felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. Grabbing her phone she held it in the air and leaning closer to Alex she took a photo of the pair of them, surrounded by food, the bike in the background.

"What was that for?" Alex asked curiously.

"Just so I can remember what it feels like to be relaxed." Piper smiled, "I feel I have been tense for as long as I can remember."

"Well you have split up with your fiancé, started a business and moved house," Alex pointed out logically, "its not surprising; but I am glad you like it here. I admit though when I asked you on another date I hadn't expected it to be to sit on the grass in a field."

Piper smiled, "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I was going to charm you," Alex smirked, "a fancy dinner, candlelight, the works."

Piper grinned then shrugged, "I'd be happy with a burger and the movies." She admitted, "fancy restaurants are overrated, trust me, I have seen enough of them."

Alex smiled, laying back on the grass she gazed at the blue sky, "OK then maybe we will go to a movie, grab burgers and come back here and gaze at the stars; hows that for romantic?"

Piper giggled, "sounds perfect!" She lay next to Alex who turned to look at her.

"When?"

Piper shrugged, "you choose, other than work I have no plans."

"OK." Alex smiled leaning up on one elbow now and playing with pipers hair, "first thing tomorrow I will get Nick to check my calendar, first free evening and its a date. Now," she smiled down at Piper, "you have been fed, we have established how I am going to romance you, so how about a little kissing on account."

Piper sniggered, "so romantic!" she grinned but reaching up to loop her arms around Alex shoulders she pulled her closer closing her eyes as their lips met.

A second later Alex pulled back grinning, "that was definitely a moan of pleasure!" She said smugly, earning a gentle tap to the back of the head from a blushing Piper. "So cute when you blush!" Alex chuckled and lowered her head once more.

Piper relaxed back into the grass pulling Alex with her. Laying down and feeling Alex pressed down the side of her reminded Piper of climbing into bed last night and feeling Alex naked legs touch her own. Alex was right, this was safer. But also, Piper realised, more tortuous. She shifted closer her tongue now stroking Alex lips, wanted to feel her, needing more. Alex shifted too, she put one arm either side of Pipers head her fingers tangling in the hair they had been playing with effectively trapping Piper below her, holding her weight on her arms Alex kept her upper body just out of reach. As Piper felt Alex tongue touch her own she groaned, her hands which had been round Alex shoulders now moved to the back of Alex's head, and as the kiss deepened, became more intense, Piper tightened her hold, not wanting Alex to once more stop what was building between them. It was lack of oxygen that had Piper release her hold on Alex, gasping for breath she pulled the taller woman down into her arms kissing her neck as she tried to grab air into her lungs.

Feeling Alex shiver Piper began to focus her kisses, trailing towards Alex's ear she was thrilled when she felt Alex groan and tighten her grip as Pipers lips brushed the pulse point at her throat.

"You like that?" She whispered and Alex mumbled "mmm, yeah." Tracing the point with her tongue piper thrilled at the change in Alex's breathing then squealed when she felt Alex suddenly move flipping them so she was suddenly lying in top of Alex, her body resting down the entire length of the taller woman. "Hey! I was having fun there." Piper grinned.

Alex smirked, "yeah and you were doing a fine job, but now its my turn." Piper expected Alex to continue the kisses they had been sharing and when she felt Alex trail her hands down her hair pulling Piper closer, Piper closed her eyes in anticipation, they shot open seconds later when Alex hands continued moving, down her back until they reached her butt. Giving her a squeeze Alex slid her hands back up Pipers back but this time under her shirt. Her touch had Piper gasp and lower her head opening her eyes she stared into the two green pools watching her intensely.

"On our date," Alex whispered, "we will go in the car, you can wear a skirt and maybe that top." She grinned. Piper laughed, it amazed her how Alex could make her feel like she was going to explode one second and laugh the next.

"I'm agreeing to nothing in this state!" Piper whispered back.

"What state? Alex asked her eyes twinkling.

"Aroused!" Piper stated bluntly.

"Should we stop?" Alex asked. Her hands resting, still under Pipers top, at her waist.

Piper shook her head "no."

Smiling Alex whispered "I feel it too Pipes.

Nodding Piper lowered her head for another kiss slower this time, gentle, with no rush; Piper let herself take in the feel of Alex under her, touching her. She breathed in her scent and knew that in that moment being here with Alex Vause was the only place she wanted to be.

Piper had no idea how long the lay on the grass, kissing, talking, laughing. It was only when she began to get cold and realised the sun was going down she knew it had been hours.

"Today has gone so fast." she sighed breathing into Alex's neck before straightening up to a sitting position.

Alex stayed laying on her back, eyes closed. "Getting back on the bike means back to reality." She agreed, "I have had the best weekend Piper, thank you."

Piper smiled. "Me too. Just think what I could tell my mom, I went to a gay club, slept with and got touched up by a girl, then spent the day making out with her in the grass!"

"Yes well that girl needs a do over on the touching up part. It doesn't count if she wasn't conscious."

Piper giggled, "Next date night?"

"Oh definitely!" Alex nodded, "but the sleep over can be at mine, as much as I like your apartment Pipes my bed is bigger, so is the shower." she winked then laughed as the words registered and Piper blushed once more.

Together they gathered up there stuff, repacking everything into the rucksack. The ride back to Pipers seemed to go too fast. Climbing off Piper said "You going to come get the food we made?"

Alex nodded but Piper sensed her reluctance.

"You don't want to come in?"

"Oh I do Piper, but then I will want to kiss you and I wont want to leave. I don't want to leave. But I have work I really must do so…"

Piper nodded, she understood exactly what Alex was feeling and not wanting to end the weekend on an awkward note said, "Stay here." She run inside and grabbed the food bringing it back down inside the rucksack she had emptied so Alex could carry it easy on her ride home.

"Call me." She whispered as she stood net to Alex now back on the bike.

Alex nodded. "Later," she smiled. "Thanks for today Pipes."

With a wave Alex was gone.

o0o

"What the hell do you mean you are pregnant?" Piper stared in disbelief at her friend.

"Its not unheard of Piper." Polly shrugged. "I did the test this weekend. Pete's, thrilled! We both are." she said pointedly. "I had hoped my best friend would be too."

Piper sighed, "Its not that I am not happy for you Polly, but the business, what about the business."

"I'm pregnant Piper, not moving to Mars. It wont affect the business."

"It might" Piper sighed. Sitting down, her good mood from the weekend, last nights good night texts from Alex, now a thing of the past, she began to explain to Polly the news Alex had given her Friday night. "So you see a baby isn't exactly conducive to international travel" she finished bitterly "and I cant see Pete being a stay at home dad!"

Polly stared at Piper her mouth gaping. "They really want out stuff! That's huge."

"Yeah it was." Piper said defeated. "I guess nothing was signed, we haven't exactly lost anything right."

Polly frowned. "Look, people have kids and still run businesses, so we may need to fine tune the dream but we can still dream Piper. So I become the head office boss and you are in charge of international deals." She smiled. "Damn it if Suzanne can do it I am damn sure I can."

Piper smiled. "Maybe. I guess we need to wait and see what they want from us first. I am pleased for you Pol. A baby! Wow that's grown up!"

Polly sniggered "Yeah that's what Pete said. He wants to get married," she smiled. "In fact he wants to move too. Get a house with a yard near good schools."

Piper grinned, "Well it was your dream."

"Did Alex say when we would hear?" Polly asked

"No, she said Nicky would call though so I guess we can just carry on as normal until we hear different, no point ordering new supplies if they wont be needed." So together Polly and Piper began setting up for the week, Piper was a little relieved Polly was so consumed by her own news she was not quizzing Piper on her own weekend.

At lunch time Piper decided to go buy them a treat to celebrate Polly's good news and since her drinking days were now over a trip to the local bakery for something sweet seemed the perfect choice. Returning 20 minutes later carrying a box of varied pastries Piper was met by Polly grinning and looking, Piper realised, very smug.

"What?" She asked knowing something had happened in her absence.

"Nicky called."

"They have heard, about the contract?"

"I have no idea," Polly smirked "Nicky called to arrange a date for her boss. It seems miss Alex Vause would like the pleasure of your company on Friday evening."

"Oh." Piper muttered, she hadn't expected that.

"So? That's all I get an 'oh'. Piper I want gossip! How did the date go Friday? Nicky seems to think it went OK, but she said Alex is being tight lipped and would only say you were going out next weekend. What happened?"

"We went to the club, it was good." Piper smiled, "we didn't stay as late this time."

"And?" Polly prodded, knowing she was missing something.

"And nothing."

"Come on Piper, my social life is about to hit the rails, I will be living vicariously through you, I need details."

"I am not giving you details Polly. And I am guessing Alex feels the same if Nicky had none to give you."

Polly frowned. "Well what are you doing Friday? If she only gave you a date then you must have already made plans."

"Yes we have, movies and a burger."

"Wow!" Polly sneered sarcastically, "high living."

"No, what I wanted." Piper shrugged. "Listen I like her OK, that's all you need to know. Now why don't you phone Nicky back and see if they have heard about the contract, surely that's more important."

Watching Polly pull a face as she went to make the call Piper returned to her work bench, so much for a gossip free morning she thought. 5 minutes later Polly walked out of the office area and handed the phone to Piper, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"Hello?" She said tentatively.

"Pipes hey!"

"Hi!" Piper grinned at the sound of Alex voice and saw Polly smirk. Turning her back on her friend she concentrated on her call. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I am guessing Polly has been giving you as hard a time as Nick has me?"

"Well not until she spoke to Nicky no, but now I am guessing it is Nicky she is frantically texting. I had got her to call about the contract, to see if there was any news."

"Yes Pipes the deal is on." Alex said and Piper was sure she could hear the smile in Alex's voice.

"Great." Piper replied.

"That's it?" Alex had expected Piper to be ecstatic, this was her dream coming true but excited was the last thing she sounded. "Pipes what's wrong?"

"Polly didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Pipes? What's happened."

"Polly is pregnant. Alex this changes everything."

"Why?" Alex said genuinely puzzled.

"Because I am assuming at some stage we would have to travel, you cant do that pregnant or with a kid in tow."

"No, but its Polly's kid not yours, surely you could do the overseas meetings, you don't need her to hold your hand. Piper, you cant give up now. Look at what you have achieved."

"I know." Piper said quietly.

"Look I have given Polly the details of the meeting, its Friday at 4. I wanted to speak to you to say why don't you drop a change of clothes at mine on Friday on your way to work, then we can got to mine after the meeting then straight to the movies."

"OK." Piper knew she was grinning. "Sounds good. More than good."

"Yeah?" Alex smiled.

"Definitively. Friday seems a long way away though." She sighed.

"Yeah I know Pipes. Look, I am busy here today will be late I am guessing. But maybe if things ease up we can catch up in the week?" Alex heard herself make the suggestion and knew it was out of character, relieved Nicky wasn't there to witness her behaviour, she waited for Pipers response.

"The order, is it likely to be big?"

"Depends what you agree." Alex frowned this wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"OK. Well I guess until Friday I am on a normal work schedule then." Piper mused. "So how about I text you Wednesday, see how busy you are. If you can get away I will cook you dinner. You can choose what you want."

"Yeah?" Alex knew she had a grin on her face. "Hmm I will have to think about that offer!"

"You will text me?" Piper asked hoping she didn't sound too needy.

"Yes!" Alex answered without hesitation. "Later, I promise. But Nicky is hovering so I need to go. But you go get the meeting details from Polly and I will talk to you later."

"OK." Piper grinned "bye!"

"Bye Pipes." Alex disconnected but Piper sat grinning for several minutes before standing and going to talk to Polly.

"So?" Piper asked.

"Well it sounds good. The meeting is more their hopes, we can dictate what we do Alex said. She seemed confident didn't she."

Piper shrugged. "Maybe." She did not want to admit they hadn't discussed the meeting at all. "Do you think its possible?"

Polly nodded, "I didn't mention I was pregnant, did you?"

"Yes!" Piper nodded. "We need to be honest Polly and Alex seemed to think it shouldn't be a problem. I guess the big think is how much stock they will want and if we can supply it."

"Piper think about it. The two of us can fill Barney's order. This new order will bring in more money. If we have to hire another person the money may cover it and if you need to travel we make sure that's covered too."

Piper nodded. She was scared to get excited. Alex had mentioned Europe. England. She was so scared to hope and even if she did the thought of going alone seemed massive.

"Lets get Friday out of the way first." she smiled.

o0o

That night Piper was getting ready for bed, she had spent a lot of the day thinking about the possibility of travelling, about finally getting to see some of the places she had dreamed of. Something in her had changed though. She realised when she thought of going to England now she couldn't deny a small part of her imagined Alex by her side. As she climbed into bed she reached for her phone. Reading the messages that had passed between her and Alex throughout the afternoon. Mostly Alex moaning about Nicky, but they still made Piper smile. Unable to resist Piper sent one more message before she fell asleep.

 **Just wanted to wish you sweet dreams. P xx**

She grinned when 10 seconds later her phone lit up **.**

 **You too Pipes, sleep well tonight. I'm looking froward to whispering those words to you Friday night! A xx**

Piper knew she was blushing, felt the thrill go through her as she read the promise in the words, knew that was Alex's intention. She sat staring at her phone for several seconds before sending one last message.

 **I am looking forward to it too! After last time its the waking up I am looking forward too ;-) P xx**

o0o

 _ **A/N: So many lovely reviews and messages. Thank you all! I am posting this Monday morning after a 2 week break from work, partly because this story makes me smile and I need to feel that this morning and hope you all do too, but also because I need to say now work is about to hit updates may slow a little. I hope you all stick with me though, I will be updating that's a promise!**_

 _ **Ali x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Putting this right up front rather than the end as it is a huge apology for taking so long to get this chapter up. It is only stage 1 of 'date night'. More to come I promise. Also feel i need to move this to 'M' rating.**

 **I have really struggled this week so feel the need to explain. I will be writing and posting as often as I can but maybe not every few days as has been the case. I am so grateful for the lovely reviews, messages and dm's. Your understanding has been amazing. I just hope this doesn't disappoint. I had 6000 words typed by Wednesday. Thursday night I deleted them all and started again. I hope it was worth it and this chapter reads OK. A x**

The next several days passed in a blur for Piper. A mixture of teasing texts with Alex trying to persuade her to wear her new blouse on Friday, and work demands as she prepared with Polly for Fridays meeting with the hotel chain. Now it was finally here Piper was more than a little excited. She had woken early, dressed in her new business skirt and blouse she had bought on a shopping spree with Polly, taking time over her hair and make-up. When she was ready she looked at the clothes she had hanging ready for her date. Her good mood and excitement meant she didn't hesitate to take the shirt Polly had forced her to buy, it also meant she packed a change of clothes in the hope Alex wanted her to stay as she had suggested last weekend. Deciding Alex's idea to drop the clothes at hers was wise, if only to stop the questions Polly would have if she saw an overnight bag, Piper sent Alex a text to see if she was still home.

 **Good morning!** Alex replied, **of course you should bring your bag. I am here ready and waiting! X**

Piper grinned. Grabbing her bag she headed out of the door.

"Hey" Alex smiled making no move to take the bag from Piper she stepped back to let her in.

"You aren't in a rush?" Piper asked surprised.

"No." Alex grinned, "come into the kitchen."

Piper laughed when on entering the kitchen she saw take out coffee and pastries. "You have been up and out early!"

"Yes well I was going to leave it half an hour before I messaged you. I may sleep in at the weekend but I am up at 5.30 in the week, I didn't think you would appreciate a call then though. Also remembering how much stock you put in breakfast I thought it was the least I could do."

Piper looked horrified at the thought of such an early start. "No you are right I wouldn't have appreciated a call then!" She answered without hesitation.

"So you looking forward to tonight?" Alex asked curiously. She had expected Piper to be nervous.

"Yeah, but I am focusing on the meeting first." Piper answered honestly. "Until I sign something I am not sure I will believe it is happening."

"Oh its happening Pipes," Alex grinned. "Does that mean after the meeting you will think about tonight and panic?"

"No, should I?" Piper laughed a challenge in her voice.

"No." Alex smiled. "You still up for movie and a burger? We can do The Plaza, or a candlelit dinner for 2 somewhere quiet?"

"No, movies and a burger is perfect, but lets see how cold it is before we decide on star gazing." Piper stated.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't packed a jacket or sweater."

"What have you packed?" Alex asked eyes gleaming at the unspoken hint Piper had given her.

"You will have to wait see," Piper laughed, "and no peaking when I have gone!"

"Hmm, OK. But do I get a kiss on account?" Alex moved closer to Piper still grinning.

"Oh no." Piper shook her head. "Business first, fun later." She grabbed the coffee cup, "I'm going to take this with me so I can avoid temptation." she admitted letting Alex know it was not a rejection.

"OK Pipes, I will let you off this once but be warned, seeing you all smart, professional and un-rumpled makes me want to smudge that lipstick un-tuck that pristine blouse and shake that professional air right out of you." She winked then grinned at pipers flustered expression satisfied she was at least leaving Piper with the thought of what lay ahead. She took Pipers hand and lead her to the door. "I'll see you later piper Chapman, but then you are mine for then weekend!"

As Piper drove away from Alex's towards the unit she felt her belly tremble with excitement, the feelings Alex stirred in her bubbling under the surface all morning until she saw her again that afternoon.

o0o

"Piper Chapman, Polly Harper, can I introduce you to Carrie Black. Carrie is the head of overseas product placement." Alex smiled as she watched Polly and Piper shake hands with the medium height woman with severely cropped black hair and tattoos proudly on display under the sleeves of her rolled back business blouse, then look nervously at Alex for guidance.

"OK ladies down to business." Alex grinned. "Carrie, we haven't exactly given the ladies here too many details of your proposal, would you care to fill them in?"

"Sure thing hot stuff," Carrie grinned causing Piper to gasp and Polly to stare in awe at the butch woman before them, while Alex merely grinned, winked and sat back.

"OK," she turned to Polly and Piper and said "basically we love your shit! I mean really love it. Now as the boss lady here says we want to stock some of our European hotels, we will only take one scent in the first instance and we are ignoring any pleas, blackmail or bribes from Barneys staff to stock the range I believe you designed around them." Carrie glanced at Nicky, who Piper noticed for the first time as she was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Now the packaging design is fine but we would like to change it for our order if that is OK? Also we would like to arrange for a promotion, a linked promotion with Barneys as a store, and in the first instance in the UK, London to be precise. Just one featured hotel, central location. As Barneys trades on its New York location we figured teaming with the City of London seemed the obvious place to start. We have a chain of hotels, all though are very individual boutique hotels, in various cities across Europe. Our plan therefore ladies is for each 'roll out' to feature a city link and promotion. We will require your presence at each launch and at these launches a gift pack will be made and presented to our chosen guests, probably about 50 at each launch. Now as we will launch one city, one hotel at a time that requirement should be manageable, but we will need to discuss orders for future stock. I have figures here for you to look over. Alex has promised me a tour of the store here, so I will leave you for a while for you to go over the details."

Poly and Piper never uttered a word as everyone else in the room seemed to get up and leave. It was only as the door closed did Nicky who had been minuting the meeting finally speak. "That woman is an ass! How Alex puts up with her I don't know."

Polly, finally brought out of her shocked trance, spoke, "OK, this maybe politically incorrect! she acknowledged, !but how the hell has Alex managed to build a team around her, plus work with, only women half of whom are gay!?"

Nicky sniggered. "Its a talent! Boo is an old friend though, met at college or something."

"Boo?" Piper asked.

"Carrie. Alex calls her Boo. Sometimes she calls her 'Big Boo' if they have been drinking, then Carrie calls Alex 'Lurch'. But business wise they seem to trust each other and as much as I am not her biggest fan she does know her job."

"I take it the bribery jibe was aimed at you?" Polly grinned.

Nicky nodded. "It wasn't bribery," she muttered defensively, "we just made her a gift basket of the new stock. So 'Nicky' was on top," she shrugged. "Hardly a criminal or shaming offence."

Polly giggled. Piper until then had been quiet, reading the paper work Carrie had left. "Polly, I think we _can_ do this." She said nervously. "These figures, they are more than manageable, less than we are making for Barneys, at least for now with just the one hotel we could fill the order ourselves."

Polly grabbed the paper and started to study the figures. Looking at Piper she grinned, "we would get to go to London too!"

Piper was grinning now. Looking at Nicky she said "How much can we push this? Could we ask for travel expenses?"

Nicky laughed, "you wont need to ask blondie, they would be guaranteed, plus accommodation. Their hotels are nice. More than nice. Only small but like the woman said boutique. You will have an amazing time!"

As Nicky finished speaking the door opened and Alex reappeared with Carrie. "All OK?" She asked looking towards Piper and Polly. Piper grinned nodding.

"Oh, she looks happy!" Carrie said cheerfully. "Its not often I walk in a meeting room and see a smile."

"Maybe it wasn't for you." Nicky muttered returning to her previous seat glaring at Boo.

"Oh come on Nick. Its been years, surely you cant still hold a grudge? It was one night, lots of vodka and you just need to accept I won."

Alex was smirking, her head down. "OK," she tried to sound serious. "Piper, Polly? Any questions or problems?"

"No." Piper smiled. "It all looks great."

"I have a question." Polly said. "What did you win?" She asked Boo causing Alex to snigger and Nicky to throw Polly a look as if she was being betrayed.

Carrie grinned, "I don't want to embarrass Miss Nichols here, but you buy me a few vodkas in London and I may let her secrets out." she winked.

Piper could hear Nicky muttering but decided it would be best to move the conversation forward. She confirmed travel and accommodation would be covered, clarified the exact order and gift requirements then grinned at Alex. "I think it sounds perfect." she admitted.

"Excellent, then while you sign the contracts I will go get the champagne we have on ice to celebrate."

Everything seemed to move in a blur for Piper, one minute she was reading Carrie's requests, the next she was signing the contract, having a champagne flute thrust into her hand and her whole life changed.

"We did it Polly!" She looked at her friend tears in her eyes.

"I know." Polly looked as stunned as Piper felt. "I cant believe it." She sighed, "I know you have plans but I feel we should be going out, celebrating. Its what we planned, remember. In fact" she smiled almost sadly, "it was the first night we went to the bar, celebrating Larry's writing that article. You were complaining and we agreed we would go to a club to celebrate."

Piper smiled at the memory. "That seems like such a long time ago now." She nodded, "I was so miserable that night, so unhappy. I am not sure even I realised it. But its different now Pol, look at you, your going to be a parent, Pete is the one pushing to get married."

Polly grinned. "You are right. You do look happy Piper, and I'm happy too. It was my dream; but to know Pete wants it as much as I do, is as keen as I am. Look, you go have a fun weekend. But Monday I think we need to sit and have a proper business meeting, talk about the implications of today."

Hugging her friend Piper turned too see where Alex was. "Oh boy," she muttered "that doesn't look good." Polly turned to see what was going on and burst out laughing. Across the room both Carrie and Nicky appeared to be trying to persuade a very visibly reluctant Alex that now the champagne was finished the celebration needed to continue at the bar.

"Nicky knows our plans, what's she playing at?" piper hissed at Polly.

"Maybe you need to give a little on this one. Why don't we suggest going to the bar, I'll get Carrie and Nicky out while you explain to Alex the plan, then after one drink you two can slip off. You know what Nicky's like, if she has tequila in front of her she is happy, I have a feeling Carrie may be the same."

Agreeing Piper followed Polly to the increasingly loud discussion on the other side of the room.

"OK ladies, my partner and I would like to celebrate with you all, in fact the whole department" Piper smiled at Nicky, "so first round of drinks are on us at the bar." As Alex swivelled in shock to stare at Piper, mouth open as if to protest, Piper smiled and stood back to let Polly lead the way out of the door. She was relieved to see Nicky bustle past Carrie who was keen to follow. Placing a hand on Alex's arm Piper smiled, "it seemed like an intervention was needed, Polly cant drink, I don't want to drink, at least not at he bar, but we figured if we got them there, bought them tequila they would be less hostile to us leaving."

Alex visibly relaxed. "I thought you had changed your mind about tonight, wanted to celebrate the deal. I wouldn't blame you Pipes, its what you have worked for."

"Yes it is, but I had hoped my celebrations would be less public, with less people and involve less formal attire."

Alex grinned, "oh me too! Don't think I have forgotten your teasing me with hints of the clothes you left at mine this morning. I'm telling you Pipes that clothes bag had better contain a certain top and very few buttons."

Piper giggled, "So lets go get your assistant and that very scary looking contact of yours lots of tequila, then you can go home and find out."

Alex followed Piper out of the office, "oh Boo's not scary, in fact she is quite a softy. The tattoos and fierce hair hide a weakness for small furry creatures and slim young females." she smirked.

"I'm almost scared to ask." Piper admitted.

O0o

"Lurch, there is no way you are leaving me with this crazy haired lunatic." Carrie muttered as Alex stood to leave.

"Oh leave her be," Nicky shrugged, "I didn't think she'd come for one drink, so to get her to stay for two is a victory." Nicky acknowledged.

"Thanks Nick," Alex nodded, "but don't think I didn't notice your role in getting me here! So, that last round, I put it on your tab." Alex smirked as, with a wave at the protesting Nicky and laughing Boo, she pushed Piper in front of her towards the door.

"My car is in the parking garage at the office." she smiled as they got outside. "We could have dropped Polly home if she needed a ride."

"No its OK," Piper smiled, "she called Pete and he is going to collect her then they are going to go see Polly's mom for the weekend, break the baby news and plan the wedding."

Alex nodded. "I heard her asking Nicky to give Lorna her number, is she thinking of having the wedding the plaza?"

Piper shook her head, "No, but she wants to get some ideas from her I think. Pete wants the wedding in Australia but Polly's mom will go nuts, so Polly is trying to think of some sort of compromise."

Alex looked at Piper, "how do you feel about it?"

"About Polly getting married? Fine, why wouldn't I?"

"I just wondered if you were sad maybe, it could have been your wedding."

Piper sniggered, "Not sad, relieved maybe. I was saying to Polly earlier it was only as she reminded me how we spoke of celebrating if we got a deal with Barneys, that first night at the bar, how unhappy I was. I'm not unhappy now." She smiled at Alex. "Things are good."

Alex grinned, they had reached the car and climbing in she said "I hope we can find a better word than _good_ this weekend Pipes, good is boring."

O0o

Arriving at Alex's, Piper grabbed the bag she had left that morning and made her way to the bedroom she had stayed in when she had been ill. Alex's room, she knew, was the other side of the house and had en-suite facilities. Pulling the clothes out of her bag she hung them on the back of the door, relieved they were not in need of ironing. She grabbed her toiletry bag and fresh underwear the clothes for the evening and made her way to the bathroom.

It was only when she was stood under the stream of hot water, washing away the events of the day did Piper think about where she was.

Alex was just down the hall. She too was probably in the shower. The thought made Piper a both excited and nervous. She had been looking forward to tonight all week, now it was here she let her mind think about what may lay in-store. She wanted to hold and kiss Alex, she also wanted more. She knew they had both been cautious until now but Piper felt there was an unspoken agreement that tonight their relationship would change.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off quickly Piper wrapped a towel around her hair and looked at her naked body in the mirror.

Would Alex be disappointed?

Piper had never been self conscious about her body, knowing men found her slim form attractive. Her breasts were small but, she acknowledged, perky, which she was suddenly very grateful for.

Did Alex prefer small or large breasts?

Realising she had no idea of Alex's previous girlfriends, or if she had a type, Piper cursed herself for not quizzing Nicky on such matters. Piper reached for the navy blue thong panties she had decided to wear, the lace trim detail at the side were pretty. Piper pulled them on and reached for the skirt she had bought with Polly. As the skirt was quite short, but also floaty rather than tight, it meant as she moved she felt the material swish against the lace and Piper felt sexy. She was still nervous about the shirt though. As she pulled it on over her naked breasts she realised in this instance her smaller boobs were probably an advantage.

It took several tries to knot the shirt in a fashion that looked natural and yet showed enough of her cleavage to hint at what lay beneath.

Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror Piper smiled, she unwrapped her hair and shook it out. She wanted to let it dry naturally so it had a slight curl. Grabbing her make-up bag Piper put on a light foundation and some pale pink lipstick. Tonight she wanted to feel natural, not heavily made up. Satisfied she gathered her towels, and cosmetics and returned to the bedroom were she had left her shoes. She knew they were only going to eat burgers and sit in a cinema but Piper couldn't resist adding heels tonight. Alex extra height meant a small heel would still give Alex the advantage but Piper knew it made her legs look longer and tonight Piper needed all the confidence boosts she could get. With one final scan in the mirror Piper took a deep breath and went in search of Alex.

O0o

"Hey," Piper said quietly as she entered the kitchen and saw Alex with her back to the doors.

As Alex spun round and got her first glimpse of her, Piper felt a thrill at the instant smile and obvious desire that flashed in the eyes of the dark haired woman before her.

"Hey yourself." Alex replied.

Piper was sure Alex voice was even huskier than normal.

Alex moved towards Piper and grinned, "You didn't do that top justice Pipes," her eyes sweeping Pipers body. "While that skirt is incredibly sexy, I will admit all I am thinking right now is we call out for pizza and stay here so I can see just how tightly you have done that knot."

Piper, blushed but was thrilled Alex was obvious pleased with her look.

She let her gaze sweep the woman before her, she was not surprised to see Alex's long legs wrapped in the now familiar black denim jeans, tonight she had a black vest top teamed with them, but Piper was thrilled to see the edge of what appeared to be a burgundy red bra strap. Sending her imagination into over drive Piper found herself moving closer to Alex too as if drawn to her.

Now inches apart Alex grinned, "We had better get out of here Pipes, because with you looking at me like that, and my desire only barely under control, if we don't go know it is not going to happen."

Piper half smiled at the words, but nodding turned and headed for the door. In the car she was surprised Alex turned the radio on loud and headed to the new drive-thru burger restaurant that had opened locally. On arriving Alex placed an order without asking Piper what she wanted, paid, then having passed the bag of food into the back of the car, secured the drinks in holder next to them she headed to wards the free-way.

"Er, I thought we were going to the movies?" Piper said a little uncertainly.

"We are Pipes, don't worry, but we need to eat the burgers. They are meant to be good. We hadn't spoken about which film to see but I heard the girls talking about this place and it suddenly seemed ideal. Trust me OK."

Piper nodded intrigued; Alex had obviously planned this so carefully while keeping to the brief, she had obviously wanted to make it special. As Alex pulled off the main road into what appeared to be a field Piper gasped grinning. "I've heard about this place." she admitted. She looked at Alex who was smiling "I didn't take you for a horror movie fan."

Alex chuckled. "I'm not really," she admitted, "and I had no idea if you were either, but I figured whether you were or not I couldn't loose."

Piper frowned "How do you figure that?"

"Because Pipes," Alex grinned having parked the car and turning to properly look at her companion, "if you are a fan of these old horror movies, great, perfect date.

If not then I am here to calm and protect you!" she laughed, holding her arms open as if offering a hug.

"Devious!" Piper laughed.

"Oh yes, never doubt it Pipes." Alex agreed reaching back for the food she handed Piper a burger and placed her fries in front so she could reach them. "Now I know I did not ask what you wanted, but I have it on good authority, these are 'the only burgers' to get. If we don't like them Nicky is fired Monday." she added with a smirk.

"Alex," Piper looked amused as she watched Alex happily eating her fires, "as much as this idea is fantastic, the devious plan of your ingenious although I should point out I don't scare easily, I will confess I'm a little confused."

Alex swallowed her mouthful and looked enquiringly at Piper. "Why?" She shrugged, "you wanted burgers, we have burgers. You wanted a movie, it will be on soon. I thought by coming here we could also gaze at the stars ticking that box too."

"Yes," Piper smirked. "Maybe I just had a different idea of what would happen during the movie," Piper grinned. "If I'm honest I thought maybe we would make out a little, you know, like before. Public place so cant go too wild, but enough." She shrugged.

Alex frowned "What makes you think that was not my plan Pipes? I mean it was _exactly_ my plan."

Piper nodded, then shrugged, "Maybe its more the location I'm questioning then, I mean don't get me wrong your car is cool, but in a movie theatre I could be a whole lot closer, you know."

Alex stared at Piper, registering her words she looked at the car and muttered "Shit! Dammit Pipes, you are right. OK," she muttered "Eat up!" Pulling out her phone as she continued to eat Alex began typing furiously. A couple of minutes later she said "OK sorted."

"What is?"

"Once we are done eating we will go to the movie theatre in town. There is no way I am sitting through any film, I don't care what it is, without being able to touch you. So I have booked us into a slightly later viewing. Its a good job one of us is thinking straight." She grinned, "I think I lost all thought when you walked into the room in that skirt."

"Really," Piper laughed "and I thought it was the shirt you were interested in."

"Oh I am but I was half expecting that, those legs however I was not and the longer we sit here with all that flesh on display..." she reached over and ran her hand over Pipers knee letting it settle mid thigh.

"Alex," Piper said in a quiet voice "if you keep stroking my leg like that I am not sure I am going to be able to eat. It is very distracting."

Alex grinned, "It is? So if I did this," she moved her hand a fraction higher up Pipers leg and was amused to see Piper shift a little closer towards her in her seat, "you would find it off putting?" Piper closed her eyes at the sensations Alex's voice and hand were causing.

"Yes," she whispered.

"OK," Alex pulled back shifting as far away as possible. "No more distracting, eat!" She was happy to see Pipers look of disappointment, she winked, "Remember Pipes, once we are in that movie theatre and the lights are down I may not be so willing to keep my hands to myself."

Knowing she had made Piper think Alex decided to stop teasing and switching on the car stereo began searching for some music to break the sudden silence. Piper was surprised when she realised she had finished her food, "That was good." She grinned, "Nicky is safe."

"For this week anyway." Alex nodded. She grabbed Pipers rubbish and took it to the trash can nearby, getting back in and starting the car she said "ready?" Piper nodded.

"What is with Nicky and Carrie?" Piper asked curiously "and what is the bet Nicky lost."

Alex chuckled, "We had gone away on a conference one weekend, Rome I think, anyway Nicky had been taunting Boo all the way there how Rome was cool, how the butch approach and look Boo favoured would not go down well. So Boo challenged Nick to a competition to see who could hook up with the most women. Needless to say Nicky lost. It wasn't really fair," Alex continued to grin "as neither Nicky or I knew Rome so we let Boo choose the club. She chose one who favoured her look specifically so Nick never stood a chance, but Boo will not let her forget it."

Piper was laughing "Poor Nicky."

"Poor Nicky nothing. She'd have done exactly the same if she'd thought of it, Boo just got in quicker."

Having arrived at the movie theatre Piper was pleased when Alex grabbed her hand as they made their way to the entrance. "What are we watching?" She asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue." Alex grinned, "I just booked tickets for the theatre which looked emptiest, nice little dark corner!" She winked ad Piper felt the thrill of excitement flare in her belly. Tickets purchased as well as popcorn and soda they made there way to the theatre.

"You weren't kidding about it being empty." Piper grinned as she realised they were the only ones in. "What's the film?"

Alex looked at the tickets and snorted. "Its called Rams."

Piper frowned "never heard of it."

"Me either," Alex shrugged, settling herself down she handed Piper the popcorn. They watched the trailers commenting on films they liked the look of, actors and actresses they admired and films they had seen previously. As they munched on the popcorn and spoke, Piper realised she was seeing another side to Alex, this relaxed version was funny, teasing Pipers taste in movies, laughing out loud when Piper confessed to having a geeky side that had seen all the star wars films, then trying to capture her fingers each time they brushed reaching for the popcorn. Lights finally dimming Alex removed the box from Pipers lap,

"Hey I hadn't finished with that." Piper whispered,

"Yeah you had Pipes," Alex grinned. And before Piper had a chance to register her moving she found Alex's arm around her shoulder pulling her close and leaning her head on top of Pipers.

They quickly realised the film, about an Icelandic sheep farmer, was something neither of them had any interest in. "At least we know why the theatres empty." Piper grinned.

"Mmhhmm" Alex murmured. Her lack of response had Piper shifting to look at her. "Damn Piper, sit still!" Alex complained.

"What? You cant be telling me you are interested in this?"

"No, but I had a perfect view down your top and now you've moved and ruined it." Alex laughed.

Piper pulled back shocked. "Perv!" She muttered.

"You'd better believe it." Alex agreed happily. "And I have to tell you Pipes, your boobs are gorgeous!" She shifted a little so the arm that had been resting on Pipers shoulder now pulled Piper closer and her hand moved under Pipers arm so Alex finger could brush the side of Pipers breast.

Piper turned to Alex and saw Alex watching her, "I was worried you would think they were too small." she admitted shyly.

"They are perfect Pipes," Alex smiled, she moved her fingers slightly brushing against Piper watching her reaction. When she saw Piper catch her breath, her eyes darken with desire, she said "Are they sensitive?"

Piper nodded, biting her lip from groaning at the almost touch Alex had given her, wanting to beg for more.

Alex closed her eyes. She knew they were in public and she wanted so much to tease Piper. She sat for many minutes, her hand stroking Pipers arm, getting close to her breast before continuing to move down once more. She sensed Pipers attention was on her fingers not the film and knew from her breathing she was as affected by their touch as she was. Pipers hand, no longer occupied with popcorn, was on Alex's leg; clenched each time Alex finger brushed her boob. Moving her fingers again, this time a more deliberate touch, she let her hand cup Pipers breast first cupping, her finger flicking the now erect nipple before squeezing for a second then moving her arm back to its original position.

"Why did you stop?" Piper asked, her voice sounding breathless as she had been holding it waiting to see what Alex would do next.

Alex smiled "Because between my view and the feel of you, it is taking all my restraint not to rip that shirt open and see if you taste as good as you look!" she admitted.

"Oh god!" Piper shivered at the words but also the husky tome desire had added to Alex's voice.

Alex moved back into her own space but grabbed Pipers hand holding it tightly. She glanced around the movie theatre, at some point it appeared other people had entered, not many thankfully and she was grateful they were all seated in front of them.

"Pipes." she whispered,

Piper looked at Alex just as Alex lowered her head to kiss her. Piper knew the sound she heard had come from her, a sound of both desire and relief that finally she could touch the woman who had consumed her thoughts all week. The kiss started gently, slow gentle kisses teasing Pipers mouth until Piper could take it now more and moved her hands to hold Alex's head. Opening her mouth a little, she silently bagged Alex for more. Alex did not need any more encouragement. Tongue stroking Pipers lips then entering her mouth she teased and tormented the younger woman.

Movement in the seats in front caught Alex's attention and she pulled back, glancing to see what it was, only to frown at the late arrival of several people who were noisily settling themselves down. She looked at Piper who was breathing heavily. "You OK?" She whispered. Piper nodded.

"You sure?" Alex frowned concerned at t he lack of verbal confirmation. "Piper you need to talk to me." she prompted. "Is it too much?"

"God no!" Piper sighed, she was pleased the relative darkness of the theatre hid the red flush in her cheeks as she admitted in total honesty, "I'm just more than a little turned on here and suddenly aware we are not alone."

Alex smiled, "yeah one kiss and I feel the same. Your choice Pipes, we can watch the rest of this, whatever it is, or split and go home."

Piper didn't need asking twice, she simply stood up and making sure Alex was behind her made her way to the exit.

o0o

From the moment they left the movie theatre until reaching Alex's home, Piper kept a firm grip on Alex's hand. Even when she was driving Piper needed to touch her, releasing her hand to place it on Alex's leg or arm until her hand was free again. When they had stopped and the engine was off Piper pulled Alex close and kissed her. The need she had felt in the darkened theatre had not abated, if anything it had grown stronger. She had no recollection of the route Alex had driven as Pipers gaze had been firmly on the woman herself, studying her uninterrupted. Alex knew, Piper was sure, she didn't comment however other than the occasional squeeze of her fingers. Now lips touching again Piper felt the tension increase.

"We need to get inside Pipes," Alex whispered as she pulled back a little.

Reluctantly letting go Piper climbed out of the car. She waited for Alex to lock the vehicle and walk round to her side. As they entered the house Alex locked the door throwing the bolt causing Piper to look at her curiously.

"Nick has a key," she explained, "she doesn't use it often but there is no way I am risking it this weekend." Piper grinned.

"Come," Alex smiled "lets get a drink." Alex still holding Pipers hand led her to the kitchen, fetching them both a glass of red she said "its up to you pipes, we can sit in here, go into the lounge or upstairs'?" Alex wanted more than anything for Piper to be comfortable. She could see the younger woman was quite relaxed, she knew from Pipers comment in the cinema she was keen for this to continue, Alex just wanted it to be right for her.

"The lounge for a while." Piper smiled, taking another sip of her wine.

Alex led the way and picking up the TV remote switched it on, more for background noise than any intention to watch. Sitting with her back against the arm of the sofa Alex curled one long leg under herself then pulled Piper back against her so Pipers back was against her chest wrapping her arms around Pipers waist Alex buried her face in Pipers hair and inhaled.

"You know what Pipes, you smell incredible. Just breathing you in is intoxicating." she mumbled. She felt Piper drop her head back onto Alex's shoulder. Suddenly Pipers throat was there exposed to her and unable to resist Alex placed gentle kisses on the exposed flesh. Opening her eyes she chuckled.

"What?" Piper asked trying to straighten and turn but being stopped by Alex clamping her arms tightly around her.

"Oh no, no moving this time." Alex growled, "from here not only can I smell and taste you but the view is perfect too."

Looking down Piper realised the position Alex held her in had created a gap between her shirt and skin, exposing one small breast to Alex view. She felt rather than saw Alex blow gently onto her skin, but the immediate sensation caused the tremor in her body and her nipple to harden causing both Alex and Piper to moan. It was then Piper felt a slight loosening of Alex arms but she didn't pull away just sunk further back into Alex, letting her know she was happy exactly where she was. Seconds later the reason for Alex movements became clear when Piper felt her shirt fall completely open.

"Oh Pipes." Alex sighed. Her hands now stroking the smooth skin of Pipers stomach her chin resting on Pipers shoulder as they both looked down at Alex's hands caressing Piper. Alex let her hands wander over Pipers waist, then moved a little higher over her ribs. She felt Piper catch her breath in anticipation. "Not yet Pipes," she whispered into her ear, "patience."

Piper realised patience was the last thing she wanted to be practising right now and she groaned. She felt Alex's hands move back to her flat stomach tracing a pattern around her belly button before moving slowly and gently back up, this time gently stroking the underside of her breasts. The sensations felt like they were building in Piper and she turned her head towards Alex needing something more. Alex sensing Pipers need met her lips and kissed her passionately continuing the stroke her body.

Alex I want to see you too." Piper gasped feeling a desperate need to touch Alex as she was being touched.

"How about we move this somewhere more comfortable?" Alex suggested gently.

Nodding Piper moved to close her shirt but Alex stopped her.

"No don't." she smiled, "I like looking at you."

She saw Piper blush and grinned. "Now is not the time to go shy on me Pipes!" she smirked, "come on," She grabbed pipers wine glass, "have a sip for courage."

Piper laughed but took a sip all the same. As she entered Alex bedroom she stopped.

"Wow!" She grinned, realising she had not been in this room during her stay she was amazed at the shear size.

"My little haven." Alex nodded.

"Hardly little." Piper grinned. The room was white, pure white. Fitted cupboards with shiny white finish, white walls, even a plush white carpet. The bed however was not white. The only free standing object in the room it appeared to Piper larger than any bed she had seen. It was a 4 poster bed that was open to all sides with what looked like black silk hangings wrapped around the posts, also black, which stood in start contrast against what looked like a padded white leather headboard. Between the posts at one end it was the black frame and monochrome bed linen that captured the eye. There was a door to the side of the bed which Piper assumed led to the en suite she knew the room featured but Pipers eyes were unable to tear themselves from the bed.

Piper was almost unaware of Alex steering her towards the bed until Alex herself appeared in her line of vision as she sat on the side of the bed and pulled a still awestruck Piper between her legs.

"If I'd known it had this affect of you I'd have stayed downstairs." Alex grinned.

"Its beautiful Alex." Piper said seriously. "I mean the whole house is gorgeous but this room…"

Alex smiled, "like I say, its my haven. No TV, no phone, no outside influence. Tonight, just me and you."

Piper was about to question Alex further about the frequency of her need to escape when all questions were driven from her mind by Alex leaning forward and pacing a soft kiss between her breasts which were eye level with the seated Alex.

"Oh god!" Piper moaned her hands immediately falling onto Alex's shoulders for support. Alex had placed her hands on Pipers hips to hold her still as she kissed first up to her collar bone then down once more between her breast to her stomach. Piper couldn't move. She was stunned at the sensations Alex was conjuring in her and very aware of just how her body was reacting. She could feel how tight her nipples were without having to look down, and beneath her skirt she knew her thong was going to be of little use to contain the level of wetness she felt gathering.

"Alex please!" she moaned.

"Please what? What do you want Piper? Tell me." Alex was more than happy to let Piper lead this.

"You." Piper gasped "Touch me Alex, kiss me."

Alex grinned, she leant forward once more placing he mouth on Pipers stomach. "Here?" She whispered teasingly.

"Higher," Piper moaned, knowing Alex was teasing.

Alex placed butterfly kisses higher until her lips were touching the underside of Pipers breast.

"Mmm yes!" Piper gasped "oh god Alex!"

"What Piper?" Alex asked again.

"Suck me please!" Piper was pleading now the need to feel Alex mouth on her, sucking her, making speech hard. Alex placed a soft kiss on first one then the other nipple, pulling back as Piper tried to press forward, knowing what Piper wanted Alex repeated the process several times until Piper moved a hand of Alex's shoulder grasping her head and holding her still. "Please." She groaned and this time was rewarded with Alex frost tracing the taut nipple with her tongue, then sucking gently.

"Oh god yes!" Piper groaned in relief her fingers now wound in Alex hair.

Alex continued sucking, first one, then the other breast, enjoying the sound of Pipers voice moaning in her ear. She let her hands move now, certain Piper was not about to pull away. Slipping them down the back of Pipers legs then up under her skirt she was amazed to feel first the heat from Pipers flushed skin the a trail of wet which she knew meant Piper was more excited than even Alex had suspected. Unable to resist Alex continued working on Pipers boobs, but let on hand cup her ass as the other followed the trail until it met the very damp thong and Pipers now ultra sensitive pussy lips.

The touch of Alex fingers shocked Piper and she fell forward leaning her weight onto Alex shoulders as the first brush of Alex fingers had her crying out in pleasure. Letting her fingers explore gently, stroking the wet swollen lips, before circling the now very pronounced clit poking out from Pipers hood, Alex felt the flood of Pipers pleasure over her hand as her whole body shook, and was amazed just how quickly she had reached this point.

"Oh god!" Piper groaned and Alex wasn't sure this time if it was pleasure or embarrassment. She slowly removed both her hand and lips from Pipers body to look at her and saw Piper cover her tear stained face with her hands.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Piper just shook her head and Alex realised it was embarrassment causing the reaction. Taking matters into her own hands Alex stood once more and gathered Piper into her arms kissed her tears away settling gentle reassuring kisses on her lips. "You Piper Chapman have to be the sweetest sexiest thing I have ever held." she smiled.

o0o


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously**_

 _The touch of Alex fingers shocked Piper and she fell forward leaning her weight onto Alex shoulders as the first brush of Alex fingers had her crying out in pleasure. Letting her fingers explore gently, stroking the wet swollen lips, before circling the now very pronounced clit poking out from Pipers hood, Alex felt the flood of Pipers pleasure over her hand as her whole body shook, and was amazed just how quickly she had reached this point._

" _Oh god!" Piper groaned and Alex wasn't sure this time if it was pleasure or embarrassment. She slowly removed both her hand and lips from Pipers body to look at her and saw Piper cover her tear stained face with her hands._

" _Pipes, what's wrong?" she asked concerned._

 _Piper just shook her head and Alex realised it was embarrassment causing the reaction. Taking matters into her own hands Alex stood once more and gathered Piper into her arms kissed her tears away settling gentle reassuring kisses on her lips. "You Piper Chapman have to be the sweetest sexiest thing I have ever held." she smiled._

 **-o0o0o0-**

Piper groaned, "I came all over you in thirty seconds like a spotty teenage boy." she muttered.

"No Pipes, you reacted to me teasing you all evening and knowing what buttons to press, stop worrying. Believe me we haven't started yet." She winked at Piper who looked a little less ashamed. "Now I suggest" Alex continued "we get rid of the rest of these clothes as they clearly serve no purpose." Quickly removing the remaining clothes Piper found herself naked before a still fully clothed Alex. She shifted uncomfortably.

"You shy?" Alex grinned.

"No, just suddenly very conscious you have all your clothes on still." she admitted.

"So do something about it then!" Alex invited lifting Pipers hands to her top. A little nervous at first, Piper lifted the vest top over Alex head and got her first proper view of the burgundy bra she had glimpsed earlier. Piper smiled and reached to stroke the soft mounds of Alex's breasts that were exposed above the lace. Running her finger along the trim she said "This is pretty."

"Yeah yeah, just take it off me Piper." Alex ordered, not wanting to prolong the torture. As Piper wrapped her arms round Alex to unclasp the bra, Alex herself unbuttoned her jeans and shook them off so when Piper straightened not only was she greeted by Alex breasts but her long legs also. Now only wearing lace shorts in matching burgundy Alex looked Piper in the eye as if challenging her. "You stopping there?" She grinned.

Piper smiled, shaking her head she slipped her fingers into the waistband of the shorts and pushed them down. Alex stepped out of the material piling at her feet and kicking it aside, she then took Pipers hand, climbing onto the bed and moving to make room for Piper, Alex lay on her side looking at the blonde woman. "You are beautiful Piper." She said honestly. She let her hand trace the length of Pipers body. As her hands brushed Pipers breasts again Piper moved closer.

"I want to feel you Al." She whispered.

Alex pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her. Piper shivered as her naked body connected to Alex's.

"God Piper, you have to be the most sensitive creature I have ever held." she whispered, "if this gets to much just say and we stop." she said.

"Alex," Piper whispered, "I am not sure I want you to ever stop."

"That's my girl!" Alex grinned, "Now how about you just lay back and enjoy," she winked, "its gonna be a long night Pipes, I have only just started."

Piper grinned at Alex's teasing words. Her body had never felt this alive, Alex seemed to be able to keep every nerve end tingling and as she lay looking at the ebony haired beauty beside her now she knew she would agree to just about anything to be able to experience Alex's touch. Unable to resist Alex's naked body beside her she reached out a hand to stroke Alex's breast. "You are beautiful." she smiled, tracing a finger round the edge of Alex pert pink nipple she smiled as it puckered more. "Can I taste it?" She asked curiosity in her voice making Alex smile.

"Pipes you can do whatever you like!" Alex grinned laying back watching Piper.

Piper leant forward and placed a tentative kiss on the slope of Alex chest, her hand moving to cup the breast nearest her, marvelling in the size which, while not huge, were considerably bigger than her own she felt. Lifting her head she held and squeezed gently before feeling braver and lowering her mouth to place gentle kisses first around, then on Alex's nipples, gently licking, letting her tongue bathe them before pulling back. She looked at Alex's face wanting to check she was doing it right, she saw Alex had her eyes squeezed shut and noticed also her hands clenched in tight fists.

"Am I doing it wrong?" She whispered nervous at the lack of response; knowing when as soon as she had felt Alex mouth near her own body she could not stop the noises leaving her.

"No Pipes," Alex growled, "you are doing just fine."

"Tell me what to do Alex," Piper pleaded, wanting so much to do this right make Alex feel as she had made Piper feel minutes before. "Tell me what you like."

"I like watching you!" Alex admitted, looking into Pipers eyes, now so wide and blue and staring at her, desperate to learn. "I like watching you fall apart in my arms, I like the feel of your hair through my fingers and your tongue in my mouth. I like _you_ Piper Chapman and right now, this minute, I am exercising every inch of control I have not to flip you onto you back and make you cum again and again until you beg me to stop."

"Oh my…" Piper gasped. Alex's words, both so sweet and so incredibly sexy, made her move closer keeping her hand on Alex's chest but this time moving her mouth to Alex's, needing to feel close, connected in a way she knew worked. "Show me Alex." she whispered and half laughed half squealed as Alex sprung to life swooping on top of Piper, kissing her hard.

Using her extra length to her advantage Alex captured Pipers hands in her own, holding them above Pipers head, not breaking the kiss but making sure Piper was totally in her control.

Leaving one hand clasping Pipers wrists Alex let her other roam Pipers body, tracing her side with her finger tips feeling Piper squirm at the light touch. Releasing their lips from the kiss Alex did not stop the contact, moving her mouth down the slim column of Pipers neck, kissing and sucking gently on her pulse which was thumping hard. Alex used her own body to tease Piper also, holding herself a little higher she let her own nipples graze Pipers, watching Piper arch into the contact seeking more. Returning to kiss her mouth Alex knew Pipers arousal was increasing by the way she sucked Alex's tongue into her mouth groaning, pulling at her wrists to be released so she could hold Alex to her.

Releasing Pipers wrists Alex smiled as Piper made a sound of pleasure moving her hands all over Alex's body before returning them to thread through her hair. But Alex had other plans and moving lower she pulled a nipple into her mouth sucking hard causing Piper to cry out, back arched now as she felt the tug travel through her body. Alex knew Pipers breasts were ultra sensitive, she knew she could make her cum again just with her mouth, but this time she wanted Piper to feel the pleasure everywhere. Letting her mouth reluctantly release Pipers breast, placing a soothing kiss on the tip, she moved lower. Piper was squirming now, anticipating Alex next move, trying to hurry her as she felt more liquid pool between her legs and needing to feel contact to release the pressure. Alex held Pipers hips as she moved down her body. Taking her time to lick and kiss soft gentle kisses on the swell of her belly then down across one hip. She knew Piper was enjoying her touch by the soft mewing noises now coming from her, but it was her legs parting that told Alex just how eager she was for it to continue. Placing a kiss on Pipers smooth mound Alex then moved lower.

"God Alex, please." Piper was begging now unable to stop her hips lifting in invitation wanting to feel Alex tongue on her. But Alex ignored her cries, moving down her legs until she reached her feet. Lifting her head she looked at Piper. Her eyes were closed and her hands were grasping the sheets tightly.

"You ticklish Pipes?" Alex asked, a smile in her vice as she let a finger stroke the sole of Pipers foot. Piper opened her eyes knowing Alex was teasing her, relieved she wasn't ticklish, hoping Alex would get the message and move higher, she was wrong though as noting the lack of reaction Alex moved to Pipers perfectly polished toes and sucked one into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Piper almost sat upright at the sensation, no-one had done this to her before so she had no idea how erotic and incredible it would feel. As Alex sucked and licked her toe it felt as if Alex was connecting all the erogenous part of her body together just through her feet. The pressure of her fingers and tongue had Piper call out again and as Alex looked up at Pipers now spread legs she saw the wetness leaking from her. Moving now, releasing Pipers toe, Alex kissed her way up the other leg until she reached Pipers thighs. Gently kissing the soft skin she parted them a little further moving her head and body into the gap she made. She looked at Piper who was watching her now through hooded eyes.

"You ready?" She whispered and smirked at Pipers groan as she nodded. Lowering her head Alex kissed first Pipers thigh then moved to lick the juices flowing from Piper.

"Oh God yes! More, Alex, please!" Piper begged.

Alex used the flat of her tongue to lick up and down between Pipers soft swollen lips, getting her used to the touch and pressure until she felt her hips lift asking for more. Clamping her arms around Pipers thighs, hands on her hip bones to keep her still, Alex turned her whole focus onto Pipers clit which until now she had not touched. At the first sweep of her tongue Piper bucked. Alex held firm. Then using the point of her tongue she traced circles around, flicking the bud occasionally, hearing Pipers breathing become short shallow pants as her climax built. Looking up between Pipers legs she could see Pipers head tossing on the pillow, Alex's arms the only anchor now keeping her still, but Alex didn't let up. It was as she heard Piper begin to call her name, a cry of need, Alex pulled the pulsing clit into her mouth, sucking and humming on it sending a near exhausted Piper over the edge.

As she felt Piper slump back onto the bed, not moving other than her chest gasping for breath Alex place soft gentle kisses on pipers swollen wet lips up across her mound and her now sweat covered body. Before reaching Pipers face Alex wiped her own soaked chin and face on her upper arm then turned to look at Piper who lay spent, still breathing heavily arm across her face.

"Hey." Alex grinned, causing Piper to uncover her face and gaze in awe at the woman above her.

"Hey!" Piper whispered back.

"Good?" Alex smirked throwing the word back at Piper she had used earlier.

"Oh god, so so much better than good!" Piper groaned, "but right now I literally don't have the words." she admitted.

Alex grinned. Laying next to Piper she reached around pulling her into her arms holding her tight, stroking her back gently as she calmed down. Alex felt Piper curl into her body, her face in her neck her arms round her waist. Smiling at how vulnerable she looked, Alex pulled the covers over them bother and kissed Pipers forehead.

"Alex," Piper mumbled, "what about you? I want to please you too."

"Shhh." Alex soothed, "rest Piper. We have the whole weekend. Sleep now." Piper just nodded, her whole body relaxing into Alex.

Alex lay for a long time watching Piper sleep. Her own body felt tense, in need of release. She contemplated going into the bathroom and finishing the job herself in the shower, but she knew how hollow it would make her feel. A cold shower was also tempting, but both options meant leaving Piper. Something she just couldn't do. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift over the events of the evening. Pipers total trust and abandonment as she let Alex play with her body made Alex smile. As Alex felt her mind and body relax she closed her eyes. She was looking forward to seeing what tomorrow held.

o0o

Piper awoke early. Opening her eyes it took her a few seconds to realise where she was. As the memory of the previous night flooded her brain she blushed and looked towards the figure sleeping soundly next to her. Alex was curled in a ball and Piper saw the reason was she had, in the night, taken all the covers. Shifting carefully she untangled herself from the cocoon she had created and covered Alex over. Needing the bathroom Piper decided to go down the hall so as not to wake Alex. Padding quietly out of the room she entered the bathroom and used the toilet. As she washed her hands she glanced in the mirror. She looked a mess! Her hair was a mass of tangle. Her make-up smudged as she had not thought to take it off last night and her body she saw covered in marks she assumed give to her by Alex. She grinned as she touched a red mark just below her collar bone.

There was not one single part of her body Alex hadn't kissed last night Piper realised. Piper knew she had never felt the way she had last night with anyone else. No-one had every made her totally loose control that way, left her feeling completely spent so much so Piper was not sure if she even spoke to Alex after her orgasm.

Looking at her watch she saw it was still early, only 8am. Having run her fingers through her hair to restore a little order, then wiping the make-up off she made her way down to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of water. Refilling it, and fetching one for Alex also, Piper

made her way back upstairs. Placing the water on the side she climbed back into bed and pressed her body down the length of Alex's back. Closing her eyes she marvelled at how just the feel of Alex close made her feel both at ease and aroused at the same time.

Piper had absolutely no regrets about the previous evening, but she did wish she had been able to touch and kiss Alex more. She knew from her own disappointing love life with Larry there was nothing more frustrating than a partner who, having achieved their own sexual gratification, rolled over and went to sleep. Yet she had done exactly that to Alex. Piper closed her eyes hugging Alex close and breathing in her scent, Piper let her mind remember the previous evening and how she had felt. She desperately wanted to make Alex feel as good as she had last night. Remembering the last time Piper had woken up in the same bed as Alex she recalled the resulting conversation and Alex giving her permission to wake her if the desire roused her. Could she do it? Could she wake Alex by kissing and touching her as she had done last night?

Testing her own nerve Piper let the arm that was casually thrown over Alex's waist move a little so she could reach her breasts. Letting her fingers stroke gently she was amazed when Alex moaned and turned into the touch causing Piper to shuffle back a little. Now on her back Alex was more accessible but, Piper realised, the covers she had replaced were now spoiling her view. Peeling them back gently, not wanting to startle Alex, Piper was met with the glorious view of Alex's breasts. She remembered her all too brief touch and taste from the previous evening, but now she wanted more. Needed more. Settling herself closer she gently kissed Alex's warm skin. First she kissed the arm nearest to her, then moving closer the kissed swell of her breast. She grinned as he saw the nipple tauten, hoping this was the effect of her kiss, not due to cold, Piper kissed her again this time letting her lips surround the nipple. Remembering Alex's touch and actions the previous night Piper sucked a little.

Alex moaned.

Waiting to see if she would wake Piper paused. Alex remained asleep but Piper noticed she had shifted and now the covers were bunched at her waist. Slipping her arm down Alex side, Piper stroked her body. Alex moved closer. Returning to her breasts Piper kissed and licked the nipple closest to her then used her finger to play with the one she couldn't reach with her mouth. She felt rather than saw Alex's hips raise, she knew she was having an affect on her even in her sleep and wanting to see just how much, Piper released the nipple she had been tweaking and slipped her fingers under the covers stroking down Alex belly over her mound and between her legs.

Yes!

Piper felt immense satisfaction as her fingers met with slippery wetness. Letting her fingers slide slowly across Alex, yet not stopping to focus on any one area, she jumped when Alex spoke.

"Pipes, as lovely as it is to wake to this attention, if you don't get your fingers in me soon I will fucking scream."

Piper looked almost guilty. "I thought you were asleep." she admitted.

"I was," Alex groaned, "but Pipes if someone sucks your nipple, then strokes your pussy, it kind of wakes you up! Now are you going to finish what you started?" She challenged.

Piper nodded. "I'll try." she said softly.

"You were doing just fine." Alex reassured her, now kicking the covers completely off herself, giving Piper a perfect view of her long slim body. When Piper still didn't move Alex reached for the hand paused at her thigh and moved it to where she wanted it. Lifting her hips she felt Pipers fingers graze her and she moaned. "Come on Pipes, help me out here."

As if galvanised by the need in Alex's voice Piper looked at her hand nestled at Alex's entrance. Gently she pushed her middle finger forward slowly entering Alex's warmth.

"Shit! Yes, that's it Pipes, more Hun, give me more."

Piper saw Alex raise her hips, using her body as well as her voice to show Piper what she needed. Knowing the feeling of needing release, knowing how Alex had made her feel, Piper shifted her hand so she could ease another finger into Alex; then use her thumb to stroke her clit. Alex's loud groan telling her she was on the right track Piper lent forward and pulled the nipple she had been playing with earlier into her mouth sucking in time to the movement of her fingers.

"That's it, god yes!" Alex moved her hips faster seeking more so Piper carefully added a third finger feeling Alex stretch and pull her in.

"Don't stop Pipes, _don't you dare stop_!" she called and Piper continued, lowering her head once more feeling Alex begin to pulse and clamp around her hand.

"Oh yes!" She screamed as her whole body shook, her head thrown back and her body clamped down on Pipers fingers, causing her to pause. She watched Alex slowly return to her calmer self. She leant and kissed her lips and was rewarded with the familiar smirk and a 'good morning Pipes!'

Slowly, removing her hand, Piper lay down next to Alex. "So is that better than waking to the smell of a cooked breakfast?" She teased.

Alex chuckled, "well you know me and food," she grinned then seeing Pipers face fall she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm teasing Pipes! Its way better. But if you feel the need to cook me breakfast to restore my energy I wouldn't complain."

Piper laughed. "Good try. But I think before I do that I need a shower." She started to pull away. Alex stopped her.

"How about," she grinned, "we take that shower together, then go out for breakfast?"

"Sounds perfect!" Piper grinned.

o0o

 **A/N: So the 'M' rating which just started at the end of last chapter was needed here I feel. This is shorter I know, but I figured a few chapters to cover the weekend delivered slightly quicker was better than one longer chapter you had to wait an age for. Hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter in progress. ;-)**

 **Ali x**


	17. Chapter 17

Piper grinned as she stepped into the huge shower with Alex. The first things she noticed, once she had got over the shock at the size of the shower, was how the shelves were full of PoPi product. "Nice to see you take your work so seriously." she grinned. Noting each bottle had been open and used. "What do you do use them on a rota basis?"

Alex shrugged. "The girls were raving about it, I thought I'd check it out."

She looked at Alex then at the bottles. "How come whenever I have been near you you smell of the strawberry scent I left here that day, yet that's not for sale nor is it here?" She nodded towards the bottles.

Alex grimaced. "I had hoped you would be so blinded by passion you wouldn't notice that." she admitted. "So its my favourite OK. It reminds me of you. But I used it all so I bought these others. They are not the same though. I only have the bubble bath left now, so I save it for special occasions."

Pipers grin was wide. "That's so sweet! Just for you I will make sure you have a constant supply of the strawberry shower gel." She promised leaning up to kiss Alex, touched by this sentimental side to the tall woman who always appeared to be playing it cool. "So if your en suite is a shower, the bathroom I have been using has a shower, where do you use the bubble bath?"

"Upstairs."

"There is an upstairs?"

Alex nodded. "I told you my bedroom is my sanctuary and it is, but I love baths. I mean really love them so I had a bath made."

"Oh, this I need to see. Can I?"

"Maybe later." Alex smiled, she grabbed Pipers shoulders kissing her for a second before pushing gently. "OK, now enough talking. This is purely a shower Pipes! To get clean so we can go eat. But if you like when we come back, maybe then we can visit the bathroom."

Piper knew once Alex had decided that she was hungry there would be no swaying her until she was fed, but the thought of spending more time naked in a bath with Alex was a promise she was not going to miss out on. She grabbed the lemon scented gel Suzanne favoured and was about to open it when she saw Alex wince. "Not a favourite?" She grinned, "it is because of this I get to go to England!"

"Yes well I have had enough of that scent to last me a lifetime." Alex admitted honestly, grabbing the coffee scented gel and handing it to Piper, "Use this, you can be my coffee boost until I get the real thing." she smiled.

The promise of fun when she got back had Piper showering quickly. Alex watched amused at Pipers enthusiasm and admired her slim body as the blonde woman wrapped herself in a towel and retreated to the room she had left her clothes in when she arrived yesterday. Very pleased she had brought a change of clothes with her Piper tied her hair back in a pony tail, pulled on clean underwear then her jeans and light t shirt. Joining Alex who was already dressed and downstairs waiting she asked "Are we going to the café round the corner?" Fully expecting to get some fresh air in the short walk.

"No." Alex sighed. "I made the mistake of mentioning it to Nicky and Lorna. I have no intention of meeting anyone we know this morning. I thought we could jump on the bike, there is a nice little place not too far away, then come back here and maybe I could show you why I have a four poster bed."

Piper nodded, then Alex words sunk in and she frowned looking at Alex she saw she was watching Piper, seeing if she caught on to her meaning. "I am missing something aren't I?" She muttered and saw Alex grin and shrugged non committally, a small smile on her face.

Piper, sensing Alex was not going to elaborate, followed Alex outside, she was much more confident climbing onto he bike this time. The weather was gorgeous, sunny and warm. Piper snuggled into Alex back happy just to be able to hold her. As they shot through the streets Piper thought about Alex's words. She assumed Alex wanted them to return to bed, she wanted it too. She felt as if he had caught a glimpse into another world, that Alex had opened a window to her body showing her how things could and should be. She had been surprised this morning Alex had not wanted to continue their explorations in the shower. It was certainly big enough. Maybe later, Piper sighed happily, allowing herself to imagine them both under the spray of the water kissing and touching each other before returning to the huge bed. Piper thought about the bed. It was beautiful, a nod to old fashioned with the four posts, but a contemporary bed without a doubt, the black frame in stark contrast to the white room. Maybe she needed to see the bed again, perhaps she had missed something she thought. Alex didn't mention it again as she pulled in to the car-park and climbed of the bike leading Piper into the café.

"Hey stranger!" Came a voice from behind the counter, "Where have you been?"

"Beryl hi!" Alex grinned rushing to meet the grey haired lady who was rounding the corner arms open. Piper grinned as Alex hugged the small woman before turning and introducing her. "Beryl this is Piper, I thought it was about time she had the best breakfast in the state. But be warned Piper here is very big on breakfast so I am expecting you to knock her socks off. Don't let me down."

The woman smiled at Piper but her glance at Alex was amused, "No-one eats more than you Al, I don't care what you say. Now go sit over there," she pointed to a table by the window, "I will bring your order straight over."

"How does she know what we want?" Piper whispered once she was sat down.

Alex grinned. "I have known beryl for years, when mom died I used to come her every day I think, I must have looked a mess, beryl didn't ask questions she just sat me down and fed me. As my world began to straighten out I continued coming and we got talking. But each and every time I come she just gives me food never asks what I want, in fact I have never even seen their menu!" Alex shrugged. "But don't worry what ever she brings it will be good."

Alex wasn't wrong Piper realised when not long later beryl appeared at their table side. Placing the largest plate she had ever seen in front of Alex full with eggs and bacon. She grinned at Piper, "some people are easy to please." she winked. In front of piper appeared a bowl of mixed fruit a bowl of oatmeal and some pancakes. "Now don't you worry if it is too much. You look like you appreciate a slightly healthier option than this one. But anything you cant eat she will finish. I have yet to serve her a meal and it is not demolished."

Piper giggled, beryl certainly had the measure of Alex who was unashamedly tucking into her food.

"I'll leave you ladies in peace." she smiled.

Piper quickly realised there was no way she would be able to eat everything before her but the food was amazing and she enjoyed sitting with Alex, away from there normal routine just chatting about the area and other places Alex had found on her various bike journeys. When they had finished and Alex had finally convinced beryl to let her pay for the food having promised to return soon the two women climbed back onto the bike and headed back to Alex house. Once inside Alex shrugged of her jacket, took Pipers from her and ushered her into the kitchen.

"OK piper, before we do anything else you need to call your mother."

"What? Why?" If Piper had a million guesses these would have been the last words she had expected Alex to say right then.

"Because she is expecting you tomorrow, because you said you would call her and because I have no doubt she will hound you until you do and I for one have plans that will go better without interruption."

"You do?" Piper grinned.

"Just call her Pipes." Alex smiled.

Nodding Piper went to fetch her cell which she realised she hadn't even glanced at since arriving back at Alex's the previous evening. Sitting on the bed in the spare room she contemplated sending a text thus avoiding any confrontation. But Alex was right, Carole Chapman would not give in at just one text. Taking a deep breath Piper made the call.

It was a long 40 minutes later Piper wearily made her way back to the kitchen. Finding it empty she walked into the lounge. Alex she saw was sat on the sofa reading. Entering quietly Piper sat next to her snuggling into her side. Alex immediately put down the book, and pushed her glasses up onto her hair. "All OK?" She asked sensing from Pipers body language it wasn't.

Piper shrugged. "Just hold me Al." she said simply.

Alex wrapped her long slim arms around the smaller woman now curled into her side. She sat just holding her for several quiet minutes, stroking her arm and placing soft kisses on her head. When she felt the tension had finally left Pipers body Alex said quietly, "You want to talk about t it?"

Piper sighed. "There is not much to say. Just me being the major disappointment and once more letting down the Chapman family name."

"For not going to Sunday lunch?" Alex asked incredulously.

Piper sniggered, "Yeah its strange what my mother considers important. Evidently she has decided now I am no longer with Larry it is her duty to find me a suitable match."

Alex stiffened at this. "Piper you cant let your mother dictate your happiness."

"I know." Piper nodded then turned to look at Alex. "I told her I was here, with you. I told her you meant more to me than any random man she may see fit to fix me up with. She is in denial, said she understood I wanted my 'little project' to work so she would accept my cancelling lunch but warned me about using my body to get ahead in business."

Alex snorted. "So is that what this is?" she snickered, "you are using my body for financial gain!"

Piper lightly punched Alex shoulder, "I seem to remember you using my body a whole lot more than the other way round." she pointed out.

Alex grinned, "maybe I should write a review so your mother can see just how far you are willing to go to get ahead! But then maybe that wouldn't work, after all you promised me a massage I never got I recall, id hate for her to think you didn't deliver on a promise."

Piper choked at Alex deliberate teasing. "OK Vause. Get that sexy butt up those stairs. I will massage you until you are begging me for mercy."

Alex jumped up grabbing Pipers hand. "You got yourself a deal Pipes!"

o0o

"So where do you want me?" Alex grinned as they entered the bedroom.

"Actually not in here." Piper looked at the immaculate room. "I don't want to worry about dripping oil onto this bed, lets go next door."

"Pipes," Alex leered "you can drip on whatever you like." she winked.

"Stop It!" Piper giggled. "Now tell me where you stashed the oil I left here and go next door and get your kit off."

Alex explained where the towels and oil were then exited the bedroom. By the time Piper joined her in the spare room Alex had indeed stripped naked and was lying on her front, head resting on a pillow facing the door. "I'm nearly asleep here Pipes" she grinned. "What took you so long?"

Piper let her gaze wander over Alex long naked body laid out before her.

"Earth to Piper? Are you going to stand there gawking all day or am I getting this massage you promised."

Piper nodded, blushing a little at how quickly she could loose focus and become so flustered. Staring at a grinning Alex's face now she tried to act professional, "Yes, sorry. I was just gathering a few things." She nodded to the pile of towels the bowl and oil in her arms.

"Yes I can see that." Alex smirked, amused how Piper was clearly trying to cover what was either fascination nerves or a combination of the two.

"Yes well, OK then." Piper tried to focus, "I guess when I made this product I was a little carried away with the pink factor," she admitted, "I have some towels here, if you can just lift up we can lay them down first, I would hat to stain the bed linen." she watched Alex roll onto her side suddenly, providing Piper with a clear uninterrupted view of her front, the smile on her face letting Piper know it was deliberate. Piper practically threw the towels onto the bed hastily straightening them before moving to the other side of the bed and covering that too.

"OK, you just lie there and relax," she said trying to ignore the nervous quaver in her own voice, she poured some oil into the bowl and frowned again at the colour, what had she been thinking. The smell of strawberries filled the room and dipping one hand into the oil she covered her fingers rubbing them together to ensure the oil was not cold. "You comfy?" She asked relieved Alex now had her face in the pillow and was not witness to her once more ogling her body.

"Yes Pipes, good to go." Came the muffled response. Nodding Piper moved to Alex feet. Letting the oil in her hand trickled onto the sole of Alex foot she saw Alex jump a little but ignoring the reaction Piper lifted the foot and began to stroke firmly. It was only as Alex squirmed Piper grinned, "Oh so its you that are ticklish!" she taunted running a nail down the middle of the foot she was holding, then laughing aloud as Alex pulled and twisted trying to get away.

"Yes, OK, Pipes, just please, stop." She whined.

"Ha!" Piper had stopped tickling but stood hand on her hips string al Alex, "I hadn't realised it would be so easy." she shrugged.

"What?" Alex frowned, eyeing Piper nervously.

"Getting you to beg me to stop teasing you!" Piper grinned. "I must admit I'm a bit disappointed."

"Yeah yeah, so I'm ticklish. Now if you just leave the feet alone you can get to the good stuff."

Piper laughed "OK. Turn over then." She watched Alex lay back down but watch her nervously. This time Piper lifted the bowl and dripped the oil the length of Alex leg. She saw Alex eyes widen a little, but also relax into the bed as she felt Pipers hands at her ankle, slowly stroking firmly over her calf towards her knee. As Piper moved her hands higher she saw Alex move her legs apart, allowing Piper not only more room to move her hands but a clear view of her pussy. Piper looked at Alex, her head once more buried in the pillow, Piper knew as she returned her gaze to Alex body this massage had the potential to be over very quickly. She had fully intended teasing Alex, stroking her and tormenting her; but now, faced with this naked view, touching her, all Piper wanted to do was crawl on top of her and never let go. She realised as she looked back at her hands they had moved even higher, unable to resist the temptation she let one finger lightly brush Alex lips; watching satisfied as Alex shifted her hips a little seeking further touch. But Piper feeling more confident at seeing the power she suddenly had, now returned to gather more oil and start on the other leg. As she reached Alex thighs once more Piper made a deliberate decision not to touch Alex but instead placed one hand between her shoulder blades and lightly stroked down the centre of Alex back. Alex practically purred arching into the touch.

"Nice?" Piper asked quietly.

"Mm mm." Was her only response.

Encouraged Piper moved to Alex's shoulders, applying a firm pressure she rubbed in small circles, feeling the knots in Alex back and working them gently until she felt them ease, moving lower she continued adding oil, rubbing it in, moving lower, until the smooth white globes of Alex butt were right before her begging to be touched. Piper added more oil and felt Alex shift. Piper was transfixed watching the oil run between Alex butt cheeks, down to her pussy lips. She knew Alex felt it as she saw her shift and Piper realised Alex was rubbing against the towel.

"Hey, no rubbing yourself there!" She grinned. "I saw that."

"It is like fucking torture Pipes!" Alex mumbled.

"And I haven't started on your front yet!" Piper pointed out before she gave in to her own need and grabbed Alex butt firmly squeezing and rubbing.

As Piper looked at Alex body she saw the oil had given her a soft pink glow. Piper was grateful the colour was not more vibrant. Suddenly the smell of strawberries and the view of Alex glistening body had Piper trying to remember if the oil she had made all those months ago was edible. Deciding to try she licked one of her fingers and grinned, the taste, strawberry and a slight touch of coconut, was indeed pleasant and opened up a whole new range of thoughts. Piper let her mind plan out her next line of attack while her fingers drifted back down Alex legs. As she reached her ankles and looked up at Alex she was thrilled to see the glistening sheen of her pussy lips which Piper was willing to bet was not just oil. Using one hand Piper unbuttoned her own jeans and kicked them off. Climbing onto the bed she perched above Alex one knee either side. Making sure she wasn't actually touching anywhere she whispered "Turn over."

As Alex turned Piper grinned. Alex had her eyes tight shut and her hands clenched.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, feeling pretty certain she knew the answer, "is this not relaxing you?"

Without opening her eyes Alex growled "Look at my nipples Piper, do they looked relaxed, and I know damn well you know how wet you have made me. Having you climb on top of me is asking for trouble."

Trying to keep her voice serious, or to at least hide the sudden elation she was feeling, Piper said "and there was me just trying to keep my promise, fulfil my obligation."

Alex opened one eye. "You had better not be suggesting this is what you intended doing at that meeting here!"

Piper was grinning now. "You seem to be protesting an awful lot, but your body ids telling me you are enjoying it." Piper grinned the reaching behind her for the bowl she picked it up and deliberately poured it onto Alex's breasts. Seeing Alex squeeze her eyes shut Piper sniggered, but not hesitating now she leant forward and using both hands rubbed the oil first up into Alex's neck, stroking the long column softly, before moving slowly back rubbing each breast gently. Avoiding the already taut nipples, Piper massaged slowly her eyes at first following her hands but soon captivated by Alex face, a mixture of pure pleasure and pain a she fought to stay both quiet and in control.

"You having fun Al?" Piper teased. No response. Deciding to push her even further Piper leant forward and with just the tip of her tongue licked round the edge of Alex's nipple before sucking it firmly into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned her hands now holding a bunch of the towel to stop herself flipping Piper over and taking her right then and there.

"What about now Al? Fun?" Piper grinned earning nothing more than a growl she turned her attention to the other breast. "Mmhhmm you taste good!" Piper grinned. Sitting up and shuffling back so she was sat on Alex ankles, Piper ran her hand from between Alex's breasts past her stomach to her smooth mound. "You want more?" She teased and this time Alex answered.

"Please Piper, just suck me. I am so fucking close I need your mouth on me."

Feeling triumphant Piper wasted no time laying now between Alex spread legs, her nose taking in the scent of strawberry which she was now cursing, as all she wanting was to smell and taste Alex. With one hand she stroked her outer lips apart holding them so she could see what she was doing. She could feel Alex practically hold her breath in anticipation and seeing her juices mixed with the oil was all the encouragement Piper needed to stick out her tongue and lap up as much as she could. Alex lifted her hips, groaning at the first touch, but Piper remembered how Alex had held her last night and threading her arms threw Alex legs, using her hands to trace circles on her flat stomach, she now used the tip of her tongue to circle the clit she could see poking out and begging for attention. At the sound of her name on Alex lips, Piper got quicker, knowing how Alex was feeling, knowing the need for release would be all consuming; Piper got faster until Alex voice became unintelligible and her body began to shake. Piper replaced her tongue with her fingers moving her mouth lower she began to suck the juices now flowing from Alex. When she felt Alex go limp, her whole body seeming to slump onto the bed. Piper eased up with her fingers and placing gentle kisses on Alex's legs then stomach, she sat up herself. Using the towel on the bed she wiped on her own hands and face and surveyed the mess which was Alex and the once pristine room.

"Probably just as well we did this in here." she smiled as she moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" Alex gruffly asked, her voice even more husky.

"We need to clean up Al. Let me help you get up and then maybe we can take that bath you promised me?"

Nodding but reluctant to move Alex slowly sat up. "Crap you were right about the mess." He acknowledged.

"Yeah," Piper grinned, "but don't worry its on the top of my to do list for Monday."

"What is?"

"To remake the oil without colouring. Any flavour requests?"

Alex groaned. "There is no way you are selling that oil. In fact we need a new contract drawn up. I want it in writing PoPi will not sell strawberry scented products."

Piper chuckled. "Sure, but I still think I need to remove the colour. I'm not convinced your towels will ever be properly white again."

"So they are now my massage towels." Alex shrugged.

Laughing Piper followed Alex down the hall back to the master bedroom. "I thought we were going to have a bath?" she pointed out when Alex entered the en-suite.

Alex turned and grinned. Opening what Piper had assumed was a cupboard housing the water heater or storage cupboard, Piper saw instead a flight of winding stairs leading up.

"After you." Alex invited and Piper, grinning, moved ahead and climbed into the loft space of the large house. What greeted her on reaching the top was a bathroom like she had never seen. Also white, the fully tiled room featured only one thing. A large round bath. Larger than any bath Piper had seen in any store.

"Where did you get it?" She asked awestruck.

"I had it made." Alex grinned. "Ideally i'd have liked a house with a pool, but as that was out of my price range I settled on the next best thing. Sure its more a hot tub than pool but its big and deep and I can forget the world hen I am here."

Piper nodded moving closer and peering in, seeing jets all around the edge, silver taps placed high enough to be out of the way once you were submerged and what looked like lights.

"It has lights?" she questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Alex pointed up and Piper noticed a sky light which was letting the natural day light into the room. "At night to sit in here, light in the tub and stars up there, well it feels like I could be anywhere. Even if I have had a day of Nicky giving me shit, Susanne having a melt down and figures that just don't add up when I come up here its like they don't exist."

Piper nodded totally seeing why this room would firstly be necessary in Alex's high pressured job but also how you really could forget you were in the middle of a city.

"So we getting in?" Piper grinned.

Alex smiled, "Let me turn the water on and go grab some clean towels, you can play with the lights and jets and I will grab a quick shower so this oil doesn't get in the way." Piper nodded realising she should have suggested that earlier. But now excited with the prospect of sinking into the tub she began pressing buttons watching the different combination of light effects. When Alex returned several minutes later she chuckled to see Piper already in the tub up to her neck in bubbles.

"You having fun?"

"Oh yes! I am not sure my I would ever leave if this was mine." she sighed.

"Well you are welcome round any time." Alex grinned, and climbing in moved to sit behind Piper, pulling her back so she was nestled between Alex's legs. "Did I tell you how much I enjoyed that massage." she whispered sending shivers down Pipers spine as she stroked her arms.

"I'm not sure you did, but I kind of worked it out for myself." Piper grinned. She felt Alex kiss her neck.

"You are a tease Piper Chapman, but an expert one. I look forward to getting my revenge."

Piper twisted her neck to smile at Alex. Leaning up to kiss her lips she smiled. "If I protest can we make this my punishment."

Alex laughed "Good try Pipes, but no way does this count as revenge. This is your reward. Although my massage was not exactly relaxing it was tension relieving." She placed another kiss on Pipers neck. "But you had to do all the hard work so now I want you to relax and let me and the tub take care of you."

Piper smiled, leaning back into Alex's body she closed her eyes. "Its like heaven." she sighed.

Alex knew how Piper felt, its how she always felt here. Sharing it with Piper was a first, she had never shared it with anyone. Closing her own eyes Alex realised this weekend was moving far to fast. She knew Piper would be gone tomorrow and then they would get swallowed by the week ahead, she needed to make tonight count.

Knowing Piper was happy and relaxed Alex let her finger run up and down her arms. Reaching her wrists she moved back up but this time continued over Pipers shoulders then down to her chest.

"That's nice." Piper moaned dreamily. Alex smiled. With no intention of starting anything Alex just traced patterns across Pipers body, occasionally kissing her gently, but happy to hold her and be close. It was only when the light outside had dipped and the tub lights took over did she realise just how long they had been in the room.

"Hey Pipes, you awake." She whispered unsure if Piper had drifted off to sleep, she had been so quiet.

"Yes," Piper smiled. "Just enjoying the quiet." She admitted, while keeping to herself how she had in fact been listening to Alex breathing, as it sounded sappy even to her own ears.

"How about we go order pizza. Sit in the lounge and watch TV?"

"Sure, sounds good." Piper agreed lazily, then turning she grinned, "can we watch one of your dirty DVDs?"

"They are not dirty!" Alex muttered indignantly.

Piper sniggered. "Can we?" She persisted.

"OK, but I'm telling you Piper you shouldn't believe everything Nicky tells you."

o0o

"I'm disappointed." Piper grinned an hour later, she was sat cross legged on the floor flipping through the dvd collection. "When I first saw these I just saw women kissing, I assumed they were porn, but when you read the cover story they are proper films!"

"Yes well we are not all perverts like Nichols." Alex muttered defensively.

"No, you little romantic!" Piper grinned, "so come on which should we watch?"

Alex shrugged. "It is up to you Pipes, your idea. There are crime stories, the odd romance, thrillers. Or we could just watch tv."

"I don't see why you were so keen to hide them." Piper commented. "I mean sure the main leads are gay, but you don't strike me as someone who hides away from that."

"I'm not." Alex shrugged. "And they are not hidden away, at least not in the sense you mean. I just keep my DVDs in that cabinet. You really want to watch lesbian porn?" Alex raised her eyebrow a little unsure if Piper was teasing, curious or really wanting to watch porn.

Piper grinned, "No not really, I think I am getting more than enough of an education from you!" She winked. Then finding the movie she had started watching before said "This one." Handing it to Alex who moved to put it on.

Moving back to sit on the sofa, Alex pulled Piper in close and said "I must say whenever I have been asked to instruct someone at work my reviews have been dismal, evidently I lack patience." Alex smirked. "It is good to know my skills are improving."

Piper laughed, "as long as you keep the skills you use on me out of the office! Not sure we are talking the same skill set here."

"Damn!" Alex chuckled. Then asked seriously, "you had fun this weekend Pipes?"

"Yes! Other than the brief amount of time talking to my mother I would say its the best weekend in a long time."

Alex sighed happily, lifting Pipers chin she kissed her gently. "Me too Pipes, me too."

o0o

 **A/N: Once again many thanks for all the lovely messages and reviews, is such fun hearing what you think. I am sorry I can not reply personally to all the 'guest' reviews but I read them all and appreciate them greatly. So this chapter is kind of the first stage in Pipers introduction to a new world. A gentle more romantic start than maybe even she was expecting. But plenty of surprises lay ahead so fear not ;-)**

 **A x**


	18. Chapter 18

The alarm waking Piper Monday morning seemed to come round all too soon. She stretched out, opening her eyes and seeing the sun already up. Smiling, she lay for several minutes reflecting on her weekend. It had been amazing! Friday seemed like such a long time ago, the meeting with Boo, the talk of going to Europe, Piper was excited to go talk about it with Polly, but for these few minutes all she wanted to think about was Alex. She had stayed until mid afternoon yesterday. Many texts had been exchanged throughout the evening after Piper had returned home, and Piper sent another now, wishing Alex 'good morning'. She had had such fun. Having eventually missed most of the movie they had finally settled on Saturday night, because they spent the whole film kissing and making out like teenagers, before returning to Alex's huge bed where the making out turned hot and heavy. Piper grinned. Her bed felt small now compared to Alex's, but it was Alex's presence next to her she had missed last night. In just two nights together Piper realised she loved waking up and seeing Alex curled in a ball asleep, she loved kissing her awake and she really loved how Alex had managed to make her body feel so alive. The taste and touch of Alex was like nothing Piper had felt before. She felt like a giddy kid with a first crush. Knowing she could not stay in bed all day daydreaming though, Piper finally got out of bed.

Showering, using the strawberry scent which she knew would now forever remind her of Alex, then getting dressed, she was glad it would be a normal day in the unit. No meetings, no pressure just her and Polly being able to sit down and plan the weeks and months of what was turning into an exciting future.

Pipers optimism and good mood evaporated as she turned into the parking lot of PoPi's however. Instead of seeing Polly's car in its usual spot she saw the distinctive slate grey lexus of her mother.

"Oh shit!" Piper muttered, suddenly very grateful she had stopped for coffee this morning. Grabbing her take-out cup Piper climbed reluctantly out of her car and walked towards the blacked out windows of her mothers vehicle. As it rolled down she was greeted by the site of her perfectly coiffured mother eyeing her up and down in disdain.

"Do you always start work this late, and dressed like that too?"

"Hey mom," Piper ignored the obvious opening jibe, "this is an unexpected surprise. You coming in?"

"I am not dressed for a factory Piper."

"Its not a factory mom its a working unit, and don't worry your channel suit will be perfectly safe."

Waiting for her mother to climb out Piper opened the side entrance to the unit so she could go straight into the kitchen and make more coffee. She had a feeling she would need plenty of it.

Carol looked around as Piper busied herself making coffee. "It is bigger than I expected." she finally remarked. Surprising Piper with the lack of negativity.

"Yes well it suits us for now." Piper nodded, "this unit means we can produce the product and store it before delivery, which we couldn't do when we were making the stuff in our kitchens."

"And Barneys are happy?"

Piper grinned "More than happy. We have placed a second range with them, so our range has been doubled. And we are expanding to a small hotel chain."

"Where is Polly?"

"Oh she will be here later." Piper said casually, deciding to withhold the reason that Polly was probably battling morning sickness, as she really did not need that particular lecture from her mother this morning.

"Well as long as she is pulling her weight." Carol sniffed.

Piper looked at her mom, why was she here? did she dare ask. "Is everything OK at home mom?"

"Yes." Carol nodded.

"Good." Piper frowned, sensing Carole was not going to be forthcoming so she would need to ask. "What made you decide to come here today mom?"

Carol shrugged. "You seemed upset at out lack of knowledge or interest in your little business."

Piper grimaced at the 'little' comment but let it go.

"Also," Carole continued "Amy Bloom brought us a little thank you gift Sunday for inviting them to dinner, some of your product were in the basket. They were nice."

Piper was not sure what shocked her more about this statement, the fact Larry's parents had been at the function her mother had tried to bully her into attending, or the fact Carol had admitted she liked their stuff.

"Anyway now I have seen what you are doing you should be happy. So can we expect you for dinner this Sunday?"

She should have seen it coming, her acceptance by phone obviously not enough for her mother, she was surprised she didn't whip out a contract for her to sign right then and there.

"And are the Blooms invited again?" Piper challenged.

"Well," Carole hesitated.

"Its over mom. Larry and I are over. You need to accept it. Look I said I would come Sunday so I will, but if I walk in and see some attempt of matching making I guarantee I will walk straight back out again." Piper hoped this compromise would satisfy her mother but she saw the determined look in her eye.

Carole did not comment, at least not with words, instead moving to survey the shelves of ready to be packaged products, sniffing occasionally but straightening and moving as if things needed tidying. Piper watched without comment, knowing this was her mothers way of trying to gain the upper hand. Having made a circuit of the unit and finding herself back at the door Carole barked,

"Be at ours for 1pm. And Piper, make sure you are dressed appropriately!" Then not even kissing her daughter goodbye Carole Chapman walked away.

Piper sank down in to the sofa holding her head in her hands. It was like this Polly found her 15 minutes later.

"Piper? Is everything OK? Has something happened?"

"Yes, my mother happened!" Piper groaned. Shaking her head she looked at her friend. "How are you? Morning sickness?"

Polly grimaced "Yeah. It sucks. Mind you it suddenly seems better than being here with your mom!"

"Its fine," Piper smiled. "I should have expected it as I didn't go to lunch yesterday. Look, I know we haven't done any work today but I need to get out of here, shall we go for an early lunch?"

"Yes!" Polly grinned, "we can chalk it up to a business lunch and pretend to be going to discuss Fridays meeting but what I really want to know is all the details from your date Friday!"

Piper laughed, agreeing to take both cars as Piper wanted to get more supplies so would need hers later, they arranged to go to the bar. Once inside Piper grabbed them some menus and a table. When Polly joined her, Piper asked "hey I didn't ask how your mom took the news about the baby?"

"Oh she was thrilled, scared the crap out of me going into gory details about giving birth, and it is pretty safe to say Pete has no intention of being there when it happens having heard those stories, but she was happy."

"I'm glad!" Piper grinned. "Did Pete rescue you Friday?"

"Puh!" Polly scoffed. "He arrived on time but Nicky took one look, ordered him beer and I couldn't get him away! We were here til closing. In fact," Polly grinned "you missed the fun of Nicky trying to set Boo up."

"Oh god. Was it someone they knew?"

"Yeah, a new girl. Only started in sales last week. Boo was last seen trying to walk her home. The fact she could barely stand herself made for quite a sight."

Piper sniggered.

"Soooo," Polly grinned, "how was the big date?"

"Good." Piper smiled.

"Come on Piper. You know I am not going to be happy with good! Did you go to the movies? Back to hers? Stay over?" Polly was grinning excitedly.

"Yes, yes and yes." Piper nodded seeing no point denying anything. "And it was great, really great."

"Wow!" Polly sat back surveying the happy smile on her friends face. "So is boss lady Vause as scary in the bedroom as the board room?"

Piper laughed, "No! Alex isn't scary! She is lovely." Piper knew her cheeks were red as she confessed, "I hadn't expected her to be so patient, so tender. It was lovely."

"Really? Wow, yeah OK I'm kinda surprised too. Nicky was laughing when you left, said you would need the week off to recover. Hinted Alex was kinda wild in the sack."

Piper shrugged. She did not want to admit to Nicky, or Polly, she had expected wilder sex. Not that she would have changed a single second of the weekend it was just she too had imagined Alex to have a wilder side. "Just goes to show you should neither listen to Nicky nor judge others!" Piper grinned.

"Well I should warn you Nicky was threatening to hunt you down if Alex did not give her answers, so be prepared cos I don't think she will actually believe that sweet, patient, tender crap!"

Piper laughed. Pulling out her phone she sent Alex a quick text warning her.

o0o

"So there was no bondage? No tied to your infamous bed or wild shower scenes?" Nicky looked like she was about to cry. "What's happening to you Vause? Girls leave your pad not talking about the fancy décor but about how they have had the wildest night of their lives. I bet if I called blondie now the words 'nice' would leave her lips!"

Alex sighed. "Yeah so maybe it wasn't your average wild weekend. But Piper isn't the type I would normally pick up in a club is she!"

"You telling me that at no point you wanted to go crazy with her?" Nicky asked stunned.

"No I am not saying that." Alex sighed. She opened her desk draw and pulled out her emergency scotch, "lock the door." She said simply and Nicky sensing Alex was about to unload jumped up, checking the outer office was free then locked the door. Accepting the glass Alex offered she said

"OK now I am worried. Drinking during the day, its not like you Vause. Was she bad?"

"No she was _not_ fucking bad!" Alex hissed before taking a gulp of the amber liquid she had been swirling in the glass trying to calm down. "She was perfect Nick. But yes I wanted to tie her to the bed. Tie her up, blindfold her and go at it until she couldn't walk or talk. But she was so sweet, innocent even. Yes I know she is not a virgin." Alex muttered as she saw Nicky go to speak. "But it was different."

"What happened to the Alex Vause 'never fuck a straight girl' motto?" Nicky was staring at Alex as if she had never seen her before, sure it was the fact Piper was in fact straight that had caused this, hopefully temporary, change in her friends ways.

Alex shrugged. "Nick when you are with Lorna is it the same as with everyone else? I mean when you are alone?"

"Jeez boss," Nicky squirmed. "No, OK I guess not. But the sex is still crazy." she winked.

Alex sighed. "It wasn't bad Nick, in fact it was amazing. And considering it was her first time…." Alex drifted of remembering.

"Er, earth to Vause!" Nicky laughed, amused at how quickly just the thought of Piper had Alex day dreaming. "So I am guessing what you did do was not your normal moves."

"No." Alex shook her head. "She gave me a massage, we took a bath, it was, well, romantic."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Hang on. You don't have a bath, just that big ass shower."

"Yeah I do." Alex shrugged. "You've just not seen it."

"Has anyone?" Nicky asked suspiciously, how on earth had she been to Alex's house so many times and missed a bathroom!.

"No, well only Piper." Alex grinned.

"OK, I need another drink." Nicky said now totally freaked out by the look on Alex's face. "So what's the problem, cos I am guessing there is a problem or we wouldn't be sat here having this conversation."

"Its not a problem." Alex shrugged.

"But you want it to be different?" Nicky probed.

Alex sighed, "Yes, no, oh I don't know Nick. It was so different, I've not felt like that before. Protective, wanting to care for her not just get what I wanted out of it. Damn it Nick."

Hearing the frustration in the voice of the normally confident woman Nicky smiled. "I am guessing you haven't talked to Piper about any of this."

"No of course not." Alex snorted. "She would think I was either regretting what happened or that she didn't measure up. The thing is though its me who is not going to measure up."

Nicky looked confused now. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well when I woke up this morning my first thought was I missed her." Alex scowled as she saw Nicky smirk, "When I saw her 'good morning' text I felt better, then I began to think about the weekend and comparing it to well, other weekends, you know?"

"Yeah sure." Nicky nodded grinning. "Rate them out of ten right?" she winked.

"No I did not rate Piper!" Alex growled. "But I did realise this thing with Piper is different. I just need to figure out a way to know what she wants too?"

"You know what Alex," Nicky was very serious now, "for someone as clever as you are you are being _incredibly fucking stupid_. Figure out how she feels? Just ask her!"

Alex winced. "I am not one for long meaningful conversations OK. Its not my style."

"No, nor are massages, long baths and gooey eyes, but like you say this ones different."

O0o

It was after Nicky had left the office Alex saw Pipers warning message. Picking up the phone she decided to call instead of messaging.

"Hey!" She smiled at the sound of Pipers voice. "Thanks for the warning Pipes, unfortunately the ambush was already in progress." Alex listened as Piper explained Polly had pretty much given her the same treatment. "Where are you now, it sounds busy not like the unit?"

"No we are in the bar." Piper sighed. "I know, I sound a lush, but before Polly got to me I arrived to find my mom lying in wait. Its been a long morning! I am just leaving actually to go to the suppliers, so you just caught me."

"Wow and I thought my morning was bad. You need to do what I do, have emergency liquor in your desk draw." Alex laughed sympathetically.

"You have been drinking too?" Piper was shocked.

"Yeah well Nicky's ambush was a bit full on, a real heart to heart. She said I was an idiot."

"Why?" Piper was frowning now, she felt like she had missed a step in this conversation, like Alex was telling her something without saying the words but she was not sure what.

"Hey you know Nicky, an opinion on everything." Alex laughed dismissively. Cursing herself for not taking the opportunity to at least mention a talk. "Look Pipes, I need to go as I have a meeting in five, but thanks for trying to warn me."

"OK." Piper reluctantly said goodbye and looked over at Polly who had moved to pay the bill giving Piper some privacy for her call.

"All OK?" Polly asked seeing the concerned look on Pipers face.

"Yeah fine. Seems Nicky got in before my warning." she shrugged. "OK, I will go pick up the rest of the lye, oils and fragrance, can you get onto Daya about the new packaging, that way we can lock down for the next week and get the order complete."

Agreeing to meet up back at the unit later that afternoon Piper set off.

o0o

"Polly, hi!" Daya grinned standing up to grab a mug and fetch Polly some coffee. "Here grab a seat, tell me the news."

"Oh no real news, well not since Friday anyway." Polly grinned. "Other than morning sickness that is."

"Yeah it sucks, I remember." Daya winced. "It gets better though and its worth it in the end."

"Yeah well I am recovering from my mothers child birth anecdotes at the minute, so reserving judgement on that. I actually called in to see if we had the packaging back for the hotel order. I know its only just happened but we are trying to get ahead of the game."

"Let me go check." Daya smiled and leaving Polly with a stack of magazines she disappeared. The silence of the room was shattered several minutes later by Nicky bursting in.

"OK spill. Tell me how the other half of PoPi is today? Tell me she is happy and is not running scared from my boss."

"Of course she is happy. Silly grins, constant looking at her phone, you know the drill."

"So why did I hear you were drinking?"

"Because she had a visit from her mother and believe me if you'd met Carole Chapman you'd be drinking too."

Nicky visibly relaxed. "OK, good."

"Why the sudden concern? From what I can gather the weekend was a success." She looked closely at Nicky. "Oh my god, Alex didn't have fun did she! Crap Pipers going to be devastated."

"No." Nicky sighed. "Look, she thinks I'm in the bathroom, I need to get back but I heard Daya mention you were here, can we meet up later perhaps?"

"Yeah sure," Polly nodded, "you've got my number text when and where later."

By the time Polly got back to the unit she was curious as to Nicky's concern but excited at the packaging Daya had given her. Pleased to see Piper was back also, she entered the unit and grinned at the sight of Piper singing and dancing round as she poured the moulds.

"Hey! You seem happy, I am guessing your mom's visit is forgotten and more texts from a certain dark haired lesbian have been received."

Piper nodded. "She said she is sorry she missed you. Invited us to the bar Friday. You wanna go?" Piper looked expectantly.

"Yeah sure, but maybe not for long, sitting in a bar watching everyone else drinking is not so much fun."

Piper nodded. Soon the pair were busy filling the order. Polly cataloguing the packaging and product already made, Piper filling moulds and stacking shelves. By the time Polly's phone beeped with a message from Nicky both women were ready to call it a day. Piper waved goodbye and headed for the market. Not having been home all weekend she need to restock her fridge and get some basic housework done. Polly waved goodbye and headed back to the bar.

"You came on your own?" Nicky looked past Polly for Piper.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you!" Polly laughed. "I had the feeling you wanted to talk about Piper not too her."

Nicky shrugged, "Yeah maybe. Maybe I am wrong. You say she had fun, is happy. Alex said she was, to quote Alex, _'_ _perfect!_ ' Not something you hear the boss say often."

Polly let out the breath she had been holding. "Well that's good right? They are both happy. So what's the problem?"

Nicky shrugged. "Its not like Alex is all. She doesn't do romance and bubble bath and massages."

"They had bubble baths and massages?" Polly's eyes widened. "OK Piper didn't go into detail she just said it was romantic."

"And what was your reaction?"

"Surprise I guess. You hinted Alex was wild I wasn't expecting romance. If I'm being totally honest I thought the attraction for Piper was the very fact Alex was a bit wild. I mean Larry could have done the romance bit, yet she called him boring. I thought she was looking for wild nights not cosy DVDs."

"Exactly!" Nicky crowed. "That's it exactly. Alex is wild nights. Ask anyone. Sure they leave wanting more but she never goes back twice. Yet she seems different."

"I guess its not a bad thing." Polly shrugged.

"No, maybe. I hope you are right."

O0o

Alone in her bed that night Piper sighed. She had spoken to Alex again earlier but now in her own apartment she suddenly felt alone. She hadn't even felt like this when she had left Larry. Two nights in Alex's bed and she was craving contact. She picked up her phone tempted to let Alex know how she was feeling, but after several dismal attempts to send a message which didn't sound needy and desperate she put the phone down. She would see her Friday. She needed to show some restraint.

O0o

 **A/N: This update comes with thanks for all the reviews, apologies I have not been able to reply personally this week, and an admittance that next update may be a little longer coming as I am being forced to have a social life this weekend! The horror! ;-) this chapter was intended as a time of brief reflection for Piper and Alex before they move forward. hope it makes sense.**

 **Ali x**


	19. Chapter 19

Monday flowed into Tuesday, then Wednesday and Thursday seemed to merge into one for Alex. With Boo in town she was kept pretty busy. Alex knew Boo of old, and behind all her bluster and bolshy attitude she hid a sharp, smart brain and no nonsense approach to business that had led her to the position she held today. Alex loved the chance to match her own growing business acumen with her old college adversary, and being able to show off her team made her proud. By Thursday afternoon though she sat in her office staring at Boo as if she had just landed from another planet.

"Why them? Of all the hotels you manage why that one? It isn't what we agreed, it isn't what Piper and Polly are expecting or even signed a contract for. Why the change?"

"Because," Boo sighed, "I received a call last night from the London office and it seems the hotel we had wanted to use have decided they want independence. The manager is young, ambitious and doesn't want a corporation making decisions for him, which is not unheard of, just in this case inconvenient. The new hotel is big but have agreed to stagger the product so it will give PoPi's a chance to cope with the increased order. They are professional, highly regarded, you know that. Lets face it Alex, if this works it will be an amazing opportunity for the PoPi brand."

Alex sighed. There was nothing she could do now Boo had made the decision other than to let Polly and Piper know. "You want me to call them?"

"No, I thought we could go see them, its better we tell them I person right?"

Nodding Alex looked at the amount of work she still had to do. She should really let Nicky take Boo, but other than texts and quick calls in the few snatched seconds they both had free, Alex felt she hadn't spoken to Piper since the weekend and she couldn't resist a chance to see her in person.

"OK look, go get Nick to make you some coffee, give me half hour and we can go over, I'll text Piper and give them a chance to prepare."

Nodding, Boo left to go search out Nicky.

O0o

"Hey this place is cool!" Boo grinned as she gazed round at the neatly organized unit, "you guys said you were small so I was expecting a home based affair." She moved to the boxes labelled up, "This is my order right?" She frowned, "its ready?"

Piper grinned. "Yes. The main order is done, we are working on the gift bags, over here."

Showing Boo what they had completed for the launch she was thrilled to see Boo grin and look at Alex. "And you were panicking!" she said.

"You were?" Piper frowned. "You didn't think we could do it?" Piper felt hurt.

"No of course not!" Alex glared at Boo. "What my not so subtle colleague here failed to tell you is a few things have changed. Boo, rather than try to throw me under the bus why don't you explain." Alex smiled at Piper wanting her to know she had every faith in her, she saw the nervous look on Pipers face and wanted to reassure her. By the time Boo had highlighted the changes Piper looked between Alex and Boo.

"So we have to go to Hartford this weekend?!

Alex smiled, "Yes. Boo wants you to meet the people you will be dealing with in London. They will be at a launch in Hartford as its a sister hotel, slightly bigger than the London one but you will get the idea."

"Are you coming?" She asked knowing her voice was a little more excited at the prospect than she should probably be showing in a business meeting.

Alex smiled but shook her head. "Boo will be with you. This venture is her thing now. Barneys will only be involved in initial launches, so helping set you up in London, then Paris or Madrid. If Boo is unable to attend a launch we step in, but its Boo's deal."

Piper smiled at Boo, hoping her disappointment wasn't too obvious.

Polly looked up from the revised contract Boo had given them. "To get this done before the weekend isn't possible." She sighed. "Some of it but not all."

"That's OK. Hartford is just for you to see how these things work. The stock you have here is OK for London even in the first instance, the order may just go on for longer as the hotel is bigger. Don't worry," Boo smiled, "having seen your set up you will be fine. Look, pack your cocktail dresses and come have fun with me in Hartford, meet some people, the contacts will be invaluable for London, then come back here on Monday and we will have a date for London, I am guessing 2 weeks, 3 tops, and you will be there."

Piper and Polly grinned.

o0o

"Come on Nichols its your round." Boo called across the table the following evening. Piper was sat with Polly who, totally sober, was not in the best mood.

"Piper I'm going to leave you too it. Pete's cooking for me and I am not sure I can face seeing Nicky and boo go another round! We have to leave early tomorrow too so I need to rest." Waving and hugging her friend Piper sighed. She had hoped Alex would be here. Seeing her yesterday had been a treat, she had spoken to her on the phone last night too, with Alex wanting to check she was OK with the new deal. But when Nicky then Lorna, Boo and even Daya had arrived Piper guessed Alex was left behind finishing up.

"Is Alex not coming at all?" Piper asked Daya when she was sure Nicky was out of ear shot.

"She said she was." Daya looked at her watch. "She had a meeting just as we left, but it should be over soon." She smiled. "I heard about the new trip and hotel. You excited?" So Piper and Daya sat for a whole talking about travel. Piper didn't notice Alex arrive until a gentle hand stroked her back and suddenly she was there pulling up a stool next to Piper.

"Hey." She smiled. "Miss me?"

"Yes!" Piper grinned. The mere touch and sound of Alex made her suddenly wish they were alone. "I thought you'd stood me up and left me to fend for myself with Nicky and Boo."

Alex grinned. "No, sorry, I had a late meeting."

"Yes Daya told me." Piper saw Nicky carry a tray of shots over and place 3 in front of Alex.

"Come on boss you have some catching up to do!"

Alex grinned and downed the first 2 without hesitation. She left the third, reaching for the pitcher of beer and pouring herself a long drink.

"Long day?" Piper smiled.

"God yes! I swear I go into any meeting with Susanne and think I have my bases covered," Alex shook her head, "but each time she manages to take a turn I never see coming. Luckily tonight she had a date so was willing to stay pretty much to the agenda."

Piper grinned. Laughing as she saw Boo add to the row of drinks on front of Alex she said. "I think they are trying to get you drunk."

"Yeah, Boo wants to go clubbing." Alex shrugged "I said there wasn't enough alcohol to get me there on a Friday after the week we'd had, she seemed to take this as a challenge. Promise me Pipes, if they win and get me to agree, you'll come along?"

Piper smiled, "Maybe, I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"Nor am I, but that wasn't a good enough reason evidently. And I have a feeling unless I want to waste my weekend nursing a hangover from this lot," she nodded at the drinks growing before her, "it may be easier to just agree and go. Then I will actually get to hold you on the dance floor and leave these clowns to entertain themselves."

Piper grinned at the image of dancing with Alex, holding Alex. "It does sound tempting." She reached for one of Alex's many drinks.

"Hey blondie, stop interfering with the plan!" Nicky called over.

"Hey Nicky," Piper laughed back, "trying to get your boss drunk wont go down so well in any review is my guess, why not try asking her if she wants to go to a club now."

"Vause?" Nicky asked hopefully.

Alex grinned "Well as the pretty lady with me has agreed to go, then yes. But I'm warning you Nichols!" Alex winked to take the sting out of her words and downed another drink. As she stood she swayed slightly and Piper threw an arm around her waist to steady her. They group had thinned to just the five women heading to the club. Nicky grabbed the first cab with Lorna leaving boo with an already tipsy Alex and Piper.

"Well lurch, I must say this new girl of yours is better than any of the floozies you usually hook up with!" She winked at Piper.

Alex tipsy and no longer caring about professional impressions leaned to kiss Piper. "She's the best!" she agreed snuggling close. "Not some one night stand. She is worth more than any of them."

Piper amused couldn't resist asking. "So there were many? Floozies I mean."

"Oh you have no idea!" Boo laughed. "Every night a new club, a new girl. Each one left for dust; pining after the wonders of the 'magic of lurch' between the sheets, but burnt but her acidic tongue in the cold light of day. I'm telling you blondie, you are different. Sure she has done the blonde preppy look before, but never have I seen her gooey eyed and well soft. I mean look at her!" Boo winked at Piper as they both looked down at Alex, eyes close head resting on Pipers shoulder both arms tightly wrapped round her waist as if scared she would try to leave.

"Maybe a club is not such a good idea." Piper mused, Alex was obviously not only drunk but tired.

"Oh no! Don't you try bailing on me. It is bad enough you have taken my wingman away. No, come have a dance, give lurch there the chance to grope you on the dance floor, then if she is no more alert you can bail."

Piper eyed Boo cautiously. "So what's the bet? We would not go? We would stay for an hour? What?"

Boo burst out laughing. "Damn girl, no flies on you. Yes there is a bet. Nick reckons the boss there will bail before reaching the club, I reckon an hour. Lorna has faith in you both. She says you will stay for a few hours then you will see lurch here home before returning to your own place to prepare for the trip tomorrow."

Piper sniggered. Personally she hoped Lorna was right although she preferred the ending of Alex coming back to hers. "OK, well far be it from me too stand in the way of a bet." She grinned.

On arriving Piper was happy to see Alex was a little more stable on her feet. Letting Boo move ahead and then go in search of Nicky and Lorna, Piper led Alex to the bar. Ordering herself a margarita and a large cola for Alex she also ordered some fries and finding them a seat shoved the food in front of Alex. "Here you go, eat these. I am guessing you haven't eaten tonight."

Alex attacked the food with relish. "No," she shook her head then frowned "in fact I haven't eaten all day." she admitted.

"Jeez Al!" Piper groaned. "You need a personal assistant to look after you not make bets at your expense." Piper was angry. Leaving Alex to continue her snack she went to order a steak sandwich as Alex obviously needed something more substantial if she had not eaten at all today, and returning saw Nicky close by. Putting the new food in front of Alex, Piper went over to Nicky. Tapping her shoulder she said "I thought she was your friend?"

"What? Who?"

"Alex! I thought she was your friend. But you know what I have seen: you tease her, bet on her and let her basically take your shit. In my book that's not a friend."

"Woah! Hold on blondie what's with the attack?" Nicky was caught blind sided by Pipers words.

"She hasn't eaten, yet you ply her with alcohol to win some stupid bet." Piper hissed.

Nicky straightened. "First off blondie Alex is an adult. As an adult she is capable of feeding herself. But at lunch today I not only bought mine but hers. If she chooses not to eat that's her call, not mine. I'm her friend _not_ her mother. As for the booze. When I left I tried to get her to join me. Her parting words were 'you go Nick, I will finish the meeting but make sure you have the shots lined up.' So while I agree friends care for each other, I will remind you I'm her friend not her mother!"

Piper looked at Nicky. Seeing the honesty in her expression Piper nodded. "OK, I'm sorry. Its just she said she hadn't eaten. She knocked that drink back so fast…"

"Yeah I get it OK." Nicky nodded. "She is my friend Piper, but she is stubborn and will do as she pleases. Go sit with her while she eats, who knows if it sobers her up you can leave us irresponsible reprobates here."

Piper smiled. She knew Nicky cared for Alex, she could see it in her face, maybe she had overreacted. Turing back to Alex, Piper saw the food gone and Alex sipping her drink.

"Hey Pipes!" She called. "You forgot to add the scotch to this!" Piper heard rather than saw Nicky snigger but ignoring her and shaking her head she moved back to the table.

"You feel better now you've eaten?" she asked ignoring the drink comment.

"Yes thanks." Alex smiled. "So you gonna dance with me Pipes?"

Piper grinned "Well I feel I should." she grinned.

Alex grinned. "Cool, lets go round the corner though I don't need Boo and Nicky watching." She stood up grabbing Pipers hand. Leading her to the dance floor she pulled Piper into her arms. Ignoring the faster tempo of the music she swayed slowly, her hands resting just above pipers but as she said "I have missed holding you Pipes."

"I missed you too." Piper admitted, letting her arms rest round Alex's neck.

"So did you get out of the big family commitments this weekend?" Alex asked, knowing from what Piper had told her about her mother this change of business plan could have caused her all sorts of family issues.

Piper frowned. "No not really. I have told mom I will be later arriving than she wanted because of the trip, she wasn't happy but I am going so she cant do much about it really. Being away tomorrow means next week will be mad, but you are right, its important to make these contacts."

Alex nodded reluctantly. She did not want to think about Pipers business trip now, or even her mom. She pulled Piper closer, holding her tight burying her head in Pipers hair breathing in the scent she had missed, trying to stop herself asking the question that had been on her lips since seeing Piper at the unit yesterday. Lifting her head from pipers hair Alex whispered "Pipes."

As Piper looked up at Alex she smiled and was rewarded with Alex groaning and lowering her head kissing Piper hard. Tongues battling and dancing Piper moved her hands to tangle in Alex's long hair holding her close not wanting to let her go. Lack of air caused them to eventually break apart and Piper grinned, "you could always come back to mine and stay tonight. I have just enough food in for pancakes and bacon tomorrow." She winked

Alex laughed. "Pipes being in your arms is enough, you don't need the lure of food believe me."

"OK, cool." Piper grinned, "more food for me."

Alex laughed and swatted Pipers butt, "Oh no, the offer was made. She grinned shall we leave?"

"Err," Piper hesitated, "depends who you want to win." She grinned

"Win what?" Alex frowned.

"Evidently your esteemed staff are betting on us. Boo thinks we will stay an hour, Lorna has us down for a few hours…."

"And Nicky?"

"Oh she didn't think you would get as far as the club!" Piper smirked.

Alex shrugged, "So Lorna?" She looked at piper knowing full well Piper would want the sweet woman to win.

Piper grinned, "yeah, but I confess the idea of getting out of here now is tempting. How about another dance?"

Alex nodded "But then I need another drink, its Friday Piper, cola just doesn't cut it!"

Laughing Piper walked towards the dance floor. She saw Lorna and Nicky wrapped around each other and turning to pull Alex towards her she said "by the look of them they will be out of here before us!"

Alex sniggered, "Don't count on it. Nicky has a score to settle with Boo, she will stay, Lorna may just get lucky in the ladies." She grinned causing pipers eyes to widen at what Alex was hinting at.

As she danced with Alex, Piper thought about Alex words, the very idea of escaping to the bathroom for some quick sex turned her on far more than she would ever have thought possible. She realised just how sheltered she had been. Other than a few romps at college parties all her sexual experiences had been in bedrooms. Having listened to Alex and her group of friends talk she knew she was in the minority.

"Pipes? You OK?" Alex watched Pipers face as she danced. She hadn't missed a step but the look of serious contemplation look out of place on the dance floor and Alex was suddenly worried her joking comment about Nicky had offended or frightened Piper.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Piper smiled. "Yeah I'm fine," she grinned, "how about we go get that drink though?"

"Sure." Alex smiled and taking Pipers hand led her back to the bar. Several shots a whisky for herself and margarita for Piper Alex looked at the blonde woman next to her. "Did I offend you?" She asked seriously.

"What? No? Why would you think that?" Piper asked bemused.

"Because I made the comment about Nicky taking Lorna in the bathroom, and you went very quiet." Alex pointed out logically.

Piper shook her head, reaching for a shot glass she knocked it back then gulped her large pink drink too. "It got me thinking." she admitted.

"About?" Alex prompted.

"Me, how sheltered my life has been, how I have not experienced even a fraction of the things I want too." Piper gazed at the pink liquid in the glass as she made this admission.

Alex was silent for a second trying to process what Piper was telling her. She knew that Piper wanted to travel, wanted adventure, but if she was hearing her right Piper was admitting to wanting to be more adventurous sexually too. "What do you want to try Pipes?" Alex asked gently.

Piper shrugged "I don't know." She admitted honestly then blushing continued, "somewhere other than a bedroom."

"You and Larry never…?" Alex let the question trail off.

"No. Larry wasn't adventurous, strictly an 'in bed with the lights off' unless he was drunk kind of guy, and then I was often not at all interested. At college other than a few make out sessions at parties I always ended up back in my room if things got heavy." Piper shrugged.

"So Pipes," Alex grinned "a night club bathroom is far too seedy for your first adventure out of the bedroom, also maybe a little public?"

"Yeah maybe." Piper shrugged not sure that actually bothered her as much as it maybe should. She smiled at Alex, "maybe your amazing shower, or bath?"

Alex shook her head, "Damn I wish we had had this conversation last weekend and I knew you felt like that, we could so have made that wish happen last weekend and now you are going off with Boo, then to your parents." Alex frowned. She looked at her watch, "OK, I will apologise to Lorna tomorrow, tonight boo wins and we are gonna go see just how tight a squeeze it is in your shower."

"Mine?" Piper asked a little surprised.

"Yes, as much as mine is more suitable I am aware you need to be up early tomorrow Pipes so it makes sense we go to yours. When we have more time, when you are more settled work wise without so many new ventures, I promise you we can explore each and every fantasy you have." Alex grinned. "Come on." She took Pipers hand and headed towards the exit, "suddenly I need to wash away this day and I may need some help." she winked.

o0o

Piper giggled, "This looks easier in movies!"

"Quit squirming!" Alex laughed as Piper twisted before her.

"I want to touch you though." Piper grinned.

"Dammit this shower cubical is stupid!" Alex muttered, cursing her decision to come here rather than back to her place. Deciding she needed to take the lead Alex gripped Pipers hands that had been roaming her breasts and belly, and pinned them to the tiled wall. She heard Piper gasp and after a quick look at Pipers face to check it was from excitement rather than fear, Alex winked before lowering her head and sucking the pink nipple closest to her mouth hard.

"Oh god!" Piper moaned, suddenly all thought of play gone, as desire rocketed through her body. she tried to move her hands that Alex had pinned to the wall above her head but felt Alex's grasp tighten. "Oh Alex!" Piper called as desire at both Alex's tongue sucking her nipple and the restraint of her wrists had a wave of desire sweep over Piper causing her knees to literally buckle.

Alex lifted her head "You OK there Pipes?" She was amazed at just how sensitive Pipers body was and looking at her now, flushed with desire her wet hair slicked back off her face, Alex wished she had more room to manoeuvre, make this memorable in a way this cramped shower stall was inhibiting. But refusing to be defeated Alex loosened her grip on Pipers arms and said "Hold on to my shoulders Piper, lean on me OK, I've got you."

Piper nodded, assuming Alex was holding her so she didn't slip, but seconds later, as she felt first Alex finger, then her tongue, stroke her clit she practically fell onto Alex, crying out at the sensation. Her body was now so sensitive even the water touching her seemed to add to her arousal. Realising Piper was going to end up in a heap on the floor before she had finished her, Alex reluctantly kissed her way back up Pipers body, she wanted to make this good, memorable, but she also would have preferred to get her into bed to do a proper job. Pulling Piper in front of her their slick bodies slipping against each other Alex let the water fall onto Pipers head, then moved her wet hair over one shoulder giving her access to the flesh on Pipers neck she moved them both forward a little so the water fell between them, keeping Piper warm enough as Alex placed one hand on Pipers breast the other on her hip pulling her back into her body. Playing with Pipers nipples she heard Piper moan, the sound reverberating through her whole body causing Alex to tighten her grip. Moving the hand she had on her hip Alex moved Pipers legs a little further apart using the tips of her fingers to gently brush her inner thighs and mound before parting her lips.

"Mmmm, you are so wet!" She whispered in Pipers ear, kissing the flesh on her neck before adding, "I am sure I can make you even wetter though." Piper was almost holding her breath waiting to see what Alex would do and was rewarded by a pinch of the nipple Alex had been stroking and two finders slowly pushing into her.

"Oh yes, please Alex, please!" Piper moaned.

"What Pipes? You want more?"

Piper couldn't answer, her body was shaking and words seemed to escape her as Alex, sensing how Piper was already on the verge of cumming, used her thumb to stroke her clit. She felt Pipers legs give once more, her whole body trembling, and holding her tight Alex continued to move her fingers, slowly and gently. Alex was practically holding the whole of Pipers weight on her one arm that was wrapped now around her waist, but as she felt the weight lighten as Piper regained the strength in her legs Alex loosened her grip and ran her now free hand over Pipers upper body, gentle strokes to match the fingers still inside Piper. "You doing OK there pipes?" she asked.

Piper twisted her head needing more than anything to hold and kiss Alex. As their lips met Alex twisted the fingers still deep inside Piper and this time set her own pace. Sucking Pipers tongue into her mouth she thrust her fingers deeper, moving faster as she felt Piper clench around her. A little more prepared this time Piper clung to Alex neck and let the new intense feelings wash over her. Alex felt Piper pulse and clench around her fingers, felt the gush of Pipers orgasm hit her hand before the water washed it away. Holding Pipers trembling body tight Alex kissed every inch of Pipers neck and shoulders she could reach then kissing her hard on the mouth before slowly removing her fingers and letting her hand rest on Pipers butt as the kiss softened and slowly Piper pulled back.

"Wow!" She whispered.

Alex grinned. "You are so easy to please Pipes. As good as that was to feel you come apart in my arms we can do so much better than a cramped shower stall."

Piper shrugged. "I don't care. It felt amazing. And now every morning when I shower I will think of you!"

Alex laughed, "Come on, lets get you dried off and into bed. You have a big weekend ahead of you."

"But I wanted to do that to you."

Alex smiled, "Piper just watching you in my arms like that was enough. I promise you we will have plenty of other times for you to experiment. In fact when you are away with Boo meeting boring business people you can work on a list of places you want to experiment."

Piper grinned as she stepped reluctantly out of the shower to grab some towels. "OK, but only if you add some suggestions of your own."

Alex quirked her eyebrow. "Maybe we should do your list first Pipes, don't want to scare you off."

Intrigued piper followed Alex into the bedroom. "You cant say that and nothing else. What things?"

Alex dropped her towel and stood before Piper naked. She saw the woman take in her body, focusing for a long time on her breasts, Alex grinned, "Well for a start I would like to have you in my bedroom with that look in your eye. Maybe though we will add some rules."

"Rules?" Piper tore her gaze away from Alex's perfect breasts and looked curiously at the grinning Alex. "What kind of rules?

"Uh uh. Not tonight. Trust me Pipes, we have plenty of time. And believe me if you thought tonight was OK then I can promise you it only gets better."

Piper was torn as to how to respond. Part of her wanted to shout that tonight had been so much more than OK. That Alex made her feel things no-one else ever had. But the very idea it could be better seemed almost impossible to believe. Suddenly the idea of travel and weekends apart from Alex did not seem so appealing.

o0o

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I am trying to write as often as I can but weekends are the big chunk of time I have and last weekend was just not possible. Rest assured the next chapter has been started though and I will try not to take so long getting it too you. Thanks to everyone still reading, without your encouragement this would just be me talking to myself!**

 **Hope you enjoy, ;et me know your thoughts. A x**


	20. Chapter 20

It was her alarm that woke Piper the next morning. She groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was get up and leave the warmth and security of Alex's arms. Right now Alex was curled into her back, her head in the crook of Pipers neck so she could feel her gentle breath and her arms round her waist. Piper sighed. It was 4.30 am. She had had perhaps 3 hours sleep at the most, but she knew Polly and Boo would be outside in a car in less than an hour. Slowly and carefully Piper pulled herself out of the hold Alex had, then turning saw Alex hand unconsciously reach, searching for her, before she curled into a tighter ball.

Making her way to the bathroom Piper showered, jut stepping into the cubicle brought memories of the previous evening flooding back. She had thankfully left out the clothes she was both wearing and taking the day before. Now she dressed then returned to the bedroom. Alex hadn't moved. Not having the heart to wake her Piper went in search of some paper and a pen. She wrote Alex a note telling her she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted, that there was food in the fridge and freezer and to help herself. She placed her key on the kitchen work top then put the note along with a glass of water beside the still sleeping Alex. Piper sent Polly a text telling her not to buzz up when she arrived but to text her then sipping some coffee Piper waited.

"You look like shit!" Boo sniggered as Piper climbed in to the car.

"Gee thanks." Piper grumbled.

"You OK?" Polly asked showing more concern than the large woman sat smirking at Piper.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't get much sleep." She admitted.

Boo chuckled. "I am guessing you left lurch in bed?"

Polly looked curiously at Piper and seeing her nod of confirmation she raised an eyebrow and said "late night?"

Piper just nodded. She really did not want to get into this conversation.

Sensing Piper was reluctant to talk Polly looked at Boo, "explain again why we had to leave so early. I thought this was an evening event."

Boo nodded "The main event, the launch, is this evening. But I thought you would want a chance to freshen up, maybe rest, then meet some people from the hotel in London. We are due to arrive just after 8am. You can book into your rooms, rest, change if you want then we have a mid morning meeting with the hotel manager so he can explain things from their perspective. Then lunch with the international executive before the main event which is scheduled to start at 5. its early as lots of people are like us travelling in for the event but leaving tomorrow. Blondie here wanted to get away early tomorrow to see her parents, so I thought you and I could continue networking if she goes to bed and tomorrow I have an early car to take her back but we can stay, have breakfast, relax at the hotel and our car will come for us mid afternoon."

Polly grinned. "Damn I should have brought my swim suit, this place has a spa with a pool."

"So get one there. Its a nice hotel not some bland chain. Get a costume, I'll even help you pick!" Boo winked, "then charge it to Barneys."

"I couldn't do that!" Polly laughed.

"Why not? Barneys have a budget for your expenses, we cover hotel and food they cover any incidentals."

"Maybe but a new costume is hardly an incidental!" Polly laughed.

Boo shrugged. "OK, if it makes you feel better I will text lurch to give you her approval."

Piper looked at her watch. "Later. Text her later."

Boo smirked. "Just how much sleep did you get there blondie, because you were gone before midnight. I know because I won a certain bet."

Piper mentally kicked herself for giving Boo the 'in' to restart the conversation. "You know Alex, she likes to rest at the weekend." She shrugged dismissively hoping it would hold Boo off at least until she herself had woken up enough to face the grilling she was sure to follow.

Boo laughed. "Yeah you are not wrong there. In college that girl slept through the day, coming awake at night each and every weekend. It was only her self discipline to not go clubbing mid week that secured her her degree. I hope you left food for her. When she wakes it wont be pretty."

Piper smiled. "There is a fridge full of food."

Polly looked at Boo, "you two roomed together?"

"Yeah. We had fun." She smiled fondly at the memories. "That Susanne woman is plain nutty but I am glad she is because it is because of her I was able to meet you girls and get back in touch with Al."

"Why did you loose contact?" Piper asked curiously.

"Long story blondie." Boo said dismissively, "maybe lurch will fill you in one day." Polly saw Piper shrug of the comment but she knew Boo was hiding something, what though? Making a note to quiz Boo later Polly said "OK, you get approval from Barneys I will get a costume, but you need one too, we can swim then sauna before lunch."

Boo snorted. "Forget it. No way, I intend to be sat at the bar drinking then sleeping it off on the return trip home."

Piper laughed. "Rather you than me!" she winked at Polly.

O0o

Alex did not stir until nearly mid day. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was. Opening her eyes she saw the time on the clock read 11.38. Damn Piper must have left hours ago. She had wanted to see her before she had left. Noticing the note beside the bed Alex reached for it, then her glasses. Pipers neat print came in to focus and Alex smiled as she read Pipers invitation to stay and eat. Alex heard her belly grumble and knew she would take Piper up on her offer. She just wished the blonde woman was there with her. Putting the note down Alex thought about the previous evening. She had drank far more than she had intended. It was Boo's declaration that the hotel Piper and Polly would be launching at had changed that had started Alex's spiral out of control. She knew she was overreacting, she knew Boo would look out for Piper if she asked, but what Alex didn't know was how she herself would feel if Sylvia came back into her life. Punching the pillow next to her Alex cursed her own stupidity for not even mentioning to Piper she knew someone who was going to be at this launch. It was hardly something she could now text, as if an afterthought. She had not ever intended to deceive or conceal anything from Piper, she just hoped Boo could get Piper in and out of this function without incident, so Alex could rectify her error in judgement. Last night, hearing Piper confess she wanted to explore herself sexually, try new things, new places, had filled Alex with excitement. She knew Piper had enjoyed their little bit of fun in the shower, reaching for her phone Alex decided to send Piper a text.

 **Hey Pipes. Sorry I didn't get to kiss you goodbye. Your bed is comfy but better when you are in it.**

 **And I know for a fact my shower this morning will not be as fun as last nights! ;-) A x**

Hitting send Alex did indeed make her way to the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel after she went in search of her clothes that it appeared she had discarded all over the small apartment. Returning to the bedroom she saw her phone light up, indicating piper had replied.

 **Hey sleepy. You looked too comfy and cute to wake this morning. My shower was boring! In fact you have spoilt me for all future showers! Thinking about our next adventure… maybe you could spoil bath time too? P x**

Alex grinned. She was more than happy to get piper into her bathroom.

 **The minute you are done with your parents, come to mine. I am going to hold your key hostage so you have to come retrieve it. Then maybe I can show you that sometimes bedroom sex can be anything but boring too. A xx**

Alex knew Piper would be about to head into lunch so was not expecting a reply. She grinned when Piper responded.

 **Oh I have already learned nothing about you is boring Al! I am counting the hours until I get back. x**

o0o

"OK, here's how I suggest you play this evening," Boo said as the three women gathered once more in Boos room before heading down to the launch. "Piper if you observe the product, see how it is displayed and talk to the girls handing out the gift bags you will get an idea of what you need to provide. Polly, I will introduce you to the various guests who will be in London, get an idea of what they are looking for. I will have to speak to a few people too, but if we meet up after an hour or so you can compare notes and see if you have any questions OK?"

Piper smiled eager to get the launch over with. The lunch meeting had been fine, drinks at the bar had gone OK too, but now Pipers head was ready to explode with all the new people she had met, names she was trying to remember and ideas she wanted to run past Alex and Daya. She had sent Alex a few texts but she had not wanted to talk work when she knew Alex needed her weekend to relax too. She had been amused when Alex had told her she was now wearing Pipers panties as she had not wanted to go home commando. The thought of Alex in her underwear had actually aroused her far more than she thought it should have done and telling Alex this had led to a string of texts that had Piper blushing as Alex asked Piper all sorts of questions about what she wanted to do or would be willing to do. When she confessed to wanting to go on a date and have sex in a public place Piper had thought her face would never cool down she went so red, even with Alex not in the same room. When Alex had asked if she had ever had or wanted to have sex blindfolded Piper groaned aloud at just the thought.

Her meek, **yes I would be willing to try that**.

Had Alex immediately respond. **You blushing pipes?**

 **Yes!** She answered honestly.

 **Good! ;-) now go be professional, then come home to me so I can corrupt you!**

Piper followed Polly now into the busy conference room. She knew texting Alex had made it a little easier for her to admit what she wanted, but now she had thoughts in her head that did not relate to soap in any way and she needed to focus.

Boo introduced Polly to a slim red head, leaving them chatting she then turned her attention to Piper who had been standing alone by the door lost in her thoughts. "OK blondie, you need to get your head in the game. I am guessing you have been sexting lurch because of that loved up expression and the fact you keep blushing for no reason. So whatever she has promised to do to you on your return, forget it and concentrate."

Piper nodded. She let Boo guide her to the table overflowing with gift bags and soon her professional interest took over and she began to focus on the job at hand. The hour flew past and Piper was surprised when the crowd started thinning. Looking round she saw Polly sat in the corner, shoes off, rubbing her feet. Walking over she grinned. "You OK?"

"Hey, yes, just tired. You seen Boo?"

"No." Piper looked around. "She is probably at the bar!" Piper grinned.

"I'm glad she was here," Polly admitted, "I have spoken to several people who will be at our launch, it was good to hear what they look for."

"Yeah," Piper nodded, "I need to talk to Daya though, I want to change out gift wrap. Did you notice the bags they were giving away here, they were like ours, but it occurred to me once they were out on display how much better we could make ours look if they were in baskets rather than bags."

"That's a big change Piper! Boo was hinting we may be launching in 2 weeks."

"I know that's why I want to set up a meeting Monday."

"Have you messaged Alex to set up the meeting?"

"No, well yes I have messaged her but not about work, it is her weekend." Piper shrugged. "I will see her tomorrow I'll mention it then."

"I thought you were going to your parents tomorrow."

"I am." Piper nodded, "but Alex has the key to my apartment so I need to go pick it up after that."

Polly grinned. "OK, well just don't get distracted! Now lets go find boo. I need to eat then rest if she is wanting to go our tonight."

The two women left the now empty conference room and headed to the bar. It was as they entered they heard raised voices.

"I don't care what you think, she is my friend. We go back a long way, now we have reconnected I wont loose her again."

"That's right Carrie, such a loyal friend. You haven't heard from her in years."

"Yes and we both know why don't we! Know I suggest we just agree not to mention her."

"OK, go back to her little project, but I'm warning you Carrie I am not doing her or you any favours in this. If the product isn't good enough its gone."

"And if you hadn't heard me mention her name you would have been none the wiser. So lets leave it and you will see for yourself soon enough."

Piper and Polly were almost knocked over as Boo came charging towards them. "Lets go." She hissed as the two woman stared first to the woman at the bar who was now looking at them then at the retreating back of boo. Shrugging Polly and Piper followed.

O0o

"You go Polly. I only had 3 hours sleep last night and the car will be here early tomorrow. Boo already said she knew I would bail. I cant face another night of loud music dancing and whatever new drama boo finds."

Polly nodded. "I am not staying out late whatever she thinks Polly decided. Be good, say hi to Alex for me." Polly winked as she waved to Piper who had already reached for her phone.

Once downstairs Polly was surprised to see boo sat at the bar looking serious. "Hey you OK?"

"Yeah, blondie not joining us?"

"No, she was claiming lack of sleep and early start but I think you were right and she will be sexting Alex." Polly laughed. Boo just nodded. "What's wrong? Is it the argument We heard earlier?"

Boo sighed. "Kind of. Look, the woman I was talking too, I introduced you to her right?"

Polly nodded.

"Can you remember what you spoke about?"

Polly thought back. "Nothing much. She asked who I worked for. I told her about PoPi's, about the London launch. Nothing much. She asked who was here from Barneys. I told her we were here with you, that you were representing the hotel. She made some comment about Barneys too scared to attend the event. I thought she was just being self important. Who is she?"

Boo sighed. "I have known her a long time. So has Alex."

"So it was Alex she was referring too?"

Boo nodded.

"And when she said she wasn't going to do you any favours she was referring to Piper and I? She doesn't like out product? Does it even mater what this woman thinks."

Boo snorted derisively. "Yeah it matters, that woman is the CEO of the hotel chain. The top dog. I hadn't expected her to be here if I'm honest. No she hasn't tried your product, but dammit we are gonna make sure she has no reason to find even the smallest fault. Now Piper is safely locked in her room, either being very sensible or very naughty if lurch has anything to do with it, so I suggest we split, find a decent bar where we can drink without worrying."

Polly nodded cautiously, not sure why Boo was so rattled but with a feeling she had missed something.

o0o

"So order room service, we can Skype and it will be like we are having dinner together." Alex suggested over the phone an hour later.

"I'm not hungry really." Piper admitted, "I seem to have been grazing on those little snacks they kept bringing round, ruined my appetite."

"OK, so get dessert. Come on Pipes. In fact order a bottle of wine, you don't have to drive tomorrow after all."

Piper laughed, "You do realise getting me drunk wont benefit you when I am this far away right."

"Sure, maybe not physically," Alex grinned "but I have a feeling if you have a drink you will be more willing to continue the discussion on how you want to 'find yourself' sexually."

Piper knew Alex was right and was not opposed to talking about it. "OK, I will ring down and change out of these stuffy clothes and call you back."

"Excellent!" Piper could hear the grin in Alex's voice. "Tell me Pipes did you take that sexy skirt and shirt with you?"

Piper snorted with laughter, "No I didn't but even if I had I wouldn't be putting them on. I'm putting on my pjs!"

Saying a quick goodbye Piper went to the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a pony tail, removing her make-up, she pulled on some yoga pants and baggy t shirt figuring she didn't want to open the door in her pjs then she called down to reception. She asked for a sundae and bottle of pinot only to be told she had to order the alcohol in person so id could be checked.

"I can show my id when they bring the bottle." Piper frowned cursing silently the need to have to leave the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am, hotel policy."

Piper climbed reluctantly off the bed she had settled on and found her shoes, if she didn't go straight away she would not go at all.

Once at the bar Piper spoke to the waitress, explaining she had tried to order over the phone but would like a sundae and bottle of wine to take to her room. Smiling the waitress grabbed a bottle from the fridge, handed her the sundae menu and poured her a complimentary glass of wine while she chose.

A little calmer Piper chose her ice-cream and smiled at the waitress who told her to relax, finish her drink then she would place the order to be delivered to her room. Piper gratefully accepted the offer and glanced round wondering if Polly and Boo were there. Slightly relieved that she did not see them Piper finished her drink, thanked the waitress and carrying her bottle of wine made her way back to her room. What Piper did not notice was the woman in the corner watching. She did not hear the derogatory comment the woman made about Pipers dress sense and appearance to her companions, nor did she notice the gleam in her eye as she followed Piper movements until she was out of sight.

Once in her room Piper quickly sent Alex a text explaining the delay then waited for the delivery of her dessert. When it arrived she settled herself onto the bed, poured some wine and fired up her laptop opening Skype. She laughed when Alex appeared surrounded by an array of take-out cartoons. "Well you look like you have yourself a feast going on there." She grinned.

"Yeah well I was hungry so I started without you." Alex shrugged holding up her plate and chopsticks. "So you got carded?"

Piper shook her head. "No, just some policy of the hotel, but I got a free glass of wine so I'm not complaining!"

Alex smiled, "How was today? You enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was OK, although I was a little distracted to begin with thinking about our messaging earlier."

"Really!" Piper saw Alex's eyes gleam, "so tell me pipes which message had you the most distracted?"

Piper messed with her spoon thinking about the talk. "Being blindfolded." She admitted shyly. Hearing Alex groan Piper looked up at the screen and saw Alex's green eyes staring intensely at her.

"Damn it Pipes, you are too far away for us to be having this conversation."

"We are?"

"Yes, because just the thought, the image I now have in my head, is going to mean cold showers before I get any sleep tonight. You better make sure you are here early tomorrow Pipes."

Piper smiled. "I will try to piss mom off early so I can leave. With a bit of luck she will have invited the blooms again then I can leave before lunch!"

Alex sniggered. "As long as sweater boy isn't there. So tell me Pipes, did you go down to the bar in those yoga pants?"

Piper frowned nodding, "Why what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing if it was just you and me there, but damn it girl I don't like the idea of that fine ass being paraded for all to see!"

Piper smirked, "luckily the bar was nearly empty, so my scraggly hair, non made up face and lounge clothes were spared any kind of public parade!"

"Piper you know damn well even with no make-up and your hair pulled back you look fine! And those legs and ass look amazing, and I can only see them sitting!" Alex grinned. "So tell me, where has Boo dragged Polly off too tonight?"

"I have no idea, they weren't in the bar, so maybe a club." Piper grinned, "poor Polly is all I can say!"

Alex chuckled. "Did boo tease you this morning?"

Piper nodded, "A little. But I was so tired I think even she took pity on me."

Alex rolled her eyes,"No, she will be saving it up until she gets back knowing Boo. So I went for a ride on the bike today, went back to the place we stopped at, no picnic this time, just to enjoy the quiet, and it occurred to me it would be a perfect spot to explore that little fantasy of yours." Alex winked. This time Alex was rewarded by being able to see the flush in Pipers cheeks at the mention of their earlier talk. She grinned. "You get so bashful Pipes, its cute, but you really don't need to be embarrassed."

Piper shrugged, "maybe, it just feels kind of bad, naughty even, to think it let alone talk about it."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Your mom did a real job on you didn't she. Look Piper just because your dad screwed around doesn't mean all sex is bad. Sure he hurt your mom but we are talking about having fun here right. I'm telling you Pipes there is nothing you could say that would shock me. Anything you want to say or do, just tell me. No rush no pressure. But don't hide from me OK."

Piper nodded. Then asked curiously, "How did you get so brave, I mean what made you so willing to risk, to try unknown things?"

Alex thought for a second. " _My_ mom I guess. While yours was letting her inhibitions rub off on you, trap you in her fears, mine was showing me she could do whatever she wanted on her own, and I could do the same. She always said I shouldn't be afraid to try."

"And have you, ever been afraid to try?"

Alex shrugged, this conversation could go one of two ways now and she wasn't sure a Skype session was the right place to get heavy. "Once, and I regret it. But I learnt from it so I guess that's good." She winked at Piper, "So yes? Outdoor fun soon."

Piper grinned "Yes maybe."

"That's my girl. Now, I know you have work Monday but you want to stay at mine tomorrow night?"

Piper smiled, "Yes, god I really do Al, but I have so many ideas from this event and so much to do I need to work early Monday and if I stay at your it means going home for clothes and to sort my stuff out before I go to the unit."

Alex nodded, "Or, as I have your key I could get clothes for you, bring them here and you can leave from mine." She grinned, "come on Pipes, think about it. Big bed, big shower, corruption in the bath!" Alex arched her eyebrow smirking.

"Oh god." Piper moaned, the very mention of the shower made her body tingle and she knew she would agree. "OK. But make sure you get clothes for the unit and for a meeting for me."

"You have a meeting?" Alex frowned, "who with?"

"You hopefully, and Daya."

Alex felt herself relax, "I thought you were meeting with the competition there for a minute Pipes."

Piper grinned "Your only competition right now is my bed. I have something I need to run past you both, but I want to do it properly, professionally. I cant have you thinking I have shit for brains right?" Piper grinned.

Alex nodded, "Very true! OK I will book you in for Monday afternoon, get Nicky to let you know the time Monday. That way tomorrow when you are here there will be no business talk. Listen Pipes, I know you are getting the car to your mom's, but how about you get it to bring your bag to mine, then I will come collect you when you are done. It will save you having to bum a ride or get a cab."

Piper grinned. "That might work. I can say I am being collected at a certain time because of the car service. OK. Cool."

"Well text me when you have the time and I will wear my best chauffeur uniform!" Alex smirked, "OK pipes, I should let you sleep. You have had quite a day."

"I have," Piper smiled happily, "but last night was better."

Alex grinned, "well go to sleep, you will need all that energy for tomorrow night kid." She winked then laughed as Piper blushed once more. Sweet dreams Piper Chapman."

"Sweet dreams Alex."

o0o

 **A/N: so kind of a moving forward chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Many thanks as always for the messages reviews and dm's, I hope I managed to eventually thank you this time. For all the guest reviews, 'thank you' to you also. I am sorry I cant reply to guest reviews personally.**

 **As always next chapter already in progress but looks like the work schedule is making it a once a week update.**

 **Ali x**


	21. Chapter 21

Piper did sleep well that night. Having set her alarm for 7 she was up refreshed and eager to get going so she could get her parental obligations over and go see Alex. Showering quickly she pulled out the sensible skirt and blouse she knew her mother would approve of, piled her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head and applied neutral make-up. Staring at her reflection she saw the woman she had been until a few months ago. A pleasant looking, non threatening, non de-script woman. She smiled. This was not who she was. Looking at herself now she knew these last few months had changed her, given her a much clearer idea of who she truly was.

These clothes represented her mothers hopes and dreams not her own, Piper knew she was more than that. Thanks to Alex she was now not afraid to be that person. Today she would play the game though. She would go make nice, be the dutiful daughter, keep the peace. But she also knew this would be the last time, from now on she wanted her parents to accept she was not some little kid they could dress, they could not choose her friends or partners and they would not have the power over her she had given them until now.

As she made her way to breakfast Piper was surprised to see the dining room nearly empty. Happy she would be able to eat in peace, without having to make polite conversation, Piper fetched some coffee and oatmeal then sat at a table by the window. Glancing at her watch she knew she had half an hour before the car came to collect her. Assuming the journey was as incident free as the ride there she would be at her parents in time for the meal if not for pre dinner drinks. Piper contemplated calling her mom to give her her ETA. Deciding against it, Piper continued to gaze out of the window. Letting her mind wander Piper missed Boo enter and sneak up behind her, it was only as she grabbed her shoulder from behind did Piper jump, squealing in shock.

"Jesus Boo! You trying to give me a heart attack!"

"No way blondie, just thought id come wave you off. Your partner it seems is not a morning person."

Piper shrugged, "What time did you get in last night?"

"This morning you mean," Boo laughed, "about 2, so not late."

"Maybe for you, but Polly is pregnant remember, please tell me you weren't too wild."

Boo shrugged, "we went to a few bars, sung some karaoke. It was fun."

"Did Polly think it was fun?"

"Well maybe not when I was serenading her on stage, she seemed to be embarrassed by that." Boo laughed. "But once she lost a few of her inhibitions and joined in, yeah, she had fun."

"Polly sang?" Piper grinned "oh I wish I'd seen that."

"Well your loss blondie it was your decision to go whisper sweet nothings all night. How is lurch by the way. She mention me?"

"Yes she mentioned you? She asked if you were behaving!"

Boo grinned, "She should not need to ask that! So tell me Piper, how did you find the launch yesterday? You looking forward to London?"

"Oh so much!" Piper grinned excitedly. "I mean initially I was excited just to be going to London, but now, after yesterday I have so many ideas, things I want to get right before out launch. I have a meeting Monday with Barneys to run my ideas past them."

"Really?" Boo nodded, "good. Can I be in on this meeting?"

Piper looked a little surprised, "sure if you want."

"Of course I want Piper, it is me who is fronting this after all."

"Should I have come to you first?" Piper asked suddenly fearing she had insulted Boo by going to Alex.

Boo shrugged, "No its understandable you go to them first, but just keep in touch OK, especially if you plan making changes."

Nodding Piper glanced at her watch. "I need to go, my car will be here soon. Will you say goodbye to Polly for me. And make sure you look after her!" Piper held out her hand to shake Boo's and was surprised when Boo stood and pulled Piper into a tight hug.

"Safe journey blondie, see you soon."

O0o

"Mom I made it clear, you try to set me up I am not staying." Piper frowned at the voices she could hear coming form the drawing room.

"Oh do calm down Piper, being melodramatic doesn't suit you dear. I am not 'setting you up'."

"So who is it in there? cos it sure as hell isn't just dad."

"First, watch your mouth young lady!" Carole frowned. "Second, I invited Polly's mom and dad. It seems you neglected to tell me Polly's good news."

Piper stifled the groan she felt building. "OK. Sorry." She acknowledged before saying "Can I get a drink?"

Shaking her head Carole led the way into the sitting room and following Piper was greeted by a chorus of hellos as Polly's mom moved to hug her.

"Polly not with you?" she looked past Piper disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Piper smiled, "I hadn't been told you would be here, Polly is still in new haven, I came back early as I had promised mom before the business thing came up. So Polly stayed on to network., sorry."

"Its OK dear. I know she was excited about the trip. And London too! Have you got a date?"

Piper grinned, "probably 2 weeks, 3 at the latest."

"You are going to London?" Carole looked at Piper sternly.

"Yeah. I told you a hotel chain was interested in our stuff. Well they want to launch us in London."

"That's good news Piper." Her dad spoke for the first time. "Would have been nice to hear it from you though."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I told mom about the hotel chain. She knew that yesterdays business meeting was connected, that's why it was important. Luckily Polly could stay on today."

"So you are blaming us for you having to leave?"

Piper sighed, "No not blaming you, but lets be honest mom you were not interested when I tried to explain why today may be hard for me."

Carole ignored Pipers jibe and looked at Mrs Harper. "So Miranda, your daughter obviously tells you what is going on in her life. You must be thrilled about the baby."

Miranda Harper smiled "I am. Although I am not sure Polly is ready for what is about to happen to her body or her life. Kids never appreciate what their parents have been through do they!"

Piper sat back as Carole and Miranda began to moan about how hard being a parent was. Her dad sat tapping away on his phone, presumably to his latest mistress and Piper sneaked a look at her watch.

"Mom, what time are we eating? I'm starving, she added "all I ate was canapés yesterday."

Knowing her mother would react she hid her smile as Carole jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"5 minutes." she said on her return. She looked at Piper, "you need to eat properly Piper. Just because you are working now doesn't mean you neglect yourself. And living alone doesn't mean processed food either."

Nodding and agreeing with her mother, Piper hoped an early meal would mean an early escape. Mr Harper was now sat with her own father both silent.

"I'm just going to wash up." Piper excused herself and made her way to the upstairs bathroom.

Pulling out her phone she sent Alex a text letting her know dinner was nearly ready so she should be free in a couple of hours, Piper then gave her a quick humorous run-down on the conversation so far.

Alex replied promptly with an unexpected picture message of herself on Pipers bed surrounded it seemed by Pipers underwear.

Laughing Piper enquired as to what she thought she was doing, and Alex responded that she took her responsibility choosing clothes for Piper to wear tomorrow very seriously, so she was going over her options.

"Just make sure whatever you choose has a full compliment of buttons!" Piper replied knowing she could arrive at Alex's to find a short skirt and the top Alex seemed so fond of.

"Spoil sport." Was Alex's response.

Closing her phone Piper returned to find the others heading into the dining room. The meal was pleasant. As always the many courses were long and drawn out, but the food was amazing and conversation flowed. Piper was relieved in fact Polly's mom and dad were there. Miranda was so busy singing the praises of PoPi that Carole felt obliged to agree. When, as the dishes were cleared away, Piper mentioned she would need to leave soon, the mood changed swiftly.

"Piper we haven't seen you in ages, you swoop in eat and leave." Carole huffed.

"I'm sorry mom. But I had to give the service a time to come back for me as they have my luggage and I don't have my car."

"How will Polly get home?" Miranda asked curiously, "she will be driven too?"

"Yes her and Boo will come back together."

"Boo? Who is Boo? Doesn't sound very professional." Carole sneered.

"Boo, Carrie Black, is the person who is overseeing the launch mom, she arranged this weekend for us and has been great. She stayed on to introduce Polly to some more people and she will be at the meeting tomorrow to finalise the details. So you see while I am able to be here I need to get home to prepare also."

"What is this hotel in London? Have we stayed there? Is it a good one?" Piper was surprised was showing any interest at all, so turning to him she gave him the name of the hotel and the details she had gathered so far.

"That's quite impressive Piper." he nodded. "Its good to see you are finally making something of yourself." Piper just nodded. Suddenly feeling drained she took another sip of wine and checked her watch thankful Alex would be there shortly. It amazed her how a few hours in the company of her parents could always leave her feeling both exhausted and feeling like a 12 year old kid again. Her phone buzzing drew her back to the present though and she smiled in relief at the message.

 **Outside whenever you are ready** **P** **ipes**. xx

"My ride is here." Piper smiled. "Thanks for a lovely dinner mom, I will call you before I go to London.

Mrs Harper, Mr Harper a pleasure to see you again." Piper hugged her mom then her dad and made her way gratefully to the door. She was surprised her mom followed and opening the door had to bite back the burst of laughter as she saw Alex, in full chauffeur uniform, leaning casually against her smart black vehicle.

"OK bye." Piper got out as she made her way hastily to the car before her mother recognised Alex. Alex, cap pulled low over her face, moved quickly to open the door for her turning and winking as she let Piper in. As the car pulled away Piper let the laughter she had been holding in burst out. "Oh my god Al, I thought you were joking about the costume."

"Costume? The cheek!" Alex laughed, "uniform is the word you are looking for Piper. I will have you know I earned this uniform the hard way, driving the rich snotty preppy kids, very much like your good self I'm guessing, to their proms and functions."

Piper grinned. "I bet you looked as cute then as you do now."

"Cute?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "I was going for sexy."

"You don't need to try for sexy and you know it!" Piper grinned. "But I think I like the biker leathers better."

"Typical rich kid!" Alex snorted "always after a bit of rough!" She chuckled at Pipers shocked expression and pulled the car to a stop, "OK we are clear of the danger zone, get you preppy ass here next to me Pipes, I need a hug and a kiss and to maybe to unbutton a few of those starched blouse buttons you have going on there."

Not needing to be asked twice Piper got out and climbed into the front of the car. Alex pulled her close kissing her softly. "I missed you." She said quietly, her expression no longer teasing but serious.

"I missed you too." Piper smiled. "As fun as it is to text and Skype I realised how much I like touching you."

Alex smiled, "me too kid. Lets go home."

o0o

"OK," Alex turned as soon as Piper was through the front door half an hour later, "you can tell me more about the weekend soon Pipes but right now I need to kiss you." Alex smiled as Piper was already moving closer. As their lips touched Alex groaned. Hands moving to Pipers head she thrust her tongue in her mouth and began pulling pins from her hair. Pulling back she rested her forehead on Pipers. "As sexy as you look whatever you are wearing Piper, I must admit this prim and proper look has to go." She smiled as she saw Piper hair tumble down and reached for the buttons of the blouse flicking them casually and smirking as Piper gasped at how quickly her blouse fell open.

"Not my first time!" Alex winked, Piper laughed and stepped back into Alex's arms. The kiss was softer this time, gentle touches as Piper tried to move even closer suddenly feeling like she n ever wanted to leave Alex's side again.

She pulled back shocked at herself and leaving the blouse unfastened she smiled at Alex, "You are my hero rescuing me from my parents!"

"Glad to be of service. Now what about a drink, you can fill me in on the trip then maybe we can go relax upstairs?" Alex smiled then winked.

Piper grinned. "Drink, yes definitely! The trip, it was cool, lots of people lots of ideas but we can talk about that tomorrow. Relaxing? Upstairs? What are we waiting for I believe I was promised another go in that bath and shower of yours."

Alex laughed at Pipers obvious enthusiasm. Grabbing some wine glasses and a bottle she said "you got it kid lets go."

Piper followed Alex upstairs and was happy to see her bags already in Alex's room. She was half tempted to ask what clothes Alex had settled on, but seeing Alex was already moving to go up to the bathroom Piper held the question, eager not to miss a second in Alex's company. As Alex started to run the bath Piper let the blouse that was hanging loose fall to the floor, then unfastened her skirt kicked it off, placing both items in the corner of the room. As Alex turned and saw Piper already in her underwear she smirked.

"Keen?" She queried eyebrow quirked in the now familiar angle that had Pipers stomach fluttering.

"A little." she admitted. "In fact it was only the thought of this, being here with you that got me through lunch."

"So you were sat in your parents house, all pinned up tight, imagining getting naked here with me?" Alex laughed.

"Well not the naked part, that would have distracted me far too much, and I cant afford to relax for a minute when I am there, but certainly the being here alone with you."

"So now we are here, and you can relax," Alex smiled handing Piper a glass of wine, "how about we talk about that little fantasy of yours." She moved closer wrapping one arm around Pipers bare waist pulling her into her body.

Piper took a sip of the wine and smiled shyly. She had actually given this moment a lot more thought than she had let on to Alex, having spent half the previous night replaying Alex's words and thinking about what they may possibly do together. Looking at Alex who was watching her closely Piper said softly "I want to make you feel good." She started slowly. "In the shower at my place you made me feel so wonderful and I want to do that to you, you have made me feel things no-one else has Alex. I want to learn what yo like too."

Alex was a little surprised at Pipers words, letting her fingers stroke the bare skin at Pipers waist she leant closer and gently kissed Pipers cheek. "Pipes you can do whatever you want. We can do whatever you want. My body loves every touch you give it and right now anything you want to do with me or better yet too me will be more than welcome."

Reassured Piper smiled and suggested, "maybe you need to loose some clothes too then, right now I feel under-dressed."

"Oh no Pipes, you are not under dressed you are perfect." She traced a finger over the lacy cup of Pipers bra. "I love that you were wearing such sexy underwear under that prim outfit."

Piper grinned, "this layer was for you!" she admitted.

"So when you say you want to do to me what we did in the shower, you mean in the actual shower, like we go down there?"

Piper nodded. "Don't get me wrong I want to do stuff here too but, damn it Alex your shower is huge and I just want to do that again."

Alex took the glass from Pipers hand and placing it down, turning off the flowing water she grabbed Piper and dragged her to the door. Once in the en-suite Alex wasted no time shedding her clothes and divesting Piper of her remaining underwear. She reached in to adjust the water temperature and turning she grinned at Piper.

"OK Pipes, your game, you get to choose the scent." She nodded to the array of bottles lined on the self piper smiled.

"I am going to go for the coffee." she picked it up, "this baby won me a $100 and it is what I fantasised you smelling off for quite a while."

"Is that right?" Alex smirked, "so you fantasised about me… hmm, interesting."

"Yeah," Piper agreed stepping forward so Alex backed up into the shower and under the spray, "it was fine for a while but this is much more fun!" She smiled as she watched Alex throw her head back wetting her hair under the water and push it off her face. Piper became transfixed with the water running off Alex long hair and dripping down her breasts, forgetting for a moment she had intended to wash Alex, she leant froward and let her tongue lick and catch the falling water, moaning at the feel of Alex finally on her tongue.

"Mmmm!" she suckled gently before standing straight and grinning. "I love your breasts!" Piper gave them a gentle squeeze as she rubbed her now soapy hands across them. Alex stood quietly letting Piper wash her; she studied the blonde woman's face as she made her way gently down her body, noticing Piper taking in every detail, sometimes leaning froward to place a soft kiss on her skin. By the time Piper said a quiet "turn round." Alex knew her own levels of arousal were climbing high just from watching Piper take so much pleasure in her task.

Now facing the wall Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation Pipers soft hands were causing.

Alex was used to hard, fast, rough sex. Noisy, screaming, drunken sex, with nameless strangers. What Piper was doing, making her feel, was almost as new to her as it was to Piper. Alex let out a quiet moan as she felt Pipers hands rub her ass. Pushing into the touch she felt Piper move closer and sighed in relief when she felt Pipers lips touch her neck.

Alex turned into the touch, pulling Piper into her body, feeling Piper thread her fingers into her hair as their lips met this time hungrily. The kiss lasted several minutes until Piper pulled back grinning,

"Stop trying to distract me!" she laughed delighted to see how Alex eyes were almost emerald green with desire. Alex nodded seriously determined to let Piper do this her way and reluctantly removing her hands she stood still waiting to see Pipers next move. For her own part Piper was determined not to rush this. She had Alex before her, naked, and willing to let her do whatever she desired. Glancing quickly at the space she nodded at the low stone shelf that Alex kept her bath products on.

"Sit down!" Piper grinned and was amused to see Alex's eyes widen a fraction as she guessed Pipers intention. Shoving the bottles out of her way Alex sat down and found her self now at eye level with Pipers breast and stomach. Reaching out she pulled her close and began sucking the pink nipples into her mouth making Piper groan immediately and almost loose focus once more.

"Uh uh! my game remember!" she grinned then kneeling down she said "but it felt nice, look." And mimicking Alex's movement suckled gently on Alex's nipples feeling then harden even more on her tongue.

Alex leant her head back and closed her eyes, what Piper was doing to her felt so good. She wanted to ask her to go harder, faster; but she was determined to let Piper do this her way. Biting her lip to keep her thoughts in, Alex groaned as she felt Pipers finger slowly move towards her mound.

Piper had positioned herself on the floor so the water was not hitting her, she wanted to focus on Alex, and Alex's body, without distraction. As she let her fingers map the path her mouth followed she tried to memorise the sounds Alex was making and gauge what she enjoyed most. Glancing up from her position at Alex's feet, she felt a wave of desire rush through, her pooling between her legs at the sight of Alex head back breathing heavily. Her own fingers were now softly stroking Alex's clit. As she moved her gaze from Alex face to her own hand she groaned herself at what she saw. Alex was so aroused Piper could see her pulsing and unable to resist she lowered her head sucking the exposed bud into her mouth.

"Fuck … Pipes…!" Alex called out taken aback at the bold move unable to stop her hips thrusting up at the feeling.

Piper hummed in response making Alex groan more and Piper not wanting to move from her position used her fingers to stroke towards Alex entrance, slipping first one, then another finger slowly inside.

Alex unable to remain silent any longer groaned "Oh god Piper! please, harder!"

And Piper not wanting to disappoint thrust her fingers faster and harder into the woman who was now holding her head close, as if scared Piper would change her mind and pull back. The increase speed earned Piper another groan.

"So good Pipes." Alex admitted amazed herself how quickly Piper had brought her to this point where her level of arousal was close to bursting point.

Piper using her tongue to tease Alex's clit now too slowed the speed of her fingers long enough to add a third before pushing back hard just as Alex began to tremble and clench tightly around her, her orgasm building ever closer, as Piper continued to suck hard.

"Oh fuck, yes pipes, don't stop." Alex shouted her whole body shaking now as Piper continued.

When Piper felt Alex slump slightly, she eased up on the movement keeping her hand still and replaced the sucking with gentle kisses, before slowly pulling her fingers out and licking the trail of juices that followed them, savouring Alex's taste as she did so. Piper stayed on the floor kissing Alex gently for several minutes before raising her head to look up.

Opening her eyes Alex grinned at the woman still kneeling at her feet. "We need to get you out of the bedroom more often Pipes!" she grinned. "God baby that was amazing." Alex admitted.

Piper stood up slowly wincing a little at the ache in her knees. Alex noticing smiled. "Now I think I promised corruption in the bathroom and after how you just made me feel I have just the thing." She winked.

Not bothering to dry off the two women returned to the bathroom and Alex grabbed the glass she had taken from Piper earlier.

"Here," she smiled, "let me just sort the water out." She tested the water they had abandoned earlier and was relieved it was still warm. Adding some more Alex flick a few switches and Piper grinned as the lights dimmed to be replaced by what must have been pin light around the outside of the room and it seemed inside the bath too.

"Come here." Alex held out her hand and helped Piper climb into the water. "That's it, now shuffle forward a little." She instructed as she climbed in behind Piper, mimicking the position from their previous bath, and wrapped both her arms and legs around her. "This room is my favourite," she said quietly, her voice husky in Pipers ear. "Until you it was my secret, my hiding place but now I prefer it when I have you here with me like this."

"Its perfect!" Piper admitted. The feel of Alex surrounding her, her voice sending shivers down her spine and despite the wine the taste of her still on Pipers lips. Feeling suddenly brave Piper tipped her head back and admitted "Now I have tried sex in a room other than a bedroom I want to do more."

"More rooms?" Alex grinned

"yes more rooms, and maybe other places too." she admitted shyly.

Alex groaned. "Well Piper Chapman I can promise you any room any place you name I'm there. But the first place we are adding is this bathroom."

"We are?" Piper twisted her head to look at Alex, "Again? You are not tired?" She remembered how she had felt after Alex had made her cum like that in the shower and was a little surprised Alex didn't feel the same; immediately wondering if she had not performed as well as she had first thought. "I didn't do enough?"

Alex chuckled, "Oh believe me Pipes you did just fine, more than fine. What I have in mind now though is for you, in fact I wont need to do much at all." She grinned at Pipers confused look. "You trust me?" She asked already knowing Pipers answer.

"Of course I do." Piper replied without hesitation.

"OK the you just lay back here and relax." Alex kissed Pipers cheek innocently and pulled her head back so it was nestled between her breasts.

Piper had no idea what Alex planned, but doing as she was told closed her eyes and tried to relax. She sensed rather than saw the lights dim further, and smiled when suddenly music began to play from speakers she assumed were hidden somewhere in the room.

"OK?" Alex asked. Piper could hear the smile in her voice and relaxed even more nodding. "Good girl." Alex smiled.

Next Piper felt bubbles gently surround her and curiously she lifted her head and looked down.

"I thought I said relax!" Alex laughed. Piper laid her head back once more and as she did so felt Alex move her hands to stroke her breasts. The stroking continued for several long minutes. Piper realising her level of relaxation was quickly being replaced by that of arousal. Eyes still close d she sensed the jets increase by the force of the bubbles washing over her and then she heard Alex's voice in her ear again. "OK Pipes, now just relax and keep your eyes shut OK."

Nodding Piper squeezed her eyes a little tighter holding her breath to see what Alex was going to do. She felt Alex move her legs so they now rested over each of Alex's own. She felt her fingers gently stroke then she gasped as suddenly Alex shifted both herself and Piper moving her so the jet of water that had been causing the bubbles hit her pussy with force.

Eyes springing open Piper looked down and was even more aroused at the sight of the water hitting her. She whimpered at the sight and felt Alex move one hand the pull on the nipple closest to it. Piper heard her own voice as if it was coming from someone else. Her eyes now closed she was breathing heavily and calling Alex's name. She wasn't sure what she was asking for, maybe just a release to the feeling that had suddenly erupted in her..

"That's it Pipes," came the sound of Alex's voice in her ear. "Just go with it, I got you."

Piper felt Alex move her a little closer to the jet and just as the feeling seemed to burst in her she felt Alex sink her teeth into her next making her scream out not from pain but ecstasy.

It felt like minutes but was she knew probably only seconds before she became more aware of her surroundings. The lights, still dim, cast a lilac haze around the room, the music soft and the bubbles now back to the gentle swirl of when she had first climbed in. Opening her eyes Piper turned to look up at Alex who was watching her grinning.

"Good?" She asked knowing full well the answer.

Piper merely nodded earning her another chuckle.

"Good!" Alex said satisfied Piper was happy. She reached for their abandoned glasses of wine and handed Piper hers, "here have some of this and when you are ready why don't we go get a snack and go to bed."

Piper gratefully took the glass more through thirst than any desire for alcohol. She was not sure she wanted food but the idea of snuggling in bed with Alex was far more appealing than any idea she had heard in a long time.

Eventually composed enough to move Piper stood and climbed out of the bath allowing Alex to do the same. She smiled when Alex handed her a bath robe before putting on an identical one herself. She saw Pipers expression and answered the question she saw in her eyes, "Yes I may have planed that." She grinned. "I mean you said you wanted new experiences, we have ticked of two new rooms and I figured you would maybe need cosy and comfort right about now so I bought a matching robe to mine in case I couldn't find yours, and I couldn't."

Piper smiled. "No, I don't actually own a robe. This though, she snuggled into the warm fabric, it is like a hug."

"Yes well it stays here." Alex grinned, "and you only get to use it when you are too sexually exhausted to move!"

Piper smiled. "You know I am too tired to even argue don't you."

Alex smirked. "Pretty much! Come on." She held Pipers hand and led her back down the stairs until they reached the living room. "You sit there. I will get you a drink and something to eat."

"I am really not hungry Alex." Piper protested but Alex shushed her and sat her on the sofa. When she returned several minutes later she saw Piper was nearly asleep.

"Here Pipes drink this." She pushed a glass of juice into Pipers hand watching to make sure she drank then placed a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit in front of piper. "Try to eat a little." she prompted before settling herself down on the cushion next to Piper and reaching for a few grapes. Placing two in her mouth she offered the third to Piper and was surprised when Piper not only accepted it but sucked Alex's finger into her mouth too.

"Oh no," Alex shook her head, "none of that. We are just eating and then going to bed." she admonished, seeing Piper look at her in a way she was beginning to recognise as desire building in the younger woman. She shoved some cheese at her and grinned, "I am beginning to think I have created a monster!"

Piper laughed. "Its hardly my fault you are showing me not only how good you are in the bedroom but in every other room too." She pointed out logically, "I mean I am now sat here thinking about how it would be to have sex here, or in the kitchen, or even on the stairs."

Alex laughed loudly. "Yep, a monster!" she pulled Piper into a hug. Feeding Piper some more food she skilfully changed the subject, and the train of thought Piper had been focused on, by asking Piper about her meeting agenda. Soon the talk was once more easy and lazy with Piper curled into Alex's side eyes closed as she listened to Alex tell her a little of the places she would see in London.

"I wish you were coming." Piper admitted sleepily. Then sitting straighter she grinned. "I could add a foreign country to my list of places." She laughed.

"Oh no missy," Alex shook her head. "I am not having you roam Europe ticking off countries like some sexual explorer. In fact I am making sure to check your luggage before you leave, maybe even pack for you myself, I am suddenly seeing a lot of sense in the way Carole has been dressing you for years!"

Sighing happily Piper murmured "As long as we get to explore Europe together one day I'm good." As the words left her mouth Piper knew she was admitting to wanting a long term relationship with Alex, but right this minute it felt the right thing to admit.

She felt Alex pull her closer, kiss the top of her head as she whispered, "oh yes Pipes, we will, and when we do believe me I will make every fantasy you have come true!"

o0o

 **A/N: So leaving this chapter here but only because I wanted to get it up for Monday. I will continue it next chapter I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Alex, why have you packed all these clothes yet no night clothes?" Piper asked when the two women finally made their way to the bedroom.

"Well," Alex grinned, "I was hoping the jeans would be OK for your time in the unit tomorrow, maybe with this top?" she held up the pale blue shirt she just knew would make Pipers eyes pop. "Then, for your meeting with me later, maybe this." Piper saw the skirt and blouse she had bought for her very first Barneys meeting.

"And the rest?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was hoping after the meeting we could go out, I mean sure its a work night," she smiled seeing Piper about to protest, "but come on Pipes dinner maybe, a quiet drink, nothing heavy."

Piper nodded, "OK, but only if it looks like we can get the work done before London." she added. "I really want this to work Al."

"I know you do." Alex smiled, "and I am glad you are excited, but all work makes Piper a dull girl." She winked. "Let Polly be the dull one; after all you will have to pick up the slack for her soon enough when she is knee deep in diapers."

Piper shuddered at the thought. Putting the clothes back where Alex had hanged them she frowned once more, looking round. "OK I know you found my underwear drawer Al, I saw the evidence all over my bed in the picture you sent me… so where is it?"

"Ah," Alex was biting her tongue trying not to laugh. "Now you have to remember Pipes, you had just finished telling me you wanted to try new things remember. With that in mind I thought maybe it would be fun knowing you were at the meeting tomorrow with no panties."

"Fun for who?" Piper frowned not sure Alex was taking this business meeting as seriously as she was.

"Well I had hoped both of us!" Alex admitted sensing Piper may not be as up for this as she had hoped, "but it is OK, its not as if I don't have panties you can wear. And I packed bra's so…"

Piper shook her head. It was one thing introducing change to her life in private but to go to a meeting… "So going back to my original question, I am assuming you left my night clothes at mine too?"

Alex nodded, "but I have plenty of t shirts Pipes," Alex hastily moved to grab a t shirt from her draw thrusting it at the blonde woman who she hoped was just tired after the long day she had had, and was not pissed at her for her choice in clothes, or lack of. Piper grabbed the t shirt and went to get ready for bed.

She felt bad for not being more enthusiastic about Alex's plan, she had had fun tonight, lots of fun, but if she was honest once she had entered the bedroom she realised tomorrow was almost upon her and she was nowhere near ready for the meeting. She sighed, brushed her teeth and returned to see Alex sat on the bed waiting.

"I'm sorry." Piper smiled. "I guess I'm just tired Al. And worried."

"About?"

"The meeting, the work still to do. I was so happy to be seeing you, excited about holding you kissing you, I kind of blocked everything else out. Seeing the clothes you chose reminded me of the meeting and I'm not ready."

"So we do it the next day." Alex shrugged. "Its your call Pipes. Look you have had a long day, lets just sleep, then tomorrow go to the unit, talk to Polly and then call me, we can meet if you want or make the appointment for later in the week." Alex pulled Piper close and hugged her tight. "Don't think about it any more tonight."

Piper nodded and let Alex lead her to the bed. Settling down she closed her eyes and felt Alex wrap her long arms around her. "I like you holding me." She said softly realising how safe Alex made her feel.

"Shhh, just sleep Pipes." Alex whispered.

Alex lay still holding Piper close until she was sure the younger woman was asleep. Loosening her hold, she disentangled her arms and climbed quietly out of bed. Piper didn't stir ad Alex knew she would sleep now until morning. She also knew sleep would not come quite so easy for her now. She made her way back upstairs to the bathroom they had pretty much abandoned earlier. Alex tidied round then ran some more water this time leaving the lights and jets off, she took of the loose fitting t shirt and climbed into the warm water. Laying her head back on the edge she stared up at the sky light. She had got her timing all wrong with Piper. Carried away by the idea of pipers willingness to begin experimenting Alex knew she should have anticipated pipers nerves, this was all new to her, all of it. Not just the business the travel but their relationship too. But was it just timing or had she misjudged the situation? Alex really needed to talk to Boo about the trip but she had not had a chance and now it was too late. She had been so keen to see Piper, so wanting to get her into bed she had neglected to really listen about the trip. Closing her eyes Alex tried to relax. She should be downstairs holding Piper not sitting her alone in the dark. But Alex knew holding Piper wasn't enough and as good as it had been earlier it wasn't enough, would it ever be?

It was an hour before Alex had relaxed enough to return to the bedroom. Climbing back into bed she smiled as Piper rolled towards her immediately snuggling in close. Alex closed her eyes once more and tried to sleep.

o0o

"It is not normal to get up this early!" Piper muttered at 5 the next morning as she watched Alex bound out of bed, across the room, to the bathroom. She must have dozed off to sleep as it was 5.30 when Alex shook her arm and said "come on Pipes, this coffee will help."

"To early..." she muttered making Alex chuckle.

"And you said I was bad in the morning!" she pointed out.

Struggling to sit up and reaching blindly for the coffee Alex had brought her, she muttered, "that was mid morning on a weekend, you wasted half the day, its barely past midnight and still half dark out."

Alex was now dressed and smirking as she watched Piper mutter and sip her coffee. "Better?" She asked when Piper looked a little more human. Piper shrugged. "OK, well I need to be in the office soon and I thought you wanted an early start, I can drop you back at your place if you like though."

Piper reluctantly shook her head. "My car is at the unit, I may as well go in."

"That's my girl!" Alex laughed. "Come on sleepy, "Alex pulled Piper into a standing position, grabbed her clothes and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Chop chop, we leave in 20!"

By the time Alex was pulling up in front of the unit Piper was beginning to think about the day ahead. She carried the coffee and do-nuts Alex had stopped to buy and looking across at Alex now she smiled, "sorry I was such a grouch this morning."

"That's OK Pipes, you go do your thing and call if you want to reschedule the meeting OK."

Piper nodded leaning over to kiss Alex she smiled, she climbed out and put her coffee and bag of pastries on the roof of the car, opening the back door to retrieve the clothes hanging up in the back.

"See you later!" she waved reclaiming her snacks and stood watching as Alex drove away. As she walked across the deserted yard, opened the unit door and entered she realised Alex was right, getting in this early did at least mean she would be undisturbed and could make some headway into the proposal.

When Polly arrived some 3 hours later she looked confused at the amount of produce scattered about and the look of deep concentration on Pipers face.

"Hey, your early. Did I miss something?"

"Hi, no Alex dropped me off on her way to work, it made sense to come here and get started." She looked at Polly. "How was the rest of the trip?"

Polly shrugged. "Good. Boo is a handful! Never did I think I would do karaoke, or go to a gay singles bar, but I can now say I've done both. Evidently I was not an ideal wingman and got the entire blame for Boo not pulling but I can live with it."

Piper sniggered. "Any thoughts on the London trip?"

Polly shrugged, "We need to be on our game, those people know their stuff and wont factor in this is our first time. Boo said you wanted to change stuff."

Piper nodded and began explaining her thoughts and ideas. "So if Daya says it is possible I think it will give a better look and first impression."

Polly smiled. "I agree. I guess we needed to go to new haven more than we realised. But enough about business I have two questions. 1- what time did you get here that you got all this done already? and 2- how much do I owe you for having to face dinner with not only your parents but mine too? I got home to a long message from Pete that my mother called telling me all about lunch and that she was disappointed I had not made the effort you had to see your parents."

Piper snorted, "Lets face it Pol neither of us will win, ever. Just promise me you don't guilt trip your kid the same way!"

The pair continued to work putting together samples of pipers idea and once satisfied Piper reached for her phone to call Alex.

"Alex Vause's phone. Whose calling?"

"Nicky? Hey, its Piper!"

"Blondie! The boss told me you might call. So you chickening out then? She said you had cold feet."

Piper frowned. "I haven't got cold feet Nick, I just wanted to make sure we could do this properly and no I am not chickening out I am calling to confirm we will be there at 4." Slamming her phone down without waiting for Nicky's response Piper felt Polly's stare. "What?" She muttered.

"Hey, don't shout at me! I am guessing all is not rosy with the boss."

"Well I thought it was OK, but Nicky just said Alex had told her I had cold feet and was chickening out." Piper shrugged. "She obviously doesn't have faith in us. Maybe we should just run this past boo. Its her deal after all."

Polly frowned. "I was only teasing Piper, and of course Alex would not think you were chickening out, you know Nicky she was teasing."

Piper nodded. Polly was probably right.

o0o

"What else did she say?" Alex demanded.

"I told you boss, she was not chatty, she just said she would be here at 4 then hung up."

"OK Nick, I will ask this once and I want the truth, what exactly did you say to her? I know Piper and she would not hang up for no reason."

Nicky look abashed, "I may have said you told me she was chickening out."

"Jesus Nick!" Alex grabbed her phone and slammed her office door. She called Pipers number but only got her messaging service so leaving a message she then called Boo.

"Carrie? Hey, its Al. You recovered from the weekend?"

"Lurch! Hey. Yeah your girls did OK. Blondie seems up for the challenge, the other one is more reserved but that's not a bad thing. This meeting still on then?"

"Yeah that's why I'm calling. 4 o'clock. But I thought we could meet before. I thought you might want to give me a break down on things as you saw it." Alex suggested.

"Its OK Vause, she was there but no real contact. At least not with them. She gave me her opinion but nothing to fret about."

"OK." Alex wanted to ask what Sylvie opinion had been but she figured she knew it already. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure thing lurch." Boo disconnected and Alex returned to her work.

By the time Boo arrived at the Barneys offices Alex had managed to shout at Nicky, upset Suzanne and scare just about every person she spoke too.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" Nicky asked as Boo arrived, "I'm telling you today is not a good day for the boss."

"Why? What have you done?" Boo laughed.

"OK, so I may have said something to blondie I shouldn't, but not anything to cause this level of temper. Here, if you are going in take snacks!" Nicky thrust a tray of coffee and biscuits at Boo then opened the door so she could enter.

"Alex! I hear we are in a delightful mood today, I have just passed your staff cowering in corners and I hear you have also managed to piss of your girlfriend. Quite a talent!"

Alex sighed. "My mood is fine." She muttered. "I just haven't got time for Nicky's juvenile jokes."

Boo frowned, "She's OK. I am guessing this is really about Sylvie?"

Alex looked at the woman before her and nodded. "She was in the past. Firmly in the past. It was better for both of us."

Boo nodded. "I get that, but you must have known your paths would cross one day Alex."

Alex shrugged.

"OK, well she knows Polly and Piper have connections with Barneys, she evidently asked Polly who was there representing. But she did not say she knew you and the girls have no idea, I promise. Piper was pretty oblivious to the whole thing to be honest. She had her head in her phone texting you most of the time! Polly picked up on Sylvie's mood, but assumes it is me she has issues with. Sylvie said she would be watching and not do us any favours, but hopefully we wont need any. I am sure they can launch this product in London without even seeing her."

"Really? Really Boo? Because my understanding is she came to New Haven specifically because she knew Barneys had reps going. Is that right?"

Boo shrugged.

"Shit. OK look I need to talk to Piper about her but I don't want to frighten her any more than she already is about this launch. My past should not affect her future. Its not fair."

"No, you are right. But also you have to remember your past in this case was not your fault, so maybe lets focus on the meeting and then take it a step at a time. I'll handle Sylvie."

O0o

"Its perfect!" Boo grinned looking at Alex she smiled. "The launch will be perfect." She stated firmly hoping Alex knew what she was referring too. "Now Daya has said the packaging is already in stock for another brand so you shouldn't have to wait, the labels can be printed off tonight. So in theory we are good to go within the next 2 weeks. I will confirm with the hotel, book the flights and get back to you tomorrow. Now before you all think of other work, appointments or excuses I am taking you all out to dinner. Nicky tells me the bar across the road has your normal table reserved so I will give you all an hour to get refreshed and see you at the bar."

Boo stood and left with a wave leaving Polly, Piper and Alex staring after her.

"Piper, I promised Pete I would spend tonight with him." Polly frowned knowing her fiancé would not be happy if she bailed.

"Bring him." Alex smiled. "I mean you had better warn him about Boo first, but bring him, he will want to celebrate too I'm sure." She looked at Piper, "Happy?" She asked softly.

Piper smiled. "Yes. Thanks to my early start I was able to work on the basket rather than try to just visualise it."

"I didn't tell Nick you were chickening out." Alex muttered.

"No, Polly said that was probably Nicky teasing."

"I mean it Pipes, this thing is going so well. In 2 weeks you will see your stuff in London."

Piper grinned. "Thanks to you."

"Oh no, all your hard work. Come on, lets go to my office, let Polly talk to Pete then we can go to the bar together."

"I need to change, my outfit is in reception." Piper smiled. "I had it chosen for me."

"Really?" Alex smirked. "I thought that outfit was for a private celebration."

"Maybe that was the intention, but if so it should have been anticipated that things could get hijacked."

Alex thought about the outfit she had chosen for Piper. The infamous button-less shirt and leggings.

"Pipes you really don't have to wear that. I mean I had intended us to have dinner somewhere quiet then go back to mine."

"But instead we go to the bar." Piper grinned. "Let me go grab the clothes then I'll get changed in the wash-rooms and meet you downstairs in 15."

Alex watched Piper leave, pleased her mood had obviously improved now the nerves about the meeting had gone and a little surprised Piper was so willing to wear the clothes today when last night she had acted so shocked.

Piper for her part was a little nervous, it felt far more daring than anything she would normally do. But she had told Polly about her evening with Alex, an edited version of the shower and bath, along with the information Alex had chosen clothes for her to wear, initially to save her having to go home but in reality so she got to choose what Piper wore for their date. Polly had been half amused half sceptical Piper was willing to even consider the outfit without underwear and it was the look she had seen in Polly's eye that spurred her on now. She could do this.

Now as she slipped out of the business skirt and removed the underwear she had taken from Alex's drawer this morning to wear for work, Piper felt more than a little naughty pulling on the leggings. Now fully clothed, minus any under garments, she surveyed herself in the mirror. She was perfectly decently covered. The shirt was fun and a little sexy but nothing gratuitous. The leggings just showed off her long slim legs. She pushed her feet back into her heels and smiled. It may not be an outfit her mother would ever approve of that was for sure, but Piper knew it looked good. As she made her way back to reception she heard someone whistle and turning laughed when she saw Nicky and Boo behind her.

"Now blondie, that is a look I can definitely recommend for London." Boo leered.

Nicky sniggered. "I am guessing the boss hasn't seen you yet, I can assure you she will not be giving that international approval."

Piper saw Alex approach behind the two women and decided to play along. "So you are saying I need to run my clothing choice past Alex first. That I need her approval?"

"Well not her approval exactly," Nicky hedged, "but I am not sure she is going to like …"

"So _you_ don't think I look good?" Piper continued trying to look hurt. "you think _Alex_ will think I don't look good?"

"I think Alex will approve 110%!" Boo sniggered, catching sight of Alex's admiring stare at Pipers butt.

She turned at the sound of Alex's cough.

"So lurch, what do you think?"

"I think I chose well!" Alex winked throwing an arm around Pipers waist and winking at Boo.

Nicky snorted. "There is no way you chose that for Piper to wear knowing we were going to the bar." Nicky muttered.

"No you are right Nick. My idea involved a lot less people in a much more private situation." Alex winked at Piper, "lets get going before I decide Nicky is right after all and I need to escort Piper home for her own protection."

Piper received many admiring glances in the bar and Nicky and Boo took great pleasure in teasing Alex for bringing it on herself. Once she had had a few drinks though Alex tired of the teasing, and of sending threatening glares at strangers, deciding the safest place for Piper was in her arms on the dance floor.

"OK, I was wrong." she admitted holding Piper close. "Those leggings should never be allowed out in public and this shirt now stays at my house and can only be worn within those walls!"

Piper sniggered. "See I was worried but not so upset about the outfit, my concern had always been how the lack of underwear, yet no-one seems to have focused on that at all, and it is really quite liberating. I like when we dance like this I can feel you all over!" Piper winked at Alex pressing herself closer.

"Fuck Piper!" Alex let her hands trail slowly down Pipers back to her butt.

"You had forgotten?" Piper asked more than a little surprised.

"Kind of. I mean you butt looks amazing in these, but then your butt always looks amazing!" she squeezed gently, "and if we had been alone I am sure my memory would have triggered sooner, but seeing Nicky and Boo leering, then watching random guys try to hit on you, my main thought was how stupid I was and what excuse I could devise to get us out of here. Now though …" she shook her head, trying to decide how she could continue the thought process out loud without Piper thinking she was a sleaze.

"Now though, what?" Piper asked curiously, intrigued that Alex was suddenly so tongue tied. She felt Alex kiss her neck, her breath by her ear and she pulled back trying to see Alex's face.

"Come on Al… what?"

"Now I want to take you into the rest-room and fuck you!" Alex said harshly, hating the feeling and knowing she would shock Piper, but unable to deny the desire coursing through her body.

Piper groaned, she hesitated for the briefest of seconds before saying quietly "OK."

Alex snapped her head back. "What?"

"I said OK. I want you too Al. I was wet just thinking about going out with no underwear on, now, feeling your hands on my butt isn't enough." Piper blushed as she spoke.

"What _do_ you want to feel Pipes?" Alex whispered, her gaze intense as she watched Pipers face.

"I want to feel your fingers in me. Now."

Alex didn't answer; she just grabbed Pipers hand and walked off the dance floor. She had been to the bar enough to know that the chances of the bathrooms being completely empty were slim. Shouting an order of shots and beer across the bar to be delivered to the table, she hoped this would at least buy her some time from a nosey Nicky or Boo if they had been watching.

She pushed open the rest-room door and quickly surveying the thankfully empty room, pushed Piper into an end cubicle locking the door. Turning she manoeuvred Piper backwards so her back was now against the locked door and she smiled.

"So Pipes, the thing about sex in public is you need to be quick, quick and quiet." Alex said hers eyes roaming Pipers face looking for signs of doubt, Piper however just nodded seriously.

"Whatever I do to you now, you cant call out, got it?" Alex winked.

Piper nodded once more then pulled Alex closer so she could kiss her. Alex let Piper control the kiss for several long seconds before her desire took over. Without breaking the kiss, or looking down, she untied the knot Piper had tied in the shirt and grinned as Pipers small pert breasts were exposed to her waiting hands. She heard Piper catch her breath as the cool air conditioned air hit her skin, but ignoring her Alex lowered her head and sucked one breast into her mouth, pinching the nipple of the other with her free hand. Piper groaned loudly and Alex stopped immediately.

"Quiet Pipes." She shushed and Piper nodded biting her lip as she looked at Alex who was now sat on the closed toilet lid, pulling Piper towards her. She ran her hands over Pipers legs and butt, grinning as she felt Piper tense, pulling the leggings down in one swift movement Alex wasted no time licking the wetness she could already see leaking from Piper.

Glancing up she saw with satisfaction Piper had her hand in her mouth to stop any noise and her eyes tight shut. Pushing the leggings so they pooled round Pipers ankles, giving herself more room, Alex pushed Pipers legs further apart.

One more swipe of her tongue and Alex could taste and smell Pipers arousal growing, using her fingers she entered two slowly, making sure Piper was ready, and meeting nothing but slippery wetness she latched her mouth onto Pipers clit and began to suck as she thrust hard with her fingers. She knew she needed to make this quick. She could hear Pipers stifled moans and thrust harder, her hand wet from the juices now flowing from Piper, whose hands were tangled in Alex's hair as if for support.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and Piper gasped. Alex moved her mouth just enough to issue a quiet "Sshhh!" but she didn't slow her fingers, instead speeding up. Instead of sucking she teased piper with just the tip of her tongue, feeling her squirm at the sensation and moan quietly. Alex grinned in satisfaction as she watched Piper fight the urge to call out, her breath coming in panting gasps as the increased danger of another person made the situation even more dangerous for her.

Feeling Piper tremble Alex knew she only needed one little push to tip her over the edge, so tweaking one pink nipple and sucking hard on her clit Alex felt Piper fall apart, clamping on Alex's fingers as her whole body shook and the sound of Alex's name she had been biting back escaped her lips. Neither women heard the person leave the bathroom, and it was several long minutes before Piper felt composed enough to even open her eyes let alone leave the stall, instead she held tightly to Alex, feeling her chuckle and kiss her soothingly, while her body calmed. As Alex rearranged her clothing for her, retying the shirt, she stood as if shocked. When she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror, flushed cheeks, darkened eyes, she knew one glance at her and everyone would know what had happened. She looked at Alex. "I cant go back out there."

"Of course you can Pipes!" Alex grinned. She had straightened her own hair, that Pipers gripping had messed, and rinsed her face and hands. "Believe me Pipes they wont have even noticed." Alex glanced at her watch. "We have been in here less than ten minutes."

Piper reluctantly followed Alex back into the bar and was amazed when Alex was proved right, with hardly a second glance shots were pushed towards them and conversation continued. Piper looked at Polly and saw her friend eyeing her speculatively. "Is Pete not here yet?" Piper asked in what she hoped was an innocent tone.

"Yeah he is at the bar." Polly nodded, still looking curiously at Piper.

Alex leant over, using the opportunity to rest her hand on Pipers upper thigh she gave it a gentle squeeze and said "Pipes, please tell Carrie that you have no desire to see the more seedier sides of London."

Piper grinned. "Nope, sorry Boo. But I am all for doing the whole tourist bit. Seeing the queen and her castles and stuff."

Boo snorted. "You two can do that together." she muttered. "No self respecting dyke would be seen gazing at soldiers in furry hats."

Conversation soon turned to London and foreign travel and Piper felt her excitement for the trip grow. It was only when she felt Alex squeeze her leg, moving it even higher, did she give the tall woman beside her her undivided attention. "You ready to leave?" Alex asked quietly.

Piper smiled and nodded. Saying there goodbyes they walked outside, only to be joined seconds later by Polly and Pete. "You need a lift?" Pete asked.

"I have my car." Alex smiled.

"Piper?" Pete questioned and Piper looked at Alex.

"I can drop Piper off." Alex smiled and kissing her friends good bye Piper watched Pete then Polly get into the car.

"So Pipes, your place?" Alex asked as she steered the car towards home.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not Piper." Alex smiled. "Tonight was fun, more than fun." she winked and saw piper blush "But I get that work comes first right now. Go rest and I will call you tomorrow." Pulling Piper into her arms she whispered "You were hot tonight Pipes! But remember, these leggings are for my eyes only from now on!"

Once outside her apartment Piper kissed Alex long and hard, she was tempted to ask her in, wanting to touch her, taste her but Alex pulled back. "OK that's enough kid, go sleep!"

Once inside Piper removed her clothes, she stepped into he shower, as she washed she let her hands trace her mound and groaned at the memory of tonight in the bathroom. Had she really done that? It had been so fast, so impulsive. Her emotions so heightened she realised now she had hardly registered what had happened. Climbing out and drying off she pulled on a t shirt and reached for her phone.

"Piper? Is everything OK?" Alex asked concerned Piper was calling so soon after dropping her off.

"Yes everything is fine." Piper smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I think I went into shock." she admitted, "I am not sure I even remember half of what you did, but I wanted to thank-you anyway."

Alex chuckled. "You teased me is what happened Piper, first with your words, then lack of undergarments before making me loose my mind!"

Piper giggled "I'm sure that not true."

"Really? Well I got home to find a text from Nicky, she was more observant than I gave her credit for it seems, and more discrete! But she also noticed who it was that came into the bathroom."

"Oh god." Piper groaned. "Who?"

"Lets just say your conversation at work tomorrow could be interesting!" Alex chuckled.

"Polly?" Piper gasped. "Oh god!" She could hear Alex laughing and couldn't but help smile herself.

"OK pipes I'm going to go take a cold shower to squash the images I have in my head from earlier, then go to bed!"

Saying goodnight Piper thought about her day. Alex Vause was certainly showing her a side to herself she had never imagined was there.

o0o

"Morning!" Polly was stood waiting for Piper the following morning a big grin on her face and a coffee mug in her hand.

"Hey." Piper smiled resignedly, knowing instantly Alex had been spot on last night and Polly had indeed been the person to enter the bathroom.

"So," Polly grinned, "I would say I want details but I caught the sound track! God Piper! That was a bit risky wasn't it."

Piper nodded then unable to hold in the grin she laughed, "yeah risky but shit Polly, Alex is amazing and I swear to god she makes me feel things no-one else ever has."

"But a wash room Piper? hardly classy."

"No I know. It was more about need than class!" she smirked. "You know what Polly I am sick of trying to be classy or to do the right thing. Last night we were both horny and just went with it. I don't regret it for a second!"

Polly sipped her coffee and Piper sensing her friend had more questions waited. "You have done that before?" she asked finally.

"No. Definitely my first time." Piper acknowledged. "I had told Alex I wanted to try new things last week, then I mentioned I had no underwear on when we were dancing and before I knew it I was in the cubicle."

"No underwear?" Polly's eyes widened.

"Yeah that was Alex's idea." Piper then went on to explain. "The fact it was a bit of a risk made it exciting but when that door opened though..." Piper closed her eyes remembering the thrill that had gone through her. "Jesus Polly I couldn't have stopped if I wanted too!"

Polly sniggered and then stood up. "OK I get the picture. Alex is a super stud. But stud or not I am assuming she will not be happy if this order isn't filled so lets get working! Oh and I forgot to mention we had a call just before you arrived, as a result of you making a fantastic impression on my mother, and as a result of what seems to be one one-upmanship after you left Sunday, tomorrow your mom is bringing mine here to show her around!"

Pipers feeling she had escaped lightly was quickly followed with the sensation of impending doom.

o0o

"Hey boss call for you." Nicky spoke over the office phone having been unable to speak to Alex alone all morning due to meetings she was frustrated at the lack of teasing she had been able to get in, especially once Alex had all but confirmed it was her and Piper in the bathrooms last night. Now as she put the call through she made a note to buy their lunch and take residence in Alex's office until she had dished the dirt.

"Yes!" Alex snapped, frustrated at the interruption.

"That's hardly a professional manner answering the work phone Alex." Came the voice on the other end of the line.

Alex whole body stilled. "Sylvie?"

"Yes. I think we need to talk don't you?"

o0o

 **A/N: I had hoped to get an earlier update out this week but family commitments took over. I want to thank everyone who continues to read this little tale and for those who leave me reviews and messages, it means so much! Look forward to hearing what you think of this one ;-)**

 **Ali x**


	23. Chapter 23

" _Yes!" Alex snapped, frustrated at the interruption._

" _That's hardly a professional manner answering the work phone Alex." Came the voice on the other end of the line._

 _Alex whole body stilled. "Sylvie?"_

" _Yes. I think we need to talk don't you?"_

 _o0o_

Shaking herself out of her shocked stillness Alex snapped "No not really. Anything we needed to say was said years ago."

"Maybe," Sylvie replied calmly "but if you expect us to be working together then we need to do so professionally."

Alex closed her eyes. Taking a calming breath she answered "We wont be working together. Carrie is dealing with the PoPi brand. You like Carrie remember. Things will be fine."

Sylvie sniggered. "OK your choice, don't say I didn't offer. Just so you know I am staying at the plaza, I will be here for the next 4 hours." And before Alex could respond the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Alex swore, throwing the phone across the room watching it shatter. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

She saw the door open and Nicky's head appear. "Everything OK boss?" She asked tentatively.

"No!" Alex snapped. Wiping her hand down her face she beckoned Nicky in. "Did the person who called give a name to you?" She started, wondering just how open Sylvie was really being.

"No." Nicky frowned, "they just said it was London about the launch."

Alex nodded but said no more.

"Alex what's wrong?"

"I cant talk about it Nick, I am meant to be meeting Boo, shit."

"OK..." Nicky looked concerned and a little hurt, making Alex feel guilty.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Nicky, it is not because I don't trust you. It is complicated. It is my history coming back to haunt me. My past, that I am terrified will destroy Piper."

"A woman?" Nicky thought of the many women of Alex's past that she knew of, none of whom left happy granted, but none she could think of that would hurt Piper.

"Yes. No-one you know. I'm talking years ago."

"So how can she hurt Piper?"

"Because she is the CEO of the London hotel."

"Ah, OK." Nicky nodded. "And she knows you and Piper are an item?"

"No! God no, if she did that would be it. No it is bad enough she knows Barneys is involved. Fuck!" Alex swore again in frustration. "Nick I need to go out. Call Boo, tell her you will go with her to the unit, she wants to check everything is ready, I think she has a date to give the girls. Go make sure she behaves."

"OK. I thought you needed to see Boo though?" but seeing Alex merely shake her head Nicky nodded and asked, "are you going on the bike?"

Alex shook her head "No, the car. Here." she threw keys for the bike at Nicky, grabbed her briefcase along with a bag of PoPi product and was gone before Nicky had a chance to point out taking Boo on the bike might not be the wisest choice.

o0o

"When did you say your mother was coming?" Piper groaned looking at Polly as if she had announced the world was ending.

Polly smirked "Our mothers Piper, not just mine and its not my fault, they should be here this afternoon no specific time was given. They will probably have lunch first, you know what they are like, and with a bit of luck they will bump into people far more important than us so we will be spared."

Piper snorted, "Oh no, if this is a point scoring exercise they will be here, my mother will be making out like she is a regular visitor and I am just her mere lackey. We had better tidy the kitchen area I can do without a lecture on cleanliness this morning on top of everything else."

Polly followed Piper into the kitchen area grinning, "While the sex sounds good, this lesbian relationship thing hasn't done much to improve your self confidence. What happened to being your own person now, standing up to your parents?"

"Yeah that only applies when I have time to prepare, not an unexpected drop in visit. Look at me! I have on clothes she wont approve of, no make-up and we have Boo due to descend at any minute with Alex, and I can just imagine the impression she will create."

Polly nodded more sympathetically this time. "Alex will keep her under control and we have all the stuff ready to go, she will know not only is the situation in hand but we have finished ahead of schedule."

Piper knew Polly was right and part of her, a big part, was excited to see Alex; she just wished her mom was not going to be there too.

The sound of a car engine made Piper glance at her watch, "Alex said she wouldn't be here for another hour!" she hissed at Polly her hands automatically going to straighten her hair.

"OK deep breaths we can do this, we are grown women." Polly said in the hopes of calming Piper but even Polly heard the note of nervousness in her own voice. Moving to the door Piper plastered a smile on her face and opened it.

"Mom, hey, you are early. Mrs Harper, welcome. Come in, Polly is just making coffee, perfect timing."

Ushering the two women into the unit Piper was relieved to see Polly was more than ready to take over kissing first her mom then Pipers too, she let them both admire her almost there bump, answered questions patiently on her eating and sleeping habits as well as questions Piper thought were far too personal to share with anyone other than a gynaecologist. Shaking her head she fetched the coffee and said "Can we give you a tour?"

"Oh Piper, I know this baby stuff is boring for you but you should be taking notes it will be you one day."

"I doubt that very much!" Piper muttered but smiling she sat nursing her coffee and let the questions continue. Reaching for her phone she saw a message from Nicky and opening it stifled a grown.

"Something wrong?" Her mother asked noticing her frown.

"Err, yes we were expecting some people from Barneys in an hour, they need to check on the order…"

"There not coming?" Polly interrupted desperately, she had begun viewing the possible interruption as a good thing.

"Oh no, they are coming, but now." She looked meaningfully at Polly, "Carrie is coming, with Nicky!"

"Oh!" Polly's eyes widened the implications of the two unpredictable characters meeting their parents not at all appealing. "We had better get this tour started then." she hastily agreed.

"Oh I am sure they wont mind us sitting here quietly while you conduct business." Carole stated confidently, "it will be nice actually to see you in action."

"Hmm…" Piper could tell there was going to be no distracting her mother, but also not wanting to give her a chance to criticise she began explaining to Polly's mom the various product they were making for the launch and gathered a few samples for them both to take away. Things were going well, both women seemingly impressed with how organised they were. The sound of a motor cycle broke the relative peace however and Piper heard Polly groan as she too heard the noise and realised what it meant. Quickly leaving her mom Piper hastened to the door but was not quite quick enough as just before she could open it, desperately hoping to warn the women outside, they burst through the door.

"Yo! PoPi squad, inspection time!" Nicky called, stopping the instant she caught Pipers frantic expression.

Boo however did not catch the silent plea and her entrance a call of "OK blondie, the boss is away get your kit off!" Was met with shocked gasps from her mother and Polly, while a confused Mrs Harper asked "who are these people?"

Groaning but still slightly amused at the sight before her, Piper took a deep breath, "Nicky, Carrie, let me introduce you to our mothers! Carole Chapman, Miranda Harper." Nicky looked suitably guilty, if only for a brief second; while Boo leant forward and wrapped first Miranda then Carole in a hug.

"A pleasure!" she grinned. "You will have to excuse my attire." she nodded down at the outfit which had Piper now biting her lip to stop laughing. Boo was wearing cut of denim jeans a vest top which displayed her full array of tattoos to their full advantage and a dark head scarf tied round her head. Pulling it off when she saw Pipers amused expression she said, "Protects the hair!"

Polly was chuckling too now, as both their mothers looked even more horrified when, scarf removed, Boo's shaven hairstyle was revealed.

" _You_ work at Barneys?" Carole asked disbelief and a whole load of judgement evident in her tone.

"Oh no," Boo grinned "I represent the hotel chain your wonderful daughters are launching in."

"It was you who was with them in Hartford?" Miranda asked, all her previous good humour gone, replaced by sneering disdain.

"I was indeed and I am here today to see how close we are to being ready to go and to deliver the exciting news we fly next week, Tuesday to be precise."

Carole meanwhile had been eyeing up Nicky, her hair now more wild and windswept than ever, she was leaning casually against the shelving unit sniffing bars of soap searching for her 'Nicky' scent, Carole was eyeing her as if she expected to see her pocket the produce.

"I have seen you before." She mused, as Piper prayed Nicky did not confirm that yes she had been at the lunch Pipers mom had invaded on the tip off of Larry. She saw Carole frown deepened at Nickys lack of response. "You rode that machine here? Tell me, is that standard Barneys transport?" She turned her glare on Piper, "That other woman, the one at your apartment, she rode a bike too, she made you get on it. You said she was from Barneys."

"That's Alex." Nicky grinned. "The boss. Its her bike we have today, she had err, something come up." She looked a little uncomfortable sensing Piper had questions and not wanting to get into that or hand Mrs Chapman any further ammunition when she was quite clearly not amused as it was.

"OK Piper, I think we have seen more than enough." Carole Chapman sneered. "We will leave you to your _business meeting_." She spat out the words scornfully towards the four women before her. as if she was certain that some kind of illegal deal was about to go down. "I will send your father your regards." And without waiting to see if Miranda was following g her Carole left.

Miranda seemed more reluctant to leave her daughter. "Polly, are you sure you should be doing this in your condition? Maybe Piper could handle it."

"Mom, just go, it will be fine don't worry I will call you when we get back."

They watched her leave and Boo moved to open the door and watch them drive away before she turned with a grin, "Well I am guessing they weren't expecting us!" She looked at Piper, "sorry Alex couldn't make it blondie, I am sure she would have been much more discreet!"

"Where is she?"

"She had a meeting come up." Nicky answered vaguely, "she didn't have time to call before but I am sure she will when she is finished. In fact why don't we go meet her for dinner or drinks after?"

"Yeah I hear blondie is quite fond of the bar!" She winked at Piper who blushed, knowing the story of her recent bathroom adventure had obviously spread. Boo chuckled, "Hey just be grateful I didn't mention that in front of your mom, I am guessing the only bathroom activity she participates in is urination."

Piper groaned. She reached for her phone. "I will text Alex, find out where she is tell her we will meet her, after this afternoons events I can certainly do with a drink."

While Piper sat tapping out a message on her phone Nicky dragged Polly to the work area and was trying to persuade her to part with more product. Piper received an immediate response from Alex but not one she was expecting.

Frowning she said "Nick, Alex has just said can you call her urgent."

Nodding knowing Alex would not want an audience she went outside and made the call.

"Hey boss. You OK?"

"Yes." Alex answered shortly, "look Piper wants to come here, not sure what you have told her but I don't want that."

"She just wants to see you Al, go for a drink. Your girl had a rough day. She doesn't even know where you are."

"OK." Alex relaxed a little. "OK, how about the bar then."

"Yeah Boo said you would both want to go there." Nicky smirked.

"Knock it off Nick, I'm really not in the mood. And make sure you get there before me and make mine a large one!"

Nick shook her head as she went back inside. "OK, the bar it is. Lets go!"

o0o

Piper knew Alex was following them so would not be at the bar when they arrived. She downed her first drink fast and reached for another causing Boo to look curiously at her.

"Is the drinking because of your mother, us arriving and meeting your mother, or to give you enough Dutch courage for Alex arriving?"

Piper frowned "The first two definitely!" she nodded, "why would I need courage for Alex arriving though?"

Boo shrugged, "from what Nick mentioned she has not had a great day herself. Not sure dancing and bathroom sex is on the cards tonight blondie!"

Piper frowned. Alex hadnt mentioned having a bad day to her just saying she was looking forward to seeing her at the bar. Right now Piper wished she could go home and lick her wounds. Another drink helped though and as she sat contemplating ways to explain to her mother today was an unusual event, that Barneys really was a professional job and that boo was just 'quirky' she had managed to drink two more shots.

"Hey!" Piper jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder but was soon grinning as she saw Alex smiling down at her.

"Hey!" She grinned back moving a little so Alex could sit next to her, then leaning close to give Alex a quick kiss.

"I hear you have had a rough day?" Alex queried and Piper grinned. "These have helped!" she nodded to the row of tiny shot glasses, now empty, before her. "But yeah, not the best."

"Polly teasing?" Alex asked figuring Piper was now regretting yesterdays adventure.

"God no, well at the time it was a little awkward but no. It was our mom's arriving closely followed by the two jokers at the bar. On your bike no less!" Piper shook her head, "if it wasn't so tragic it would have been funny actually."

Alex shook her head, "I'm sorry Pipes, its my fault, I should have gone with boo, in the car!"

"Yeah Nicky said you had an urgent meeting, is everything OK? Boo said Nicky mentioned you were stressed" She could see Alex looked tired and her normal smile seemed a little strained.

"Yeah fine, just work stuff, nothing that wont sort itself out, but I could do with a drink that's for sure."

Piper pushed some of her own shot glasses in front of Alex, "Have these, I am going to suffer enough tomorrow as it is. I think once they realised what damage they had done Nicky and Boo decided they would try to repay my in vodka!"

Alex sighed, "yeah its a shame vodka cant solve all problems." She knocked back a drink and closed her eyes. Opening them she look at Piper, "You eaten?"

Piper shook her head no.

"Listen I know I have only just got here, but you fancy coming back to mine, ordering pizza and just chilling? I am not sure I can face a big night again."

Piper smiled, "Sounds perfect! I have my car so I can follow you to yours then you don't have to take me home later."

Alex nodded, "OK. I'll just go let the others know."

Piper watched Alex walk over to the bar to speak to Boo and Nicky.

"Is Alex OK?" Polly asked frowning. "She looks exhausted."

"Yeah tough meeting evidently, she wants to leave so I'm going back with her, you don't mind do you?"

Polly shook her head, "I might go home too. An early night after the day we had sounds perfect, but I may turn off my phone as I can imagine the messages we are going to be receiving!"

Piper nodded, suddenly being thousands of miles away from parental nagging has an even greater appeal.

o0o

"Pipes you really don't have to cook." Alex said tiredly, "we can order take-out."

"I know, but looking at the amount of take-out cartoons in your trash you seem to be living off Chinese and pizza! Go sit in the other room I will make us something quick."

Alex didn't argue. Moving to the living room she collapsed onto the sofa and thought about the day she had had.

~0~0~

" _I knew you'd come!"_

 _Alex frowned hating that Sylvie could read her so well, whether because of their past or because she knew Alex would not want to rock the boat, it didn't matter. Once again she had played right into her hands._

" _Here!" She shoved the bag of PoPi products at the woman before her and walking to the hotel mini bar where she grabbed a bottle of sparkling water gulping down the drink as if parched._

" _You brought me soap?"_

" _No I brought you the product you seem so sure is going to fail. The product you say you are so keen to keep an eye on, well here you go. The full range."_

 _Sylvie looked at Alex closely as if trying to read her. Placing the bag down without opening it she said "Why are you so keen to defend them?"_

 _Alex swore under her breath, she really did not want to enter into any conversation but she felt the need to defend her actions, and looked Sylvie in the eye. "Because you are so keen to destroy them. You have no reason yet you will try. I am here to say if you have a problem with me then take it out on me. Not some new start up business caught in the middle."_

 _Sylvie shrugged and moved to sit on the sofa she looked at Alex a gleam in her eye that Alex recognised as one to be wary of._

" _I'll tell you something Lexi,"_ _she grinned as she saw Alex flinch at the old nickname,_ _"when Boo mentioned these girls, and your connection I was sure one or both of them were your latest shag. I mean your reputation precedes you. Since I left it seems you have been unable to hold down anything resembling a relationship, mov_ _ing_ _from_ _one slapper to the next_ _. But then I met them." Sylvie gives a chuckle. "Yeah I admit I was wrong OK. Even you are not so desperate to go for either of them. I am assuming the brunette is pregnant? If not she needs to hit the gym right!_ _And the blonde waspy one. Jesus she was so vacant, had her nose in her phone most of the time. She came to the bar one night, she didn't see me_ _watching her_ _, for a second I thought I was wrong and maybe you were into her cos shit she has a hot body, she was wearing these leggings that fit her ass like a second skin, but then she was chatting to the girl behind the bar. s_ _oo_ _o no_ _t_ _you! I mean this girl was drinking wine for gods sake while ordering ice-cream,_ _no class._ _S_ _he is so straight its unreal,_ _I bet she has some poor sap at home waiting to here her latest adventure in the world of soap!"_ _Sylvie rolled her eyes. "But yes I am going to watch them, like a hawk, because its you. because regardless of what boo says I cannot believe you would not seek revenge and because I will not let you ruin the life I have now."_ _Alex saw her gaze drop for a fleeting second to the huge diamond on her left hand and the platinum band nestle against it._ _"_ _You may not be stupid enough to shag a straight girl_ _twice,_ _but you have to remember my motto Lexi, trust no bitch. And I don't trust you."_

 _Alex sighed, she was tempted to call Sylvie on her obvious hypocrisy but right this minute she just wanted to get out not enter into this conversation any more than she had already. Putting her glass carefully on the coaster she picked up the briefcase at her feet._

" _You do what you want. If living life looking over your shoulder suits you, fine. Just leave them alone." Then without looking back she walked away. She didn't see the look of fleeting disappointment on Sylvie's face she just knew she had to get out._

~0~0~

"Here you go!" Alex jumped at Pipers voice, but her frown was quickly replaced with a smile as Piper placed a plate of eggs in front of her. "Its not much, but then you don't have much in your fridge!"

Sitting next to Alex with a plate of her own balanced on her knee she watched in amusement as Alex attacked her food then began her own. The silence broken only by Alex's moans of enjoyment causing Piper to chuckle.

"What?" Alex asked as Piper continued laughing.

"I was just thinking how the noises you make eating are far louder and show more enjoyment than when we have had sex! Perhaps I should be worried."

Alex smirked, "No, no need to worry, you have to remember when we are having sex I either have my head between your legs so I am muffled or your head is between mine so you cant heat!" She winked. Then laughed as Piper continued frowning. "Piper trust me, your food is amazing but I would rather have you in bed than the kitchen.

And if you want proof I am more than happy to take you upstairs and prove just how noisy I can be!"

Piper shook her head, "While I agree you need to go upstairs I think it is sleep you need! I'm going to go Al. I have a damage limitation call to make to my mom, then I need to sort my clothes out because it seems I'm going to London next week!"

Alex grinned. "OK, well how about this weekend we do something. Just us, something nice."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Piper smiled. Then she reached to pull Alex to her feet, "Come on walk me to the door, give me a kiss, then go to bed!" She ordered.

Alex pulled her to a halt spinning her round and laughing at the surprise on Pipers face. "Hey Pipes she whispered huskily, "we could always stay up late and you know, try the couch!"

Piper snorted with laughter. "Bed!" She stood on tiptoes and kissed Alex quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow, try to get some sleep you look done in."

Alex nodded knowing Piper was right just feeling like she really didn't want the blonde woman to leave.

o0o

"Carrie we are not going clubbing!" Alex sighed. It was late Friday afternoon and Alex was sat in her office frowning as Boo tried once more to persuade her to join everyone that evening. "I promised Piper I would take her to dinner, then we are having a quiet night in together."

"God you sound so middle aged!" Boo snorted. "Like an old married couple. What happened to the Friday night evening out, or the good old days when we would go clubbing to see how many women we could pull?"

Alex frowned hating how Carrie, like Sylvie had this image of her. "Maybe Carrie, some of us have grown up. Maybe I don't need to go out pulling random strangers because I have someone."

"Jeez, its really that serious?" Boo looked shocked. "I mean I knew you liked blondie and all, but I thought it was a bit of fun, you know, business on the side."

Alex stood up. "Piper isn't like that. Now I have work to do so go find Nicky, I am sure she will be happy to play wingman." Holding the door open Alex watched Boo leave before slamming the door and sitting down with a sigh. The thing that bothered her more than anything about that conversation was when she had called to check Piper was still OK for dinner that evening, Piper had agreed but said she was just as happy to go to the bar with the girls. What Alex wasn't sure of was if she wanted Piper alone to just be alone with her, or to keep her away from the others. Since her meeting with Sylvie the nagging thought that her past was about to come back to bite her would not go away and as Pipers trip to London approached she felt their days together were numbered.

As she pulled on her jacket and left the office she was relieved to see Nicky's desk empty and the outer office clear. She would go pick up Piper on the bike, go for a ride, then find a nice restaurant before going back to hers for the night, and if she got her way the weekend. She was going to miss Piper more than she cared to admit while she was in London, and that had nothing to do with fear just that she had simple grown to enjoy spending time with her.

o0o

"Alex!" Piper squealed as they eventually came to a halt. Alex turned her head grinning running her hands over the bare legs of the woman sat behind her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Piper shook her head laughing. "That was hardly a little ride round the corner! This skirt is not meant for bike rides!"

"Oh I'd say it is pretty perfect." Alex leered her hands so high on the bare skin showing Piper gasped. "But I will admit I had assumed you'd have jeans on as you were at the unit."

"Yes well the skirt is because I had assumed we were going to restaurant. I wanted to look nice for you."

Alex grinned, "and you do! Perfect!"

"I look a wind swept mess!" Piper laughed, then taking in their surrounding she said "There is nothing here, why have we stooped? I thought we were going to dinner."

"Oh we are. But I needed to ride to blow the week away, having your naked legs wrapped practically around me made the journey longer than I intended and now we are here I thought maybe we could make out in the grass a little." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Uh, uh!" Piper shook her head. "No way am I sitting in the grass in this skirt. We don't have to go fancy, just find a burger bar so we can grab some food and we can go home if you don't want to eat out."

"Oh Piper it is not about not wanting to eat out!" Alex sniggered, earning herself a punch in the arm as Piper grasped her double meaning. "No seriously I want to take you somewhere nice. But before we do I need a kiss!"

Piper grinned and leant forward. The kiss was gentle and Piper sunk into it happily. Alex pulled back frowning, rubbing her neck which was twisted at an awkward angle to reach Piper sat behind her.

"This is not comfortable," she admitted "come here." She helped Piper off the bike and shuffled herself back. "Now climb on, facing me." she smiled and Piper carefully manoeuvred her leg over the bike. "God Pipes!" Alex looked down, "you look hot!" As Piper followed Alex gaze she realised in this position, with her skirt riding high, Alex could clearly see her black lace panties.

Leaning to kiss Piper passionately Alex let her hands fall on Pipers legs, trailing her fingers up her bare flesh, skimming the edge of the lace trim on her panties before retreating and starting again. Piper deepened the kiss her arms now tight round Alex neck, her hips shifting a little each time Alex's fingers got closer to her, seeking that final touch.

Pulling back Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder, unable to catch her breath with the feelings Alex was building with her touch.

"Alex please!" she groaned.

Alex pushed Piper back staring into her eyes, "I thought we were going to dinner." she pointed out softly.

Piper looked down at herself. "Look what you have done to me." She groaned "you have not actually touched me and look." Alex looked down and moaned at the now very obvious wet patch visible before her.

"Shit Piper, you are so hot! So fucking wet and so hot. But I promised you dinner so we are going to dinner." she stated firmly much to Pipers shock.

"I cant go like this." She muttered.

Alex grinned wickedly. "Your only other option is to take them off!" She winked.

"Come on, back behind me!" Alex grinned amazed her voice sounded as steady as it did. What she really wanted was to take Piper right then and there, but she knew Piper wasn't ready for that yet, and it might be fun to see how Piper reacted to this slow tease. "I promise Piper when we get home I will make it up to you in ways you will not forget." She grinned and Piper, wrapping her arms tight around Alex as she kicked the bike back into action spent the rest of the journey wondering what Alex had planned.

O0o

"You will get indigestion!" Alex smirked as Piper ate her desert at top speed. "Anyone would think you were keen to leave!"

"Damn it Alex, eat your food and lets go." Piper hissed.

Alex had been teasing her all evening. The bike ride into town had been slower than she had anticipated and the restaurant Alex had chosen was, Piper admitted, beautiful. The food was Italian, delicious and she was sure, very expensive. The problem for Piper had begun as soon as they were seated. Instead of taking the seat opposite her, Alex had chosen to sit next to her. Their table was discretely placed, something Piper was sure Alex had planned, the waiting staff almost invisible due mainly to the fact it seemed Alex had ordered ahead.

No, the problem wasn't location or food choice, it was Alex herself. From the moment they had sat down Alex had placed her hand once more on Pipers bare leg. All evening she had stroked and rubbed and tickled from Pipers knee to her mid thigh. But once dessert had arrived her hand had strayed higher and Piper knew Alex could feel the heat coming from her. Damn it she could probably feel how wet she was already as Piper was convinced it was not just her panties bearing the evidence of her desire now.

She only had to look at Alex to know she was turned on too. Her eyes, almost emerald green in their darkened state, her gaze seemingly fixed on Pipers lips, her smile now confirming each and everyone of Pipers suspicions. Removing her hand she signalled for the check then did something that had Pipers eyes widen in shook before closing tight with desire.

Alex let her finger finally trail once over Pipers now soaked panties then moved her hand discretely to her face and sniffed. Winking at Piper she moved her hand as if caressing Pipers cheek so Piper could detect the scent too.

"Jesus Al, please! We need to get out of here." Piper whined knowing if Alex continued she would literally cum right then and there.

It was as if Alex knew. She smiled handed Piper some water and said "Drink this I wont be a second." She stood and went to speak to the head waiter.

Alone Piper felt herself calm a little. The water helped cool her, but lack of proximity to Alex also removed the immediate danger and thrill. When Alex returned she just smiled held out her hand and said "Ready?"

Piper smiled, a little calmer now, then followed her out of the door. When Alex walked past the parking garage where they had left the bike Piper pulled on the hand she was holding and said "Where are you going?"

"I thought we could walk, I had some wine, its a nice night, my place is only 2 blocks…"

Shrugging Piper continued, realising this is what Alex had been arranging with the staff, ensuring her beloved bike was safe. By the time they reached Alex's apartment Piper felt in a much calmer state. Alex let them in then flicking on the lights she said "You want a drink?"

Piper shrugged, "maybe some water?" She suggested. Alex went to fetch two bottles of cold water then returning to Piper who had sat at the kitchen counter she smiled and said "come on."

Piper was relieved to see Alex had ended the game playing and was taking her upstairs.

Once in the bedroom Alex turned to Piper. "OK pipes, I have teased you enough tonight, so now your call, you want me to make this fast?"

Piper grinned, "Al, if you had said that in the restaurant I think I would have sat on your hand I needed you so bad!" She admitted making Alex chuckle, "but now. I just want you, any way I can have you."

"So this is OK… the bedroom not too pedestrian now you have branched out?"

Piper shook her head. "Its perfect. Come here."

Alex moved into Pipers arms and run her hands over Pipers butt squeezing gently she whispered in her ear "Do you remember the morning we went to see beryl?"

"Sure." Piper answered not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Do you remember me saying I wanted to show you why I had a 4 poster bed?"

Piper vaguely recalled the conversation, remembering she was unsure what Alex had meant so dismissed the comment. "Yeah kind of." She admitted slowly.

"OK Pipes, then seeing as you are not so desperate you jumped my bones as soon as we entered the house, how about I introduce you to one reason why the bedroom is not always boring!" At the devilish look in Alex's eyes, Piper knew the evening was going to be anything but boring.

Seeing Piper was happy with her suggestion Alex grinned. "OK Pipes, you can use the bathroom to freshen up if you want, you need to loose the clothes while I go make a quick call."

"You are going to phone someone now?" Piper frowned surely Alex wasn't still thinking about work.

"Well I don't have too." Alex conceded "but if I don't Nicky and Boo will be here at 8 tomorrow morning, your choice."

"Go call." Piper laughed, she wasn't sure what Alex had in mind for this evening but whatever it was Piper did not want any interruptions of any kind.

Making her way into the bathroom she washed her face and used her finger to brush her teeth, making a mental note to leave a tooth brush here in case this situation ever arose again. Finger brushing her hair she stripped off her clothes then decided she would step into the shower quickly.

"Piper what on earth are you doing?" Alex called minutes later laughing as entering the bedroom she saw Piper stepping out of the shower. "Such a girl!" She muttered puling Piper towards her by the towel she had just secured at her chest.

"What?" Piper smiled, "I wanted to smell nice. I have no idea what you are planning but I wanted to smell nice." Alex merely chuckled and swiping a pat on Pipers but she said "Go jump into bed i'll be there in a minute."

When she re-entered the bedroom Alex was also naked, her hair piled on top of her head telling Piper she too had showered. Piper held out her arms.

"Oh no Pipes, this is my game remember." Alex winked sitting on the edge of the bed next to Piper. "OK, first, if at any time you want me to stop you tell me OK. No matter what. Second, this is fun OK. I am not into pain of any kind." She watched Pipers eyes widen. "Don't look so worried!" Alex grinned. She moved a little and flicked the black silk hanging by Pipers head. Pipers eyes, if possible, got even wider as the hanging swung free. Alex took Pipers wrist and threaded the silk round. "Not too tight?" She whispered.

Piper shook her head.

Seeing what Alex had in mind should have shocked her she knew. She was at a lose for words, but it was more through desire suddenly raging in her again, rather than fear or shock. She watched Alex move around the bed and fasten the silk to her other wrist. Now laying on the bed Piper felt exposed. She watched Alex watch her, knew she was trying to read her reaction. "You OK there Pipes?"

Piper nodded. She half expected Alex to tie her ankles too but instead Alex leant her naked torso across Pipers body reaching into a drawer beside the bed.

"Remember Pipes, you want to stop just say the word OK?"

Piper nodded.

"Not good enough Pipes, I need to hear you say it."

"If I want to stop I will tell you." Piper acknowledged, her voice even to her own ears sounded different, desire making her hoarse.

"Good girl." Alex smiled, "now relax." As she said this Alex leant forward and kissed her. Soft gentle kisses. Piper closed her eyes and breathed in her scent. When she opened her eyes as Alex pulled back Piper realised Alex had placed more black silk, this time thicker, across her eyes.

For several very long seconds Piper held her breath waiting to see what Alex would do next. When she finally felt the bed dip, telling her Alex was in fact beside her Piper turned her head. The silk across her face shifted, stroking her skin adding to the sensations the lack of vision was increasing. She felt Alex's breath near her ear.

"You look so fucking hot right now Pipes." she whispered.

Piper groaned.

"You want me to touch you?" Alex asked and Piper nodded. "Words piper. I need to hear the words."

"Yes." Piper moaned. "Yes I want you to touch me. Touch me and kiss me and suck me and… Jesus Alex…"

"Like this?" Alex brushed her lips softly against Pipers cheek. Then moving a little, against her mouth, barely touching. As Piper moved to try to increase the contact Alex moved to kiss her neck, soft gentle kisses, moving slowly lower.

Piper held her breath waiting.

She felt Alex kiss her breast softly, gently, moving from one to the other. She felt her nipples harden until they felt almost painful as they craved Alex illusive touch.

Piper heard herself groan again when ignoring her nipples Alex moved lower once more, kissing the soft under-swell of her breasts, then down towards her stomach now taught, straining to feel Alex's touch.

Then it stopped.

Piper felt Alex stand then nothing. She couldn't hear her. Straining to detect the slightest noise Piper realised every single part of her body was tuned into Alex. She jumped when suddenly she felt her. Her tongue licking the sole of her foot. She knew what was coming. The anticipation heightened, she waited.

Nothing.

"Alex please." She whispered.

She was rewarded by the touch of Alex's mouth, sucking first one then each of her toes in turn. Piper moaned. She knew from her vantage point Alex would be able to see how wet her pussy was, see what she was doing to her. She had hardly touched her, yet Piper was already on the edge.

As if Alex could read her thoughts she stepped back. Not contact, no sound. Piper waited.

"So patient," Alex whispered this time beside Pipers head once more. "Here." she touch Pipers cheek causing her to turn into the touch, "see what you do to me!" Alex continued and Piper realised Alex was holding her fingers near her face. Fingers wet with Alex's arousal so piper could smell her and know she was causing this in Alex herself.

Piper opened her mouth and sucked the fingers in, the groan this time a combination of both women.

Pulling back Alex moved fast now. Piper gasped as she felt Alex's mouth latch on to her breast no longer soft and gentle, sucking hard, twirling her tongue around Pipers nipple. The gasp became a cry as Alex pulled her other nipple. She whimpered as she tried desperately to hold of the orgasm she could feel building, she wanted to feel Alex's fingers on her, in her. She called her name.

"Alex! Please!" She begged now feel her hips lift as if of their own accord, trying to call Alex to them.

Alex for her own part needed to taste Piper almost as much as Piper needed her touch. She released Pipers breast kissing her way lower until she finally let her fingers sink deep into her. Slowly she ease two fingers as deep as she could, watching Pipers face seeing the pleasure ripple through her body, hearing the sound of ecstasy leave her mouth as Alex gave her the touch she had craved all night. It only took a couple of hard fast movements of Alex's agile fingers before Pipers body was arching gracefully off the bed, her mouth open calling Alex's name as she came.

As she watched Pipers breath calm a little Alex lowered her head. Until then she had been watching Pipers face, now she wanted to see her body. Her fingers and hand still nestled between Pipers legs were covered in Pipers juices. Unable to resist Alex leant down first to suck one of her fingers into her mouth, then as if it wasn't enough, to lick Piper clean. The first touch of Alex's tongue made Piper gasp. Still so sensitive form her recent climax the gentle touch felt electric. As Alex licked slowly Piper felt herself tremble. The touch, which was soothing, was also awakening something in her.

"God Alex." She moaned, not sure she was ready for more, yet not wanting to ask Alex to stop, she just lay trying to breath through the sensations. But as Alex sucked her clit gentle Piper cried out.

Alex grinned, she was determined to make this one last, make Piper really feel how good it could be. She slipped one long finger back inside but this time made the stroking gentle, curling her finger up inside her, touching gently the soft pad inside her that had Piper gasp and try to shake of the silk covering her face to see just what it was Alex was doing to her. Alex kept watching Pipers face from her position between her legs, but made sure the soft motions of her tongue and fingers didn't falter. As Pipers upper body began to thrash about, Alex wondered if she would ask to be released. Increasing the pressure of her finger inside Piper, moving harder and faster she saw a fleeting moment of panic cross Pipers face before the sensations of her body took OK over.

As Piper released this time Alex got her reward. Pipers voice cried out as she arched high, the juices leaving her this time not in a trickle but a burst, flowing down Alex arm.

"Oh god!" Piper screamed before slumping onto the bed once more breathing heavily.

Alex grinned. She had half anticipated this might happen, knowing she had kept Pipers arousal high for a long time. Prepared, she had a towel on hand, which she now kicked to the floor out of sight. Crawling up Pipers body she first removed the silk form her face, grinning at the flushed cheeks that it revealed. Lowering her head to kiss her Alex used her now free hands to release the silks round Pipers wrists, gently running her hands down her arms.

Piper turned into Alex's body wrapping her arms and legs round her completely as she kissed whatever part of her face and neck she could reach.

"You have fun?" Alex laughed.

"Cancel England." Piper murmured. "I am never leaving this bed."

Alex snorted with laughter, "Oh I can just see Polly and Boos face when you explain that one!"

Piper shrugged "Right now, this minute, I don't care." She admitted. Then not wanting to talk used all her remaining energy to kiss Alex once more. When she finally came up for air she said "I have no idea what you did to me, I'm not sure I even care, but I am telling you al no-one has ever made me feel like that, cum like that. Ever! When, if, I recover I want to make you feel as good as you do me but I am not sure I could ever be as good as that." Piper admitted.

Alex grinned, "How about we have a nice shower to clean off, you got a bit messy there Pipes," she laughed, "then you can hold me and tell me how wonderful I am some more!" Taking Pipers hand she led her into the shower. Washing her gently, checking to make sure the silks had not marked her, Alex led her back to the bedroom. Piper crawled into bed holding her arms out, "Come hold me Al. I just want you to hold me." She whispered already half asleep. Alex smiled. There was nothing she would rather do.

o0o

A/N: Thanks once again for the messages reviews and follows. It makes such a difference knowing people are reading and I love to hear what you think!

Having said that I am posting with a sad heart tonight due to the atrocities in Orlando this weekend. May take a few days to get my writing head back on. Sending love to anyone affected xxxx A x


	24. Chapter 24

**Jfk airport.**

She had been watching them for a while. Her trip state side had been purely a research exploration as, from the moment she had heard Barneys was involved, she knew Alex would be behind it somehow. When she had first seen the two women with Carrie in Hartford she had assumed the blonde was Alex's latest conquest. It was not as if Alex had a type exactly but she figured the innocent ingénue look would appeal to Alex's need to control. Having watched her over the weekend, spoken to the other one then to Carrie, she decided she may have been wrong. But now she knew she had been right all along.

The sight before her confirming her initial suspicion.

Carrie and the one called Polly were waiting, chatting by the gate, as Alex wrapped the blonde one in a hug. Kissed her head, as if she were a small child, then stood and watched until they were through the gate and out of sight. Taking this as her cue Sylvie carefully folded the newspaper she had been hiding behind placed it carefully into her briefcase. She watched as Alex turned, striding purposefully out of the airport. Standing herself Sylvie considered for a split second following her, but the tannoy announcing the flight pulled her back and she reached for her boarding card and made her way onto the flight too.

O0o

 **London**

"Boo, we really don't need to go sight seeing right this moment." Polly groaned as she was hustled towards the black taxi cab.

"Quit moaning Polly you are in London, it is11 am, the sun is shining, which believe me is rare, and we have a whole day to explore." Boo grinned, then rolled her eyes as Piper joined walking slowly as she concentrated on the text she was typing on her phone. "Give me that!" Boo hissed, snatching the phone and tucking it into her back pocket. "You can have it back later blondie, lurch knows you are here, she knows you are safe. Now look up, look around and enjoy!"

"Carrie!" A voice stopped the larger woman in her tracks, as if frozen. Turning she let Piper slip past her into the taxi as she watched in horror as Sylvie walked towards her waving. "Good, glad I caught you before you disappeared on your tourist jaunt." She grinned, bending to wave into the cab, "Do you ladies mind if I tag along. I have a few things to talk to Carrie about, business that just wont wait, but then I would love to show you both London."

"I can do that." Boo muttered frantically, trying to wrack her brains to think of an excuse that would appear legitimate.

"Yes you can, but I am sure Polly and … Piper isn't it?… Piper here would like to see more than the inside of whatever gay club you favour this month."

Polly sniggered, shifting over so Sylvie could climb in. Boo reluctantly followed, shutting the door and asking the driver to head towards the river she turned to Sylvie. "Now what is it that is so important it couldn't wait a few hours?"

Sylvie was silent for several seconds as she fixed a firm stare at the woman who, normally efficient and polite where business was concerned was suddenly rude and aggressive.

"Really Carrie? You want to ask that question?" She watched as Carrie took a deep breath sinking back a little in her seat. "The reason it cant wait is because in your absence things have been slipping. Now I am sure the ladies here have the best of intentions, but I was not impressed to arrive back and see that the requisition I had placed is not only incomplete but the product does not match the order at all. I am assuming you were blind-sided by old friendships and misplaced loyalties" Sylvie added sarcastically knowing full well Boo would know who she was referring too, "but I am in charge and any changes should have been run past me first."

Boo sighed. She had half expected this, had a defence ready, but as she considered the best way to defend the changes Sylvie held up her hand and continued. "Now before you start making excuses I have a suggestion. I have the order on its way to the hotel, we will go via there now and Polly and Piper can see the set up, meet a few people, then you can stay and sort out the mess there while I take these ladies to lunch and give them a quick, motorised tour of the sights rather than drag them on foot as I am sure they are tired after their flight." She smiled at Polly, "I remember the first time I was expecting, it is exhausting isn't it!"

As Polly ad Sylvie began to exchange pregnancy stories Piper tried to catch Boo's eye. She had never seen the woman so subdued. This Sylvie woman certainly seemed to be one to watch.

As the taxi pulled up in front of a small hotel Piper grinned. She had seen pictures online, read every description she could find, but none quite did it justice, climbing out she gasped as she turned and saw the Tower of London right there, so close. "Can we go in?" She asked excitedly.

Sylvie laughed, "Sure we can. Maybe not today though. Come on let me introduce you to some people in the hotel. They will help you with anything you need before the launch."

"Would Carrie not do that?" Polly frowned also very aware how quiet Boo was being.

"Carrie will be about, but she will have other things to attend to now she is back." Sylvie stated firmly. Then waving over a tall striking looking black woman she said, "This is Sophia Burset. She is in charge of events and the day to day running of this hotel."

"Oh." Piper frowned, "I thought that was your job." She admitted.

Sylvie smiled sweetly, shaking her head. "No dear, I am head of the chain. _All_ the hotels." She threw a disparaging glance at Boo. "It seems you have been misinformed as well as mislead with regard to our needs, so why don't we go into the dining room and Sophia and I will set you straight while Carrie here goes and tries to straighten out the rest of the chaos."

As they watched Boo leave piper and Polly glanced at each other realising they had stepped into the middle of something, but not quite sure what. Wanting a minute to compose themselves Polly smiled, "is there somewhere we can wash up before we eat?"

"Of course, through there, to your left." Sophia smiled pointing out the nearest bathroom.

"I'll order us a drink." Sylvie suggested as Piper and Polly made there way to the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper hissed. "That Sylvie woman, did you speak to her in Hartford."

"Yes." Polly nodded "and it was her Boo was arguing with remember, about Barneys. Boo said she was an old acquaintance of her and Alex. But the way Boo changed, I feel there is more too it than this launch."

Piper frowned. "Alex has not mentioned a Sylvie, and Boo has my phone so I cant text and ask her. I guess we go make nice and hope whatever it is is between her and Boo."

Returning Piper was grateful for the glass of wine she saw waiting and sympathised with Polly who gazed longingly at the wine as she herself sipped sparkling water. Trying to keep conversation light Piper asked Sophia about the hotel and its history. When their food arrived conversation turned to families with Sophia asking Polly first about the baby then turning to Piper, "Do you have children?"

"God no!" piper smiled, "not my thing really."

"You are married?"

"No, I was engaged until quite recently." Piper admitted, "PoPi's became more important to me though, proving I could make a success on my own."

Sophia smiled. "Yeah I get that." She nodded, "I have a son, trying to raise a kid and have a career is not easy." She saw Polly pale, "Hey, you two will be fine, you are a team." She reassured her.

Sylvie was watching Piper closely, she had been surprised she had mentioned an ex fiancé but no reference to whatever it was she had going on with Alex. Deciding to probe a little further she chuckled and looked at Sophia.

"You are lucky, you son is old enough to appreciate the sacrifices you have made for him. Sophia here could have had her own hotel rather than just manage one of mine if she wanted too." She looked at Polly, "your husband is understanding? He knows the hours it takes to make a business work?"

Polly nodded "yes."

"That's good. Mine partner does too, he is willing to stay at home with the baby, play house while I do my thing here. I agree with Piper, business first. My ex, she was not so focused. Letting family issues cloud her judgement, putting family before business or her career then resenting me when I chose a different path. I look at my life now and know I made the right decision to put my dreams first. Working in a store, reporting to others, being accountable for my every action, just not me. So Piper, I admire you and if you want any advise, you give me a call." She reached over placing a card in from of Piper, "my numbers on here." She smiled.

Piper took it and grinned, "we should get some of these made." she said to Polly before reaching absent-mindedly for her phone, "damn!" she muttered. "Boo has my phone." she admitted tucking the card into her pocket. She reached for a napkin and wrote her cell number on it pushing it over to Sylvie who typed the number into her own phone before looking at the two women.

"Lets say we let Sophia here go check on Boo, maybe take her a sandwich so she doesn't complain and we split, go take a car on a quick tour then maybe get you fixed up with something a bit more professional looking than a napkin. I mean I am not sure what Barneys plans for you are but you want to at least look the pat right!"

Piper and Polly smiled politely and followed as Sylvie led them outside. Now instead of a black taxi cab she guided them to a black Audi A6. As she gave the driver instruction Piper noticed Polly tapping out a message on her phone. When she received a reply she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Piper whispered.

"Boo said to not mention Barneys, not mention Alex, and to come see her when we get back." she answered quietly. Nodding, realising they had been right in guessing there was more going on than they knew, they sat back and watched as famous landmarks came into sight. Piper sat, nose pressed to the window as she watched the city pass before her, making mental notes of the places she wanted to come back and see, maybe if they had time they could take one of the open top buses that they had seen or go inside some of the famous landmarks. Cursing Boo for having her phone so she was not even able to snap pictures of them today, Piper was actually grateful when Sylvie returned them to the hotel they were staying in.

"I know it seems strange you staying here, not at the launch hotel," Sylvie smiled, "but our view is that is work, here we want you to relax and rest. Don't forget, you need anything you have my number so just call." Watching her drive away Piper felt Polly physically relax beside her and realised just how tense they had both been.

"Lets go find Boo. We need to know exactly what she has landed us in the middle of!"

o0o

In there absence Boo had spent most of her time trying to get hold of Alex on the phone. She needed to know exactly how Alex wanted her to handle the situation, yet all she had got was Nicky telling her Alex had had to go away on some last minute trip herself as Suzanne was in another melt down mode.

Now as she looked at Polly and Piper sat before her she knew this was not going to be the fun trip she had hoped.

"She seemed hostile in Hartford," Polly said truthfully, "but here, she seems overly friendly. She was talking about her kid, her partner, her dreams. It was weird."

"What did she say about her partner?" Boo asked.

"Just that he stayed at home with their kid, played house or something so she could work, she seemed scornful of him if anything. She mentioned an ex. But she said 'she' so I am guessing she decided she preferred men and wanted a family after all despite the derogatory remarks about the ex."

"What did she say about this ex?"

"Why the interest?" Piper asked fed up of being questioned but having no real answers to their questions. "Surely you have known her years, that's what you told Polly, that you and Alex have known her a long time."

Boo sighed. "Yes I have known her years. But we are not exactly friends. We were all at college together, hung out as a group for a few years after," Boo cagily admitted not wanting to admit she was a third wheel in the close relationship Alex and Sylvie had going then. "When Sylvie decided to work abroad I was offered a job, I had no ties keeping me in the states so I went. But not it is a working relationship, nothing more."

"So why do you not want us to mention Barneys too her or Alex for that matter?"

"Because she is cut throat. She will try to persuade you to go into business with her to steal you away from Barneys and believe me that would not be a good move."

"So why then did you bring us here, if this woman is so bad why are we here at all?"

"Because blondie you are in England. For 5 days, well 4 now really, you get to live a little of that dream. That shit she was spouting about the packaging forget it, she wanted me gone so she could quiz you. The hotel are happy. Tomorrow we will do your sightseeing in style. Then you can show these people how to sell soap. After the launch night you have a meeting the following day to take stock, get feedback then a final day of sightseeing or maybe a pub crawl." Boo grinned hopefully.

Piper smiled. "Maybe. But before any of that can I have my phone back. I would like to call Alex fill her in."

"Ah," Boo winced. "She isn't there."

"What do you mean? How can she not be there?"

"Well it seems when she left us she went into the office and Maureen has dumped Suzanne!"

"Shit!"

"Exactly! So Alex has Daya on Suzanne sitting duties while she has flown to Denver for a meeting Suzanne should be at. Nicky said her mood was not joyful and would recommend all communication took the form of text."

Piper sighed. She had really wanted to hear Alex's voice, talk to her about this Sylvie woman and her own feelings of discomfort about the situation they found themselves in. Deciding though to go take a nap then meet boo for dinner she would send Alex a text later and maybe arrange a phone call when they were both free.

o0o

"Polly come on," Piper grinned, "just stay for a while." They had just finished dinner in the hotel restaurant and were heading to the bar.

"Nope, count me out. I need to sleep." She waved as she continued walking other lifts. Watching her go Boo looked at Piper, "so blondie. Gay club? Bar? My room?"

Piper snorted back her laughter. "The bar here is fine."

"Ah, come on, live a little." She linked arms with the blonde and pulled her outside hailing a cab and bustling Piper in before she could protest.

The pub Boo settled on was much more a drinking establishment than a night club Piper was relieved to see. The clientèle seem a real mixture of both gay and lesbian groups and couples mingling, with the odd tourist seeking refreshment in the central London location. Grinning as Boo placed a cocktail before her Piper looked around.

"This is quite sedate for you." She grinned.

"Oh blondie the night is young!" she winked. Then seeing Pipers startled look she laughed, "Relax. I promised lurch I would keep you safe and no doubt she would approve of me dragging you to every gay club in town. That is not to say I am not going to take many a picture to torment her now we are here!" She grinned.

Piper was happy to sit and watch the people round her, listening to their accents, amused as Boo tried to mimic them. It was only when she made her way through the crowd an hour later to get to the bar for more drinks did she spot a familiar looking face at a table the other side of the room. Knowing she had not been seen she moved to a better spot to watch, finally ordering her drinks and returning to Boo.

"Guess who is across the bar?" She said as she handed Boo the beer she wanted.

"Well seeing as the only person you know in London is Polly I'm guessing she has discovered her inner lesbian and is now in the arms of a leggy brunette."

Piper sniggered. "No. Sylvie! And the lady in question is obviously more than a work colleague. Definitely not her husband is my guess, or her child minder from the way her hands were wandering. To me it looked like Sophia."

Boos eyes widened. "Where?"

"Her breast and ass." Piper winked, knowing full well this was not what Boo had meant.

"No, I meant where is she?"

Piper grinned "Go to the bar, stand to the left and look to the booth straight ahead." She watched Boo elbow her way to the bar, speak to the barman then peer across in the direction Piper had indicated. Piper knew from the grin on her face the moment Boo had spotted them. Bringing back more drinks Boo smiled. "Well that is interesting. So little miss perfect marriage is not so innocent after all. Some things never change."

"She cheated before?" Piper asked curiously.

Boo silently cursed her slip but nodded. "Yeah she was never what you would call faithful. But enough of her. Lets drink up then go back so you can rest up before facing the dragon lady herself tomorrow, and remember she gives you shit now all you gotta say is how much fun you had in here tonight. I am guessing that little scene over there is something she would rather keep quiet."

o0o

 **A/N: OK, so this is shorter than normal and I confess not the whole chapter I had planned, and editing has been more rushed than normally as a little thing call Series 4 got in the way! ;-) Hope you have all had a fun weekend binge watching. I myself am only up to ep10, trying to pace myself but not doing the greatest of jobs. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, the next few are more London/Sylvie, but fear not Alex will not let things get too out of hand I promise. Let me know what you think ;-)**

 **Ali x**


	25. Chapter 25

Nicky came home late for the third time that week. She smiled as Lorna walked towards her carrying a beer.

"You are an angel!" she sighed, holding the glass while managing to pull her girlfriend onto her lap.

"You look shattered." Lorna commented concerned. "I had thought with Alex out of the office you would be less busy."

Nicky snorted. "You are kidding me. Suzanne has really dumped us in it this time."

"Alex seems to be giving you far more than she should, if you ask me. I mean you are her assistant not her slave. She has walked away and left you to carry the can. I saw Alex the other day, you know when you had to take Boo to the unit instead of Alex doing it." Lorna said as casually as she could, not wanting to sound like she was gossiping but also worried Alex was taking advantage of Nicky.

"At the plaza?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna nodded. "She was leaving a suite, she didn't see me. She looked, I don't know, angry maybe, or upset. The woman staying there evidently booked the room just to meet Alex."

"What? Are you sure?" Nicky frowned. She knew that Alex had gone to meet this woman from the hotel, someone from her past she had said. Nicky had assumed that it was more a business fallout and that was why Alex was worried about Piper, but if that was the case why not meet in the office or a meeting room. "How long did Alex stay?" Nicky asked. Not really sure the answer would tell her much but needing to know.

Lorna shrugged, "Not that long, an hour tops. Nick what's going on? Do you think Alex is seeing someone other than Piper? That she is with this other woman now while Piper is away?"

Nicky shook her head. "No, I know she is not with the woman now. But as to what's going on, I really don't know. I knew she was meeting someone, but she was not wanting to give me details. She seemed worried, but worried for Piper. Listen I am going to try to message Boo. Maybe she knows something."

"Later baby." Lorna snuggled in closer to Nicky, "first I need a hug, then a kiss, then you need to eat. Worry about that stuff later."

Soon all thought of Alex and work were forgotten.

o0o

Piper was frustrated. She had sent Alex several text messages but had no reply. She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling wondering how, when she had been looking forward to this trip for so long, had wanted so much to launch her product in England, she was now feeling more alone and lonely than she had felt in a long time. She knew Alex was busy, that she would be trying to do not only her job but Suzanne's too. She knew she would not be sat by the phone waiting to hear from her, but before she had left Piper had felt so close to Alex and now she felt the gap between them was more than just an ocean and geography, she felt she was missing something. Something Boo and Nicky knew about but everyone was trying to protect her from.

It didn't help that this Sylvie person seemed to be shadowing Piper as if she was her personal body guard. Sighing she reached for her phone once more. She would try Alex again then go see if Polly wanted to get some fresh air.

When Alex voice mail kicked in once more Piper decided to leave her a message.

"Hey Al, only me. Just wanted to check you were OK. I hear you are in Denver clearing up more of Suzanne's mess. I miss you." Piper said softly, realising just how much as the words left her mouth. "Please don't work too hard, and make sure you eat!"

As Piper disconnected she whispered the words "I love you." She didn't want to say them on a voice message. Not for the first time. But her heart ached as she realised that what she felt for Alex really was love. Feeling a little lighter, knowing the reason she felt so alone was in the main because she missed Alex, Piper resolved to prove to herself and Alex she could do this. Regardless of the games Boo and Sylvie were playing, Piper was determined to make this a success. Knocking on the door to Polly's room she grinned at her friend.

"Hey, you fancy a trip on one of those big red tourist buses?"

Polly laughed, "Sure. But only if it is just us. I cant face having Sylvie being super nice when I am pretty sure she hates us, even if I have no idea why. Lets sneak out."

Grabbing jackets and bags the two women made their way to the lobby, bypassed the reception desk, hurrying past Sophia who, on seeing them, tried to catch their attention; then out into the cool air where they ran across the road to a waiting taxi before Sophia could catch up with them.

Laughing Polly said "She will be alerting Sylvie as we speak."

"Who cares," Piper shrugged. "We are ready for the launch, they said we had today free so lets make the most of it."

Climbing out of the taxi near to The Houses of Parliament the two women walked at a leisurely pace back along the river. Polly's phone rang and she grinned. "Its Pete!"

Moving to sit on a bench, Polly answered the call and Piper moved away to give her some privacy. Using her own phone to snap some pictures of the river and the impressive buildings she was a little surprised when her own phone rang and she saw Alex's name.

"Alex!" She grinned.

"Hey Pipes!" Alex sounded tired, "I just got your voice message. Sorry I haven't been in touch. Are you OK? Is Boo looking after you?"

"I'm fine." Piper smiled, "missing you." She admitted again, wanting Alex to know just how much.

"I miss you too Pipes, it seems like ages since I have seen you. Its been crazy here."

"So I hear. Is Suzanne OK?"

She heard Alex snort. "No. she has locked herself away at home and is refusing to leave, meaning Nicky and I are working her job as well as ours. I'm not sure we can save her this time, or even that she wants to be saved. She is saying she is going to travel the world until she finds someone to love her."

"Jeez!" Piper laughed. "I am guessing Maureen hurt her bad."

"Yeah. But enough about them. How do you like London?" Alex smiled knowing Piper had been so excited to explore.

"Its cool." Piper smiled, "I am stood by the river, looking across at some big wheel thing. Polly refuses to go on it so we are just walking until we find one of those tourist buses."

"Have you been into the Tower of London?" Alex asked "Its right by the hotel isn't it?"

"Yes it is, although we are not staying at the launch hotel, but today its just me and Pol, we are avoiding hotel people." Piper admitted, not sure she should mention Sylvie, Alex had enough to worry about as it was.

"Piper what's happened?" Alex asked immediately. "Why are you avoiding them? Has someone said something? Are you OK?"

"Nothings happened, we are fine." Piper reassured her. "We just wanted to play tourists. Tomorrow we launch then Boo is planning some mad pub crawl!"

Alex groaned. "Don't let her get you too drunk Pipes, I want you back here in one piece!"

Piper laughed, "Don't worry, Polly and I have decided we let her take us to a gay bar or club early and she will be distracted enough to leave us in peace."

"Good plan!" Alex grinned. "Listen Pipes I have to go, I have another meeting then I need to get to the airport, but I will try to call you later."

"Cool!" Piper grinned "I will make sure I have my phone with me at all times." she grinned. Saying goodbye, Piper turned and saw Polly still chatting so she took a few selfies and sent them to Alex who responded with one of her own. Piper saw how tired she looked and worried a little more.

When Polly rejoined her they exchanged news from home and Piper was amused to hear Polly's mom was hounding Pete about wedding plans and new homes and he was quickly beginning to agree with Polly that a Vegas wedding had appeal.

"Can you imagine," Polly groaned, "if mom is this bad now how will she be when the baby is here, we will never be able to get rid of her."

Soon baby talk and wedding plans were forgotten as the two friends boarded a bus and climbing to the top deck began a slow, windswept, journey through the London streets. Piper took many photos and some selfies which she sent Alex.

It was only as they finally returned to their hotel later that afternoon that Alex replied; telling Piper as cool as London was, and as cute as Piper looked, she Alex, would rather see Piper naked tied to her bed than in front of any historic monument.

As she read the words Piper both blushed and felt a rush of desire flow through her. God she missed Alex right at that moment. Knowing she did not have long to get ready before the final debrief for the launch, Piper took a shower. As she stood applying her make up wrapped only in a towel, she thought of Alex's words and wished she was back in Alex's bedroom rather than about to attend another boring meeting. She was just about to text Alex this when she had an idea. Grabbing the joke union jack hat she had bought for Alex and the cheap tacky _**'my girlfriend went to London and all she got me was this lousy t shirt'**_ shirt Piper put both on along with just her black lace thong. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she snapped a picture sending it to Alex before taking the items off and finally dressing for the meeting.

Throwing her phone into her bag as she opened the door to see Polly standing outside about to knock.

"Good timing." Polly grinned as they made there way out to find a car waiting for them.

o0o

"So Piper, tell me how you find England." Sophia smiled at the blonde woman who was obviously bored and trying hard not to show it.

Piper smiled, "Its great. I love the history. I kinda wish I had more time to explore."

"But you miss home?" Sophia smiled hearing the unspoken thought in Pipers voice.

Pipers nodded. "Yes I do. But I feel bad as I wanted this so badly and now I am here it isn't what I expected I guess. I mean, this meeting, it was OK but everything we said yesterday was just repeated. We are ready to go, we know we can do this. I guess I am just impatient for it to happen now."

Sophia nodded. "Listen most new businesses arrive and have no clue what they are doing, so repeating our requests becomes essential. You two seem to have your shit together though, so why don't we excuse ourselves and go get a drink, people are only gossiping now anyway." she grinned.

"Wont Sylvie be annoyed?" Piper asked glancing at Sylvie who was busy giving Boo a hard time by the look of things.

"Hey you are with me, it'll be fine and we can say we are sampling the wine for tomorrow." She winked and ushered Piper towards the door. Piper glanced round looking for Polly wanting to invite her along or at least tell her where she was going, but not seeing her she continued out the door. Reaching for her phone to text Polly however, she saw a message from Alex. As she accepted the glass Sophia handed her, took a sip and sent Polly a message, she looked round the room. The bar was quiet but also, Piper noticed, even if it had been busy the layout of small enclosed booths meant a quiet corner could be found if desired even on the busiest of occasions.

Sophia seemed happy enough to sit at the bar itself, chatting to the staff as Piper sipped her drink.

Opening the message from Alex, Piper nearly spat her drink out. Choking on the wine as she quickly shut off her phone before someone saw the picture.

Alex it seemed had taken Pipers photo as some kind of challenge and now, obviously home in her own house, she was free to torment Piper.

Piper closed her eyes as if trying to erase the image. There had been words alongside the photo but Piper hadn't registered those. In the split second she had seen the photo her whole attention had been on Alex. She had looked stunning and so fucking sexy! She had been wearing her bike boots that came to her knee and an emerald green bra that she obviously knew not only made her eyes look amazing, but her tits too. Pipers quick view had also told her Alex had been wearing nothing else… at all!

Feeling Sophia pat her back to help her stop choking Piper tried to smile her thanks.

"You OK?" Sophia laughed.

"Yes, sorry.." Piper tried to control her breathing, she needed to focus and fast. "So running these launches must make life here interesting?" Piper asked trying to think of something other than her desire to escape to her room and call Alex while she was still half naked.

"Sure." Sophia smiled, "sometimes though its nice to have no events, just a quiet period of guests coming and going, they bring enough dramas of their own." She grinned.

Piper nodded absent-mindedly. "You have known Sylvie a long time?"

Sophia blushed a little Piper noticed and seemed to be hesitant about answering, so Piper thought she would let the other woman know she had seen them last night.

"This bar is nice, quiet. Not like last night though is it?"

Sophia frowned then realising what Piper was saying her eyes widened. "Nobody knows." She admitted softly. "Not because of Sylvie's husband, its a marriage of convenience anyway. No, its because of work. Sylvie wants to protect me. She doesn't want people thinking I am getting special treatment. She had a bad experience once herself. She knows people can get jealous."

"Surely," Piper frowned, "people are more likely to think her husband favours her. I mean with his money, status and everything. I know from what I hear her husbands family are major players in the hotel business across the world, he is much older than her if the search I did online is correct and she has provided him with an heir; so if anyone is making judgements it will be about her surely not you."

Sophia sighed. "Yes, but she works so hard, fought so much to get her job. She has made so many sacrifices, huge changes to her life and how she wanted to live it. Did you know she had to beg her first true love to let her even apply for this job. The bitch was so jealous she ended the relationship, swore to ruin Sylvie's career and even now, all these years later, tries to sabotage any deal that Sylvie makes. Its why she is so hard on Carrie. For years Carrie had Sylvie's back, then suddenly she starts dealing with the ex again and Sylvie is scared. She could loose everything."

Piper frowned. The image Sophia was painting made Sylvie seem innocent and vulnerable, not at all the impression Piper had of her. And she said Boo knew Sylvie ex. That made it sound more and more as if she was talking of Alex.

"Sylvie doesn't strike me as a person who scares easily." Piper commented remembering snippets of the argument she had overheard with Polly, "in fact since we have been here I would say it was boo that was scared. You say she is scared but of what? Her husband finding out she likes women? Because then, Sophia, it is not you she is protecting but herself!"

Sophia frowned, "Carrie is a bit of a joke though isn't she, even that ridiculous nickname, why would she be scared of Sylvie?" Sophia shrugged. "No, Carrie is only worried because she knows Sylvie wont let her ruin all the work she has done. Carrie wants to leave. To go independent. But there is no way Sylvie would let that happen, especially not now."

"What do you mean not now?"

"Well," Sophia sighed, "you have ended up caught in the middle of the fight really as Boo wants to leave the hotel to move back to America permanently. She says she wants your launch to be her last with us. Sylvie says her contract demands another year." Sophia shrugged. "I think she should let her go but hey, what do I know. History seems to be at the route of it all. I just try to keep Sylvie calm."

Piper nodded, her mind racing, trying to untangle all the information and sort out the truth from the lies and fantasy. "Well it looked like it was working last night!" she winked suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. She glanced at her watch. "Look I really need to go check on Polly." Piper lied. "Thanks for the drink, and the chat." she smiled.

"My pleasure." Sophia smiled. "And don't worry tomorrow will be great."

Nodding Piper hastily made her exit. Instead of going straight back to find Polly however she walked outside needing fresh air, needing to think about what Sophia had just told her.

"Piper?"

Piper turned and smiled in relief as she saw Polly walk towards her. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you for ages."

"Sorry, went to the bar with Sophia." Piper shrugged.

"What are you doing out here then?" Polly frowned, she knew her friend well enough to know something was bothering her.

"I needed air, and space to think." Piper admitted.

"Why?" Polly probed.

"Because Sophia just hinted that Alex and Sylvie were a couple. Or at least they used to be. And that Alex is trying to destroy Sylvie, using us to do it."

"What?" Polly frowned. "That cant be right Piper. I mean surely Alex would have mentioned to you that she knew Sylvie, and Boo… Boo must have known if they had a past and you know she cant keep secrets."

"Think about it Pol, we heard the fight in Hartford. Alex told us, via Boo, not to mention Barneys or her. Why would she do that? And when I spoke to her earlier and I mentioned us avoiding hotel people she got very anxious. I didn't think much of it then, but now…."

"Call her Piper. It sounds like you need to call her as she is the only one who can really answer these questions."

"I cant." Piper whispered, nearly crying now.

"Why not?" Polly frowned shocked at how upset Piper was.

"Because I love her Polly. I realised today when I heard her voice. I really love her. But if I speak to her, if I'm right and this is all just to get back at an ex… shit…" Piper swiped at the tear running down her face.

"OK." Polly pulled her friend into a hug. "How about you go to bed, try to sleep. I'm going to go find Boo. I don't care what you say we deserve answers."

o0o

Piper had trouble sleeping that night. Having returned to her room she opened the message Alex had sent her. Ignoring the picture this time she read the words. She wanted Piper to call her, said she was missing her sexy voice and her hot body.

But Piper knew she couldn't call her.

She wanted to look Alex in the eye when she asked her about Sylvie. She wanted to see for herself if Alex had lied.

Getting up at 5 the next morning Piper pulled on the running shorts and t shirt Polly had mocked her for bringing and went for a run. Geography, it seemed, did not matter; running still cleared her mind and this morning she knew she needed a clear head so she could focus on the launch and nothing else.

The early hour proved to be an ideal time to run, and Piper joined the ranks of many others running along the banks of the river. By the time she was beginning to feel the exercise in her legs she turned and retraced her steps. Her mind clearer, a plan forming, she returned to her room to shower and prepare for the day. It was a disgruntled Polly who stared at Piper an hour later.

"Piper it is barely 7.30! what on earth is the matter with you."

Piper grinned pushing past Polly. "Nothing is wrong I just needed to talk to you before you saw Boo. I don't want you to mention what Sophia told me last night. Not to Boo, not to Sylvie, not to anyone."

"But why? If we are caught in the middle of something we deserve answers."

"Yes I agree. But whatever this something is it seems to be between Sylvie and Alex. I need to look Alex in the eye when I ask if the things Sophia said are true. I need to see her face when I ask if she knew Sylvie was going to be here and may hold their past relationship against us."

"And if she says yes? That she knew? What then Piper? You said yesterday you loved her, I have seen how close you have gotten, so what then?"

Piper shrugged. "I guess I need to hear it from her and see how I feel then. But Polly, we came here for us. For PoPi. So lets go do it for us and let them play whatever silly games they want."

Hugging her friend Polly stepped back. "OK. But first you can buy me breakfast for waking me up so early."

o0o

"Hey blondie. Where have you two been? I have called, knocked, searched everywhere."

"Hey Boo." Piper smiled. "Sorry, I was out running early then we went for breakfast down the street. What's up?"

"Your girlfriend is what's up! She is worried. Said she sent you a message but you didn't get back to her last night, or this morning. She was sure you'd call and when she still hadn't heard by this morning she called me to make sure I hadn't sacrificed or sold you at some gay bar. You not got your phone switched on blondie?"

"Yes, but its in the room." Piper shrugged dismissively, causing Boo to frown. "I need to focus today. I will call her later don't worry." Piper said casually. She didn't want Boo to know the extent of the confusion she was feeling now; and she knew if she heard Alex voice she would end up crying or begging answers and it was just not the right time.

"I have a feeling the moment is passed, if you get my drift," Boo remarked candidly having read Alex's concerned message and reading between the lines she guessed her friend had sent Piper more than a casual message. "Call her blondie! She is worried." Boo looked from Piper to Polly, as if trying to see if she was missing something but they began talking about the launch and soon all talk of Alex was forgotten.

o0o

 **A/N: So once again, THANK YOU! So many readers, followers and messages after the last chapter which I honestly thought would scare people away for good! This chapter, and the next probably, is London based, then back to USA so I can knock some heads together!**

 **I hope this chapter reads OK, I was distracted slightly as #someoneneededtolearnnottobechasedbyducks! They know who they are ;-)**

 **Thanks once more, I look forward to hearing what you think! A xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Piper threw herself into the chair and looked at Polly who collapsed next to her. Grinning she said "We did it!"

"That was so much fun," Polly groaned "but my feet are throbbing and I am sure I am going to loose my voice. It feels like we have been talking for hours."

"We have! But everyone seemed so impressed." Piper grinned. "Even Sylvie looked happy so it must have gone OK!"

Polly giggled. "Yeah, but her face was a picture when her husband turned up then made that speech, thanking Boo and Barney's! I thought she was going to explode!"

"Yeah what was that about?" Piper sniggered, "she obviously hadn't been expecting him."

"Well from the snippets I picked up listening to the hotel staff he occasionally does these surprise drop ins, likes to keep people on their toes so to speak. He told one of the guys working the bar that his wife had talked non stop about this launch, how important it was to impress Barney's, that she had been working all the hours to make it a success, so he wanted to surprise her by calling in."

Piper snorted. "So I'm guessing she has used us and Barney's as an excuse to be out late with Sophia! Well I for one will be glad to escape her and her crazy lies and games."

Polly nodded. "You spoken to Alex yet?" She asked gently.

Piper nodded. "Earlier, she called to wish us luck." Piper did not mention she had listened to Alex's voice message then waited until she knew Alex would be busy to return the call, ensuring she got her voice message in return. Polly wouldn't understand. She told Alex she was looking forward to seeing her, she was. She just didn't tell her the many questions she had going round and round in her head!

"Good." Polly smiled. "Come on lets grab one of those unopened bottles and sneak it back to our hotel and have us a room party. I cant face going out but wine in bed suddenly sounds perfect!" Piper grinned, nodding she stood and made her way to the bar.

o0o

"Come on Blondie rise and shine!"

Piper groaned as opening one eye she saw Boo standing over her grinning.

"How did you get in here?" She asked sleepily.

"Well, when you failed to show for breakfast I had reception call up to your room. As you didn't answer I 'persuaded' that pretty blonde cleaning girl to open your door so I could check you were OK. And hey, look, you are! Now get up so I can take you out and show you London 'Boo style'."

Piper groaned pulling the pillow over her head muttering, "You have to be kidding me!"

Boo snorted. "No joke. Look Blondie you need to get up and dressed so we can split. Polly is ready and waiting. If you don't we will leave you here to your fate."

Piper removed the pillow and eyed Boo cautiously. "What fate? How can laying in bed finally resting, be bad."

"Because princess, the wicked witch of the west is heading this way." Boo grinned and began humming ominously. "Look I had a call from Sophia saying Sylvie wanted to take you two to lunch with Sophia, her and the all important husband. She seemed to think I should be there too. I am guessing this was merely to even up the numbers, and possibly as a side show to distract from the two of them playing footsie under the table. Now I don't know about you but I can think of better ways to spend my last day here."

Piper groaned. "OK, OK. Give me 5 minutes."

"That's my girl!" Boo grinned turning to leave. As she got to the door she paused and said with a sweet smile, "Oh by the way blondie Alex said to tell you she got your message and she had her uniform pressed and would see you at the airport! She also said check your phone!"

Piper couldn't help but smile at the image of Alex in her chauffeur uniform that Boo's words instantly created in her head. Alex meeting her at the airport, she sighed, just as she had when she rescued her from her mothers. She needed to talk to her so badly but she was scared for the answers she was sure to hear. Waiting for Boo to leave Piper picked up her phone and fired of a text.

Getting up, grabbing some jeans and a sweater, Piper dressed quickly knowing she didn't have time to shower if Sylvie was already on her way. Pulling her hair back and hiding it under a hat she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Right lets go!" Boo ushered Piper towards the stairs.

Once the small group of women were outside Boo said "I suggest we head to a quiet pub, order some food so Piper doesn't keel over, and take stock on last night."

"You want a meeting?" Polly frowned.

"Hey business, first fun later. I'd have had the meeting last night but you two had done a bunk before I could suggest it."

Polly grinned, "We had had enough talking shop," she admitted, "a wine party in our pj's was much more inviting."

"And you didn't invite me?" Boo clasped her hand to her chest in mock distress before grinning, "Business wont take long. I take a few notes to type up later, we pat each other on the back for how brilliant we all are, then we can get down to planning the route."

"What route?" Piper frowned. "Surely our flight is direct?"

Boo snorted looking at Polly, "Is she for real? No Blondie not the route home, the route out day of fun is going to take! Bars, clubs, shows… so much to see so little time! Now lets go!"

o0o

"So boss you excited to have your girl back tomorrow?" Nicky smiled as she placed a mug of coffee in front of Alex.

Barely looking up from her computer Alex nodded. "Sure Nick. At least I would be if I could get this report finished. Did you read the email I forwarded to you?"

Nicky nodded pulling out the chair opposite her boss and sitting down. "I wanted to ask you about that. It says that now Suzanne has officially left they are moving forward with the proposal to combine the two departments. Does that mean you will head them both?"

Alex stopped typing and looked at Nicky. "No, it means I can apply if I want too." She sighed. "Right now all I want to do is pick up Piper from the airport and go sit on a beach somewhere with her."

Nicky nodded. She knew Alex was working too hard. She knew the pressure the merger was having but also whatever it was going on in London that she was still keeping silent about.

"So take her somewhere. Go to her place, pack her a bag, book the tickets and when you meet her tomorrow whisk her off somewhere nice."

Alex smiled. "Yeah that sounds perfect. Except I got a text this morning."

"From Piper?"

"Yes from Piper. Not a call a text. Short and to the point. We need to talk."

"And you are worried?"

"Fuck Nick, of course I am worried. I have had Boo practically playing body guard over there, which I shouldn't have to do, and I am guessing even that wasn't enough. I might pack that case Nick and have that chat. And when she dumps me which I am sure she is about too I will go join Suzanne!" Alex gave a shrug. Returning to her report dismissing Nicky in the action.

Returning to her desk Nicky sent Boo a message. Something was going on and she had stayed out of it long enough but she would not let Piper or anyone else turn Alex into the mess Maureen had made of Suzanne. As much as Nicky mocked Suzanne when she had seen her last she was shocked at just how sad and broken the woman had looked. Whatever was going on with Piper in London Nicky needed to make sure Alex was OK.

o0o

"Piper why am I getting texts from Nicky asking why you are breaking up with Alex?" Boo asked glaring across the table of now empty plates. They were sat in a quiet pub, The Duck on the Pond, down a quiet back street had eaten a late cooked breakfast which Boo insisted they wash down with champagne. It was a celebration after all!

Piper, eyes glazed, shrugged. "I don't know, ask Nicky?" She muttered dismissively.

"What's going on!" Boo leaned across the table glaring at Piper. "Nick would not contact me if she wasn't worried. What have you done?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Why is it me that has done something?" Piper hissed, the drink having lowered her guard, her anger at the situation now flowing.

"You told me you had spoken to Alex. You said things were OK. But you then sent her a text saying you need to talk. In anyone's language that's code for 'I'm breaking up with you!'" Boo shook her head. "Look at where you are Piper. You are in London having successfully launched your product. You are returning home to a unit full of stock which is selling across the States. And the reason for that… Alex! Yet now you have this success, now she has got you what you wanted, you are going to dump her… well all I can say is maybe you are not the person I thought you were and certainly not the person Alex deserves." Boo stood up. "Suddenly I am not in the mood to celebrate. Sorry Polly." She threw some cash on the table. "I will see you in the morning at the airport." She muttered and left Polly and Piper staring after her.

"Why didn't you say something?" Polly muttered looking at Piper. "Why didn't you defend yourself? Tell her about the things Sophia said?"

Piper sighed. "Because it is between me and Alex now. I'm sorry Polly, sorry this trip ended up such a saga. I just want to go home."

"Piper why did you tell Alex you needed to talk in a text message. That is not like you."

"Because we do need to talk and she was messaging me about a holiday, talking as if everything was OK. But it isn't OK. I could not have the conversation over the phone, it seemed the easiest way until we get back. I never mentioned breaking up. I love her Polly, I don't want that, but I do want answers."

"But maybe this is all Sylvie. Maybe none of what Sophia said is true."

"Yes I know, so I need to talk to Alex. And that's all I said. When she asked if I wanted to go on holiday I just said we needed to talk."

Polly shook her head. "The sooner we get home the better."

o0o

"Over there!" Polly pointed a smile forming as she saw Alex standing a head above most everyone else, black suit on, glasses in place, serious expression on her face as she held a sign saying PoPi, her eyes fixed firmly on Piper who could feel her gaze as if it burned her. "You go," Polly encouraged, "Pete said he would be here somewhere, I'll wait for Boo, give her a ride. You two need to talk."

Piper turned, startled at the fact she would be alone with Alex when she had counted on this time to have Boo and Polly act as a buffer. Walking towards Alex now she realised Alex looked as unprepared for this development as she felt. She smiled at Piper but asked, "Where are they going?"

"Pete is collecting them." Piper admitted, suddenly feeling very self conscious. She pulled her case closer as if for protection, "they wanted to give us some space."

Alex nodded, "OK. Home then?" She asked and at receiving Pipers nod, headed towards the car. Once sat inside the sleek vehicle, Alex turned and looked at the young woman beside her and asked "What's wrong Pipes. What happened over there?"

Piper closed her eyes for a second, hearing the concern in Alex's voice, before opening them and saying "Sylvie."

She watched Alex closely, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. The silence filling the car now was uncomfortable as Alex started the car and manoeuvred out of the airport heading in the direction of home. Piper was grateful the journey was short. When she realised Alex had taken her to her own home, rather than Pipers apartment, she said "Why have you come here?"

"Because we do need to talk Piper. Not when I'm driving, not over the phone, I get it now, but we do need to talk. I need a drink and you look like you do too so lets go in get comfortable and I will explain."

"Alex did you know she would be there?" Piper asked not moving to exit the vehicle.

Alex nodded "Yes."

"Did you and her have a relationship?"

Alex nodded, "Yes Pipes, but it was a long time ago."

Piper sighed. "I'd like to go home please." She said sadly.

"Piper we need to talk, so I can explain."

"Maybe." Piper shrugged, "but right now I am tired. I have spent the past few days trying to convince myself I was wrong. Wanting to believe you would not send me there, to her, with no warning, no preparation. Boo knew didn't she. What about Nicky? Lorna?" Piper opened the door, "forget the ride, I will walk." She opened the back of the car, pulled out her luggage and began to walk away. She heard Alex get out, heard her call her name, but she didn't turn round.

o0o

"Piper? What are you doing here so early?" Polly frowned as she entered the unit the following morning.

"You are here," Piper pointed out calmly, "why shouldn't I be?"

Polly looked closely at her friend. "I thought you would be with Alex, that you would have things to discuss."

Piper shook her head. "No. She admitted she knew Sylvie would be there, that yes they had had a relationship… what else is there to say?"

"She didn't deny it? Defend or explain why she hadn't warned you, the reason there is such animosity?"

"I didn't give her the chance." Piper admitted, "I walked home, turned off my phone and slept until 4. Then I did my washing, went for a run and ended up here." She smiled at her friend. "It is actually nice to be back doing something productive."

Polly moved to search for some coffee. Nursing a mug of steaming brown liquid she took a seat next to Piper who was she saw taking inventory of the shelves. "What happens now?" She asked quietly.

Piper looked up, "We restock, the start again. The contract with Barney's still stands, we still have orders to fill…"

"And you? What about you? You love her Piper. You need at least hear her out."

"Not today." Piper said, her tone final. "Today I just want to make soap."

Polly let Piper work on the inventory as she listened to the messages they had received in there absence. The last one, from Nicky, had come through the previous evening welcoming them back and inviting them to the bar to celebrate with the team.

"We should go." Polly pointed out when she saw Piper tense as she listened without comment. "They helped us so much Piper, we owe them a drink at the very least."

Piper couldn't deny they truth in Polly's words she just wished she felt strong enough emotionally to face Alex. "One drink." She agreed grudgingly. She saw Polly smile and reach to text Nicky. Maybe, Piper thought, she would go change before then, she didn't want to arrive looking like this, she looked down at the baggy sweat pants and hoody she was wearing. As much as she denied it to Polly, and herself she realised now, the thought of not speaking to Alex felt like the end of the world and if she was going to see her tonight she wanted to at least look like she hadn't been dragged through a hedge backwards.

When 5 o'clock arrived Piper mentioned the need for a change of clothes, and Polly, now covered in dust herself, was more than happy with the suggestion; so agreeing to meet in 30 minutes the friends parted. When Piper arrived at the bar, now dressed casually in jeans and a blue shirt hair straightened and make-up retouched, she was delighted with the whoop of delight that greeted her entrance. Beer thrust in her hand, questions fired eagerly at her, it took her a second to realise neither Nicky or Alex were present. When Polly had arrived and received the same welcome Piper noted the time and turning to Daya asked "No Nicky or Alex tonight?"

Daya looked surprised at the question. "Nicky is working, she said she was going to message you, Alex has gone away. You didn't know?"

Polly saw the disappointment on Pipers face so jumped in. "No, I mean Nicky only asked us this morning, when did this happen?"

"Well Alex had her interview this morning, for the head of the merged departments. She didn't return after though, she just called in, said she was going to take off for a few days, gave Nicky a list of jobs still to do. Nicky has been locked in Alex's office ever since. I thought you would have known." Daya admitted softly. "Thought Alex would have told you first."

"Told me?" Piper asked confused.

"She has left Barney's Piper."

o0o

 **A/N: So before anything else an apology! Technical issues meant I was without a computer last weekend and the resulting work backlog made writing near impossible. Back on track now, I hope.**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely messages, enquiries and encouragement. I know this chapter is short but approaching the end of the school year gets a bit chaotic. Soon (8 more working day!) I will have more time to indulge. A x**


	27. Chapter 27

Nicky looked up at the sound of the quiet knock on the door. She was sure everyone had left, had heard them call out their goodbyes and teasing jokes that she would be missing out. She knew it wasn't Lorna, as she would be knee deep in seating plans and colour matching for the big wedding she was organising this weekend.

"Come in." She muttered, feeling a fraud sat her behind Alex's desk. Her eyes widened in surprise when Piper appeared in the doorway.

"Nicky." She began but Nicky was already out of her seat, the shock and confusion that had encompassed her for the past 2 hours bubbling over into anger at the woman before her.

"What Piper? Come to gloat? Come to make sure you had done the job properly? Alex isn't here."

"Daya said." Piper answered softly. "Nicky what happened?"

"Why should I tell you? What make you think you are deserving of an explanation now when you wouldn't give Alex the time to explain yesterday eh! Now I am not sure exactly what went down with you two, but I do know I have never, and I do mean never, seen her looking so hurt."

Piper closed her eyes as if to block out the image Nicky's words created. She had never intended this to be the end result. In fact it was the very last thing she wanted.

"I haven't come to gloat Nicky." she said softly. "I am not sure I understand this any more than you do to be honest. Daya said Alex had gone away for a few days…. Then she said she had left Barney's. She cant leave her job Nicky she loves it. Is she at home?"

Nicky could see Piper was as genuinely confused by the developments as she herself was. She nodded to the chair, silently inviting Piper to sit.

"It was sudden." Nicky said slowly. "One minute she was going for the interview for the department head, the next she was back saying she was having a break for a few days, grabbing her bike and leaving. I assumed she wanted time to plan for the merger. Then I got a call asking me to visit upstairs. I walked in to be told I was to take temporary control of the office. I asked why, they said Alex had left. I told them they couldn't fire her. They assured me that was the last thing they wanted, that they had offered her the job but she had turned them down, recommended me for the position and told them she was leaving."

Piper sat staring at Nicky in disbelief. "Wow. Congratulation I guess." Piper muttered feeling she should at least acknowledge the new position Nicky found herself in.

"Don't give me that blondie," Nicky snorted. "I don't want to be boss, even if only temporarily. I want my friend back so things can go back to normal. Now I don't care what you have or haven't said to Alex, she was unusually quiet on the subject of you, but I want answers. What the hell happened in London?"

Piper sighed. "Sylvie happened."

"Who?" Nicky frowned.

"You don't know her?" Piper was more surprised by this she realised than Alex's sudden departure.

"No." Nicky shook her head. "Who is she? What did she do?"

"She was in charge of the hotel, well a whole lot of hotels, but specifically the launch hotel. She seemed to make it her duty to either child mind me and Polly or bully Boo."

"What?" Nicky looked confused. "Come on Piper, Boo can look after herself."

"Yes maybe but there was definite undercurrents between them we couldn't work out. We over- heard an argument between the two of them about Alex. Boo didn't deny it but wouldn't elaborate. Then a woman who is close to Sylvie told me how Sylvie had been hurt, fought for her job because her ex was out to sabotage her. That ex it seems is Alex."

Nicky stood up. "Oh come on blondie, you cant tell me you took this seriously. Alex is good at her job, she doesn't need to bully people. And she would certainly never sabotage someone else's dreams, she knows how hard it is to have a dream and make it a reality, you know that."

"I thought that, wanted to believe that. I ignored how Boo was around this Sylvie, ignored how Alex reacted when I spoke of the hotel and was even willing to disregard what this woman said. I wanted to ask Alex. Face to face. So I did. She said yes she knew Sylvie, yes they had been in a relationship and yes she knew she would be there when we were there. So I was angry Nicky. I feel we were put into a situation I still don't understand. I was tired from the flight and hurt. Maybe I should have stayed but I needed air, needed to think about what she was telling me."

Piper sighed and sat looking at he floor. "I never meant for this to happen. I need to see her."

Nicky shook her head. "I wish I could give you answers, I don't know where she is."

Piper nodded and stood up. "OK, I'm going home, but Nicky, if you hear from her tell her to call me."

o0o

"Alex!" the older woman rounded the counter grinning, "What an unexpected surprise! Sit, sit I'll get coffee."

Obeying without comment Alex moved to a seat in the corner.

"Here we go." Came the cheery voice as Beryl placed a steaming mug of coffee and the largest piece of chocolate cake in front of Alex.

On seeing the chocolate cake Alex burst into tears.

"Alex! What on earth is the matter!" Beryl was shocked at the woman sobbing before her, normally so strong even when times were hard this level of emotion Beryl had only seen once before.

"Come on." She muttered and throwing a glance to her staff indicating she was going upstairs to her private rooms Beryl led the sniffing protesting woman out of the café.

"Now sit. What's happened? And none of this 'nothing' rubbish. I know you remember and the last time I saw you this upset was because of your mom, so spill."

Alex just shook her head unable to explain why she had fallen apart. Not wanting to hear herself say that one look at chocolate cake and she thought of Piper. How stupid did that make her. How had she let herself get to this state.

Beryl just sat patiently waiting knowing from the conflicting emotions she saw in Alex's eyes that whatever sadness had caused the tears it had also brought her here, because she knew she would be safe.

"Piper." Alex said finally. Sniffing.

"She is hurt?" Beryl asked her voice protective towards the woman before her.

Alex shook her head, "She found out."

"Found out about what sugar? What happened?"

Alex took a sip of the coffee and closed her yes. "She found out about Sylvie. I should have told her, warned her but I thought I could handle it. But she found out and she walked away."

Beryl stood from the seat she had occupied facing Alex and began to pace. She remembered Sylvie. She had only met her that one time but she had seen through her simpering exterior to the cold calculating person she soon proved herself to be. Not wanting Alex to see the disgust on her face at the memory the name evoked, Beryl stood near the window looking out onto the quiet road.

"Sylvie is back?"

Alex shook her head "No. She is in London. Piper was launching at her hotel."

"So what exactly has this got to do with Piper? I mean you haven't seen Sylvie for years, what she did to you, it was hardly your fault. Surely Piper knows that. And Al, if she doesn't then maybe she doesn't deserve your tears." Beryl ended gently, hating to see Alex so torn up but knowing if Piper sided with Sylvie for any reason then she was simply not good enough to be in Alex's life.

Alex looked at Beryl, seeing kindness in her eyes and knew she had been right to come here, she needed to talk to someone and since receiving the text from Nicky, telling her of Pipers visit to the office, she knew she needed to act. Maybe talking to Beryl would help her find the right course.

"I got a call from Nicky, my friend from work," Alex explained as Beryl took up her position in the chair opposite her once more, "she said Piper went to see her, she was looking for me. The girls told her I had left Barney's and she was worried."

"What do you mean you left Barney's?" Beryl interrupted shocked, but Alex waved the question away.

"She told Nicky she had not liked Sylvie, had felt kind of threatened by her, but had not understood why, she was told a story, not the truth, by some woman Sylvie is seeing, and she hadn't wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe me." Alex swiped at a tear falling down her cheek. "She told Nicky she could not believe I would send her there without warning her and she's right, why the fuck didn't I tell her! So when I confirmed I knew she would be there, that we had been in a relationship Piper walked away. I mean why wouldn't she I had confirmed half the story she probably thinks the rest is true too"

"Alex, what did this woman tell Piper?"

"That I had tried to sabotage her career, that I had broken her heart. That I was still trying to bring her down and using Piper as a tool to do so. Beryl, Piper hadn't believed her but then I admitted I hadn't been honest so now she thinks the rest is true too."

"So why the hell are you sat here talking to me?" Beryl almost shouted. "Get on that fancy machine go get Piper and tell her the truth. Tell her what that bitch did, how she treated you. Tell her Alex."

"No. I need to sort this out properly. Do what I should have done years ago. Instead of hiding and pretending it didn't happen I need to face her and confront the past."

"You are going to see Sylvie?"

"Yes. I'm going to London!" Alex stood decision made now she looked at the older woman before her. "Thank you!" she smiled.

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have, you are here, always, when I need you." She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then turned to the door. "I'll call you when I get back." she promised.

"No, you will come see me. And bring Piper with you'!" Beryl demanded.

o0o

"Hi, I have a room booked for 3 nights." Alex smiled at the tall black woman behind the reception desk.

"And your name please."

"Vause, Alex Vause."

Alex saw the woman's eyes widen in recognition and wondered if this was the woman Boo and Nicky had mentioned. The one who was behind the story Piper had been told. She watched as the now flustered woman tapped on the keyboard and fiddled with the room keys before handing them over.

"Is she here?" Alex asked quietly, not bothering to mention a name knowing this would confirm her suspicions if correct.

"Err, yes, err I mean I will check for you."

"Don't bother." Alex shrugged, "Just tell her what room I am in and send up some food and drinks."

"What would you like?"

"She'll know!" Alex stated calmly before turning to leave.

When she got to the bank of elevators she turned and saw the woman talking frantically on the phone. Satisfied her guess had been correct, Alex made her way to her room to wait.

It was only 20 minutes before the knock on the door came. Standing and taking a deep breath Alex moved to open it. The woman before her had hardly changed, yet Alex found that instead of the thrill she once felt when she looked at her, now she felt nothing but pity. Pity and disgust.

"Sylvie," she nodded, "come in."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sylvie hissed once she was sure the door was shut and she wouldn't be overheard.

"Well I figured it was time we had a catch up." Alex stated firmly. "You see it seems to me you have been keeping up with my life and yet I have only recently found out about yours. My girlfriend, I believe you met her, came home a little upset. It turns out someone told her a few things about me that weren't very nice. I asked around and found out that, not only had she been lied too about me, but a few other people have been lied too also. The young lady on reception for instance, she obviously recognised my name and she fits the description Piper gave me of your most recent squeeze, yet she seems to think I left you heartbroken and alone. Then there is the man you call a husband. I believe he met Piper too. He seems to think you are a hard working, dedicated wife and mother; wanting to secure a lucrative deal with Barney's. Now correct me if I am wrong but my recollection of our past is a little different.

I remember you saying if I took the job at Barney's you would leave. And look you did! I remember my mom dying and you telling me you were too busy to come to the funeral. I later found out you were too busy shagging the girl who worked for the man I believe is now your husband. And it was through her that you got the interview that led you to the position you are in today.

So now I have to work out exactly what you are playing at Sylvie. You see, from where I am standing, you have it all. A husband, kids and a bit on the side to keep you amused. So what the fuck do you think you are doing coming back into my life trying to screw it up!"

Alex tried to keep her voice low as she finished talking.

Sylvie had been watching her closely her face impassive but as Alex finished speaking she moved closer, reached out as if to touch he but Alex backed away.

"I miss you!" Sylvie said smiling.

Alex frowned.

"I mean it Al, I miss what we had, I realise I made a mistake. None of this," she waved a hand in an airy fashion, "none of it means anything. As to Piper, well I don't care what you say that little blonde airhead cannot give you what I did, I don't care what you say. I knew you would come. And I was right."

Alex stood and moved to open the door to the knocking she guessed was room service. As she watched the waiter discretely nod at Sylvie Alex used the time to compose herself. She knew Sylvie was lying, she had expected as much but not this early in her trip. She needed time to gather her thoughts, to plan.

Pouring Sylvie a drink and one for herself she said, "Maybe here is not the place to talk, I am here for a few days, business you understand. Why don't we go out to dinner tomorrow evening? We can talk in private."

Sylvie smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect." She grinned. She drank her drink in one gulp and stood. "I will leave you to eat and relax after your journey. I will text you the time and place for dinner."

As Alex moved to give her her card Sylvie shrugged it off, "we have a record don't worry." She waved dismissively and before she could blink Alex found herself once more alone.

o0o

Boo sat in the chair facing Nicky. Since Alex's sudden departure and Pipers visit to the office Nicky had contacted Boo who had filled in the missing gaps to the London trip. Boo had received a call from a concerned Beryl and was now filling in Nicky on what she had learnt.

"Have you heard from her today?"

Nicky nodded. "She sent me a text saying she had made contact. But that's all she said."

Boo smiled. "I know Beryl didn't approve, but she is doing the right thing. She should have done this years ago."

Nicky nodded. "I cant believe the Alex I have worked with all these years, the strong, confident business woman, would let someone treat her like that."

"Yeah well," Boo shrugged "love does funny things to people. I mean," Boo sneered "look at you. One minute shagging every piece of skirt you could get your hands on, but now you are too busy to go clubbing because the girlfriend has you planning dinner parties so you can meet the family."

Nicky smiled, refusing to rise to the bait Boo was laying.

"Not even going to deny it!" Boo chuckled. "Fear not, I am taking blondie clubbing with me instead seeing as you are too boring these days."

"Piper? She agreed to go to a gay club with you?" Nicky was shocked.

"Well not exactly," Boo admitted shrugging "she agreed to go for a drink; but I can be persuasive when I try."

Nicky shook her head, "Leave her alone Boo. "

"Listen the girl is pining, she needs a shoulder to cry on. Alex will thank me later."

Nicky snorted "I doubt that very much."

o0o

"Have you heard from her?" Polly asked as she looked across at Piper sat quietly in front of the computer typing in figures to their accounts ledger.

"No." Piper didn't look up.

"What about Nicky? Or Boo?"

Piper shrugged. "Yes, they have called, checking I am not about to slit my wrists." She snorted. "Boo wants to go for a drink tomorrow."

"Have they spoken to Alex?" Polly pushed.

"I don't know Pol, I don't ask." Piper admitted looking at her friend now. "I mean what is the point? If they have then it means she has no desire to talk to me at all and I am not sure I want to face that, and if thy haven't I still have no idea what is going on."

"Maybe that's why Boo wants to go for a drink." Polly suggested hopefully.

Piper smiled, "yeah right. Boo wants to go to a drink because she needs a partner in crime and Nicky is too loved up at the moment."

Polly chuckled, "I know, she keeps texting me with pictures of different outfits to see what is most suitable for a meet the parents dinner. Its kind of cute."

Piper smiled, "It is." She continued, "Alex would take great delight in teasing her."

Polly nodded noticing how sad Piper looked whenever she mentioned Alex's name. "OK, how about take Nicky shopping, give her a parent friendly makeover and see if she has any news on Alex, then we can go for dinner somewhere nice."

Piper nodded. "Sure," she agreed, "but I am not sure Nicky would tell me even if she knew."

"Then," Polly said her tone determined, "we invite Lorna too. Couples makeover. Lorna will make sure Nicky tells us the truth she is a romantic!"

Picking up her phone to call Lorna Polly smiled at her friend. She was not going to give up on this even if Piper seemed to have done so already.

o0o

 **A/N: Well other than to apologise once more for length of time it took me to update again, I can only say thank you! I was not happy with the last chapter yet everyone was so kind!**

 **I have, finally, finished work for a few weeks so will hopefully have more time to write. I am not going to make any rash promises but will certainly try to update at least once a week from now on.**

 **May I also take this opportunity to wish Millie a happy 5th birthday! Xx**

 **Ali x**


	28. Chapter 28

"So you know what I want you to do?" Sylvie smiled at Sophia, rubbing her hand affectionately up the woman's leg.

"Yes, but I still don't see why you have to take her to dinner. Why do you have to go somewhere so romantic and why do I have to take pictures?"

"Because otherwise there is no way her girlfriend will believe the truth. You tried to warn her, she didn't listen. I tried to warn her, she went running back to The States. Now Alex is here trying to win me back and she is willing to sell Piper down the river to do so. You were the one who heard her demand I went to her room, she then said she would only talk somewhere far away from the hotel. She said she knew about us and would tell my husband. I need to protect myself, us, you."

"But how will me taking pictures prove any of that?"

"Look just trust me OK." Sylvie leant across and kissed Sophia deeply, she felt the tall woman melt into her arms and knew all further questions had been forgotten, pulling back slowly she said "OK I'd better go."

o0o

"Nicky just tell them the truth!" Lorna scowled.

Nicky squirmed. "I promised Alex I would keep this quiet. She needs to make sure no-one knows her plan."

"And you think Piper or Polly will tell Sylvie?" Lorna scoffed. "Look, you can see how worried they both are. Piper deserves to know what is going on. If it was me who had left without a word wouldn't you want to know?"

Nicky sighed, nodded, then turned to face Piper who, alongside Polly, had watched the exchange in silence. "Don't think I don't know you invited her along to force my hand!" she muttered, knowing she had been bested and trying to save face. "OK," she took a deep breath. "We heard from Alex. She is in London." She saw Pipers eyes widen and her move to speak. "Its not what you think." Nicky added quickly. "Once Alex had spoken to Boo, found out some of the shit Sylvie had been spouting, she knew she needed to stop it. That only she could stop it. She thought the contact Sylvie had made was a silly game, but she is not willing to let her jeopardise what you have, she wants it to stop. So that's what's she has gone to do."

"And a phone call couldn't do that?" Polly asked dubiously.

"No." Nicky shook her head. "Now I don't know the full history but from the bits Boo told me it sounds like this Sylvie chick is not only a control freak but more than a little delusional. Alex walked away before, but she is not willing to do that this time. So Piper, she will sort this, and she will explain it to you I'm sure. You just need to let her do this her way."

Piper looked at Nicky. "OK." She nodded slowly. "But let me know if you hear from her again. All I want is the truth Nick, its all I wanted from the beginning."

Nicky nodded then looked at Lorna. "OK, so I was promised drinks! Lets go to a bar and get drunk."

"Oh no. It's bad enough we have to go clubbing with Boo tonight without you drinking this early in the day" Lorna stated firmly. "Now you have your dress to meet my parents I thought we could visit the salon and maybe get your hair fixed."

Piper snorted trying to hold back a laugh, earning herself a glare from Nicky who rounded on Lorna. "I have just finished telling Piper how this Sylvie chick is controlling, don't you be following her example."

Lorna laughed and leaned in to kiss Nicky, linking her arms and saying "They will love you whatever. "

o0o

Surveying the restaurant Alex knew Sylvie intended for them to go unnoticed. The secluded booth the maître d' was guiding her too was very private and meant their conversation would go unheard. Glad she had foreseen this possibility Alex fixed a smile on her face and greeted Sylvie.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late, business call, you know how it is." Indicating she would like a glass of the wine Sylvie was drinking, she watched the man walk away before settling down and facing Sylvie across the table.

"No more games." She started bluntly. "What do you want from me?"

Sylvie reached across to touch Alex's arm "I want to put the past behind us. Go back to how it was."

"Back to when Sylvie? When you convinced me I was not good enough to work for Barney's? When you told me I would never amount to anything because I was as big a low life as my mother? Or, and this is probably my favourite memory, you telling your now husband he should avoid employing me as I was a cheap little lesbian who slept with you to get ahead."

Sylvie face didn't flicker as she sipped her wine. Replacing the glass to the table she said calmly "I was angry Lexi. I was scared you were going to leave me, go travelling the world in some high powered job, and I didn't really say all that to Robin, I just wanted to put you of the idea."

"Really? So to stop _me_ leaving you decided to leave me instead? To block my job opportunity but take it yourself?

No. I think you never cared about me, you have only ever cared about yourself. But that's in the past, of no interest now, what I am having more trouble figuring out is why you have come back now."

"Maybe what I thought I wanted wasn't enough. We used to have fun Lexi, you cant have forgotten."

"Sure the sex was OK." Alex shrugged, "but its better now. You see _I_ have realised something too, I have realised what we had was nothing more than sex. Now, now I have love."

"Oh don't give me that!" Sylvie snorted, "That blonde airhead wont hold your attention long. You say its love but you didn't tell her about us did you? Does she even know you are here now? What would she say if she could see us here?" Sylvie picked up her phone that had been on the seat beside her. "Maybe I should let her know you are here." She took a snap of Alex sat across from her and typed out a message hitting send before Alex could stop her. "Lets see how perfect she thinks you are when she gets that!" Sylvie smirked standing up she said "You know what, I am suddenly not feeling so hungry. But Lexi, you know where I am when she dumps you. When you want the wild screaming orgasms I used to give you give me a call. I mean blondie is probably a cuddle in front of the TV kind of girl and we both know you will tire of that soon enough."

Alex watched Sylvie walk away. She then noticed the tall woman she had seen at the hotel leave a booth she hadn't even noticed and follow Sylvie out the door. Knowing what Sylvie was capable of Alex reached into her bag that was on the table next to her and called Boo.

O0o

"Piper cheer up." Polly said for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. "You knew the text was coming, you knew Alex was meeting her. Just forget it."

Piper scowled at Polly. "Would you be able to forget it if you knew Pete had flown half way round the world to meet an ex, then that ex sent you a picture of Pete with the message they were wining and dining him, before showing him what fun he had been missing since he was with you? No of course you wouldn't!" Piper muttered when she saw Polly wince. "So I'm sorry but I cant forget it and I may not be the life and soul of the party tonight. So just prop me up near the bar where I will drink and try to forget OK."

Polly looked round desperately for Boo or Nicky, hoping one of them could convince Piper that she had nothing to fear. But she knew Piper was right, she _would_ feel the same. Seeing Lorna she waved frantically and was relieved when, having hugged the obviously miserable Piper, she turned to Polly and said "why don't you go say hi to Nicky, she is waiting for Boo by the other bar." Turning to Piper Lorna smiled, "Don't look so sad. Alex called Nicky, Piper, she said her plan was going according to schedule. Nicky said she sounded OK."

Piper nodded. "Did she mention me?" She hated herself for asking but she felt as if the Alex everyone was talking about was the woman she had met all those months ago, the hard business woman on a mission. Piper was missing the woman she was now certain she had lost. The woman who had cared for her when she was sick, who had held her and kissed her and made her feel closer to anyone than she had felt before.

"I don't know Piper," Lorna admitted, "it was Nicky who spoke to her not me. But she is doing this for you, you know that right?"

Piper shrugged. Taking another sip of her drink she signalled to the waiters for another before looking at Lorna, "Maybe she is not doing it for me at all, maybe she is doing it for herself. If it was really me she was thinking of she would have mentioned Sylvie before I went to London wouldn't she."

Lorna muttered "Wait there!" and stomped of to find Nicky. Leaving Piper to down her drink in one gulp and ask for more, not caring that she had already consumed far more than she would normally.

"You having girlfriend trouble?" the girl behind the bar smiled, nodding after Lorna as she pushed the drink into Pipers hand.

"What, oh no, she's not my girlfriend. In fact I am not sure I have one of those any more." Piper sighed. Self pity taking hold. "She is in England, with her ex."

"she's is mad then." the pretty girl with bright blue hair smiled. I have been watching you since you arrived and if you were mine I wouldn't leave your side let alone the country."

"Well maybe I am just not as exciting as her ex, or as good in bed, or as good at business. Who knows" Piper sighed "the list is endless."

"Oh for god sake blondie stop the pity party!" came Nicky's loud voice behind Piper, causing the woman behind the bar to raise her eyebrow before pushing another drink on a napkin towards Piper then move a discreet distance away. "Alex will be back Sunday OK." Nicky continued "She is on the overnight flight and if you want to apologise for not hearing her out before maybe you should go meet her." Nicky watched Pipers eyes trying to focus, "you need to go home, sober up and then decide what you want." Nicky turned to look at Polly, "I will send you details of Alex's flight, no point telling her now, Alex wants to see her. Try and get her to go to the airport."

Polly nodded and looked at Piper, "Come on Piper, lets go, I think you have had more than enough." she smiled at Nicky, "I'll take her home, apologise to Boo for us, sure she will understand."

Nicky chuckled, "She wont even notice. She just text to tell me she was not coming! Turns out she pulled at the hotel she is staying at. She was on her way to dinner! Now go take blondie home sober her up and make her realise she needs to sort this shit out with Alex. I hate to admit it and sound as soft as my girlfriend here," she smiled down at Lorna, "but they are good together, good for each other. She had better not screw it up!"

o0o

As she reached the check in gate for her flight Alex looked at her phone once more. She had been expecting a call and had hoped it would arrive before she was in the air. Seeing no missed calls or messages however, she turned off the phone and put it inside her jacket pocket. She was suddenly nervous about going home. The whole time she had been in London she had focus, a reason for being there, a job to do. But what she was going back to was uncertainty and that was the one thing she hated.

Making her way through the airport now Alex found a quiet corner to sit while she waited for her plane to board. Nicky had said she would meet her at the airport, promising to bring the bike and arrange a car to follow so Alex could ride home and her luggage would be taken care of. She needed to feel in control again and her bike always gave her that. She smiled as she remembered Nicky moaning, but knew her friend would be there for her. A few times in their last conversation Nicky had tried to bring up Pipers name, but each time Alex had shut her down. Anything she wanted to say to Piper she would not pass through someone else. Hearing her flight called Alex stood and made her way towards the gate.

"Miss Vause!" A loud voice called her causing her to turn. Her eyes widened in recognition of the man moving quickly towards her.

"I am very relieved to have caught you!" He panted trying to catch his breath. "I know you are about to board but we need to speak."

Alex frowned. "That is my flight boarding now. I cant afford to miss it." she explained.

"Maybe you can," the man smiled. "Maybe you need too." Seeing Alex hesitate he continued. "You know who I am of course?"

Alex nodded. "I have seen you photograph in business magazines. And I have been talking to members of your team all week." Alex didn't mention she had tried to meet with him everyday for the past week or she had been checking her phone every ten minutes since sending him her last email.

The man chuckled humourlessly to himself. "Yes well I wasn't expecting you to have seen pictures adorning my wife's desk, sentimentality never was her thing. OK, I will be honest with you. I read the reports from my team, as well as the report you sent me. I did some checking, the facts appear accurate. But now I have a few questions. I could have put them in writing but I like to make such major decisions in person. So Miss Vause my proposal is this. You come have coffee with me in the executive lounge. I will ensure you are on the next flight, first class, at my expense."

Alex hesitated. "I have someone meeting me." she mumbled feebly.

"Call them, tell them you will arrive 2 hours later. Like I say Miss Vause I am willing to pay for your time and inconvenience, but I think you will benefit if you agree."

Alex nodded. Knowing curiosity at seeing Sylvie's husband before her was always going to win.

"Good, follow me."

Alex did follow the suited man through a side door into the executive lounge. Taking the seat offered, Alex remained quiet, waiting to see what the man before her had to say. She was surprised though when instead of launching into his reason for her being there he held out his hand.

"It is good to finally meet you Miss Vause, I am Robin Bracken. I believe you know my wife."

Alex shook the hand offered. And said simply "I do."

"And from the email you sent me I believe I am correct in assuming my wife has been in your life for many years."

Alex shook her head. "No. She is not _in my life_. We have not spoken or communicated in any form for years, until recently."

"And the circumstances for this break in communication?"

"She got a job with you and you got married."

"Tell me Miss Vause, I have done a little research myself you see, and I notice when Sylvie applied to work for me you applied also, yet you did not attend the interview. Why was that?"

"Because she told me not too." Alex admitted reluctantly

"And you always do what she tells you?"

Alex winced. "No. I messaged you because I had had enough of living with my poor decisions of the past. If I had stood up to her then things would be different."

"What things?" Robin Bracken looked at Alex curiously.

"Well for one I may have go the job I always dreamed of, but even if I hadn't I would not have always wondered 'what if'. But more than that if I had stood up to her maybe she wouldn't still be hurting everyone around her, manipulating them."

"You mean me?" Robins eyes widened as if shocked someone was being so honest.

"Sure, you are included in that. She married you under false pretences. At least I am assuming she didn't tell you she preferred women before marrying you and having a child with you. Also the fact she is screwing around with another woman now tells me she hasn't changed."

"Yes I am aware of the relationship my wife is currently pursuing with a certain receptionist."

"You know?"

"Oh yes, and she is not the first believe me. You see Miss Vause, Sylvie thinks she is clever, but she underestimates those around her. Yourself for instance; I am sure it would never occur to her you would contact me, because she will be convinced you will have feelings for her. In the same way she never for an instance suspected I myself might have reasons, other than love, for our union.

I needed an heir. While Sylvie married me for my money and, I am sure, the power being married to me brought to her, she did not see I was getting what I wanted too. Our son will remain in my custody and will inherit everything."

"You are getting divorced?" Alex was shocked now.

Robin smiled at her surprise. "It was only a matter of time and she has no idea yet, so I would be grateful if you would keep that piece of information to yourself."

Alex nodded, stunned.

"Now, back to my reason for needing this meeting, you expressed regret at your past decision to not follow up your application to work for me. I am hoping we can rectify that decision. I have deliberately been absent from the meetings you have tried to arrange with me, and those you have had with members of my staff this week. I wanted to see how you handled yourself and seek their opinion. I must say I am impressed. Sylvie had always given the impression she only had dealings with Carrie Black out of loyalty to a friend and that Miss Black had been her only friend in college. Having received Miss Black's letter of resignation, and having spoken to her yesterday in person, I know Sylvie misled me here too. I need to state outright that had you applied for the position all those years ago your sexuality would have had no bearing on my decision to employ you. I believe this is the threat she used to keep you from applying?" Robin waited for Alex's confirmation nod before continuing. "I have also spoken to your now ex bosses. They are most upset Alex." Robin smiled. "They do not want to loose you. So, we have a proposal."

Alex said nothing waiting almost scared to hope what Robin might say next.

"I want you to go back Alex, go back to The States. I believe you have been instrumental in the introduction of this PoPi range?" Alex nodded, "Well I want more. More from them and more businesses like them. Not just for the hotels but for Barney's too. You see while it had been announced that they were merging the national and international sales, it hasn't been announced I am now a major share holder. I want _my_ people in there. And that is you. You and Carrie Black."

"And Sylvie?" Alex finally spoke.

"If she is lucky I will not prosecute her for the fraud my team are still unravelling. I will make sure she doesn't starve, but even that will have conditions; and one of those conditions is that she has no contact with you or anyone you specify. Sylvie's day in the sun is over Miss Vause, you no longer have to live in her shadow. Come work for me."

Alex let Robin Bracken's words sink in. It would end the question she had always had in the back of her mind, it would mean she had finally stopped Sylvie manipulation and it would mean she could protect her friends and piper from this ever happening again. Alex smiled.

"Yes." She held out her hand. "I would love to work for you!"

"Excellent." Robin stood up. "OK, now I will go organise us some champagne, check your flight arrangements and give you a few minutes to digest this development and maybe call your friends and family." He walked away leaving a slightly stunned Alex to contemplate his wards. Reaching for her phone she called Nicky.

"Nick? Hey its me. Look I am on the later flight." She started wincing at the stream on curse words unleashed on the other end of the phone. Once the tirade had stopped she continued, "it is not a wasted journey Nick, you have hours yet it is not like you have left! My bags will still need collecting from the earlier flight so the booked car is not wasted, you can go then too, leave the bike then go back with the car. I can see you tomorrow." Alex was a little sad she would not see her friend but knew asking Nicky to change her weekend plans was too much. "Yeah everything is fine, better than fine." Alex smiled at her friends new stream of questions answering only one. "No Nicky we wont have any trouble from her again. It is sorted. Now I have to go. I will see you tomorrow."

As Alex accepted the glass of champagne from a smiling Robin Bracken she knew her next plan of action was how to rectify the relationship between her and Piper. There was no way she was going to let Sylvie ruin that now everything else was looking up.

o0o

 **A/N: So back to Monday update, I hope it doesn't disappoint! Not even going to bother offering my excuses this week as it involves a 300 mile mercy mission and a spider and sounds far fetched even to my ears! Sorry I did not reply to the lovely reviews and messages people sent me after the last chapter I will try harder this time I promise ;-) A x**


	29. Chapter 29

The flight had been uneventful. She had received several emails from Robin outlining his vision for the future and her role both with his company and Barney. Alex was excited. She was able to see a future offering the kind of opportunity she had dreamed of when in college, but more than that, she would be able to achieve these dreams with her friends. Robin had assured her Nicky's job was safe, in whatever capacity she wanted it to be, and that Boo would be able to fill in any gaps Alex's new position opened up.

By the time the plane was circling over JFK though. Alex felt a knot in her belly she knew had nothing to do with excitement at her new job. but rather fear of what would be waiting for her when they touched down. She had been too scared of the answer to ask Piper to meet her flight. She knew they had to meet and soon, but maybe a crowded airport lounge was not the place. She couldn't deny though she was hoping Piper would be there, stood beside Nicky, wanting to see her as much as Alex herself wanted it.

Making her way off the plane Alex switched her phone back on and was rewarded with several messages from her friend.

 _ **We are here. Nx**_

 _ **Get your ass off that plane I am bored of waiting! N x**_

Alex smiled. ' **W** **e** ', Nicky had said 'we are', did that mean Piper was with her? Picking up her pace Alex walked through customs and out through the doors to a sea of expectant faces. She did not have to search though as a loud voice shouting "Hey Al, over here!" had her smiling. There was Nicky bouncing up and down, hair flying, as she waved enthusiastically. As her gaze slid from Nicky's enthusiastic welcome however, she was greeted not by Piper but by the sight of Boo, looking bored and on her phone. Trying not to hide her disappointment Alex rushed forward and was rewarded with Nicky pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank fuck you are home! Not only have I had enough of being boss and want you to cut the crap and get back in the office, but this one has being doing my head in for the past hour."

Alex pulled back a little to smile down at Carrie. "Hey Carrie," she grinned, its an unexpected surprise to see you here." She gave the stout woman a hug before releasing her and saying seriously "you have no idea how glad I am to be home and how much I owe you guys. I have a lot to tell you."

Carrie shrugged, "we know about Bracken buying into Barney. What we want to know is if that bitch is getting her foot in the door?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Look, lets go get a coffee, I will give you a brief run-down to answer your questions then I need to go ride. Being cooped up on that plane for hours was like torture, and there is someone I need to go see." Alex saw Nicky smile and knew she thought Alex meant Piper. Not bothering to correct her she walked toward a coffee shop and pointed to an empty table. "Go sit, I'll get the drinks."

Soon the 3 women were sat talking business with Moo and Nicky firing questions at Alex until she said "OK, enough. I need to get out of here. Is the bike parked with the car?"

"Yes" Nicky smirked. "I had Boo bring the car and I rode on your precious machine so she is perfectly safe. You want us to take your bags to your house?"

Alex nodded. "Just park the car out front, leave the bags in the trunk is fine, I will not be out all night, I can sort them when I get back." Turning to hug Nicky again she whispered "Thanks Nick!" As she squeezed her tight then turned to Boo who took a step back,

"Enough mushy stuff. Lets go." She dismissed causing Alex to look curiously at Nicky.

"She is in a rush because she has a new lady friend!" Nicky sniggered. "I had to prize her out of bed to get her here this morning as it was. It must be serious as she wouldn't even come clubbing with us the other night."

Alex smiled. She had missed her friends. She had not been gone that long but hearing snippets of their news, how life had been going on without her, made her realise just how much they meant to her. Her smile became a grin as she saw her beloved bike, black and shiny waiting next to her car. Shoving her bags at Nicky she held out her hand for the keys and climbed on happily.

"I have your helmet in the car." Nicky shouted over the noise of the bikes roar.

"Not today Nick. Today I need the wind." And with a wave Alex carefully manoeuvred the bike past them to the exit. The two women heard the engine roar as Alex turned onto the street and with a sigh Nicky turned to Boo.

"She was disappointed wasn't she?"

"What, why?" Boo looked blank.

Nicky frowned "If you took your nose out of that phone for a second you would have seen her search the crowd and her face drop when she knew Piper wasn't her. She was disappointed."

Boo shrugged. "So why didn't you tell her why? Its not Pipers fault."

O0o

Piper glanced at her watch again. She would have landed by now. She looked at her phone but no messages. But then why would there be. She sighed. As the door swung open and Polly was wheeled back into the hospital room Piper jumped up. "Well? Is everything OK?"

Polly nodded relief now evident on her face. "Yes. They said the fall didn't do any harm and the pain was just my body practising or something. Whatever it was though they want me to stay in piper. It means I have to be here a week so I am not going to be able to help with the order. I'm really sorry Piper."

"Oh Polly, don't even think about work." Piper smiled as she sat beside her on the bed leaning forward to hug her friend. "We were going to get someone to come help us anyway so now seemed the perfect time!" She stood up. "Right I am going to go back to your get you some things so you don't have to stay in that hospital gown then call Pete who is no doubt going frantic!"

"Serves him right for going away." Polly muttered.

Piper smiled "Hardly his fault Pol. Now you get some rest and I will be back soon."

"Thanks Piper." Polly smiled.

Leaving the hospital Piper made her way to the car. She sent Pete a quick text so he knew that both Polly and the baby were OK before heading over to Polly's house. Gathering nightclothes, and toiletries Piper began to think about the work she now had to organise. She really would need to find someone to help her as even though Polly had not been doing much of the physical work lately she knew she would not be able to do both. As she headed for the door her phone began to ring. Grabbing it hastily, hoping it was Nicky or better still Alex she frowned seeing Pete's name. Talking to him as she headed back to the car she knew she was hoping for something that wouldn't happen. If she wanted to talk to Alex she would have to make the first move.

~0~

"Piper! Hi, I wasn't expecting you was I?" Nicky looked frazzled as she shuffled paper around searching for her diary.

"No," Piper smiled. "Sorry I can see you are busy nick. I just, well, I wanted to go see Alex. She isn't home though."

Nicky shock her head. "She went off on the bike said she needed to feel the wind in her hair. I had thought she might come see you though she said…" Nicky broke off with a sigh. "Look Piper she said she was going to see someone OK, I had thought it was you to be honest, she seemed disappointed you weren't there. But if she hasn't been to see you and she is on the bike I am guessing Beryl."

Piper remembered the older lady Alex had introduced her too not long after they had met, how Alex had said Beryl had been there for her when her mother had died and she knew Nicky was right.

"Thanks Nick." she grinned turning to leave.

"Hey, blondie, you going after her?" Nicky looked hopeful.

Piper smiled, "we need to talk, and maybe a neutral setting is just the thing we need." She waved as she exited the office leaving Nicky grinning after her.

O0o

Smiling as she watched Alex lick the spoon clean and drain her coffee mug beryl spoke. "Better?"

"Yes!" Alex grinned, "I purposely didn't eat on the plane so I could come straight here!" she admitted. "And it was worth the wait!" She sat back as she watched beryl refill her coffee, she knew the questions were coming but she was relaxed and full and happy to indulge the woman sat before her. However she was not expecting the words that left Beryls mouth.

"You are here alone Alex, I told you I wanted to see that pretty girl with you. Where is she? Please tell me you have spoken to her, sorted the mess between you out."

Alex looked at her hands holding the mug and shook her head. "No, I was kind of hoping she might meet me at the airport, I guess she is still upset."

"Alex have you explained any of this to her since we last spoke?"

Again Alex shook her head.

"Then why did you expect her to meet you? Maybe if she knew what had been going on at least that may have made her think. But if the last she heard was you admitting you had a relationship with that woman then you disappear then I am not sure I can really blame her."

Alex looked at Beryl. "Do you think she will believe me though? That I went there for us I mean.?"

"Why shouldn't she? But you have to tell her everything Alex, you have to face what happened in the past and then maybe you can leave it there."

Alex nodded. "I have started to do that." she admitted and proceeded to explain to beryl the meetings she had had in London culminating in the airport meeting with Robin Bracken.

"So he has known all along his wife was cheating on him?" Beryl frowned. "Why put up with that?"

"Well it seems he has also uncovered some fraud that Sylvie is involved in. I got the impression he intends to do more than divorce her. She has no idea she is about to loose everything."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person!" Beryl muttered. "OK, so what's your plan then. You have got a plan haven't you?"

Alex shrugged. "What I really wanted was to go away with Piper, somewhere nice, just the two of us, no work no pressure. I thought then in a neutral setting we could talk. Reconnect… sounds corny." Alex knew she was blushing.

Beryl smiled and patted the tall woman's hand. "No it doesn't sound corny sugar, it sounds like a plan to get the woman you like to listen and maybe if you go tell her this she will agree."

Alex smiled ruefully. "And if she says no?"

"Then come up with another plan. You cant give up on something if it is what you want, you of all people know that. This girl makes you smile. In fact I think she is just what you need. Which is just as well."

"It is.. why?"

"Because if I am not very much mistaken she has just gotten out of a car and is heading this way!"

Beryl grinned as Alex spun round slopping her coffee down her front in her haste eyes wide as she watched the door open and a nervous looking Piper enter.

"Take a deep breath," she laughed handing Alex a napkin, "I will go bring her over."

Leaving a very flustered Alex mopping helplessly at the coffee stain, Beryl moved quickly rounding the table to intercept Piper by the door.

"Well look whose here! Welcome back."

"Hi, err… I was wondering if… I mean I was looking for…"

"She is over there sugar, go catch up and I will bring you some food." Pushing a slightly stunned Piper in the direction of Alex, Beryl busied herself behind the counter. She smiled as she saw Piper place a hand on Alex's shoulder, a smile which grew as she saw the look of pure happiness on Alex's face as she met Pipers gaze.

"Hey." Piper said softly. Suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hey." Alex echoed. "How did you know I was here?"

Piper smiled. "Nicky." She answered simply.

Alex frowned "I didn't tell her I was coming here."

"No, and she had thought you were coming to see me, but realising you hadn't she guessed this is where you'd be. It made sense."

Alex nodded not sure what to say so settled on the words that had been going round in her head for days, "I'm sorry Piper."

Piper smiled nodding "I'm sorry too. I handled it badly Al, I know that. It is just everything seemed to happen all at once. I didn't want to believe her."

Alex snorted. "Yeah she has a way of convincing people." Shaking herself mentally she looked at Piper. It felt like forever since she had seen her, her blue eyes filled with concern as she looked back across the table Alex reached tentatively for Pipers hand. "Its over Pipes, she wont be able to mess with you again."

"No? what happened in London Alex?"

Before Alex could answer though Beryl appeared with more coffee and a plate of pie for Alex and another for Piper. Not speaking she moved away causing Alex to chuckle. "I'm sorry," she grinned at Piper, "but this must be killing her!" Composing herself she said seriously. "I meet Sylvie, but I am sure you knew that from the picture she sent you. She told me she wanted to get back with me," Alex saw Piper pale, "Oh it was a lie!" She assured her quickly, "I think she wanted to just play power games with me, let me know she could mess with me, with us. But what she did not anticipate was the fact she had pushed too far this time. Messing with me; well I was used to that, she had done it often enough in the past, but involving you well that was not right. So I met her, saw she had no specific plan and then I met with her husband!"

"You did? But he is the man in charge isn't he?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, and I figured I had nothing left to loose. I had walked away from my job and I wasn't sure if you would ever believe me, so it seemed like a risk worth taking. And it was Piper. He already knew or suspected her of all I told him plus loads more. We spoke about the past, he offered me a job."

Pipers eyes widened. "You said yes?"

Alex nodded. "Its a long story Pipes, maybe a story I should have told you a long time ago, but it is what I have always wanted."

Piper smiled nodding. She looked down at the pie, untouched, before her pushing it with her fork, not sure what to say. Scared if she spoke she would either beg Alex to not take the job or that she would simply burst into tears. Instead she said quietly "Polly is in hospital. I need to find some help at Popi's."

"She is OK?" Alex asked concern in her voice.

"Yes" Piper nodded. "She had a fall. Slipped getting out of the shower this morning then she started getting pains. She has had a scan everything is OK. But Pete is away on a course for work so she was alone. That's why I couldn't come to the airport." Piper admitted quietly. "I was at the hospital."

"Nicky knew? She knew where you were?" Alex sounded indignant now.

"Yes, I asked her not to mention it though, we didn't know what they would say."

Alex nodded, a little put out her friend had not at least mentioned Piper had intended being there.

Piper looked at her watch "I had better go actually I promised her I would call in tonight."

Alex blinked, more than a little shocked at Pipers sudden rush to get away. She reached her hand out to catch Pipers before she moved. "Talk to me Pipes, what's wrong?"

Piper just shook her head. Determined not to cry in front of Alex. I'm Glad you are back, that we got to talk a little, I just have to go." She muttered and left a stunned Alex staring after her.

"What did you say?" Beryl demanded as she watched Piper leave and saw the stunned expression on Alex's face.

"I'm not sure." Alex admitted. "I thought it would be OK. She said her friend is in hospital, she had wanted to come meet me but couldn't. I told her about Bracken, how he knew about Sylvie, that it was over. I told her he offered me a job and I had said yes."

"And you told her the job was here didn't you?"

Alex looked confused, "Of course its here."

"But you told Piper that?"

"Well no but why would I need too?"

"Because Alex you have just flown in from London where you were offered a job! My guess is she thinks you are leaving."

Alex looked stunned. " _Fuck!_ " She muttered. She looked to the door but Pipers car was already gone. Grabbing a wad of notes form her wallet she threw them on the table and kissed Beryls cheek. "I'll see you soon!" she called as she dashed out the door.

Beryl stood watching her go shaking her head.

O0o

 **A/N: OK so it seems Monday updates are all I am going to manage, but better than nothing right? Thanks so much for all the messages. This little mishap is just that, little and a misunderstanding, Alex will sort it out, fear not! ;-)**

 **Thanks again for continuing to read and letting me know what you think! A x**


	30. Chapter 30

"Alex hey!" Polly was surprised to see the tall dark haired woman standing by her bed.

" Hi Polly." She smiled and looked around desperately for somewhere to place the large bouquet of flowers she was holding. "Piper told me you had a fall. How are you feeling?"

"OK, frustrated being stuck in here," Polly admitted. "But hopefully I will be able to go home tomorrow if I promise to stay in bed."

Alex nodded. Shifting uncomfortably, she asked, "has Piper been in tonight?"

Polly smiled. "Yes, she has just gone to get me some food. She seemed upset. Is everything OK now?"

Alex sighed "I had thought so," she admitted. "But I am not sure, she left suddenly when I mentioned I had a new job."

"You have?" Polly looked surprised. "She didn't mention it to me, she just said she was tired, she looked like she had been crying though. I thought maybe things between you had ended badly."

Alex swore under her breath. "I need to explain to her."

"Well if she returns here the chances are she will be evasive, I know Piper," Polly admitted, "she is not good at dealing with things until she has had time to consider the options. But," she grinned at Alex, "I may just have a spare key to her place on my key fob." She nodded towards the bedside cabinet. "You could wait for her at her place, less chance of her escaping that way."

Alex looked at Polly. "You would do that?"

"Well I am guessing you don't want this to end any more than she does. And with me out of commission it's in my best interest she is happy." She sniggered. "Go wait for her Alex and make sure you sort it properly this time!"

o0o

She had been relieved to escape the hospital if only to fetch Polly food. She knew her friend could tell she was upset the moment she saw her and tonight the last thing Piper wanted was to talk about Alex moving to London. Closing her eyes and resting her head on her arms on the steering wheel Piper tried to control her breathing. Each and every time she thought of Alex leaving she began to shake. Just when she had thought things would be OK this happened. But she couldn't let Alex know. She had said it had always been her dream. How could she stand in her way? No. She would just have to smile and pretend she was OK with it. Climbing out of the car carrying the sack of food and snacks for Polly, Piper wondered if Nicky knew about Alex's new job offer. She couldn't imagine her being too happy about her former boss, and close friend, leaving the country. On entering Polly's ward, she saw a large bunch of the most beautiful flowers beside her bed.

"There nice, you had visitors while I was out?"

"Err." Polly stuttered, forgetting Piper would notice the bouquet and question it. "Yes, Alex dropped in. She was not going to lie to her friend, she just might not tell her everything."

"Oh." Piper faltered. "Yes, I told her you were here."

"She said." Polly smiled. "It was kind of her to call in."

Piper dumped the bag on the bed next to Polly. "Here. Everything you requested plus a few extras in case you get hungry before I come back tomorrow."

"Thanks Piper. Look you go home, you have done more than enough for me today, you must be tired."

Piper nodded suddenly feeling exhausted. "OK, I will call back in the morning, and I am bringing the list of job candidates with me. You don't get off so lightly." She grinned and kissed her friend. "Sleep well Pol."

Returning to her car Piper considered going home and changing then going for a run. It was not quite dark and it might just clear her head enough so she could sleep. The light traffic in her favour she was home within 20 minutes, soon she was locking the car and heading towards her apartment building.

It was only as she got to her apartment door she noticed something different. There was a light coming from under the door and a distinct smell of food. She frowned. For a second she contemplated calling the building manager or the police but realising and burglar would not stop to cook food she placed her key in the door turning and pushing open slowly.

What greeted her took her breath away.

Alex was stood next to the set table, candles glowing and food laid out.

"You took your time!" she smiled. Waiting for Piper to move. When Piper just stood there gaping Alex closed the gap and guided Piper to a chair. Shoving a glass of wine in her hand she said "OK, drink this and listen OK. Don't talk just hear me out."

Piper sipped automatically at the glass of wine feeling it warm her as she drank. She gazed at Alex.

"OK, so you left rather suddenly," Alex smiled, "I was confused. Then Beryl pointed out to me you may have been upset about my new job?"

Piper took a larger gulp of the wine this time knowing as she nodded her eyes were filling with tears but there was nothing she could do to stop them now.

Seeing her so upset suddenly Alex dropped to her knees and held Piper's hands. "Pipes I'm not going anywhere. The job is here. Robin has bought into Barney's. He wants me to work for him, me and Boo and Nick. He loves PoPi and wants more." She wiped a tear that rolled down Piper's cheek. "Did you think I was leaving?"

Piper nodded unable to speak, still taking in Alex's words.

"Come here." Alex pulled Piper into her arms and held her tight.

Holding onto Alex, Piper tried to think about what she had just heard pulling back a little she asked

"You are really not leaving?"

"No Pipes, I'm going nowhere." Alex smiled. She stood from her crouched position in front of Piper and held out her hand. "Come on, I have food. I am not claiming to have cooked it myself but I know you must be hungry because you didn't eat your pie at Beryl's, and from what Polly said you have been working hard and running around after her. So sit, eat and then we can talk later."

Piper nodded. She looked at Alex almost scared to take her eyes off her in case she disappeared. She realised how much she had been anticipating seeing her again. She took a shaky breath and looked at the food. She grinned. Alex hadn't been kidding when she said she hadn't cooked, but it looked like she had ordered every item on the menu from the local Chinese. Bowls of rice, noodles and chicken before her, alongside shredded duck, pancakes and prawn crackers which Piper knew were a particular favourite of Alex's. "There is enough here to feed an army!" she laughed. "You should invite Nicky and Lorna over!"

"No, no-one else tonight." Alex said seriously. "Tonight we need to talk Pipes."

"I know." Piper agreed.

"But eat first." Alex shifted and began to pile food onto her plate then paused waiting for Piper to mimic her actions. Piper half expect Alex to launch into conversation about Sylvie, or even her new job, so was surprised when she began to talk about Polly, the fall and how long she would be out of work. As she asked Piper about her plans, Piper felt herself relax as she answered and realised just how tense she must have been. When the food on her plate was finished Piper moved to make some coffee. She heard Alex collecting the dishes, storing the untouched food back in containers in the fridge. When the coffee was poured Piper took it over to the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Come talk to me." She smiled. She saw Alex hesitate nervously.

Looking at her watch Alex said "maybe we should leave this until tomorrow Piper."

"What so you have overnight to think of another reason no to talk to me? Alex I thought you wanted to explain. I thought there was nothing bad. Why are you making this a big issue again?" Piper was getting concerned once more.

Alex sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa. "Because I cant bare to see the disappointment in your eyes that I know will be there the minute I have finished talking." Alex admitted. "I am not proud of how I have behaved Piper, really I'm not. I want you to know the truth though, all of it."

Piper could hear the vulnerability in Alex's words knew she had protected herself for so long hiding behind her business success and her material possessions but Piper was not sure she relay understood why. Standing he held out her hand.

"Come on, lets go to bed." She saw Alex's eyes widen in surprise and chuckled. "No, not for that!" She grinned, "not yet anyway. But I really need to be close to you right now and I can feel how that is hard for you. You are so tense Al, lets lie down, you don't have to look at me, just talk. OK?"

Alex nodded, the last thing she really wanted was to leave Piper. Moving to the bedroom Alex looked around, it felt ages since she had last been here, that they had been here together.

"Here." Piper threw a t shirt at Alex nodding for her to go get changed, letting her know she wanted her to stay the night regardless of the unspoken words between the. A little relieved Alex quickly changed and returned to find Piper already in bed. Climbing in next to her Alex was a little surprised when Piper turned her back on her but then realised what she intended as Pipers arm reached behind her to grab Alex's and pull her in close.

For a second Alex buried her nose into the crook of Pipers neck, breathing in the scent she had missed, squeezing her eyes tight shut and holding her tight as she tried to find the words to explain.

"Some of this you already know," she began. "I met Sylvie at college. Myself, her and Carrie were all in the same business class. I was there on a scholarship, very quiet and pretty much sat by myself, kept my head down and did the work. Well you have met Carrie, that is certainly not her style! Each week she arranged socials and each week I declined. I didn't have the money to go drinking, but having had years of abuse at school from kids ridiculing my lack of funds I was not about to admit that, so just told her I had work to do. Then they found out I was top of the class so my little excuse didn't wash. Sylvie was more subtle in her approach than Carrie, first inviting me to a party where the drinks were free, guessing this might be the reason. Then asking for help on assignments. Gradually I became friends with the pair of them, admitting I was struggling financially and it was Carrie that hooked me up with the chauffeur job. Once I had a bit of cash I was able to send some home to mom, that made me feel less guilty about going out, so I joined in more and soon the three of us were inseparable. Looking back I realise I got Sylvie her qualification, rewriting most of her work for her while she recovered from whatever party we had been to. Somewhere along the way we got closer and by the end of our first year we were a couple. I conveniently ignored the men she was also seeing convincing myself it was just a front."

Piper felt Alex sigh then almost involuntarily pull her closer burying her head once more in her neck as if reassuring herself Piper was still there. Piper herself remained silent.

"I was besotted," Alex continued quietly, "anything Sylvie asked of me I did. Soon I was staying home while she went out, keeping house while she had fun, convincing myself I was happy. And maybe I was. By the time we were beginning to look for work I was ready for us to settle down together. Suggested we looked for a house or apartment together. She was not so keen, saying we need to focus on our careers. I could see her logic so agreed and began applying for jobs. I saw the job for Bracken advertised and was so excited. I went home that weekend, the first time in months. I wanted mom to know it was going to be OK.

She was in a bad way.

I could see she was ill but she denied it. Said it was a bug. She told me to apply for the job. So I did. When I went back and told Sylvie she went mad. Said I had applied to punish her. That I was going to leave her when she was the only person who had supported me. It didn't matter anyway as I didn't get so much as an interview. I knew people at Barney's still from when I had been a sales girl there so applied there, thinking she would be pleased after all it was local which was her main objection to the other job. I got the post and was thrilled. It meant a regular wage, more than mom had earned doing 3 or 4 jobs, so I could help her out too. When I told Sylvie she just shrugged. It was actually Carrie that told me Sylvie had applied to Robin. She didn't even have the guts to do that herself. When I challenged her she justified it by saying she had asked to work State side. So we continued, me oblivious to her ways and her happy to let me run round after her. I got my first trip to the UK and it was then I received the call about mom. Carrie called me. She said my aunt had rung and I needed to get back. When I arrived home not only was Sylvie not there, she had left a note on our bed saying she was moving to London, she was sorry about mom but she couldn't continue any more.

That was the last I heard from her until a few weeks ago."

Piper let Alex's words sink in. Turning carefully in Alex's arms she faced her for the first time since Alex had started talking.

Lifting Alex's chin and staring into her eyes Piper spoke softly. "That woman, the one you describe as you, she is not the Alex I know. She is not the beautiful, confident caring woman who cares about her friends and the people who work for her. The woman I know, the one lying next to me, is strong. She is strong because she learnt from her past. You still trust people Al, you still treat people with care and even though someone you loved betrayed you at every turn. And look now. She has finally met someone who is able to fight her at her own game and she will loose. The fact you can now live the dreams you had then is what you need to focus on now Alex, leave the past behind."

"Can you do that though Piper? I didn't tell you. I should have told you straight away and I didn't."

Piper nodded, "Yes you should but I think I understand why. You are proud Alex, and there is nothing wrong with that. But you need to know your money doesn't mean anything to me, or what job you do. I have been fortunate to have money growing up, but it doesn't make a person that's for sure, look at my mom! And your job, well it is a job that all. What I care about is you." She pulled Alex into a tight hug and felt the taller woman sink into her. "You have had a long few days," Piper smiled, "go to sleep Al, rest."

As Piper held Alex, feeling her relax as the tension she had been carrying these past days and weeks left her Piper knew that there would still be questions to ask but for now Alex was here, in her arms and that is exactly what she wanted.


	31. Chapter 31

Piper gently removed Alex's arm from around her waist and climbed carefully out of the bed so as not to disturb the sleeping woman. She contemplated crawling back in beside her when she gazed down at Alex's long slim legs bare beneath the short t-shirt, but steeled herself and grabbing some short and a vest top went into the bathroom to change. She needed to run. She had slept far better than she had expected and knew some of that was thanks to the comforting warmth of Alex's body pressed against her own all night but now, awake, she knew she needed to think about all Alex had told her and the best way she could, do that was to run. Checking her watch, she knew she didn't have long as she wanted to visit Polly in the hospital before starting what was bound to be a long day. Quietly leaving her apartment Piper walked to the park planning her route in her head and was soon relieved to see the early hour meant it was relatively empty she stretched before breaking into a gentle jog.

Alex was back. Not only was she back but she was staying. Piper vaguely remembered her saying this Robin Bracken was interested in the PoPi brand, but Piper had been more keen on hearing Alex's other news to focus much on that last night, she would have to ask for more details soon. As her pace picked up Piper wondered how much of the story Alex had told her last night she had ever told to anyone else. Piper felt pretty certain Nicky was not aware of it, which meant Carrie was probably the only person with any real knowledge of the young Alex. She had sounded so vulnerable last night Piper reflected, so scared she, Piper, would reject her. But seeing as how Sylvie had treated her in the past and the recent present, Piper reasoned, that probably wasn't so surprising. Piper remembered the Alex she had first met, the scornful business woman, sneering at the idea of marriage or relationships, the woman who was all business. That wasn't the person Piper had grown to know, it was not the woman she had left sleeping in her bed. When had it changed? As she completed her first circuit of the park Piper realised Alex had grown to trust her and that trust had been shown fully last night. Smiling Piper turned out of the gates making her way back home. She suddenly just wanted to be with Alex and to thank her for trusting her.

o0o

Stretching Alex felt the space beside her and opened her eyes. Piper was gone. Blinking and reaching for her glasses Alex tried not to panic as she looked around the room. As she moved into the living room the apartment door opened and Piper was there grinning.

"Hey! You're up!"

"Hi yourself!" Alex smiled hoping the panic she had been beginning to feel was not evident in her voice. "Needed to think?" She raised an eyebrow as she surveyed Pipers attire.

Piper grinned. "Kind of, but then my thinking got me to realising I had left a gorgeous woman in my bed, and as Nicky has pointed out to me in the past, fresh air is no comparison!"

Alex sniggered, "sounds like Nicky. So what are your plans for today?"

Piper sighed, "I have to go see Polly, then go through applications for some kind of help at PoPi's. I don't want Polly to feel under any pressure to come back until she wants too. We can afford to hire someone now so …"

Alex had moved closer and was smiling down at Piper. "How about I help?" she offered. "We can go visit Polly together, I have to return her key after all, then I can come help you sort through possible candidates."

Piper grinned. "Ok, on one condition."

"What?" Alex aske cautiously.

"You kiss me first!"

o0o

By the time the two women walked through the doors of the hospital Polly was awake, had had breakfast and was sat reading a newspaper.

Looking up she grinned. "Well looking at the two of you! I am guessing I am not in trouble for handing over my spare key!"

Piper shook her head and bent too hug her friend whispering "Thank you!" in her ear before standing. "Not only am I not mad, I have a volunteer to spare you the task of candidate sieving." She smiled. "Alex it seems has some time on her hands so has volunteered to help."

Polly grinned at Alex. "You have some free time from work so you are spending it working?"

Alex shrugged, "what can I say, Piper was persuasive!" she winked. Earning a chuckle from Polly and an indignant "Hey!" From Piper who spun around about to point out Alex had volunteered but seeing Alex's laughing eyes she poked out her tongue and returned her attention to her friend.

"So how do you feel?" she asked genuine concern in her voice.

"Ok, bored! I spoke to Pete last night; he is coming home early so hopefully of he can be at home with me I might get out of here early at least."

"Well make sure he knows you are meant to be resting not running around after him!" Piper stated sternly.

Alex had watched the two friends listening quietly to the exchange before commenting. "Why don't you both go away?" She suggested quietly.

"Alex," Piper interrupted "Polly is meant to be resting, bed rest, not travelling."

"Yes, I know that!" Alex frowned "what I meant was if she wants to spring this joint but you think Pete might not take the resting part of her instruction carefully why don't you book into a hotel. That way you can stay in bed, order room service but also spend quality time together. Got to be worth thinking about."

Polly smiled "Sounds perfect!" she smiled kindly at Alex. "I will definitely think about it." She agreed before changing the subject and asking Alex about her new job. Soon an hour had passed and Piper looking at her watch tapped Alex's knee.

"Come on we have work to do!" She hugged Polly once more. "I will be back later." she promised "but call if you need anything." Waving the two women left and returned to Alex's car.

"Was I wrong suggesting Polly and Pete stay in a hotel?" Alex asked once back on the road. "I noticed how she was quite keen to change the subject."

Piper shrugged. "I think she is trying to save money. With the business being so new they are relying on Pete's wage and buying all the stuff for the baby wasn't cheap, now with hospital bills too. She wasn't offended though," Piper quickly reassured Alex who nodded but didn't comment further.

Once at thee unit Piper retrieved the pile of applications she had been avoiding and handed half to Alex. "I need someone who is keen to learn." She stated firmly.

"So you don't want someone who is experienced?" Alex was a little surprised.

"Not necessarily," Piper admitted. "I mean I know it sounds silly but this is our business, I don't want someone coming in and either trying to take over or telling us we are doing things wrong. But I do want someone who is keen and not afraid of getting their hands dirty, literally."

"Ok" Alex smiled she looked at the first form, "are you worried about age?"

"No not at all." Piper admitted, "I assumed young people would be out only applicants but no, I have no preference."

Soon the two women had various piles on front of them as they systematically worked. Once the applications had been sorted Piper smiled. "This would have taken me all day to do alone! Thank you!"

"I will let you buy me lunch as payment!" Alex grinned, "A large lunch seeing as how I missed breakfast!"

"You only missed breakfast because you wouldn't get dressed!" Piper smirked.

"And I didn't get dressed," Alex pointed out laughing "because you seemed reluctant to let me go and were fascinated with my appearance in your t-shirt!"

Piper blushed a little remembering how what she had intended to be a simple kiss that morning had quickly become heated the moment she had felt Alex bare legs pressed against her own and her hands had played with the hem on the shirt which looked so good on Alex. "Maybe tonight," she suggested shyly "you could wear the shirt I bought you in London."

"You bought me a shirt?"

"Yes, err, before things got complicated you might remember I sent you a picture of me in a shirt."

Alex's eyes darkened. "Yes, Piper I remember… so you are giving me a second hand shirt?" She teased.

"Yes!" Piper smiled.

"Good," Alex pulled Piper onto her lap, "seeing as we got this done far quicker than you expected, why don't you show me just exactly how grateful you are." She punctuated the last few words with kisses along Piper's neck.

Laughing Piper pulled away. "Behave!" She giggled, "I will not let you distract me we still have a ton of work to get done."

"But Pipes, you just said yourself how much time this had saved!" Alex whined, following Piper into the kitchen watching as she filled their mugs with coffee.

"Yes, and as a result we should get out of here before dark." Piper admitted "but we have a schedule. You see those people over at Barneys are quite specific about when they want their orders filled."

"I will have a word with Nicky," Alex continued this time putting her arms either side of Pipers on the counter effectively trapping her in front of her body, moving closer and groaning as she felt her pressed against her. "Nick will understand Pipes. It's been so long!"

"Ok Alex stop!" Piper tried to sound serious as she pushed back against Alex ducking under her arm. "Look if you want to be helpful, want us to get out of her early go take the resumes to Polly, go through them with her and decided on a few for interview and arrange that for me for one-day next week, the earlier the better. While you are doing that I will get this done then I will meet you back at mine and cook us dinner. Deal?"

Sensing she would be unable to change Pipers mind Alex nodded reluctantly and went to gather the piles of paper work they had sorted. "We came in my car," she suddenly remembered. "How will you get back?"

"How about you go see Polly, then maybe call in on Nicky or beryl, I am sure they would both welcome an update! Then come collect me about 7?"

Alex nodded trying to hide her disappointment at the late hour Piper was intending to work. By the time she got to the hospital Alex was moody. She didn't want to be spending time with Polly, it was Piper she wanted to be talking to.

"Well you look happy!" Polly smirked. "Has she got you running errands?"

"No she has just kicked me out." Alex muttered.

Polly laughed. "Let me guess you didn't take the soap make process seriously or maybe hinted that it wasn't a proper job?"

"Neither," Alex answered defensively. "I just wanted us to finish a little early seeing as how we had got the applications sorted."

"You have interviewed already? Chosen someone, and got the order done?" Polly's eyes widened impressed.

"God no. I mean we sorted the many candidates into likely, possible and rejects." Alex dumped the papers on Polly's bed. "That's why I am here so you can choose."

"So Piper is what, doing the order?"

"Yes, don't worry the order is being filled!" Alex snapped.

Polly grinned openly now. "You remember when we first met you, working all night, in early mornings. Nicky used to complain you didn't have a life. Well you may also remember offering Piper some advice early on about how important it is to behave professionally to succeed. She took that advise very very seriously. She quotes it often and knows you were right. She is working hard Alex not just to make PoPi's a success all of course that is a huge part of her motivation but to also prove to you she is not the idiot you first thought her to be."

"Of course I don't think she is an idiot." Alex almost shouted defensively before lowering her voice. "And what the two of you have achieved with PoPi's is amazing and very professional. I just missed her Polly, wanted a little time to catch up."

Polly noticed Alex sounded almost embarrassed as her last words left her mouth and taking pity on her she said "Piper was so sad when you weren't here. Of course she will want to spend time with you but surely it is better you have her whole attention than half, with the rest of her worrying about things she thinks she should have done at work."

"I guess." Alex admitted reluctantly.

"Good! So show me what you think is the likely pile and we can crack on."

So the two women reviewed the paperwork finally agreeing on 3 possible candidates.

"You want to wait until you are home so you can interview too?" Alex asked.

"No, I trust Piper, and you. I mean we choose the same resumes so we are looking for the same thing. Will you help Piper; with the interviews I mean?" Polly asked curiously.

"Oh I doubt very much she will either want or need my help." Alex admitted, knowing, now she had calmed down, Piper was working hard and more than capable.

"Maybe she will be happy for you to help. Will mean she can focus on the order." Polly prompted. She knew Alex had more than enough experience and it really would be good to get her help.

"I'll ask." Alex finally conceded. "But its Pipers call Polly. This is your business."

"Ok, well go ring these people, set up the interviews then piper can decide if she wants you there. Then maybe you should go see Nicky! She has been messaging me. She was not happy to know you had been here several times but hadn't visited her! If I was you I would take bribes." Polly saw Alex flinch. "Go on go. And thanks Alex."

O0o

"Oh so you finally found time to come see me!" Nicky was already round the desk hugging the taller woman. "Ok sit. I need news, all the news. But tell me first Piper, everything is ok with you two?"

Alex nodded slowly looking at her friend she said "Yes, its ok."

"You don't sound too sure." Nicky frowned. "She is still mad, about that Sylvie woman, about you going to London?"

"No, she is not mad. She is busy. Polly is not able to work; she is trying to fill the order for here alone. But Nick I want to make it like it was before. I am just not sure I can. If it is too late."

"Of course it is not too late!" Nicky scoffed a little surprised Alex seemed so defeated.

"She practically kicked me out before."

"Why?" Nicky frowned. Then as Alex explained Nicky chuckled. "Ok what would you have done if 6 months ago someone had come in here and done to you what you did to Piper! Alex you practically said her job wasn't as important as sex with you!"

"I did no such thing!" Alex exclaimed. "I know how important PoPi's is to Piper. I just…."

"You are just horny and want sex!" Nick chuckled. "Ok boss here's what you do. Sort out what you can work wise for her, even employ someone if you have too, then collect her, wine and dine her. Why don't I ring Lorna and get her to book you a table and room? All romantic, roses, champagne. The works. Let her know you are sorry then put it right."

"I don't know…" Alex hesitated, but Nicky was already on the phone regaling the story to Lorna.

"Nick!" Alex huffed, not impressed at being the centre of their gossip but also unsure of what to do to make Piper see she was (a) serious and (b) believed in her. By the time Nicky had hung up and handed Alex a piece of paper Alex was on her phone texting Piper.

"Right get out of here you." Nicky snapped, "some of us have work to do. Oh and Lorna said you and Piper are coming clubbing with us this Saturday! No excuses, so you have until then to set this straight."

Waving goodbye to her friend Alex waited until she was outside to call Piper.

"Hey Pipes. Are you sure you are happy for me to do this. I have had it pointed out to me that I was very wrong! I'm sorry! It's your business Pipes, your call."

Piper grinned, she knew Alex was not one for admitting she was wrong unless she was 100% serious and she could hear the seriousness in her voice. "Alex you are far more experienced in interviewing than either me or Polly, we have agreed the candidates, you know the business, if you are happy to do interviews it will save me a whole day of stress. I mean it, I am more than happy!"

"Ok," Alex could hear Piper was serious. "In that case I will be outside at 7, I am taking you to dinner. Be ready!"

o0o

"So explain again where we are going?" Piper frowned, Alex had mumbled something about going out for the evening then had swiftly turned the conversation back to work.

"It's a surprise." Alex muttered glancing cautiously at Piper.

"Al, I love that you want to surprise me, but I am hardly dressed for going out."

"No and I guessed you would say that, so I have brought you something to change into."

"But why? Why can't we just go home?" Piper was feeling unsettled by Alex's shifty behaviour.

"Because both Polly and Nicky pointed out that I was wrong earlier, and they were right, I was wrong to try to distract you from work Piper, I am sorry. It's just…" Alex hesitated, suddenly very glad Piper had forced this conversation now, when she was driving, not over the dinner table as she had planned when then Alex would have to look directly at Piper. "It's just I missed you and I wanted you."

When Piper didn't comment immediately Alex took her fixed gaze of the road to look at the woman in the passenger seat. She was surprised to see Piper sat with a huge grin on her face. "What?" She demanded defensively.

"Nothing!" Piper grinned, "It's just cute. Alex Vause, not only shy but being schooled in the ways of wooing a woman by Nicky Nichols!"

"I'm not wooing you!" Alex muttered suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut?

"No? then why all the secrecy and planning. Why the fancy dinner with smart clothes?"

"Maybe I was just horny."

"Nope," Piper chuckled, "no denying it, you are being romantic and its lovely.

"It is?" Alex was a little more hopeful now she knew Piper seemed pleased.

"Of course its lovely Alex. And I wasn't mad earlier I just panic when we have orders to fill. With Polly not there I feel doubly responsible. But what you did today, organising those interviews, well it really did help."

"I'm glad." Alex smiled. "But I don't want to talk about work Pipes, tonight let's forget work, forget orders and interviews and just enjoy us."

"Deal. But where exactly are we going?"

"Well while I was being 'schooled' by miss Nichols she may have just arranged with Lorna for us to stay at the plaza tonight, she booked us a table and room."

"Are they joining us?"

"No Pipes, it's about us remember, this night is about us. But I was informed we have to go clubbing with them this weekend."

Piper laughed "Sounds perfect. So what did you pack for me?"

Her nervous tone had Alex grinning now. "Why, nervous?"

"Yes!" Piper laughed.

Pulling up in front of the hotel Alex handed her keys to the uniformed valet and indicated they had bags also. Placing a guiding hand on Piper's waist they entered the foyer only to be greeted by the loud voice of Lorna.

"You guys made it! I am so glad. I have booked you a nice room." She winked at Alex receiving a frown in return, "and a table is booked for an hour. But if you want room service," she nudged Piper suggestively, "just ring down."

"Err thanks." Piper smiled a little nervous by Lorna's enthusiasm.

"Now you kids go have fun!" She called as she watched Alex pull Piper towards the reception desk.

By the time they had reached the room Piper was chuckling. "She doesn't do subtle does she!"

"She has been hanging with Nicky too long." Alex muttered. "I bet she has the room bugged." She looked around suspiciously.

"Don't be silly." Piper chuckled. "But I am sure she is on the phone to Nicky now telling her we are here. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they have the dinner table next to ours!"

"Oh my god your right! I can just see Nicky doing that." Alex said horrified, "and calling out tips!" She shuddered, "room service it is then!"

"But you packed me this dress." Piper was pulling the dress out of the clothes carrier, "it will be nice to dress up."

"We can dress up here" Alex looked around the room. "This room is certainly big enough! We can eat at the table look."

Nodding Piper smiled, "Ok, but don't order the food to arrive just yet I want to shower first."

"Ok, you go wash up, I will order and tell them to deliver it in an hour. What shall I get you?"

"Surprise me." Piper grinned before disappearing into the bathroom.

Alex sat on the bed looking around the room. It was lovely, she would have to thank Lorna tomorrow. Picking up the phone she ordered some food and wine and went to her own bag. She had wanted to feel comfortable but figured her normal black jeans would look out of place here, so had finally settled on a short black skirt and a shirt which appeared black but had flecks of emerald green in it. Knowing Piper was likely to be a while Alex had showered before collecting her from work so now she stripped quickly, pulling on the clean clothes and moving to the mirror to pull her long hair back.

She heard the water in the shower turn off indicating Piper would be out once she had dried her hair, this gave Alex 15 minutes or so, so moving quickly she pulled the small table into the centre of the room.

Opening the knocked door, she smiled to see a young smartly dressed man carrying the flowers she had requested and some linen to cover the table they worked quickly leaving with a smile and a large tip. As the bathroom door opened Alex turned to see Piper, looking beautiful in a dark blue dress, her hair curling to her shoulders and a huge smile on her face as she looked at the table.

"Al this is lovely! Did you organise this?"

"Yes, I don't need Nicky for everything." Alex smirked. Another knock brought the arrival of their food and Piper groaned in pleasure at the sight of the steaks set before them.

"I hadn't realised how hungry I was." she admitted. Attacking her food before Alex had even finished pouring the wine.

"Well I was guessing you didn't stop to eat after I left so figured this would be a good choice." Alex smiled.

As they ate Piper realised this was the first time she had spent alone with Alex in a hotel.

"Why have we not done this before?" She asked suddenly.

"Because we have been busy." Alex pointed out. "Because you had a new apartment and needed to get settled. I had wanted us to go away." Alex admitted looking into Piper's bright blue eyes as she made the admission. "I had wanted to go away, just the two of us. But I had hoped for a remote beach rather than one night in a hotel in the city."

Piper smiled, "it sounds lovely Alex, but I am not sure either of us have time for that."

"No I know." Alex shrugged. "But it suddenly felt like we were far apart."

Piper put down her fork and moved around the table she squeezed onto Alex lap and kissed her lips softly.

"Maybe for a while we were drifting, or maybe it was just struggling to find the right pace for us both, or we were individually trying to both prove ourselves or protect the other person. But Al, I'm not going anywhere. I realised in London, before things got crazy, that the feelings I have for you are strong. All this," she waved at the room. "It's lovely, really lovely but I don't need it you know. I'd have been happy for us to get a drive through McDonalds and to sit on the sofa sharing a strawberry sundae, as long as I was with you."

Alex grinned.

"What?" Piper asked not sure what she had said that was so amusing.

"Go look at the trolley, at desert."

Standing up Piper moved to the trolley that had been place by the side of the table, lifting the domed lid she laughed. A large dish full of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream, covered in fresh berries and strawberry sauce sat on a silver plate.

"Only one?" she asked smiling, pretty sure Alex's thinking had been like her own.

"As much as I love the idea of sitting on the sofa and sharing with you, I was thinking maybe we could share this particular sundae in bed." Alex smiled.

"Perfect!" Piper grinned.

 **o0o**

 **A/N: Double apologies this week, firstly for the delay but for also not replying to all the lovely messages and reviews. So happy people are still reading even though I have not been very consistent in updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the beginning of the new phase in the relationship, next chapter will continue from where this one leaves off ;-)**

 **A x**


	32. Chapter 32

"You need to lose the dress!" Alex grinned as she watched Piper eyeing first the bed then the ice-cream. "Making a mess on hotel sheets is one thing, I am not ruining that dress too!"

Piper smirked, "You like this dress hah!"

"Yes Pipes, I like anything you wear that hugs your body like that, but right now I think you need to lose it and get into bed."

"One minute." Piper smiled, moving to the wardrobe where she had stored the bag Alex had packed for her. After rummaging around she turned to look at Alex. "You really didn't pack nightclothes? Not even a t-shirt?"

"Nope!" Alex grinned. "Now come here."

As Piper walked towards her smiling, Alex indicated she turn round and unzipping the figure hugging dress brushed it off Piper's shoulders kissing the flesh she exposed. "I missed this." she whispered wrapping her arms around Piper's middle pulling her tight against her.

Resting her head back against Alex's shoulder Piper closed her eyes, revelling in the closeness and warmth of Alex's touch, as she felt Alex push her dress down her hips leaving her stood in only her black lacy underwear; she opened her eyes and turned without breaking the circle of Alex's arms around her.

"My turn now." she grinned. "It would be a shame to drip ice-cream on this shirt, I love how the green makes your eyes sparkle." Piper admitted tracing one hand down the silky material down over the slope of Alex breast, feeling her catch her breath at the touch and knowing she was as caught up in the moment as she herself was. Forcing herself to pull away Piper moved back to the trolley with the dome covered dessert. Turning she smiled as she saw Alex had divested herself of the rest of her clothes and was now rearranging the pillows on the bed. Throwing back the covers she patted the space next to her. Carefully balancing the dish as she climbed onto the bed Piper handed Alex a spoon.

"This was definitely a good idea!" She grinned plunging her spoon into the ice-cream and raising it too her lips. Just as she closed her eyes, moaning in delight at the cold sweet taste, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Alex muttered.

"Just ignore them!" Piper mumbled carefully balancing a fresh strawberry on her spoon and offering it temptingly to Alex who immediately forgot the interruption and opened her mouth. But the loud knocking broke the silence once more and seriously annoyed Alex climbed of the bed and grabbing her shirt pulled it on before opening the door a little.

"What?" She demanded.

"Ok boss that's just rude!" came Nicky's voice, causing Piper to groan knowing their plans for an early romantic night had just flown out the half opened door.

"I don't care Nicky. Now is not a good time!"

"Ohhhh!" Piper could hear the mirth in Nicky's voice, "did I interrupt?"

"Yes we were eating." Alex muttered not exactly lying, but omitting the whole truth.

"Well Lorna and I were downstairs, we thought it would be good to join you, you know like a double date."

"Are you kidding me?" Alex hissed trying to keep her voice low to not only not disturb the neighbouring rooms but to stop Piper hearing what she was about to say too. "I told you I wanted this to be alone time Nicky, me and Piper, why on earth would you think a double dinner date would help."

"Because lately Al, you haven't handled things too well and we don't want you to screw up this thing with Piper."

"Well I can assure you Piper is happy, at least she was until you knocked!"

"Ok, well if you are in the middle of eating come down for a drink at the bar when you are done."

"Nicky!" Alex began but Nicky was already walking away.

"One drink boss, or next time I knock I will have Lorna with me and we will have the drink in your room."

As Alex slammed the door shut in frustration she turned to see Piper grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Two reasons," Piper laughed "one, you have to admit it's sweet they care. And two I got to eat all the ice-cream!" Laughing as she saw Alex glare once more at the now closed door she shifted, carefully climbing off the bed carrying the empty dish. "Maybe later we can order room service to make up for it?" she grinned. "But I'm telling you Al, Nicky sounded like she meant business so I suggest we get dressed and get down to that bar before she arrives back here with Lorna!"

o0o

"I'm sorry!" Lorna mouthed as Piper and Alex seated themselves at the table 20 minutes later.

Piper smiled reassuringly as she accepted the drink Nicky handed her.

"So you and the boss made peace?" Nicky blurted out unashamedly. "She has made it up to you?"

"Well she was trying," Piper smirked "but we were interrupted by someone banging on the door."

"Oh god, you mean you were... oh no, I'm so sorry!" Lorna groaned turning to glare at Nicky. "I told you to knock once and leave if they didn't answer!"

"I thought they hadn't heard me." Nicky tried unsuccessfully to defend herself.

"Nicky the whole floor heard you!" Piper pointed out before adding to Lorna, "it's ok and it probably saved the hotel sheets from being covered in strawberry sauce!" She grinned winking at Alex who choked on the mouthful of wine she had just taken her eyes widening at Pipers words.

"Ok now I am sorry!" Nicky mumbled realising what she had interrupted and knowing Alex would be out for revenge if she could get it.

"Oh don't worry Nick," Alex smiled sweetly recovering from her shock. "I have thought of a way you can both repay us."

"You have?" Nicky asked cautiously.

"Yes. Lorna, I am helping Piper with some staffing issues, Polly is convalescing so I need to interview some candidates to help out. I would like to hire a room tomorrow afternoon. Nicky will pay." She smiled at her friend who nodded resignedly. "Also I would like to book a couples session at the spa, Nicky will be paying for this on her Barneys expense account. I will get back to you with the dates." She turned to Piper," I thought about what you said and thought maybe we could book the spa for Polly and Pete, then a meal and a room just for one night, I'll pay for that part." She added seeing Nicky pale. "It is only one night and will give them both a chance to relax and regroup."

Piper grinned leaning to kiss Alex. "It's a lovely thought, thank you."

o0o

"I don't want to leave." Piper sighed the next morning as she lay in bed her head resting on Alex shoulder.

Alex kissed the top of her head. "Next time we come here I am making sure Nicky has no idea. In fact, next weekend we will stay the whole weekend! So between us this next week we need to get someone hired and trained enough so you are not worrying, because at lunchtime next Friday I am collecting you from work, taking you home to pack a bag then we will come here."

Piper grinned. Moving higher to kiss Alex. "I can't wait!" she smiled.

Alex pulled Piper closer deepening the kiss running her hands down Piper's naked back. Pulling back a little she said "You are still not allowed to pack night clothes, I like this too much!" she squeezed Pipers butt before adding "we still have half an hour before we need to leave."

Piper grinned, remembering how heated things had got when they had finally returned to their room last night, blushing a little at the memory but secretly proud of how many times she had made Alex cum. "I'm surprised you have the energy after last night! Why don't we compromise and make the most of that lovely double shower?"

Jumping out of bed Alex left a giggling Piper to follow her as she turned on the water adjusting the temperature then began sniffing at the various bottles of product on offer. "None of these are as good as PoPi's," she winked; "I will have to find out from Lorna who their buying manager is. I can see a new client for you!"

"I tell you what," Piper laughed; "just for you I will bring some of your favourite strawberry shower gel that you insist is too good for the general public!"

"It's the least you can do for eating that dessert last night!" Alex grinned pulling Piper after her into the shower.

"I thought we both agreed I more than made up for that later!" Piper grinned cheekily earning a pat on her bottom from Alex.

As the two women moved under the hot spray of water their teasing words were forgotten as hands stroked and lips caressed whatever skin they could reach.

Moving carefully so as not to slip, Alex pinned Piper against the tiled wall and trapping her hands in her own used her mouth to move down Piper's body kissing and licking until she could see Piper's arousal in her hardened nipples and the shifting of her hips every time Alex's mouth got close. Finally taking pity on the blonde woman writhing now, Alex kissed gently down her stomach until she reached Pipers smooth mound. Licking gently, rewarded by Piper widening her legs, Alex dipped her tongue into Piper earning a groan of satisfaction and the feel of Piper's hands tightening in her own. With her hands still holding Pipers, Alex used her tongue to first gently, then quickly, bring Piper to the point where she was shaking with her need for release.

"Alex please!" she begged no longer able to stand the torment of Alex's flicking tongue. As Alex took pity sinking her tongue as far as she could into Piper swirling it then repeating she released her grip on her hands to steady Piper whose legs were now trembling as her orgasm washed over her. Alex slowly kissing Pipers trembling pussy lowered her to the shower floor pulling her into her arms and kissing her gently.

"Not sure this has saved us any time Pipes." She grinned, looking at the contented smile on her girlfriends face.

"I'm not sure I care." Piper said softly trying to snuggle close.

"Oh no. No time for cuddles, come on up you get. You have a business empire to build and I have to get to work finding someone who will have learnt the ropes by next weekend, because I'm telling you Piper, there is no way Nicky, or anyone else, is interrupting us then!"

o0o

"It's a bit of a change from what you are doing now. Why do you think you are either qualified or would enjoy it?" Alex frowned at the young woman sat before her. Her resume showed that through college, and since leaving, her only work experience had been tending bar. Her recent employer being the very club that she was meant to be attending tonight herself.

"Well I only took on bar work to pay my rent. My degree is in business but I have no experience in this area." The woman admitted honestly. "If I am going to learn I know I have to start at the bottom, and the advertisement said this was a new company so it seemed like an ideal opportunity to see how things work from the beginning."

"But why would PoPi benefit by employing someone with no valid experience and no background in the industry?" Alex continued keen to see how much this young applicant wanted the post and had thought it through.

"Well I may not have any kind of scientific background but I am keen to learn, more than willing to take instruction and, let's face it, as a woman I know how important it is to not only get a product that looks good but makes you feel good too. Working in the bar has helped me get on with all sorts of people, and believe me I see all sorts! But I know that means I can settle in fast and learn. I really do want to learn."

Alex smiled. "Ok Tasha, I do have a few people left to see today but I will call you before the end of today if you have been successful. You need to be aware that the job will be starting Monday and will be fulltime every week day. Would that clash with your current commitments?"

Tasha shook her head eagerly. "It would mean I could finally work normal hours!" She said eagerly. Leaning forward she held out her hand. "Thank you so much for seeing me."

Nodding Alex showed her to the door and went back to the desk she had set up with the notes for each applicant. Tasha had been by far the most inexperienced, but Alex felt long term she would probably be the most beneficial to the brand Polly and Piper were building. She had arranged to meet Piper for lunch so she would take her notes offer her advice and let the girls decide for themselves.

By the time lunchtime came around and Alex had seen all the applicants her opinion hadn't changed. Gathering the papers she headed down to find Lorna and thank her for arranging the room.

"Alex it is the least I could do after the lunatic that I call my girlfriend decided to ruin the one good suggestion she has had all year! "

Alex grinned, "as long as I keep reminding myself she means well it's ok." Alex admitted. "I wasn't saying that last night though! But I think, or hope, she has learnt her lesson and we really did have a nice time last night so I'm not complaining too much."

"Well just don't tell her that tonight." Lorna grinned," she actually seemed worried this morning, scared Piper would be mad and pull out of going to the club tonight."

"She is only worried about going clubbing not me and Pipes, but its ok. I am actually looking forward to it, seems ages since we all went out. Right I am off to tell Piper I have potentially found her first employee, I will see you tonight!" Giving Lorna a kiss on the cheek Alex made her way outside and headed towards Pipers unit.

o0o

 **A/N: Shorter this week as I figured better a short update than none at all, right? Thanks once more for the lovely messages and reviews. Lovely to hear from people just discovering story too, welcome! Not going to promise update next week as whenever I do I struggle, but will do my best. ;-) A x**


	33. Chapter 33

"Piper how can it possibly take this long to get ready!" Alex grumbled sat on the bed. Piper was in the bathroom of her apartment curling her hair before their night out, but as Alex glanced at her watch she realised she had been waiting 45 minutes and they were going to be very late at this rate.

Her protestations died on her lips however when Piper appeared. She stood before her in a black silk play suit, a v cut down the front exposing the golden flesh of piper's chest hinting at the curves of her breasts while the shorts showed the long tanned runners legs Alex loved to admire

"Well?" Piper twirled before the tall stunned woman a grin on her face. "I take it you approve!"

Nodding and reaching to pull Piper closer to her she said "I very much approve but suddenly the last thing I want to do is let you lose in a gay club dressed like this!"

"What's wrong with it?" Piper frowned.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, except you look far too hot and I will have to spend the entire evening fending people off!" Alex let her eyes travel the length of Pipers back as she twirled once more, revelling in the feel of the soft black silk. The material was loose fitting on top hinting at piper's slender curves it was however the front, cut down the centre showing cleavage Alex knew had been helped but whatever underwear Piper was currently sporting. But as she held Piper away from her Alex knew her grin was wide as she let her gaze wander once more over piper long toned legs showing beneath the shorts of the playsuit.

"I really, really like this outfit pipes." Alex began.

"Good because as you pointed out we are going to be late." Pulling out of the loose grasp Alex held her in Piper slipped her feet into the heels she had chosen earlier and headed to the door. "Come on!"

The cab Alex had ordered was sat by the curd waiting and climbing in Alex confirmed the address of the club while resting her hand firmly on Piper's leg.

"Al, I know I said it earlier but I really meat it, thank you so much for doing the interviews today. I called Tasha and she sounded so happy and excited!"

"Well I didn't confirm her shifts," Alex admitted "but there is a chance you can talk to her in person, she works at the club."

"Oh I think she will be working," Piper grinned excitedly. "When I told her the good news she said she was going to hand in her notice tonight."

"Well make sure you make it clear to her that the clothes you are wearing tonight are not indicative of your normal work dress or an example of how she should dress!"

Piper sniggered, "Al, come on! We will be making soap. I am sure Tasha can make the distinction between night club dress and work clothes."

Shrugging but making a note to hunt the young girl down and set her straight Alex made no further comment.

"Finally!" Nicky muttered as she glared at Alex climbing out of the cab. "I don't even want to know the reason you are late, just hurry up we are missing serious drinking time here!" As Piper emerged however Nicky's eyes travelled slowly up her long legs to the low cut blouse top and grinned. "Ok, now I understand!" she winked at Alex.

"Grow up!" Alex muttered, knowing if Pipers look had Nicky open mouthed she was in for a long night. Following Nicky to the bar Alex ordered shots for everyone and a bottle of wine which she asked to be sent to their table.

"Explain again why you booked a table." Nicky frowned.

"Because you insisted we get here so early! Look around nick there is hardly anyone here! So I booked a table thinking we could have a meal, you know like civilised adults, rather than you just getting trashed."

"Humph!" Nicky grumbled ignoring the grins of Lorna and Piper who had joined the two of them.

Soon the four women were catching up on news, with piper singing Alex's praises for her help finding her an assistant and Nicky quizzing Alex about when she would be back in Barneys.

"Well I have meetings next week," Alex explained, "so I will be working just not in the office. Then next weekend Piper and I have plans but I should be back checking up on you the following Monday, so make sure everything's in order."

Nicky scoffed. "I will have you know we have been doing just fine!"

"I know Nick," Alex smiled pleased her friend had taken to the role so well, "let's not talk business tonight though. Instead you can tell us how you have managed to keep Lorna here for so long."

Nicky stuck out her tongue, amused and relieved the Alex before her looked back to her normal self compared to the woman so obviously upset when her relationship with Piper had been threatened. Turing to Lorna she grinned "I think we should get you an outfit like Piper has on there!"

Alex was tempted to say she could have Pipers, the waitress who had taken their food order had not looked any of them in the eye to busy gazing at Pipers exposed chest.

"Oh please!" Lorna scoffed. "Surely even you have noticed Alex is not coping with Pipers outfit in public, and she is the sane, calm one of the two of you."

"Who said I wanted you wearing it in public!" Nicky grinned, earning herself a slap and causing Piper to look at Alex concerned. "You really not happy me wearing this?" she asked quietly ignoring the banter going on across the table now.

"You look beautiful Pipes." Alex answered honestly. "Absolutely gorgeous. It's just I'm not the only one who is thinking it."

Piper shrugged." But yours is the only opinion that matters to me." Piper assured her, "and it is you I will be leaving with. Now stop stressing, give me a kiss and drink your drink, you need to chill." She grinned as she leant to kiss Alex seeing her smiling and knowing her words had eased her concerns.

The food was good and Alex was relieved Nicky would have something lining her stomach before she hit the bar once more. They could see the club filling up and the music was getting louder and Alex could tell Nicky was itching to get on the dance floor.

"Go on, go with her." Piper grinned seeing Alex glancing towards the bar.

"You sure?"

"Of course. We will be over soon." She assured her. Turning to Lorna she smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't really thought this outfit through," she admitted, "I saw it, knew Alex would like it and just went for it. But maybe it was too much."

"Don't be silly. You look amazing, Alex is used to having people come to her, or at least if she goes for someone it's always on her terms. Maybe seeing you get a little attention will do her good."

"I do not want to play games." Piper shook her head. "She means a lot to me. Sylvie really messed her around I would hate to think she thought I was doing the same thing."

"Well from what I have heard of this Sylvie woman you are nothing like her and you are exactly what Alex needs. I know from what Nicky has told me you have both been having a rough time but maybe it has a silver lining Piper, maybe you can both see how important you are to each other more clearly now."

Piper nodded at Lorna's words. It was certainly true for her. "Come on lets go join them." She grinned. "Can't let them have all the fun."

Soon the four women were happily dancing, breaking every now and then for another round of drinks. When the music changed and got heavier Piper retreated once more to the bar while Lorna escaped to the bathroom.

Sticking to the wine she had been drinking at the table Piper looked round. She remembered how uncomfortable she had felt the first time she had come here with Polly. It seemed a long time ago now. Feeling a hand brush her back she turned and grinned when she saw Alex stood beside her.

"You look serious Pipes, is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine" she smiled, "I was just remembering the first time I came here, how uncomfortable I felt."

Alex chuckled." You and Polly looked terrified. Like you were expecting to be offered as some kind of lesbian sacrifice!"

Piper blushed a little as she chuckled. "This place, well it is very different to the clubs I would have normally attended."

Alex sniggered; "well it's certainly not the pony club that's for sure! Just think what your mom would say if she saw you here now!"

Piper grinned. "You mean if the heart failure of my playsuit didn't kill her first!"

Alex, chuckling, took Pipers hand. "Come on. I have shown great restraint so far, come dance with me, I need to hold you."

Piper smiled as Alex led her to the quieter dance floor. "I like it round here." she admitted. Alex smiled not commenting as she pulled Piper close letting her hands stroke down Pipers silk covered back.

"This feels sensual, so sexy." Alex whispered resting her arms loosely at Piper's waist.

"It feels good when you stroke me like that." Piper admitted sad Alex had stopped.

"The thing is Pipes, it feels so good I need to stop or I will be dragging you out of here." She closed her eyes, "it looks sensational but the feel, the silk... I can feel you pressed against me as if you were naked."

Alex's words caused Piper to groan and turn her head seeking Alex's mouth. Suddenly wishing they were home alone. They moved slowly to the music ignoring the other couples dancing not breaking the kiss.

Finally pulling back as the tempo of the music speeded up Alex looked at Piper, seeing the desire she felt reflected in Pipers eyes.

"I think I need a drink." she whispered huskily. "You do things to me Piper Chapman. Make me feel things I haven't felt before."

Piper, herself shaken by the level of desire she was feeling merely nodded and followed Alex to the bar. Several shots later they were joined once more by Nicky who was looking more than a little drunk. "Come on lurch. Dance." She pulled a protesting Alex away leaving Piper alone once more. Reaching for another drink Piper drank it quickly before ordering another.

"You look happier tonight." Said the young girl behind the bar.

"I do?" Piper frowned.

"You don't remember do you? You were here a while ago, sad because you had split with your girlfriend, I had blue hair then she grinned I looked a little wild."

Piper grinned a vague recollection coming back to her. "Yes, I remember, you were kind! Although I had had more than enough to drink that night I do remember talking to someone with blue hair who said nice things to me."

"Well it's good to see you smiling tonight. You look even more beautiful when you smile!" The girl laughed blushing slightly before adding. "And the blue hair was the old me. Here," she pushed a shot across the bar to Piper, "on me."

"Thanks," Piper grinned. "The blue hair was cool. But it suits you blonde too."

Raising her own glass, the barmaid toasted Piper before refilling both their glasses. She leant across the bar and whispered conspiritorialy; "tell me that mad woman isn't with you tonight."

Piper laughed a vague memory of Nicky shouting at her for being drunk. "She is actually; she is over there dancing." As she turned to wave in the direction of the dance floor she saw Alex stalking towards her.

"Oh hey!" Piper watched a little confused as the girl behind the bar greeted Alex with a huge grin.

"You know each other?" Piper asked a little confused.

"This is Tasha." Alex muttered.

"No!" Piper whooped. "Hey I'm Piper!" She held out her hand.

"Piper as in my new boss?" The girl grinned "that's so cool!"

"So was the hair change because of the job?" Piper asked laughing.

"Yes, I wanted to be taken seriously. I mean it was ok for here but..." she trailed off slightly unnerved at the way the tall dark haired woman was glaring at her, wondering if she was overstepping the mark. Not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing and loosing the one job opportunity she had wanted for so long she began to move away slightly. "Well Piper, err, Miss Chapman," she blustered aware Alex was still glaring. "I guess I will see you Monday. And maybe we can catch up then." She pulled a slight face letting Piper know she understood if she didn't want to talk in front of Alex. "Maybe then you can fill me on how you dumped the stupid girlfriend who left you for her ex and what's put that gorgeous smile back on your face." With a wave she left a stunned confused Piper and a furious looking Alex staring after her as she moved to the other end of the bar to serve customers.

"Over here!" Alex muttered pulling Piper away round to the quieter area once more. "You want to explain what that was about?"

Piper shrugged. "Well for a start I had no idea who she was." Piper laughed, "I mean what are the chances!"

"It's not funny Piper. She clearly has a crush on you and you seem to have told her we have split up because I left you for someone else!"

"It wasn't like that!" Piper hastened to reassure Alex. "I was so drunk; ask Nicky! I honestly couldn't have told you who I spoke too. I was here with Nicky and Lorna, I was so sad al because of Sylvie, and I thought she would win, that I would lose you. I certainly don't think I said you had left me but I might have mentioned you were in England. Anyway she was just being kind."

"Piper she has the hots for you! You can't say you didn't notice."

Piper shrugged. "She was trying to make me feel better that's all."

"What did she say Piper?"

"I can't remember fully, something like she would not have left me... I'm not sure." Piper cringed knowing it sounded bad and unsure how to explain it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Well she can't work for you now."

"What? Oh that's just silly!"

"She thinks you are single Piper!"

"Well I will tell her I'm not! Alex do you really think I would choose her over you?" Piper was shocked at how insecure Alex was. "Look. You interviewed her; you told me she would be ideal for the company, so let's focus on that."

Alex nodded slowly before saying "You want another drink?"

Seeing Piper nod Alex took the opportunity to return to the bar and beckon Tasha over. "If it was up to me you would not have that job now." She hissed.

"I wouldn't?" The girl looked confused then seeing Alex glance once more in Pipers direction she realised. "It was you! you are her girlfriend." She cringed. "I'm sorry. She was upset, said some things."

"So I hear. But just to set the record straight, so you are very clear. Piper and I are together, very much together. We did not split up, we are not about to split up and the only reason you still have a job to go to is because Piper is a nicer person than I am."

Returning to Piper empty handed Alex didn't speak just pulled Piper onto the dance floor.

"Alex what's going on?"

"Shush." Alex muttered pulling Piper into her arms.

Piper was quiet for a while unsure now if Alex was angry or upset. "Alex?" She asked gently.

Alex didn't answer though just fused her mouth to Pipers silencing her questions. Deepening the kiss quickly Alex let her hands wander this time. Running them up and down Pipers back as if reassuring herself she was really there. She felt Piper shiver as she traced the curve of her bottom and knew she was feeling the desire as much as she was. Pulling her mouth away Alex said "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Piper replied quietly.

"No its not, I have no right to get jealous and I do trust you Piper. Maybe we should just go."

But Piper shook her head turning she began to dance to the faster music swaying her hips and pulling Alex's arms around her so her back was pressed to Alex's chest.

"Dance with me!" she smiled over her shoulder, pushing back a little linking her arms back around Alex's neck.

Laughing at Pipers forward behaviour, Alex began to move moving her hands from where Piper had placed them on her hips to trail down her sides then up brushing the sides of her breasts. She saw "Piper close her eyes and felt rather than heard her groan in desire.

Leaning down she whispered. "You like that pipes? Feel good?" Piper nodded. Alex repeated the action and was shocked when Piper used one arm to pull Alex's head down to meet her own in another heated kiss. This time Alex let her hands trail down to the hem of Pipers play shorts, soft teasing fingers tracing the material, she was rewarded with Piper grinding her hips in a circle seeking further contact and brushing against Alex at the same time.

"We need to get out of here Pipes." Alex muttered. Knowing she would not be responsible for her actions if Piper kept moving like that but also needing to finish what she had started. Piper didn't comment just grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her to the door. Once outside Alex hailed a cab and bundled Piper in. Once in herself she gave her address then pulled Piper onto her lap. She didn't see the cab driver glancing in his rear view mirror at the two women making out on the seat behind him she didn't see him smile and turn his music louder. All she was aware of was Piper clinging to her, desperately seeking closer contact. Twisting the blonde girl on her lap she pulled one leg across so Piper was now straddling her.

"You alright there Pipes?" She asked, knowing from Pipers breathing she was more than a little turned on.

"I need you Al." She moaned. "Now!"

"We are in a cab Pipes; we will be home soon." But Piper shook her head moving her hips as if desperate for contact kissing Alex once more as if this would stop her sensible words. Unable to resist Alex let one hand hold Pipers head while the other she traced down he skin exposed by the cut of the play suit.

She pulled her mouth from Pipers and said "You sure?"

Piper just nodded her hips moving as if of their own accord.

"You need to be quiet Pipes." she warned. Piper nodded again and Alex let her hand trail lower, brushing the silk shorts covering pieper feeling her jolt in pleasure at her touch.

"Al please!" she gasped.

"Shhhh" Alex soothed this time letting her finger stroke over Piper's sensitive clit, feeling Pipers nails sink into her head almost painfully but not stopping knowing she had to make this quick before they reached home. Using her other hand to pull Pipers taught nipples she felt the woman on her lap stiffen and sink her teeth into her neck to stop herself crying out as she peaked.

Slumping forward Piper kissed Alex's neck were her teeth had bite and mumbled "I can't believe I just did that."

Alex smiled stroking her back soothingly. "Feel better?" she smiled.

"Well at least til we get home!" Piper smiled, knowing that they would not be sleeping any time soon.

o0o

A/N: So sorry I was not able to reply to everyone this week, I am so grateful for all the messages though and relieved you are happy with shorter chapters if I can keep them regular. Will try harder to reply to messages this week so please, let me know what you think. A x


	34. Chapter 34

"Alex I really do not need a lift to work. I need my car, you need yours." Piper sighed as she watched Alex frown and try to think of a reason to justify her offer. "Look if you really want to check out Tasha follow me in, but I don't want you scaring her off before she even starts. If you have not done that already!" she muttered.

Nodding Alex picked up her brief case and followed Piper outside. Watching Piper walk to her car she called over, "You coming back here tonight?"

"Sure I can do, for a while anyway. But I do need to go home tonight Al, I have been here all weekend, I need to do some laundry get some food in."

"Ok. Well why don't we go out for dinner, my treat, then tomorrow when you have all your chores done you can stay here."

Piper grinned "You just want me here to cook for you, I know."

"Well if you make pancakes every morning like you did today I would be a fool not too!" Alex grinned.

"Ok, well come follow me this morning, say hi to Tash then I will text you later, let you know what time we are finishing."

Nodding Alex climbed into her car and followed Piper through the streets until they reached the unit. Alex knew she had plenty of time, her first meeting was not until 11. As she put the car into park she noticed the bike parked round the side of the building. Whistling quietly to herself she got out and walked towards it.

"Hey!" Came a nervous voice from behind her. Turning Alex's eyes widened when n she saw Tash standing nervously on the corner.

"This yours?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yes." Tash smiled. "My baby."

"It's beautiful!" Alex smiled, walking slowly around the machine.

"Uh hm..." came a cough form behind the two women and turning Alex grinned sheepishly as she saw Pipers laughing expression.

"Hi." Tash smiled shyly.

"Morning!" Piper grinned. "I see you have found Alex's weak spot!"

"You like bikes?" Tasha asked hopefully.

Alex nodded. Still eyeing the machine before her.

"Perhaps you should bring it tomorrow." Piper teased, "you can compare notes."

Alex eyed Piper suspiciously knowing she was teasing but also thinking what a good idea it sounded. She asked Tasha a few more questions before Piper interrupted again. "Ok, now I hate to be a party pooper, but we have work to do and you have a meeting to get too. I'll call you later." She moved to kiss Alex quickly before waving Tasha into the unit. Shaking her head Piper smiled at the young girl stood looking at her nervously. "Don't look so worried. I would say you just passed the biggest test."

"She doesn't like me does she?"

Piper sighed. "It's not as simple as that, and she will be fine. That bike of yours will give you something to talk about if nothing else."

"Err..." Tasha frowned. "Is she here a lot?"

Piper grinned. "No. Don't panic. Usually it's just me and Polly. Alex works for Barneys, so we have a fair amount of business dealings; but she is too high up to worry about our day to day operations. She only did your interview as a favour to me, then her overhearing our conversation just triggered a few sensitive buttons. But they are personal issues between her and I and have no bearing on your position, so don't worry. Now first job of the day. How do you take your coffee?"

Once her nerves had settled Tasha quickly began asking questions and Piper realised she really was keen to understand the business and all the workings. As lunchtime drew nearer Piper set up the work bench and demonstrated the process of the bar soaps they were making for the Barney order. Tasha had out her notebook and was taking precise notes as Piper spoke.

"You want to try?" Piper asked. Amused at how serious the young girl was being.

"You trust me to do it already?"

"Hey you make a mistake we start again. It's not a test Tash and it really isn't that hard. Go on."

She left the area to give the girl some space and began making some more coffee. Hearing the door close she looked up and grinned not only was Alex stood in the door but so was Polly.

"Polly! Oh it's so lovely to see you! Are you sure its ok you are here?"

"Yes, its fine, Alex called to tell me about the treatments she booked for me and Pete, then she told me about our new assistant and when I kept firing questions at her I think she thought it was quicker just to bring me over!"

"Well I'm glad she did." Piper threw Alex a thankful smile and dragged her friend and partner over to where Tash was working. Introductions over piper let the women talk as she looked over the work Tasha had done.

"Well?" Came Alex quiet voice beside her.

"She's done well!" Piper smiled. "Not as many as Polly or I could have made but each one is perfect so no wastage." She grinned leaning up to kiss Alex. "Thank you."

"Hey I didn't make them," Alex chuckled but wrapped her arms around Piper's waist never the less.

"No, but you found her and I am sure it will work out just fine."

"Excellent then why don't we all go sit in the kitchen and eat the food I brought with me before I take Polly home. I sprung her on the understanding I would have her back with Pete within 2 hours."

Piper laughed, "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Robin wanted an introductory meeting to meet the sales team. Was quite funny seeing them all on their best behaviour. Even Nicky behaved! I think it will be ok though, he wants to know the business but seems more than happy to let them do their own thing if he sees it works."

"And what about you?" Piper smiled. "You happy with the way things are going to be?"

"Sure I would be a fool not to be. I get to work not only with the team at barneys which I loved but with Robin too." She looked almost embarrassed as she admitted, "it was always my dream. His reputation in the business world is phenomenal."

Piper grinned and whispered "I think you are phenomenal!" She giggled as she saw Alex eyes widen and a blush cross her cheeks. "But before you let my praise go to your head I have a favour to ask."

"Okay." Alex looked cautious again.

"I want to ask Tash to dinner with us."

"What? Why? I thought it was going to be just us?" Alex frowned.

"I know, but I have been talking to her this morning and a few things she said kind of reminded me of the stories you have told me of you when you were younger. She is keen bright and ambitious. She has put herself through college, worked as many jobs as needed to pay for it herself but has no real friends that I can tell."

"That's not your job Pipes, you don't need to mother her, just teach her the job."

Piper shrugged "I know but just think for a second, if you had had someone look out for you would not you have felt better."

Alex looked defensive. "I wasn't exactly a loner Piper."

Piper grinned "No, but you were conscious of your background you told me that, I think Tasha is trying very hard to fit in and maybe she is doing so by trying to turn herself into someone she isn't just to be accepted."

"You talking about the fact she has not got blue hair just to get a job? that life Pipes"

"Maybe, but I was thinking this weekend we are going to be away so why don't we introduce Tasha to the girls tonight, we haven't had a night at the bar in ages, you could even invite Robin." Piper smiled.

Alex eyed her cautiously. "Ok, but only if we all eat first. And..." she grinned, "as you have so many chores and can't come to mine how about I stay at yours tonight."

Piper laughed. "Deal. I am not going to turn down the opportunity of waking up with you, you know that."

As the two women let their attention refocus on Polly and Tash who were chatting happily, Alex informed them of the plans and asked Polly if her and Pete wanted to join them.

"I am not sure if it's wise letting Pete loose with Nicky and alcohol again especially if your big boss is going to be there but I will ask him."

So saying goodbye Alex and Polly left, leaving Piper and Tash to continue with their day.

O0o

"You do this often?" Tash asked sounding amazed.

"Yes usually every Friday. In fact, it was in here I first me t Alex." Piper smiled reminiscently. Looking at Tasha's nervous face Piper asked, "you can't be nervous surely, I mean you worked in a gay club, believe me this place is tame in comparison."

"Yeah maybe," Tasha shrugged, "but that was just a job you know, to pay the bills. This is different Piper, I really want this and the people here, they all have so much experience, knowledge, I don't know anything."

Piper tried not to laugh as she put an arm around the girl. "Look before you build them up, or put them on some kind of pedestal meet them first, you are about to discover that not everyone in the business world is suited booted and straight laced."

O0o

"She doesn't look so nervous anymore does she." Piper smiled resting her head on Alex's shoulder as she watched Tasha laughing at the stories Lorna was telling her about an indignant looking Nicky.

"No she doesn't and I am willing to admit this was probably a very good idea." Alex smiled kissing the top of Piper's head.

"You are?" Piper grinned lifting her head and smiling at Alex.

"Yes, but only if you agree to dance with me."

"Ok," piper nodded enthusiastically standing and holding out her hand.

Once on the dance floor she sighed happily. "I'm not the only one who had a good idea today," she smiled. "I am not sure I would have been able to go home tonight alone."

"I know," Alex nodded, "look come over here." Pulling Piper to a quiet corner of the bar she shoved her into a booth out of sight of their friends. "Listen Piper when I suggested we went out to dinner tonight it is because I wanted to tell you something, well ask your opinion really." Alex babbled nervously.

"Al, what is it? what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Pipes, I just wanted to know if you would consider moving in with me. Permanently."

She saw Pipers mouth open and cut her off quickly, "you don't need to answer now, I have sprung this on you. I know how much you love that little apartment. But what you said, about not wanting to be alone tonight, well that's how I feel too Piper. And us being apart, well I know that will happen because of work on occasion but why make it more often than that?"

Piper stood up and reached for Alex's hand. Nodding resigned she had maybe pushed to fast Alex followed Piper back to the table their friends were still sat at.

But instead of sitting Piper grabbed her bag and jacket before turning to the women watching her. "We're off." She smiled, "please don't corrupt Tasha in my absence!" she winked at the young girl. "And don't you believe anything they tell you when we are gone." With a wave she pulled a slightly stunned Alex after her.

"Pipes?" Alex asked tentatively once outside.

Piper turned to face her. "Al I would love to live with you! Your place, my place, a shack on the beach I don't care!"

"Let's get out of here!" Alex mumbled.

"What's the rush?" Piper laughed as she was dragged towards the parking lot.

"We have to get home," Alex stated firmly, "we have packing to do!"

0o0

 **A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews and messages. It is great to hear from new people just discovering the story too. Looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter, even though short. They are taking another big step ;-) A x**


	35. Chapter 35

"Alex, this is silly!" Piper sighed Thursday evening.

"No it isn't. look you said yourself Tasha is more than capable of filling the order, you like her trust her and now her weird hair colour is returned she seems happier I admit it. We have the booking for tomorrow night and while I am not sure the need is the same, I want us to go. But if we get this don't first we can just relax."

"Relax? Alex if we get this don't first we will arrive at hotel collapse into bed and sleep until Monday morning! Not sure if that was what you had in mind, but it certainly wasn't what I had planned." Piper winked at Alex who scowled back hating to admit Piper was right once more.

"What have you got on at work next week then?" Alex asked trying to come at the problem from a different angle.

"Well we have to finishing filling the order and I want to go through the paperwork with tash and also I had an idea for a new scent..." Piper trailed off, then she scowled at Alex. "You are trying to make me see I will be working late all week. So maybe we move my stuff gradually. There's no rush is there?"

Alex shrugged "No, no rush. I just like the idea of coming back Sunday night to 'our' place not my place with some of your stuff in."

Piper nodded. Since Alex had made the suggestion she move in with her the night before, piper had thought of little else. But her thoughts had been directed at the romanticised waking up each morning in each other's arms, or cooking together and even just going home to see Alex waiting. But Alex was as always thinking of the practical aspects. She was right that if they did as Piper was suggesting and only moved some of her stuff, she would be constantly needing to return to the apartment for things she had forgotten. But the idea of doing it all that evening made her groan in frustration. "I don't need everything now she tried to reason, I didn't have half this stuff when I moved here so I am sure I can survive a few days without it."

Alex sniggered. "Piper we both know that you have accumulated more clothes than you could possibly wear, and that whatever you leave behind will be the very thing you will need come Monday morning... so let's just pack it up now, get it shifted then you can unpack at your leisure."

Piper nodded reluctantly. "Do you think Nicky will mind?" She asked the question that had been nagging at her for a while.

"Why should she, it was her saying she didn't want me to screw this up."

"I know but if the flat is empty..." Piper shrugged. "I mean I can still pay the rent on it I guess."

"Well why not see if Tash wants it?" Alex smiled. "She said last night she hated renting, Nicky would be fine with it I'm sure. Could solve everyone's problem."

"You are right." Piper grinned. She gave Alex a tight hug. "Ok let's pack!" Alex laughed as she watched piper begin to throw armfuls of clothes haphazardly into boxes. Reaching for her phone she called Nicky to run the idea passed her and to see what her reaction to her next suggestion would be. A few minutes later she turned to see Piper had emptied her wardrobe and was now throwing armfuls of underwear on top. Moving to join in, Alex helped finish with Pipers clothing before checking the remaining drawers. Satisfied the bedroom was done she said "let's get these sealed quickly."

"Why?" Piper asked confused at the speed Alex was sticking tape onto the boxes.

"Because pipes I persuaded Nicky to come help I and don't want her rooting through your underwear!"

"Maybe we should do the bathroom too," Piper laughed" because if she sees the amount of massage oil I have stored there she will ask question but if she also sees the toy you insisted on using on me the last time we stayed here she be teasing you for weeks."

By the time Nicky and Lorna arrived it was only the main living area and kitchen to do.

"We come baring gifts!" Nicky grinned shoving a large pizza box at Alex and rummaging through draws for a corkscrew to open the wine she was clutching. "Glad to see you haven't packed the essentials." she commented causing piper to snigger and Alex to glare at her. The four friends sat for a while eating and drinking talking about the move.

"So you think tash would be interested in leaving her place?" Lorna asked. "She seemed to have some fun stories about the people she lives with."

Piper shrugged. "She has mentioned a few times how while they are nice people she really craves space. I think she will jump at the chance."

"And her and Alex could go on bike rides together!" Nicky smirked.

"Yes they could," Piper nodded before winking and adding, "But I am not sure Alex bike could keep up with Tash's."

"Hey watch it!" Alex growled, "or I will be inviting tash to live with me!"

Laughing Piper began gathering their plates and glasses and issuing instructions as to what needed packing.

"We aren't packing all of it?" Nicky questioned.

"No," piper grinned. "Firstly, Alex has a fully stocked kitchen, even if she doesn't use it, but if tash does move in it will save her some money if she doesn't have to buy everything new. All I need are the personal items from the living room like photos and books. Same for the kitchen."

"This won't take long at all," Nicky shrugged "I thought it was going to be a big job." She looked questioningly at Alex before realisation hit. "You hadn't thought it through had you. Let me guess you did the bedroom to stop me snooping and hadn't thought about what was left. Serves you right!" she chuckled. Within the hour Pipers belongings were stacked neatly by the door. With Nicky promising to send a van in the morning and Alex agreeing to supervise the move, piper turned to look at the empty room.

"I was in a bad place when I moved here. But it seems so long ago now. You rescuing me from the unit, helping me paint." she smiled fondly at the memory.

"Your mother arriving and us escaping on the bike!" Alex laughed. "You going to send her a change of address card?"

"Err no!" Piper laughed. "She would take one look at your address and be inviting herself round."

"Our address!" Alex corrected. "And I am guessing seeing you had moved in with me would not go down well."

Piper shook her head, "probably not, but I don't care what she thinks."

"I don't want you to cut yourself of Pipes."

"I am not." Piper reassured her. "If she needed me she knows where the unit is. She has my cell number. Don't worry about her, she won't even notice I have moved." Piper reassured Alex.

"Ok." Alex accepted. "So which box is essential for tomorrow and this weekend?" she asked. Then grabbing the boxes Piper indicated she left the apartment and headed to her car leaving Piper to lock up.

Once back at Alex's house Piper grinned. "You do realise it is going to take me a while to feel I actually live here." She gazed at the kitchen in delight, "but I am going to have so much fun!"

Alex snorted, "Yes but believe me the only place you are having fun tonight is the bedroom. I suggest we go make use of the bath and then get some practise in for tomorrow night."

Piper laughed, "I will practise with you any time you want!" she agreed following Alex out of the room.

0o0

"So you think you will be ok?" Piper asked for what must have been the tenth time that morning.

"Piper I will be fine, it is one afternoon, I promise I will not ruin your business in that time!" Tasha laughed. "I have the details to set the alarm. I have your list of jobs to finish and I am sure if there are any problems Polly can talk me through them over the phone, but there won't be!" she added hastily seeing piper about to interrupt. "You go have a great weekend with Alex and you can check up on me Monday!"

Nodding Piper checked her phone once more. Tasha was right, she was more than capable, having proved in the few days she had been at the unit she was indeed a very welcome addition. What pleased Piper more than anything though was how, since the previous night at the bar, she had relaxed a great deal more whenever Alex's or in fact anyone form barneys name was mentioned. As she looked at the young woman now concentrating hard on the job at hand piper smiled, she was worrying for nothing.

The sound of a motor bike engine filled the air and Piper groaned, muttering "you are kidding me!" under her breath. When Alex entered carrying 2 helmets and wearing full leathers Piper shook her head. "Hardly clothing fit for the plaza!" she said.

"Yes, well I have something I wanted us to do first."

"Something we couldn't do in the car?" Piper continued to frown.

"Don't sulk Pipes, you know you love the thrill of the bike and clinging tightly too me." She winked at Tasha who was watching the exchange in amusement. "What I thought we could do is drive out to have lunch with Beryl, Tasha can come too, she will love the drive on her bike and it will get Beryl off my back as she is messaging me daily to check things are still ok. Then we can go to the hotel. I thought you might like to try out the spa there," she grinned, "a couple's massage maybe before dinner?"

Piper sighed, "you know I can't resist either beryl of the thought of a massage!"

"Yes, well I was hoping my charm would feature in there somewhere too!" Alex laughed, "but before we go we need to stock up?"

"Alex my clothes are at home, it was all packed."

Alex leant forward lowering her voice. "Even the strawberry scented products?" she winked.

"Oooo… err… no…" moving to desk she normally worked at she opened the drawer and pulled out a few bottles. Shoving them in her bag she looked at Tasha. "So? Fancy a bike ride? I can guarantee good food the other end!"

Nodding Tasha quickly finished what she was doing and soon the three women were climbing on to the waiting bikes.

By the time they had arrived at beryl's Piper had relaxed, the worries of the unit far behind her and as she grinned at Alex she said "ok, maybe this was a good idea."

"Well," Alex admitted "I may have messaged your apprentice here to check on how many times you had threatened to pull out of the weekend, and when I realised you had hit ten I knew a diversion was needed."

"Conspiring against me already!" Piper laughed.

Once inside the couple were quickly engulfed in the arms of the small woman who flew round the counter squealing happily. Tasha laughed as, disentangling herself, piper left Alex to fend off the old lady and explained quietly where they were and the reason, before leading her to a table giving Alex and beryl a few minutes alone. By the time Alex returned, slightly flushed but smiling Tasha was questioning piper about their location and how she had enjoyed the ride.

"Oh Pipes protests," Alex joined in, "but she loves it really."

The conversation and gentle teasing lasted throughout the food beryl brought them with her joining for a short while to catch up with piper and to introduce herself to Tasha. Brushing away the money Alex pulled out to pay she pulled Piper to one side telling Alex to go play with her bike for a few minutes.

"Is everything ok?" Piper asked concerned at the serious expression on Beryls face.

"Yes piper, everything is more than ok. I just wanted to say to you what I did to Al. I wanted to remind you to cherish this time. It is new and exciting and easy to get lost in the moment. But make sure you take time every now and then to pause and remember how lucky you are to have found each other. And remember to show it!" Reaching up to kiss piper's cheek she grinned. "Now be off with you before she decides that bike is in need of more attention. You have a weekend of romance planned I hear. She smiled at Pipers' flushed face and pushed her towards the door issuing orders for them all to return soon.

Making sure Tasha knew the return journey, Alex and Piper waved her goodbye also so she could return to work and climbing on to Alex's bike made their own way into the city.

0o0

"Alex this is wonderful!" Piper sighed a few hours later as she glanced across at the tall woman lying in an identical position in the quiet spa room, now empty apart from the two of them. "I feel totally relaxed. In fact, I am not sure I want to move at all!"

Alex smiled lazily across the massage tables, "well I took the precaution of ordering dinner in our room. I had a feeling we might not feel like getting dressed up and being social. So you don't need to get dressed Pipes, just move enough to get back to our room."

Glad the lift to the private suite Alex had booked was near the entrance to the spa Piper let herself be guided back to the room and was surprised when re-entering the room to see a table laid, candle lit and food waiting.

"You arranged all this?" She gasped stunned Alex had gone to so much trouble.

"I wanted you to relax this weekend." Alex smiled linking her arms round piper's waist and kissing the back of her neck. "No talk of work, of families, of anything other than whether I can pour you some wine and what time we should order room service for breakfast!"

Guiding piper to the table Alex sat her down, poured them some wine and uncovered their food.

"This feels decadent!" Piper grinned, "eating in a fancy hotel wearing nothing but a robe."

"Well," Alex smiled "I had hoped you would be open to eating dinner in the not too distant future in something even less, like a bikini perhaps?"

"Really?" Piper grinned; "you want to go on holiday?"

"Yes. Well I did." Alex sighed. "I had wanted to book it a while ago but now it might be more a mixture of business and pleasure."

"Oh?" Piper grinned "I thought we weren't talking business."

Alex chuckled "yes I know, and we can talk about that part later, but I thought a week in the Maldives sounded like something that could be fun!"

"Wow." Piper gasped eyes wide. "Yes it would, white sands, blue seas, sounds perfect."

"Well," Alex grinned standing to remove their empty plates, "now I know you like the idea we can forget it for now and concentrate on tonight."

She held out her hand pulling Piper to her feet. "First," she smiled, "I think we need to loose this!" she untied the belt holding pipers robe together and pushing the soft material off her shoulders to the floor. Kissing Piper gently she continued then we need to move to the bed, she guided the pair of them until the back of piper's calves hit the bed forcing her to sit down.

Following her onto the bed Alex held the kiss, laying piper back so her head was resting on the soft pillows, she lifted her so she was more central on the bed then returned to gentle kisses stroking her hair and watching as piper closed her eyes; letting her hands trail up to Alex's shoulders pushing her robe off to then trailing her fingers up and down Alex's sides.

When she felt Alex's lips n her neck she groaned twisting to give her more access feeling her lips moving down towards her collar bone. She let her hand gently cup pipers breast circling her nipple, not quite touching, feeling piper's hips shift as her desire grew. Ignoring her own arousal Alex let her mouth follow her finger kissing and licking gently flicking at the now hard nipples before sucking first one then the other into her mouth. Pipers hands were now tangled in Alex's hair holding her close wanting her to continue as Alex let her hand stroke down piper's slim body, over the soft swell of her belly to her smooth legs, stroking gently not letting her fingers touch pipers centre even though now piper was lifting her hips twisting trying to gain contact.

"Alex please," she whispered softly feeling Alex's finger close, knowing she would be able to feel how wet she was already. "Alex I need you!" she pleaded.

"What do you want Pipes?" Alex asked softly knowing the answer from how piper arched her body but needing to hear piper tell her.

"In me... I need to feel you in me!" she gasped.

As Alex entered Piper gently, Piper threw her head back groaning at the sensation, "harder!" she gasped and groaned again as Alex entered another finger, pushing in deeper, watching pipers body fighting for control.

"Cum for me baby!" she whispered as she leant down sucking her breast into her mouth and using her thumb to flick at Piper's clit.

The sensation overpowering her, Piper let go her back arching her shout catching in her throat as she called out, her body shaking.

Alex released her mouth from Piper's breast kissing gently up her neck to her mouth. Her hand still between piper's legs, she kissed her gently holding her tight as the tremors rippled through her body. As pipers breathing returned to normal Alex hugged her close. Burying her nose in piper's hair she said "I think now would be a good time to use your strawberry shower gel in that lovely double shower I noticed then you can tell me what it was that beryl said before we left."

Piper grinned "From your performance just now I think you had the same message!" she grinned "but let's have that shower then I can show you."

0o0

 **a/n: Thanks for the kind messages and continued support for this story. Hope this chapter made up for me not posting last week. I had the best inspiration and help for this chapter. She knows who she is! (Thank you baby ;-) ) A x**


	36. Chapter 36

The weekend seemed so long ago Piper thought as she swiped her arm across her face, trying to stop the sweat trickling down into her eyes. It was early, only 6.30 am, but she had been awake for ages and had decided a run was the best way to process the thoughts going through her head before starting the new week.

The weekend had been wonderful. She had felt so close to Alex, connected emotionally as well as physically. They had talked and laughed and returning home Piper was so happy just to curl up on the sofa next to Alex knowing this was where she belonged. But then Monday morning had rolled around and Alex was up early ready to start in her new role with Robin, while Piper returned to the PoPi unit.

By Monday night she returned home tired but pleased, not only with the work they had accomplished that day but with the way she had found the unit on her return. Everything she had asked of Tasha had been completed. The unit was neat tidy and set up ready to start the new week. As the week and work progressed though, the hours both herself and Alex worked seemed to lengthen and Piper knew she would not see Alex now until very late that night or even the following morning. When Piper had left home that morning, dressed for the run she had just completed, Alex was already in the kitchen drinking coffee and going over her notes for the day. She had given Piper a distracted kiss and promised to call, but Piper knew they would both soon be wrapped up in work.

As Piper slowly walked her cool down lap she thought about the meals she had intended to cook to spoil Alex, the dreams of shopping at the farmer's market together and maybe even cooking together too. The best she had managed this week though Piper reflected was bringing home a pizza when she knew Alex would be home before her and working in her office.

Resolving to make today, Friday, special Piper turned out of the park gate and headed home. Seeing both Alex car and bike still there she frowned, she had assumed she would have left by now. Entering the house, she did not need to go searching as she could hear Alex talking from the lounge.

"Hand on Tasha, I think she has just come in." Walking out to meet Piper, Alex smiled and said "you might want to talk to Tasha." She held out the phone with a wince.

"Tasha? What's wrong? has something happened are you ok?" Pipers face, Alex noticed, went very quickly from one of concern, to shock, to anger. "I am so sorry Tasha. Look I will be over in 5 minutes." Handing the phone back to Alex, Piper turned and made for the door.

"Err. Pipes? What are you doing?" Alex asked

"What do you think I am doing?! I am going to apologies to Tasha then I am going see my mother. How dare she harass Tasha like that."

"Well," Alex said calmly "she was not to know you had moved."

"No," Piper admitted "but there was no need to call so many times, accuse Tasha of telling lies then sending the police around!"

Seeing Alex smirk at the end of her statement she frowned. "It's not funny Al. Poor Tasha sounded so worried."

Openly chuckling now Alex said "I cannot believe she got the police involved! What was so urgent anyway?"

Piper cringed "I forgot my father's birthday… evidently there was a party last night. Mother was calling to remind me, then called back assuming she had a wrong number. It was only Tasha assuring her it was the right number, that she knew me and that I no longer lived there that stopped mother calling the police believing Tasha was an intruder. Unfortunately, Tasha then said I no longer lived there because I had moved in with my partner."

"Oh boy!" Alex chuckled eyes widening at this news. "I can just picture Carole's face now!"

"Yes, well while you sit there laughing and picturing it, I am going around to do some damage limitation."

"Piper what can you do? I mean Tasha didn't lie. Carole has no idea where you live and you were happy with that only a few days ago. Let her calm down then arrange to see her."

Piper shook her head. "She evidently told Tasha if she hadn't heard from me by 8am this morning she would be contacting the police and reporting m missing person and reporting Tasha for covering up the truth."

Alex rolled her eyes. "She likes drama I will give her that. Ok, come on I will come with you. Show her you are safe then drop you at the unit."

"No!" Piper almost shouted. "No its fine Al, I will go."

"You ashamed of me Pipes?" Alex asked lightly eyebrow raised.

"No of course not! But I know my mother. This will be a long drawn out conversation and quite frankly announcing I am living with you is not something I want to do in the middle of one of her hissy fits. You go to work. I will handle mother then I will call you later." Kissing a frowning Alex, Piper headed out the door.

0o0

"I'm sorry daddy." Piper smiled kissing her father's cheek. "I was away all weekend and hadn't realised the date. I didn't realise mother had arranged anything for last night either."

"It's ok Piper." Her father smiled patting her hand. "And it wasn't a party, just dinner with a few friends." He checked over his shoulder to check his wife wasn't within earshot. "Your mother just likes control; you know what she is like. She was shocked to hear you had moved. So this new man. Please tell me he has more about him than Larry!"

As Piper opened her mouth to reply Carole chapman re-entered the room carrying a tray of coffee and cookies.

"You have obviously only called in on your way to work," she frowned at Pipers clothes, "unless you have taken to dressing like that all the time now? Tell me Piper, that person that answered your phone, she said she worked with you, but it clearly wasn't Polly so that was a lie! She said you had a new man in your life obviously another lie, or I am sure we would have heard, if not from you then someone in our circle. So tell me what exactly is going on."

Piper took a deep breath. She should have listened to Alex, no way she could spin this was going to appease her mother. "Mom, the person you spoke to was Tasha. She does work for me, me and Polly. You know Polly is pregnant, well she had a scare so has cut right back at work. Tasha is our assistant. Also she now lives in my old apartment. I moved out last week. Before you ask, she held up her hand to silence Carole, no I am not giving you my new address or any details of my new relationship or living arrangements. It is new, I am happy and quite frankly I know you will disapprove."

"And that's it? You expect me to be happy with that?"

Piper shrugged. "You don't really have any choice. You can see I am ok. I have told you I am happy. Surely that's enough." Standing Piper moved to the door. "Now I really do have to get to work." Exiting hurriedly, she returned to her car and drove towards the unit. By the time she had arrived her nerves had calmed a little and she reflected on the conversation. It was probably the first time she had ever stood up to her mother. She knew she had only bought herself some time but for now it was enough.

0o0

"How was it?" Piper smiled as she handed Alex a glass of wine much later that day.

"Good" Alex grinned. "In fact, it felt almost as if I hadn't been away."

"Almost?"

"Well my role is different of course, and seeing Nicky in my old office was strange but good strange you know, she is doing really well and was surprisingly professional! I had a chance to go through all Robin's client list and there are so many opportunities for expansion. I have spent most of the day just making notes to share my ideas."

Piper grinned. This was the Alex who had fired her own desire to succeed. Seeing that spark in her eye made Piper remember her first visit to the very room they were sat in now.

"What are you grinning at?" Alex asked.

"I was just thinking how good it was to see you so excited about your job. And then I remembered the first time I came across that passion." She laughed. "You lecturing me on how I should behave right in this room."

Alex grinned pushing her glasses up on her head she surveyed the woman before her. "As I remember pipes you were offering me a massage in exchange for me buying your product. It was unconventional to say the least."

Piper smiled. "Now I don't remember you complaining when you eventually go the massage!"

"No, I didn't, you are right. In fact," she winked "I should probably demand a weekly massage now you are living here!"

Piper grinned "How about you can be my guinea pig. Every time I come up with a new scent you get to be my test subject before I present it."

Alex eyes glimmered "Ok, I like the sound of that, but only on the condition that I get one non work related strawberry scented massage a month."

"Deal!" Piper smiled. "I am working on a new scent now actually." she moved closer laying her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Well," Alex pulled Piper closer, "maybe this coming weekend I will let you test it on me. But tonight pipes I think we both need an early night."

"Alex." Piper lifted her head to look at the woman next to her. "I didn't tell my parents about us." She admitted.

"Ok." Alex shrugged. "Why do you look so worried about it Piper? What you do is none of their business."

"I know." Piper admitted "but when I left, when I was back at the unit and I had calmed down I just felt ashamed."

"What?" Alex pulled back looking concerned now. "Piper are you saying you regret moving in? that you are ashamed of us?"

"No Al." piper smiled at the worried look Alex was giving her and kissed her soothingly before continuing. "No I mean I felt ashamed I hid from them. Hid where I live hid who I am with as if it was wrong."

"Ok." Alex looked more relieved than anything at piper's words before considering how to reply. "Look at it from a different angle then. Let's pretend you had told you parents this address, that you had moved in with me, the motor cycle driving woman that your mother had met previously. What would her reaction have been?"

Piper grimaced. "She would have said I was letting the Chapman name down. That I was not thinking like a sane person. She would have come her demanding to know what you had down to her daughter!"

"And instead we are sat here together drinking wine in peace" Alex pointed out. "Stop worrying. You can tell them when you are ready Piper, or not at all."

0o0

Piper groaned the next morning however and tried to recall the sensible words Alex had used to calm her when pulling up in front of the unit she saw her mother's car waiting. Getting out of her own car slowly Piper mover to the driver's side and grimaced when she saw it was empty.

Knowing that meant Tasha was now being forced to entertain her mother alone piper quickened her step and entered the unit. She bit her lip to hide the smirk at the look of horror on Carole Chapmans face. Realising from the expression she had arrived possibly seconds behind her mother she winked at a nervous looking Tasha and stepped forward.

"Mom! What an unexpected surprise. This is Tasha, I believe you spoke on the phone!"

Tasha moved forward holding out her hand politely but Carole eyes were fixed in a horrified fashion on Tasha's multi coloured hair missing the gesture completely. Pulling herself together she spun around glaring at Piper.

"I came to talk some sense into you. You need to come home Piper. It is not fitting for a young woman to roam from house to house. Goodness knows what state the new place is like."

"Mother the house I live in is perfectly suitable I can assure you." Piper said calmly.

"Then why is it some big secret? Is it this new man? Is he a criminal?"

Piper rolled her eyes "There is no new man mom."

"But she," Carole looked accusingly at Tasha., "she said you had moved in with your new boyfriend."

Piper shook her head "No she said my new partner."

"Business partner? You haven't moved in with Polly so who is it?"

"Alex mom, you met her before. I am living with Alex."

Carole was silent as she digested this information. "But why? Why move in with her when you had somewhere to live. It doesn't make sense. Was it the money? You couldn't afford living alone? You can always move back home Piper."

"No mom it wasn't the money." Piper took a deep breath "I am living with Alex because we are a couple."

"What?" Carole blinked her eyes staring as if not comprehending the words Piper had spoken. "What do you mean a couple?"

"It's simple, I love her mom." Piper stated calmly.

Carole stared at her daughter for several seconds then without a word left the unit.

0o0

A/N: So Piper finally admits her feelings but to the wrong person! Not the longest chapter but wanted to get something out. Thanks for last week's messages, sorry I did not get to reply to everyone. I promise to try harder this week.

A x


	37. Chapter 37

**With many apologies for the gap that is so long I cannot even remember the last time I posted. But don't let it be said I never finish a story... so here it is the final chapter. Thank you for your patience!**

 **o0o**

Piper stood starting at the space Carole had just vacated for several seconds before Tash's voice brought her back to the present.

"Piper? Are you ok?"

Piper blinked, "Err … Yes, sorry." She shook her head as if to clear it." I'm sorry you had to experience that. My mother is not exactly subtle."

"She didn't know about you and Alex? But I thought you had been together a while?"

"We have." Piper frowned. "But, well, my mother as you saw has a very set opinion on how things should be. To her I am letting down the family name because I am not settled down with children and a member of the right social clubs."

Tasha frowned. "I can't imagine you living like that." She smiled shyly, "you seem so independent and you have all this!" she looked round at the unit in awe.

"Yes well mother is not impressed I am working at all really, she thinks I should be married and staying at home raising kids. But enough of her. We have to get this ordered boxed up . You start on that I will go ring Nicky and let her know we will be ready for them to collect tonight."

Moving away to the phone Piper thought about the words she had blurted out to Carole. She had not intended to say them that was certain, but as soon as they had left her mouth she knew she meant them. Her only regret in telling Carole was she hadn't told Alex first, and now she really wanted to say them too her. Picking up the phone she dialled Alex's number

"Hey!"

She smiled as she heard Alex's curt "Vause."

"Pipes," Alex smiled into her phone, "is everything ok?"

"Yes. Well other than my mother visiting the unit, yes."

"What the problem now?"

"She wanted me to move home. She thinks I have moved because I can't afford the rent. So I told her."

"Told her what?" Alex asked surprised.

"I told her I was living with you and that I loved you."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Alex absorbed the words Piper had spoken.

"Al?" Piper asked a little nervously now.

"I'm here Pipes," Alex said. "I think we should meet for lunch don't you so that you can say that again to my face and then I can kiss you properly and say it back."

Piper knew she was grinning as she agreed and said goodbye.

Having left the unit in a state of shock Carole Chapman had driven for a while, unsure of where to go. For a few seconds, she considered going home, telling her husband the news Piper had just dropped on her. But somehow, she knew sharing it with him would not help ease the shock or anger she felt right at this moment.

They had given Piper everything a girl could ask for. The best clothes, the opportunity to meet the right kind of people, to make a life most people would give anything to have; yet she threw it all back in their faces by mixing with people with tattoos, multi coloured hair and now if she was to be believed, had set up home with a lesbian. Carole pulled the car over a took a deep breath. Maybe she should talk to Polly. Maybe she could talk some sense into her.

But on arriving outside Polly's house Carole realised talking to a friend as close as Polly would not give her the answers she sought. No, she needed someone who would be on her side. Picking up her cell phone she made a call.

Piper grinned as she saw Alex leaning casually against the railing outside the restaurant they had arranged to meet at. Watching her for a few seconds' Piper felt the nerves that had fluttered in her tummy all morning disappear.

"Hey!" She smiled as she moved closer to the woman before her. As Alex spun round her face too broke into a smile.

"Hey yourself." she said quietly.

Piper moved to lean in for a kiss but as she got close, millimetres from Alex lips she looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you!"

Alex closed the small gap kissing Piper hard. Hearing those words touched her in a way she hadn't realised was possible. She knew of course the depth of Piper's feelings but to hear her say them, see the look in her eyes as she did so meant so much. Pulling back slowly Alex smiled down.

"I love you too Piper Chapman!"

Taking each other's hands, they walked into the restaurant and were shown to a table.

"This is nice." Piper smiled looking around, grateful for the privacy the table afforded them.

"I called ahead asked for a quiet table. I figured you wanted to talk."

Piper nodded. "I have a small confession." she smiled, not worried by Alex's reaction but now able to see the humour in the situation. "I told you I told mom I loved you and I meant it. But it was not a new discovery Al, I have felt it for a long time."

"I know Pipes," Alex smiled "I know because I feel the same."

Piper nodded. It was ok. Whatever happened now with her parents she knew Alex would be there with her beside her and they would be ok.

"Was your mum angry?" Alex asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

Piper shrugged, "Probably, she didn't comment she just turned and walked away. I mean she was angry when she thought you were some guy I had hooked up with; when I said we were together she looked confused for a second then left."

Alex sighed. "Give her time Pipes. She won't have been expecting it. When she has time to process…"

Piper laughed bitterly "When she has time to process she will be back with a list of reason a Chapman cannot possibly be gay."

Alex shrugged. "So, let her. We are happy. You are doing ok with your business. If she can't be proud and happy for you Piper that really is her problem not yours."

Smiling Piper changed the subject and let the anxiety talking about her mother caused slip away as she enjoyed chatting with Alex before saying a reluctant goodbye to return to work.

What neither woman noticed as they said goodbye was the dark car parked across the road from the restaurant. Alex, her mind still happily replaying Piper's words of love, did not notice the car slowly pull out behind her in the moving traffic or it follow her back to the office. Inside the car, Carole Chapman frowned.

Turning to the driver she said "You are really ok with this. Knowing Piper is with this woman."

Larry Bloom turned to look at the woman who had hijacked his afternoon. Shrugging he said "You saw her, Piper looked happy. She never smiled at me like that even you have to admit that!"

"Then maybe you didn't try hard enough." Carole spat.

"Maybe," Larry sighed "Or maybe Piper was right. We weren't right for each other. I don't want to upset you," Larry said tentatively "but Piper isn't the only one to have moved on. I have met someone else too."

"I bet her family is not of the same social standing as the Chapmans." Carole sneered.

Larry shrugged. "All I know is she wants to be with me. We laugh and have fun and I can see now why maybe Piper wanted to leave. We didn't really have fun towards the end. I was focused on my job and Piper had her own dreams. This now, us following her around town, it won't make her like me anymore or you for that matter. Maybe what you should do is look at this Alex woman. From what I saw of her she was determined and focused and cared a lot for Piper. I mean I am talking months ago, too not recently. The fact Piper has made a commitment to her, well maybe you should try too."

Carole remained silent. Staring out of the window at the door Alex had just walked through. Maybe Larry was right maybe it was time she confronted this woman after all.

o0o

"Alex, there is a woman outside insisting she see you. She won't give her name, says its personal and from the look of her she is not going to budge."

Alex sighed. It had been a long week. She had hoped that she could knock of early and go surprise Piper at the unit, maybe take her for a ride on the bike to blow away the stress of the week. It seemed ages ago, not a few days, since their lunch when Piper had declared aloud her love. When she had got home that evening she had been hoping to continue the talk from lunch but the idea of romance and love were quickly squashed by phone calls from Robin discussion the business ideas she had emailed him that morning. The rest of the week had followed a similar pattern with either herself or Piper so caught up in work they had not had a second for just themselves. And now, this person looked set to put pay to a bike ride and peace.

As the door opened and her visitor entered Alex knew her surprise was written all over her face. Before her dressed in what Alex was sure was the latest designer label stood Carole Chapman glaring at her.

"Mrs Chapman." Alex composed herself quickly and held out her hand. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I want to know exactly what you have done to my daughter. What lies have you spun to make her turn her back on her family."

Alex sighed and sat down indicating for Carole to do the same. "I have not lied to Piper. I haven't turned her against you and I have no intention of ever doing so."

Carole snorted. "My daughter was perfectly happy until you came along. She was the centre of a thriving social circle, she was in a happy relationship and then suddenly none of that was good enough and she turned her back on it all."

Alex frowned. "Have you asked Piper why? Have you actually listened to the reasons behind her decisions? Because I don't thing you have. I don't think you have thought of anything other than how it is making you look. When I first met Piper, she had no idea how to start a business yet now she is trading internationally. She was in a relationship that was making her unhappy with someone who, from what I could see, wanted nothing more than the right accessory to make him look good. Now Piper is successful, happy and has a business reputation you should be proud of. The Chapman name you put so much stock in, is spoken of highly."

Carole sneered. "If you think riding around on a flash motorbike and pushing a few small business opportunities at Piper will work long term you are kidding yourself. I have been watching you. You think Piper will want to be ferried about on that machine forever? Or sit at home waiting for you to finish work? What about children? Piper always wanted a family, that's hardly likely now is it!" Sneering Carole stood. "You may have a fancy house and a good job but I am warning you Piper is a Chapman and she is used to being treated like a lady not a convenience. It won't last so make the most of your time as her novelty entertainment."

Without a backward glance, Carole swept out of the room leaving a stunned Alex behind her.

O0o

"What do you mean she left hours ago?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Not sure how else to word it blondie. She vacated the premises about 2 hours ago. Just said she was off. I assumed she was collecting you as she had been muttering about wanting a weekend with no interruptions." Nicky shrugged dismissively not sure why Piper was looking so worried.

"Well she is not here and I haven't heard from her."

Seeing Piper biting her lower lip in concern Nicky said "You want me to call her for you?"

Piper shook her head "No. It's ok, if she said she wanted no interruptions I bet she is worried about work and gone off on the bike… I will go home and wait. But Nicky, if you hear from her tell her to call me, please."

"Sure thing blondie." Nicky smiled and watching Piper leave the office waited until she was clear and picked up her cell phone.

Receiving no answer Nicky left a message.

"Hey Al, Piper has just called in looking for you, she seemed worried. If you don't wanna be in the spare room tonight give her a call!" Then more seriously she added. "If there is a problem Al, call me. Please."

Nicky put down her phone and thought about her friend. Surely Piper was worrying over nothing. Alex had been much calmer since the two of them had got together but since Piper had moved in even Nicky marvelled at how happy Alex had seemed. She smirked remembering how she had joked that Piper must really be good in bed to keep Alex this happy. Alex had blushed then punched her, but she had the biggest grin on her face and despite her swearing and threating Nicky she had truly looked very happy. Using her office phone, she called Alex's secretary to confirm the time she had left.

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"She just said she was leaving. She didn't have any appointments so I assumed she was going home. If she isn't at home I can only assume she arranged to meet the woman who called earlier. After she left Alex kept her doors closed told me to hold her calls. I assumed she was preparing for a meeting."

"This woman. Who was it?"

"I don't know. She was miserable. Posh looking."

Nicky frowned. "Blonde shoulder length hair pinched face like she was sucking a lemon."

"Yes!"

"Crap!" Nicky turned and left without another word this time leaving the office and going to her car. As she drove she considered whether she should call Piper. Deciding against it until she had confirmed her suspicions Nicky put her foot down and drove.

o0o

"Thanks Nicky." Piper smiled her thanks as she parked her car and walked towards Nicky who was sat not in her own car but on the seat of Alex's bike.

"I have been here 20 minutes and she hasn't noticed me sat on her pride and joy. I am worried Piper."

Piper patted Nicky's arm and walked to wards the door of the café. Beryl grinned on seeing Piper enter and nodded towards the table Alex was slouched over. Nursing what appeared to be coffee.

"Al? what did she do?"

Alex looked up. Tears filling her eyes as she reached for Piper's hand.

"Al, talk to me what did she do?"

Alex laughed humourlessly. "She just pointed out a few home truths."

"Surely you don't believe anything my mother would say to you. Alex! You know what she is like she will say anything to hurt."

"Well maybe there was more than a little truth in her words Piper." Alex reached for Piper's hand. "I can't give you what you need. I love my bike and my job, its who I am."

Piper looked angry. "Have I complained? Have I ever, even once, said I minded either your job or your bike? No! but instead of thinking about what I have said you let her get in your head. The very thing you tell me not to do. Well listen to me Alex Vause. I love you! I love your passion. Your passion for your job, your bike and for me! I wouldn't care if you rode a push bike or worked in Walmart. All I care about is you. And if you can't see that, if you don't know that by now, then maybe you are not the person I thought you were."

As she moved to pull away Alex tightened the grip on Piper's fingers. "What she said, well maybe she knows it will happen because it is what happened to her Pipes. I don't want you to become bitter."

"Get up." Piper stood pulling Alex with her. She didn't even acknowledge the curious look Beryl threw at them she just walked purposefully towards Nicky.

"Give her the keys." she muttered, waiting for Alex to hand Nicky the keys.

"What about my car?" Nicky spluttered.

"I am sure it will be just fine, Beryl won't mind." Piper dismissed before ushering Alex to her own car.

Once she had established Alex was seated comfortably Piper started the car without a word and drove. She was aware of Alex's gaze in her face until she turned to look out of the window. "Piper, what are you doing?" Alex's voice, normally so confident had a note of insecurity as she focused on the gates of the cemetery before her. "What are we doing here?"

Without answering Piper turned the engine off, climbed out and walked round to Alex's side of the car waiting for her to climb out. Intertwining their fingers Piper began to walk. She could feel the tension coursing through Alex yet she was confident bringing her here would help. Stopping before the unassuming headstone Piper let go of Alex's hands and lowered herself to sit cross legged on the grass. She waited knowing Alex was fighting her inner conflict before finally she lowered herself next to Piper.

Turning to face her, Alex said "Why? Why here Pipes? What are you trying to do to me?"

Piper smiled kindly "I am not doing anything to you Alex other than showing you that in this instance you are wrong." She smiled as she watched Alex open her mouth to automatically argue before she looked at Piper curiously. "So to prove you are right you bring me here?"

"Sure," Piper grinned. "I mean here in front of you mom I know you will be honest. So, I am going to ask you some questions."

Alex rolled her eyes but waited patiently for Pipers questioning to begin.

"When we first met did you expect me to stay in your life?"

Alex snorted "No! I was more interested in getting you out of my house. I thought you were a spoiled rich girl playing at shops."

"When did that change?"

Alex thought for a moment, thinking. "When I realised you were not well. When I saw that your family, including that idiot you had a relationship with, had no interest in your whereabouts or well-being. Then I began to think maybe there was more to you... maybe I had made assumptions."

Piper grinned. "Yeah maybe you did. But you see Al we all do that, make assumptions based on our upbringing or what society tells us is the norm. Now my mother, she looks at a group of people around her and judge's success on possessions and the amount of dollars in the bank or your investment portfolio. But she also worries more about what others think of her than how she actually feels. So when my father had an affair it was not that her heart was breaking that worried her, but what their friends would say at the social club. When he proved discrete enough to keep the gossip out of their social circle she pretended she was ok with it. Is she happy? No of course not but as long as she has the right appearance she will put up with it. Now tell me, what would Diane have done in that situation?"

Alex smiled. "She would never have stood for his indiscretion. She would have put her children's happiness first. She would have kicked him out and probably let all his influential contacts know what a liar he was. She would have then walked away."

"And risk losing the comfortable life?"

"Oh, Diane did not care about possessions, she judged people on how they treated others not what they had."

"So, if Diane had been in your office today and had listened to my mother what would she have said?

Alex looked at Piper and smiled ruefully. "She would have told her she needed to get over herself. She would have told her she was jealous when she should be proud."

"And what did you say to her?"

Alex shrugged "I told her she didn't know you. That you were doing good things in the Chapman name. But Piper it was what she said I can't give you that I can't argue with. I can't give you the traditional home and kids like you have always dreamed of."

"Says who? Her? That's her dream Alex not mine, haven't you been listening. I don't want the life she wants for me. I have already accomplished more than I thought I could and that's because of you. You have shown me not just how to make my dreams a reality, but that I can share that success with someone I love. I don't need a big house or posh cars I need to come home and know you are there. I want to sit down and cook dinner with you. I want to hear about your day and tell you about mine. Do I like your bike? I love it! Your family? I am sad I didn't get to meet her." Piper glances at the headstone with Diane's name proudly etched, "I would thank her for giving her daughter the skills to make me see what life can be. You are so much braver than me Al and that's thanks to her. Do I want kids? I can honestly say that is my mother's dream for me. Right now, all I want is you."

Leaning over to pull Piper into her arms Alex just held her tight as she let her words sink in. Then pulling back she said "We need to go see them."

"Them?" It was now Pipers turn to look confused.

"Your family we need to go see them."

"Err... no."

"Yes Pipes. We don't owe them an explanation but we owe ourselves the chance to do this the right way."

Piper shrugged. "You will be wasting your time."

"Well how about we have a party. A party to celebrate your business. By my calculations next month will be the anniversary of you arriving on my doorstep offering me a free massage." She grinned as she saw Piper blush. "So, let's talk to Polly, we can get Lorna, Nicky and the girls on board too, make it a real celebration. Then you can invite both clients, contacts, friends and family. It won't be so intense but it will let them see that you have succeeded and then it is up to them how they choose to act after that."

Piper grinned "I do like the idea of celebrating the business surviving this long and I know Polly will too."

"Well we can do it at the store or hire the suite at the Plaza your mother was so impressed with!" Alex smirked.

Piper laughed. "No, I think we should do it at the bar."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Hardly the impression I was going for Piper."

"I don't care. And surely that's the point; we are not doing it to impress them but doing it to genuinely celebrate and hoping they enter into the spirit."

"Well talk to Polly see what she thinks." Alex shifted and lay her head on Pipers. "I wish you had met her" she said wistfully smiling at her mothers resting place. "She would have loved you and she would have sorted Carole out!" She smiled.

"Al why did you go to Beryl's today?"

"Because I feel safe there. Because I thought I should do what Carole suggested and I was hoping Beryl would tell me it was the right thing to do. But I walked in; she took one look at me and asked where you were. I told her I was alone and she snorted and said I was an idiot. I didn't even get to explaining about Carole and she had made it quite clear me being there without you was a mistake. She shoved coffee at me, muttered I needed my head testing and left me alone. And I knew she was right, I knew I would only be happy if you were with me but I kept hearing Carole's words."

"Well I am glad you have Beryl to turn too and even more glad she is on our side." Piper smiled. "Now I think we should go home, rescue your bike from Nicky and thank her for being such a good friend."

Alex nodded.

o0o

"We are going to be late." Alex pointed out gently as she stood by the door watching Piper fuss with her hair in the mirror.

"I am ready," Piper rechecked her bag to ensure she had everything she needed. As she followed Alex outside she smiled when she saw Alex had arranged for a car to take them.

"You planning on drinking tonight?" She asked grinning. It seemed like ages since they had had a good night out.

"Well I thought it only right seeing as we were returning to the place I first saw you."

Piper sniggered. "Yeah perhaps we should have invited Larry."

"Well." Alex paused her eyes laughing. "I did! I thought what the heck, if your parents were going we might as well go the whole hog and face him too. But I called him and was expecting a short negative response but he seemed genuinely happy for you and accepted."

"Well if nothing else it will give mother a focus to her taunting." Piper muttered wondering for the fiftieth time that night what had possessed her to agree to this idea. When she had immerged from he bedroom dressed in a dress she hoped was both fun but professional she had been surprised, if not shocked to see Alex dressed in her black jeans vest top and shirt.

"What?" Alex asked her eyes amused as she watched Piper look her over.

"Nothing." Piper muttered, she was sure this was the very outfit Alex had worn on their first date. The tight black jeans hugging her tight and Pipers eyes greedily took in her curves, now wishing they were going out alone not to meet a bar full of people.

"Stop it Pipes or we will shock the driver."

"What?" Piper asked pulled out of her daydream.

"If you keep staring at me with that look in your eye I will forget we have a bar full of people waiting for us and take you right her in the back of the car!"

"Hmmm" Piper moaned. "Maybe on the way home!" she smirked knowing Alex was teasing her but the thought caused her tummy to turn over.

Before she could let her mind wander to far though they were pulling to a stop outside the bar and Piper climbed out, straightening her skirt and lifting her hand to her hair.

"Pipes you look gorgeous now come here." Alex pulled the obviously nervous Piper into her arms and kissed her gently. The kiss, meant as one of reassurance, soon deepened and it was a very reluctant Alex who pulled back. "Damn it Piper Chapman!" Grabbing Pipers hand before she could talk she led her inside the bar.

"Wow!" Piper grinned as she gazed round. Alex had assured her Lorna and Nicki were taking care of arrangements and Piper trusted both women, but to see how they had transformed the noisy bar into a showcase for PoPi products yet still managing to look fun and inviting was amazing.

"Over here blondie!" came Nicky's distinctive call, and Piper grinned as she saw the table she associated with her friends once again filled with their smiling faces as they waved and pushed glasses of champagne towards herself and Alex. "We thought we would go upmarket on the drinks tonight. And we have 20 minutes before guests are due because we wanted to celebrate with you and Polly alone first." Piper grinned at Polly who was looking a little overwhelmed by the attention.

"You really have done an amazing job guys!" Piper grinned feeling Alex hug her tight and knowing she was as impressed as she herself felt.

"Well you have personally changed our lives," Nicki grinned. "I mean before you two came along we had this boss who was all work, no play and so serious she never let us see her fun side. Now we have not only seen her fun side but her soft side too and for this we are grateful." Nikki grinned at the blush in Alex's cheeks but could see she was pleased by the words. "Now let's go celebrate with the people that know how good you are."

As the doors opened Piper was amazed at the stream of people walking in through the doors. People from Barneys, people from the various trades they dealt with, Larry and a woman Piper guessed was his girlfriend and there, near the back of the throng, was her mother and father. Looking around haughtily Carole accept a glass of champagne but did not drink. Her husband drank the glass offered in one gulp, eye brows rising appreciatively as he reached for another. Looking round the room he spotted his daughter and made a beeline for her.

"Piper! This champagne is excellent, I was expecting fizzy cider the way your mother described your factory but this," he looked round, "well I like it. It is nice to go to a function without a formal setting. It may not be the plaza but from the conversation going on outside when we arrived the people here think highly of you and are excited to come here rather than the traditional formal setting, you have a hit kid! Now come say hello to your mother, I am hoping she will have a drink and loosen up a bit. I have no idea what is wrong with her she has been in a foul mood lately."

As Piper watched her father walk towards the woman who was gazing round in disapproval she felt Alex move beside her. "Come on," she whispered "we will do it together."

Guessing her mother had not informed her father of her discovery of hers and Alex relationship, Piper clung tightly to her hand and let herself be led across the room.

"Piper." Carole Chapmans nodded stiffly at her daughter ignoring the tall dark woman beside her completely.

"Mom." Piper acknowledged equally awkward.

Sensing this was going nowhere fast Alex stepped forward. "Mr Chapman. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alex." She shook his hand before turning to Carole." Mrs chapman." She nodded towards the glass still untouched. "Try it. Piper told me Veuve Clique was your favourite and insisted we serve it tonight." She saw a flicker of reaction on Carole's stony face and was rewarded by her raising the glass to taste. "In fact," Alex continued acknowledging Mr Chapman's earlier comment "we had considered having this event at the plaza but due to memories from the past maybe clouding all of our judgement we thought this setting was favourable. Fresh start for everyone and a nod to where Piper and I first met."

"Why would the plaza not be suitable?" Mr Chapman asked confused that this stranger obviously knew his wife.

"Well Piper and Larry had considered having their wedding there and we didn't want there to be memories of that conflicting with today's celebration. Piper and Polly have achieved so much with PoPi that Barneys wanted to give them the chance to thank their clients and to celebrate with family without any bad memories coming between them. Larry being here shows us he is as happy for Piper as we hope you are. "

"You invited your brothers?" Carole Chapman spoke for the first time changing the subject in the hope of diverting Alex from the direction she sensed her taking it.

"Yes" Piper smiled. "Cal said he would try to make it and Danny said he was working until nine but would call after his rounds."

Carole's eyes once more showed surprise. "I didn't realise you were talking."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Piper challenged.

Carole shrugged.

"You think they would be put off because it was in a bar? Or because making soap is not as prestigious as being a doctor? Or because it is not with the social crowd that they usually mix with? Or mother because I am hosting it with the woman I love!"

"Piper," her dad frowned. "Cal has little to no social standing and lives in a van in the woods. Danny, well we haven't heard from him in the longest time so if you get him here it will be one up on us." Her dad smiled. "I told you this place is great so please stop worrying. And, he looked at Alex assessing, I take it you are the woman who has made my daughter finally find her voice. "

Alex smiled and nodded without comment letting her arm curl around Pipers slim waist in silent acknowledgment of the bond between them.

"Mom?" Piper challenged needing to know if Carole was as willing to move forward as her father appeared to be.

"It's very nice dear," Carole nodded and Piper decided it was the best she was going to get from her.

Squeezing her had Alex said "I am going to check on arrangements for food." And slipped away allowing Piper time alone to circulate.

By the time Alex returned to her side Piper had been hugged and kissed and congratulated by so many people she didn't know who she had seen and not seen. Her brothers had arrived and Cal had immediately found a place next to Nicki and was keeping her entertained with tales of Piper as a child. Danny arrived and skilfully avoided his parents to hug his sister and tell her how proud he was.

Beckoning Alex over Piper introduced them. "You work with Piper?" he asked.

Alex grinned "I used too, kind of. Now I just share my life with her."

She watched the amusement flick across Danny's face. "So _you_ are the reason my mother has been calling me day and night fearing for the safety of her daughter." he laughed.

Turning to Piper he said. "You happy?"

At her smiling face he shrugged. Shaking Alex's hand, he said "Welcome to the madness. Ignore my mother. Dads not so bad. Just look after this one." He hugged Piper once more whispering "be happy" before slipping out once more.

o0o

"It was good wasn't it?" Alex ginned as she climbed into bed that night.

"Yes." Piper smiled. "I can't believe my father told you he gave you his blessing! I think he was impressed you weren't frightened of mom."

"Good job he didn't see me the other week then" Alex acknowledged ruefully. She pulled Piper closer. "Or see what we got up too in the car ride home, not sure that would have got his blessing! I am just glad you enjoyed it. I think that you dancing with Nicki was a bit outrageous!" she laughed.

"Like I had a choice." Piper laughed remembering how Nicki had dragged her onto the dance floor and wouldn't let her leave until he music slowed and Alex rescued her.

Turning to kiss Alex, Piper snuggled close. "You are definitely my first choice of dance partner though."

Alex chuckled "Good." Shifting she moved to kiss Piper again. Pulling back, she smiled, "Danny is nice."

"Yes, Danny is the normal member of the Chapman family."

Alex laughed "Oh I don't know, Cal was trying to sell me the idea of you hiring him as the salesman for PoPi so he can travel the country staying in hotels. I think van life is losing its appeal."

Piper laughed. She looked into Alex's eyes. "Thank you, Al. Thank, you for not running screaming from the room having met my family."

Alex kissed her hard. "I am only interested I you Pipes. I told you I don't care about the rest of them. As long as you are here with me then I am happy."

o0o

 _ **2 years later**_.

"Alex!" Piper giggled "we will be late!"

Pulling Piper onto her lap Alex kissed her neck and whispered "I don't care."

"But we have a table booked."

"Cancelled" Alex shrugged her mouth travelling down the column of Piper's neck until it reached the swell of her breasts, looking into Pipers eyes she saw she was not going to protest again so continued lower kissing her breast gently, her hands tracing down her back until she grabbed her bum pulling her in tight and turning her in one movement onto the bed.

Before long the room was filled only with the sounds of kisses and gasps as Alex used her fingers and mouth to bring Piper to the edge then tipping her over into pleasure again and again. As Piper called out her name Alex smiled.

It was some time later that Piper now laying exhausted looked at Alex and said "I think seeing London with you will forever be my favourite trip. Paris was romantic, and I loved Venice. But coming here with you has completely erased my memories of the past and now I will always remember walking with you by the river, sitting in the park waiting for the sun to set and being here in this room."

Alex hugged her tight. "I can honestly say Piper that the night you walked into the bar the last thing I ever imagined was us eloping and spending a month touring Europe."

"Well" Piper grinned. "It was your idea to run away, so I will be letting you explain to Nicki and Lorna why they weren't invited."

Alex chuckled. "Come here woman I do not want to be thinking of that, I need to kiss you again!"

Soon all thoughts of home were forgotten.

THE END.

 **A/N: What can I say other than to apologise once more for the very long delay in writing this final chapter, and thanks for sticking with me! I hope the ending doesn't disappoint, I look forward to hearing your views.**

 **I do have an excuse for the delay... I met the love of my life.**

 **I met her because of this story and she has quite simply consumed my thoughts and time for the past year. Yes it's all her fault! ㈴1 So while I offer my apologise and I will always be grateful for this story for bringing her too me, I am also happy I can write the end so I can go live in the real world with her.**

 **So my final thanks are to my girl, my Michelle, for making me the happiest woman alive. I love you baby!㈵5**


End file.
